Kolme sydäntä
by VarjoSandsrew
Summary: Yllättävä ilmoitus saa Japanin havahtumaan omiin tunteisiinsa, mutta hän on auttamattomasti myöhässä ja koettaa hiljentää ne uudelleen. Yhtä yllättävä, vapaa ja sydämellinen nauru saa Saksan pelkäämään omien tunteidensa haihtumista. Italia on ymmällään; miksi kaikki on vaikeaa, kun niin ei tarvitsisi olla? Polyamory Geritapan. Useampi luku.
1. Kirjoittajan esipuhe

**Kirjoittajan esipuhe:**

En tiedä eikö GerItaPan -tarinoita ole montaa vai enkö vain onnistu löytämään niitä. Ratkaisuksi kirjoitin sellaisen sitten itse ja (pidemmän _pitäisikö vai ei?_ -tuskailun jälkeen) ajattelin julkaista sen, koska tuskinpa Geritapaneja on koskaan liikaa ja ehkä joku muukin on yhtä onneton niitä löytämään kuin minä. Luin hieman polyamoriasta taustatiedoksi kirjoittaessani tätä, mutta pohjimmiltaan tämä on vaan omaa kuvitelmaani, eikä tarkoitukseni ole loukata ketään.

Fluffy – ja siitä vielä erityisesti domestic fluff – on lempilajini. Koetin tavoitella sitä tarkoituksella kahdesta syystä: se tuntui helpottavan kaamosoireitani ja hoiti _Madoka Magica Rebellionin_ katsomisen jättämää syvää järkytystä. (Se on_ hyvä_ elokuva, mutta en osannut odottaa sen loppuvan niin kuin se loppui.) En tosin ole varma kuinka hyvin onnistuin, mutta varoitanpa vaan. Muut varoitukset koetan merkitä aina kappaleiden alkuun.

Toinen merkittävämpi asia, jonka halusin tässä pohjustaa valmiiksi, on tarinan aika ja ajankohta.

Tapahtumat sijoittuvat lähemmäs nykyaikaa, mutta ovat tarkoituksella ajallisesti häälyviä: niiden välissä voi olla viikkoja tai sitten vuosia, mene ja tiedä. Luulen, että aika on sellaista valtioiden personifikaatioille. Kun toisaalta on valtio ja toisaalta ihminen, kun on tämä hetki –arki ja historiaa, joka voi olla vuosisatojen pituista. Ehkä johonkin pieneen asiaan (esimerkiksi siihen, että uskaltaa pitää kädestä kiinni sitä josta pitää) voi mennä vuosia eikä se siltikään tunnu siltä.

Eli tässä ficissä tarinan sisällä olevat **-…-** -merkit tarkoittavat siis tuollaista isompaa aikasiirtymää. Joissakin luvuissa niitä on enemmän kuin toisissa.

Pitkä viiva taas on on tavallinen kohtausten välissä oleva tauko.

Olisin halunnut Japanin käyttävän puhuessaan kohteliaisuutta ja läheisyyttä ilmaisevia loppupäätteitä -kun, -san, -chan ja niin edelleen, mutta en osaa käyttää niitä loogisesti, joten pidin parempana pelata teitittelyllä, länsimaisilla titteleillä (neiti, rouva ja herra), valtionimi-ihmisnimi ja sukunimi-etunimi -jaoitteluilla. Anteeksi, jos se häiritsee.

Lukuja on tulossa useampi, mutta tarina ei ole vielä aivan valmis. Jossain vaiheessa voi siis tulla pidempi tauko, ja julkaisen lukuja siinä tapauksessa ajan niin salliessa ja kun saan ne valmiiksi. En aio jättää tarinaa kesken: itseänikin kiinnostaa mitä siinä vielä käy.

Mukavia lukuhetkiä.


	2. Ennen

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka (fluffy), hurt/comfort

Muut hahmot/ maininta: Alankomaat/ Preussi, Seborga ja Romano

**Huomio:** Siltä varalta, että joku jätti esipuheen lukematta: tässä ficissä tarinan sisällä olevat **-…-** -merkit tarkoittavat isompaa aikasiirtymää. Joissakin luvuissa niitä on enemmän kuin toisissa. Tässä ensimmäisessä eniten, koska se on olennainen osa luvun luonnetta.

* * *

**KOLME SYDÄNTÄ**

* * *

**Luku 1: Ennen**

* * *

Italia loisti. Hän oli liian onnellinen pystyäkseen pitämään asiaa sisällään salassa enää kauempaa. Niinpä hän kertoi: he olivat yhdessä, Saksa ja hän.

Päätellen siitä, miten vaaleanpunainen Saksa oli, he eivät varmaankaan olleet sopineet kertomisesta yhdessä, vaan Italia oli toiminut puhtaasti päähänpistosta. Silti Saksa oli selkeästi yhtä onnellinen kuin Italia, vaikka oli pidättyväisempi näyttämään sitä julkisesti.

Japani oli hiljaa, kuten yleensä, eikä hänen tyyniltä kasvoiltaan voinut lukea mitään. Tällä kertaa se toimi hänelle suojana. Hän ehti piilottaa vaikeat ja kipeät tunteensa sisälleen ennen kuin onnitteli.

Saksa ja Italia olivat yhdessä.

Hän yritti olla onnellinen ystäviensä puolesta – ja olikin. Hän näki, että he olivat onnellisia, se oli tärkeintä. Silti se tuntui katkeralta. Surulliselta.

Japani täytti päivänsä töillä. Se onnistui helposti, samoin kuin sen varjolla vetäytyminen etäämmäs. Rakastuneilla ihmisillä oli tapana sulkeutua omaan kuplaansa ja kun sen lisäksi työn tekeminen oli arvokasta ja hän itse ahkeran ja työteliään maineessa, hänen katoamistemppunsa jäi lähes huomaamatta.

Ainoastaan Alankomaat näki, että hän piilotti jotain tekemiseen, mutta hän ei kysynyt siitä suoraan. Hän vain kysyi pärjäsikö hän, mihin Japani tietenkin vastasi myöntävästi. Silti Alankomaat tuli muutamana vapaapäivänä ja raahasi hänet jonnekin aivan toisaalle lepäämään. Japani nukkui joka kerta kellon ympäri kutakuinkin tajuttomana, tiedostamatta ympäristöään. Herätessään hän oli häpeissään, hän oli tuhlannut jonkun toisen aikaa, mutta Alankomaat oli kuin ei mitään. Japani arvosti sitä ja hän arvosti sitä mitä Alankomaat teki. Ilman sitä hän olisi varmaan raatanut itsensä hengiltä.

"Ei sinun oikeastaan tarvitse..." Alankomaat sanoi puhelimessa vastaanotettuaan jälleen yhden hänen kiitoslahjoistaan. Japani lähetti sellaisen hänelle joka kerta jälkeenpäin.

"Minä haluan."

Alankomaat kiitti. Japani aisti miten hän harkitsi seuraavia sanojaan huolella. "Eikö olisi helpompi, jos vain kertoisit, mitä tämän kaiken takana on?"

"En minä voi."

Alankomaat huokaisi. Japanin teki mieli tehdä samoin.

**-...-...-...-**

**-...-...-...-**

Tietenkään Japani ei voinut piileskellä ikuisesti.

Hän oli tavernassa Italian kanssa, koska ei voinut jatkuvasti kieltäytyä kutsuista. Paikassa oli mukava tunnelma, ei liikaa väkeä eikä hälyä, joten siinä suhteessa ei ollut valittamista. Italia loisti ja säteili lämpöä ympäristöönsä niin kuin aina.

"Siitä on pitkä aika! Minä olen todella iloinen, että ehdit tulla! Saksa soitti ja sanoi myöhästyvänsä hiukan, mutta ei kai se haittaa, kun meidän ei tarvitse mennä minnekään – " Italia vaikeni hetkeksi kulmat mietteliäinä ja jatkoi "Vai tarvitseeko sinun? Sinä olet ollut niin kiireinen."

"Kaikki on ihan hyvin" Japani rauhoitteli. "Minulla on aikaa." Hän silitti uurretta pöydän pinnassa. Hän piti paikan pöydistä. Ne kaikki olivat kuluneita ja pinnoiltaan hieman kolhiutuneita – ei niin ettei niistä oltu pidetty huolta, vaan niin että ne olivat nähneet elämää. Se tuntui rauhoittavalta. Japani ei pitänyt viimeisen päälle sliipatuista, uutuuden kiiltävistä, teennäisen muovisista ja trendikkäistä paikoista. Hän ei ollut varma kumpi paikan oli valinnut, Italia vai Saksa, mutta se oli oivallinen.

Italia hymyili ja alkoi pulputtaa kaikkea maan ja taivaan väliltä, niin kuin hänellä tapana oli. Japani hymyili kohteliaasti ja enimmäkseen kuunteli. Jos hän oli rehellinen, hän oli kaivannut Italiaa, tietenkin oli, mutta sitä miten paljon hän ei voinut sanoa ääneen.

Äkkiä Italia nousi seisomaan. Saksa oli tullut paikalle. Hän vaikutti ärtyneeltä ja väsyneeltä, vaikka koetti piilottaa sen. Italia suukotti häntä poskelle tervetuliaisiksi ja koetti koskettaa hänen käsivarttaan kenties ottaakseen hänen kädestään kiinni, mutta Saksa torjui eleen. Italian kasvoilla näkyi hetken surkea ilme ja Japani huolestui.

"Anteeksi" Saksa mutisi. "Oli huono päivä. Saako täältä olutta? Käykö jos otan yhden?" Saksa kurotti kaulaansa nähdäkseen mitä heidän tapaamispaikassaan tarjottiin. Hän palasi hetkeä myöhemmin pöytään olutlasin kanssa pahoitellen huonoja käytöstapojaan ja kysyi Japanilta, mitä hänelle kuului.

"Hyvää" Japani vastasi kohteliaasti. Italia nojautui hitaasti Saksaa vasten ja sai olla niin.

Illan edetessä Saksa rentoutui. Hän otti toisen oluen luvaten, että se oli viimeinen ja piti lupauksensa.

"Meidän pitää tavata useammin."

Japani yhtyi mielipiteeseen. Hän oli kaivannut ystäviään. Hän oli kaivannut ajanviettoa yhdessä heidän kanssaan. Ilta oli mennyt hyvin. Jos he olisivat kolmisin ja tilanteet olisivat tällaisia, hän varmasti selviäisi.

He hyvästelivät toisensa ulkona ja erosivat. Japani oli kävelemässä autolleen, kun Saksa kutsui häntä. Japani kääntyi takaisin.

Saksa käveli hänen luokseen ja tuli liian lähelle, luultavasti oluiden takia. Japani astahti taaksepäin asettaakseen heidän välilleen sopivan etäisyyden, mikä sai Saksan muutamaksi sekunniksi hämilleen ennen kuin hän tajusi mistä oli kyse.

"Anteeksi. Halusin kysyä vielä yhtä asiaa näin kun olemme kasvokkain. Haluaisitko, ja minä kysyn tätä vain, koska Italia ei suostu –"

Sanojen väliin jäi tauko, joka sai Japanin värittämään ja kuulemaan sanat aivan toisenlaisessa merkityksessä. (_Saksa ei varmastikaan tarkoittanut sellaista, keskity, _baka!)

" – niin minä mietin treenaisitko sinä minun kanssani? Vaikka kerran - kaksi kuukaudessa? Se toisi vaihtelua, kun on joku jonka kanssa voi treenata yhdessä."

Japani ennätti ajatella monta asiaa hyvin lyhyessä ajassa. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt kuntoilla riittävästi viime aikoina, joten Saksan ehdotukseen suostuminen olisi järki-näkökulmasta katsottuna hyväksi hänelle. Ja sitten taas kaiken järjen nimissä ei. Hän ei ikinä selviäisi siitä. Fyysinen rasitus yksinään olisi varmasti tarpeeksi paha, mutta se ei häntä huolettanut niin paljon kuin se, että urheillessa hän olisi Saksan kanssa kahdestaan. Heidän piti tavata kolmisin. Vain silloin Japani saattoi muistuttaa itseään siitä miten asiat todella olivat, estää tunteitaan ryöpsähtämästä ja hillitä niitä kasvamasta.

"Minä harkitsen asiaa."

"Siis ei" Saksa totesi tylyn suoraan. Sitä tuo lause yleensä tarkoitti ja sitä Japani nytkin tarkoitti, mutta kun Saksa sanoi sen ääneen, Japanin sydän vääntyi kivuliaasti.

"Minun täytyy tarkistaa ensin onko minulla aikaa. Halusin olla vapaalla enkä ymmärtänyt ottaa kalenteriani mukaan, olen pahoillani" Japani kumarsi, koska painuessaan kumaraan hänen kasvonsa olivat piilossa.

Saksa seisoi hämillään. Japanin olemus oli paljon vakavampi ja katuvampi kuin tarvitsisi. Kyse oli vain liikunnasta vapaa-ajalla, ei sen vuoksi tarvinnut ottaa suuria omantunnontuskia. "Ei se mitään. Siitä voidaan sopia toistekin. Kysyin vaan nyt, kun ajattelin unohtavani sen myöhemmin."

He hyvästelivät uudelleen ja Japani epäili selviäisikö hän sittenkään heidän tapaamisistaan.

**-...-...-...-**

**-...-...-...-**

Heikko. Sellainen hän oli.

Hän oli suostunut Saksan ehdotukseen.

Ensimmäisen kerran jälkeen Japani oli aivan jumissa, mikä todisti, ettei hän ollut urheillut aikoihin. Se oli kuitenkin aktivoinut hänet uudelleen ja hän oli alkanut treenata kevyesti kotona, mikä oli nopeasti palauttanut vanhat taidot. Vaikka hän oli fyysisesti pienikokoinen, hänessä oli sitkeyttä ja kestävyyttä. Hän jaksoi kyllä pysyä Saksan perässä, heikkous ei ollut siinä.

Hän oli heikko, kun oli suostunut tähän. Morkkikset jälkeenpäin olivat hirveitä. Saksa oli Italian kanssa. Piste. Saksa oli Italian kanssa.

Pukuhuone oli tyhjä, kun he vaihtoivat takaisin vaatteisiinsa. Tämä oli oikeastaan se hetki, jolloin Japanin oli helpoin olla. Toisin kuin muut virheellisesti olettivat, alastomuus sinänsä ei haitannut Japania. Totta, hän piti itse mielellään vaatteet yllään ja yllättävä alastomuus, sellainen, joka oli hänen mielestään irrallista kontekstistaan tai tapahtui julkisilla paikoilla, sai hänet kiusaantumaan. Mutta pukuhuoneissa tai kylpylöissä siinä ei ollut mitään erikoista. He vaihtoivat vaatteita, ei muuta.

Ollakseen kohtelias hän kuitenkin vältteli katsomasta Saksaan suoraan. Se ei ollut vaikeaa - Saksa oli voimakas ja komea, mutta Japani tunsi vain vähän fyysistä vetoa muita kohtaan. Sama koski hänen omaa kehoaan. Se oli pelkkä keho eikä hän osannut nähdä sitä minään, mitä muut voisivat himoita tai ihailla. Kaikki tuo oli ilmeisesti outoa, niin hän oli oppinut jossain vaiheessa, mutta niin se vain oli hänen kohdallaan.

Kenties pukuhuoneessa oli liian hiljaista tai sitten juttu oli tullut Saksan mieleen muuten vain, mutta yhtäkkiä hän alkoi kertoa uusimmasta "katastrofista", joka Italialle oli sattunut pastan kanssa. Italian rakkaus pastaa kohtaan sai toisinaan yliampuvia piirteitä ja johti outoihin tilanteisiin, joita he olivat alkaneet kutsua katastrofeiksi, koska sillä sanalla Italia aina ilmoitti tilanteen. Joskus kyse oli siitä, että pasta oli loppunut, joskus taas ongelmia syntyi siitä, että hän halusi sitä käsittämättömiin kellonaikoihin tai mahdottomina hetkinä. He olivat oppineet nauramaan tilanteille jälkeenpäin, Italiakin, vaikka tapahtumahetkellään ne olivatkin sekä totisinta totta (Italialle) että täydellistä tuskastumista (kaikille muille).

Saksan päästyä tarinan loppuun Japani nauroi. Juttu kuulosti _niin_ Italialta. Japani nauroi harvoin vapaasti ja sydämestään, mutta nyt hän teki niin. Pian hän kuitenkin peitti suunsa kädellään ja pyysi anteeksi.

Saksa näytti kalpealta.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Japani kysyi huolissaan. Saksa piti itsestään yleensä huolta ja tunsi voimiensa rajat, mutta ehkä hän oli tänään rasittanut itseään liikaa tai unohtanut juoda tarpeeksi?

"On" Saksa vastasi kääntyen selin Japaniin. Hän survoi liikuntavaatteensa kassiin, ei viikannut, mikä olisi huolestuttanut Japania entisestään, jos hän olisi nähnyt sen, mutta Saksan suuri olemus peitti näkyvyyden. "Kuule Japani, ensi kerrasta… tuota, minä en taida päästäkään."

"Ai?"

"Niin. Minä luulen… siis minulla on tulossa kiireisempi jakso, joten…" Saksa pysytteli selin. Hän ei valehdellut mielellään ja pelkäsi Japanin näkevän suoraan lävitseen. Hänen sydämensä oli jysähtänyt, kun Japani oli nauranut. Se ei ollut hyvä merkki, ei ollenkaan.

"Ymmärrän" Japani sanoi.

He eivät treenanneet enää kaksin.

**-...-...-...-**

**-...-...-...-**

Italia jutteli Japanin kanssa puhelimessa. Hän ehdotti taas, että he tapaisivat kolmestaan porukalla, mutta kuuli Japanin olevan vastahakoinen. Jostain syystä hänen oli helpompi huomata se puhelimessa kuin kasvotusten, luultavasti siksi, että puhelimessa puhuessa ei ollut niin paljon häiriötekijöitä ympärillä viemässä ja hajaannuttamassa hänen havainnointikykyään. Italia yritti vielä voittaa Japanin puolelleen, mutta hän tiesi jo mitä Japani vastaisi ennen kuin hän pääsi lopullisen ei:hin.

Italia sulki puhelimensa ja huokaisi syvään. Viime aikoina Japani oli alkanut jälleen kieltäytyä hänen kutsuistaan. Jonkin aikaa he olivat tavanneet melko usein ja säännöllisesti, Saksa ja Japani olivat jopa käyneet yhdessä urheilemassa, mutta sitten… mitä? Italia ei tiennyt.

"Japani ei tule" Italia valitti nojaten päänsä sohvan käsinojan yli ja katsoi ylösalaisin olevaa Saksaa.

"Vai niin" Saksa vastasi, kohotti lehteään ja käänsi sivua. Italia kierähti ympäri katsoakseen häntä tarkemmin, mutta sanomalehti piilotti hänet. Ei, luultavasti kaikki johtui äskeisestä puhelusta. Se, että Saksan ilme oli äsken näyttänyt sekä huojentuneelta että syylliseltä.

"Kai sinäkin olisit halunnut Japanin tulevan?" Italia kysyi.

"Tietenkin."

_Tietenkin_, Saksa vastasi, mutta todellisuudessa hän vaikutti aina jotenkin vastahakoiselta, kun he olivat menossa jonnekin Japanin kanssa. Italia tajusi sen vasta siinä ja silloin ja käänteli ajatusta mielessään. Hän toivoi, etteivät he olleet riidoissa. Äkkiä Italian sisimpään pisti. Hän ei halunnut erota, ei menettää, ei joutua valitsemaan kahden rakkaan ihmisen väliltä.

"Saksa…"

"Hm?"

Italia katseli sanomalehden etusivua. "Ei mitään."

**-...-...-...-**

**-...-...-...-**

Saksa tiesi, ettei se ollut ollut hyvä juttu, kun hänen sydämensä oli jysähtänyt silloin pukuhuoneessa. Tilanne oli vaan pahentunut entisestään. Joka kerta sen jälkeen, kun hän näki Japanin, hänen sydämessään jysähti uudelleen. Hän tunsi miten se laajeni tunteista ja joutui melkein paniikkiin. Hän oli tuntenut näin vain kerran. Silloin kun oli rakastunut Italiaan.

Saksa rakasti Italiaa yhä. Mitä nämä tunteet siis olivat? Hän ei halunnut tuntea niitä. Ei.

Italia ilmehti kivusta "Saksa, sinä puristat minun kättäni niin lujaa, että se sattuu."

"Anteeksi."

Hänen täytyi torjua ne. Kovemmin. Hän oli nytkin Italian kanssa sohvalla katsomassa elokuvaa, mutta hänen ajatuksensa olivat muualla, toisessa, hän ei ollut läsnä. Hän upottaisi Italian hellyyteen ja huomionosoituksiin. Jokin tällainen hölmö ihastus menisi vielä ohi. Hän halusi olla yhdessä Italian kanssa.

**-...-...-...-**

**-...-...-...-**

Jokin ei ollut kohdallaan. Saksa oli levoton, ärtynyt ja takertuva, ei lainkaan oma itsensä.

Italia ei aivan ymmärtänyt miksi asiat olivat näin kuin ne olivat. Saksa oli yhtäkkiä muuttunut avoimeksi ja halunnut viettää hänen seurassaan kaiken aikansa. Se oli ensin hämmentänyt Italiaa valtavasti, mutta tehnyt hänet myös iloiseksi – hän piti hemmottelusta ja siitä, että Saksa osoitti hänelle tunteitaan. Nyt kuitenkin, niin outoa kuin se olikin, se ahdisti häntä. Tuntui melkein kuin hänellä ei olisi enää lainkaan tilaa hengittää.

Saksa hermostui, kun hän puhui siitä. Vaikka Italia tähdensi miten paljon, että hän halusi omaa tilaa vain aivan vähän ja että hän halusi silti olla yhdessä Saksan kanssa – koska oikeasti, eihän se muuttunut mihinkään eikä noilla kahdella asialla edes ollut mitään suoraa yhteyttä toisiinsa – Saksa meni tolaltaan. He riitelivät. Hirveitä riitoja, jotka eivät päättyneet eivätkä laantuneet, vaan kytivät ja leimahtivat uudelleen.

Italia soitti Japanille, koska Japani ymmärsi tiettyjä Saksan piirteitä paremmin kuin hän, mutta alkoi itkeä puhelimeen kesken kaiken. Sellaisia riitoja ne olivat: Italia itki ja Saksa katui ja he yrittivät sopia, mutta se ei auttanut, mikään ei auttanut.

Japani kuunteli. Lohdutti. Kehotti yrittämään vielä ja puhumaan lisää. Varmasti he pääsisivät tämän yli. (Heidän täytyi päästä. Täytyi. Koska jos jokin oli vielä surullisempaa kuin se, ettei hän voinut olla yhdessä heidän kanssaan, se olisi se, että he eroaisivat.)

"Mutta kun Saksa tuntuu olettavan, että jotain pahaa tapahtuu. Että jokin tai joku tulee ja erottaa meidät."

"Mutta sinähän rakastat Saksaa?" Japani siirsi mielessään sydämensä hetkeksi irti itsestään. Seuraavat sanat sattuisivat, hän tiesi sen.

"Tietenkin! Aina!"

"Sitten sinun tulee kertoa se hänelle. Niin monta kertaa kuin täytyy."

Puhelimessa oli hiljaista. Lopulta Italian ääni kuului taas.

"Minä kerron. Japani, sinä olet hyvä ystävä ja sinä olet minulle aina rakas."

Hän oli hyvä ystävä, hän oli valinnut niin. Ystävyys menisi hänen omien toivottomien toiveiden edelle. Tosin Japani ei ollut varma kestäisikö hänen sydämensä sitä. Piilotti tai etäännytti hän sen minne ja miten kauas tahansa siihen sattui silti.

Pinnistäen voimansa hän onnistui vastaamaan "Kiitos, Italia. Sinäkin olet tärkeä minulle."

**-...-...-...-**

**-...-...-...-**

He saivat sovittua. Kolme elämää rauhoittui uudelleen.

(Tunteet eivät kadonneet mihinkään.)

**-...-...-...-**

**-...-...-...-**

Japani oli Saksan ja Italian sängyssä.

Saksa oli joutunut lähtemään pitkälle työmatkalle ja Italia tunsi olonsa yksinäiseksi talovahtina, kun hänellä ei ollut edes koiria seurana. Oli ollut Preussin vuoro ottaa ne. Italia koetti pitää itsensä kiireisenä harhauttaakseen itseään tuntemasta oloaan yksinäiseksi, mutta iltaisin oli pakko pysähtyä ja yöt tuntuivat kamalan pitkiltä. Hän ei halunnut vaivata veljiään enempää, he olivat jo muutenkin hieman tuskastuneita häneen, Seborgakin, joten Italia oli pyytänyt Japanin yökylään. Se helpotti hänen oloaan huomattavasti, mutta yöt olivat edelleen hirveitä eikä hän saanut unta. Niin hän oli hiipinyt vierashuoneeseen, säikäyttänyt Japanin melkein hengiltä, pyytänyt miljoona kertaa anteeksi ja kysynyt voisiko Japani tulla nukkumaan hänen viereensä.

Japani oli koettanut kiertää ja kieltäytyä, mutta vaikka hän ehdotti mitä, Italian silmät olivat olleet kyynelissä eikä hän tyyntynyt. Lopulta Japani oli suostunut.

Hän oli Saksan ja Italian sängyssä ja lakanoissa oleva Italian tuoksu ympäröi hänet. Hänen täytyi olla Italian paikalla ja Italian Saksan paikalla. Vaikka he vain olivat omilla sängyn puolikkaillaan ja koettivat nukkua, Japanista tuntui väärältä.

Italia sen sijaan vaikutti paljon tyynemmältä kuin hetkeä aiemmin. Hän käpertyi tyytyväisenä paremmin vuodevaatteisiin ja painoi otsansa lähemmäs. Heidän kasvonsa olivat lähekkäin. Jos Japani kurottuisi eteenpäin, hän saattaisi koskettaa Italian otsaa huulillaan. Tai nenää. Tai –Japani huokaisi sisällään ja painoi silmänsä lujasti kiinni ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri, selkä Italiaan päin.

Italia avasi silmänsä. Jos Saksa olisi hänen vieressään, hän painautuisi aivan tämän selkää vasten, mutta Japani oli arempi. Eikä se luultavasti muutenkaan ollut sopivaa. Italia liikutti silti kättään hitaasti lähemmäs, pysähtyi juuri ennen kuin hänen sormensa koskettivat Japanin niskaa ja veti kätensä takaisin. Hän käänsi Japanille selkänsä.

Japani kuunteli kunnes Italia oli unessa. Tehtyään tyynystään ja peitostaan möhkälemäisen hahmon Italian viereen hän vaelsi takaisin vierashuoneeseen.

**-...-...-...-**

**-...-...-...-**

Keskustelu oli alkanut jostain aivan muusta aiheesta, mutta päätynyt tähän.

Oikeastaan oli melko harvinaista, että he puhuivat siitä, koska Saksaa nolotti puhua sellaisista julkisilla paikoilla ja Japani piti aihetta niin yksityisenä, että hänestä siitä puhuminen oli epäsopivaa ja epäkohteliasta. Mutta lehdissä reposteltiin _sitä juttua_ ja se tuntui olevan puheenaiheena minne tahansa menikin. Ei sillä, etteikö joku julkisuuden henkilö olisi ennenkin pettänyt puolisoaan, mutta jokin tässä tapauksessa tuntui herättävän erityisen paljon tunteita.

Italia oli lähinnä surullinen. Hän ei pitänyt siitä että ihmiset olivat ilkeitä ja vihaisia.

Saksa ja Japani kokivat olonsa loukkaantuneiksi. Heidän mielestään uskollisuus oli tärkeintä.

Italian mielestä he eivät voineet tuomita, koska he eivät tienneet kaikkea ja sanomalehdet, varsinkin keltainen lehdistö, paisuttelivat asioita mielellään. Ja ehkä tilanne olisi voinut olla aivan toinen, jos…

Saksa ja Japani kurtistivat hänelle kulmiaan.

Italia koetti selittää. Siitä tuli sekavaa ja hänen puhetahtinsa kiihtyi niin nopeaksi, että siitä hädin tuskin sai selvää. Puheessa vilahti niin avoin suhde kuin parinvaihtokin (Saksan ja Japanin kulmat kurtistuivat entisestään), mutta ne olivat asioita erikseen, _eikä_ Italia pettämistä kannattanut, mutta tilanne olisi voinut olla aivan eri alusta asti, jos… Hän kertoi, mitä oli lukenut lehdestä, meni sekaisin, luovutti. Hiljaisuus oli hämmentynyt ja he vain istuivat vaiti.

Viimein Saksa yskäisi kevyesti ja lausahti jotain jostain aivan toisesta aiheesta ja kankeasti he kampesivat kiusallisen hetken yli.

Italian käyttämä sana jäi kuitenkin Saksan ja Japanin mieleen. Polyamoria. Rakkautta moneen ihmiseen yhtä aikaa. Kyky rakastua ja halu muodostaa rakkaussuhteita useampaan ihmiseen – kaikkiin yhtä arvoisina, syvinä ja tasapainoisina.

Mitä enemmän Japani luki aiheesta sinä samaisena iltana sitä helpottuneemmaksi hänen olonsa kävi. Syyllisyys ja ahdistus, joita hän oli tunteidensa vuoksi kantanut kauan, haihtuivat ja hävisivät ja hän tunsi puhtaita tunteita. Iloa. Rauhaa. Pitkästä aikaa hän alkoi taas haaveilla.

Italia oli tiennyt sanan. Ehkä hän... Ehkä hän oli samanlainen?


	3. Onneksi Italia on Italia

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka (fluffy, seurustelu)

Varoitukset: yletön fluffysuus...?

Maininta: Ranska

* * *

**Luku 2: Onneksi Italia on Italia**

* * *

Japani flirttaili Italian kanssa. Hän ei ollut aiemmin tehnyt niin, se ei ollut ollut sopivaa ja ehkä se ei ollut vieläkään, mutta hän ei jaksanut piitata siitä, hänen täytyi kokeilla.

Vaikka hänen tapansa olivat hillityt eikä hän useinkaan ilmaissut asioita suoraan ja selkeästi, hän oli vanha maa. Hän _osasi_ flirttailla. Se ei ehkä ollut samanlaista kuin Italian tapa – mikä oli näkyvää ja toisinaan jopa yliampuvan räikeää – mutta hän osasi olla hurmaava ja hauska älykkäällä, hiljaisella, lämpimällä tavalla, joka herätti helposti vastakaikua. Tosin Italia ei tietenkään paljoa tarvinnut alkaakseen heijastaa huomiota takaisin. Japani nautti luvattoman paljon joka kerta, kun sai Italian nauramaan.

Samaan aikaan hän kuitenkin hieman pelkäsi Saksan mahdollista mustasukkaisuutta. Italia oli aina varsin läpinäkyvä flirttaillessaan ja Japani tiesi niiltä ajoilta, kun he kaikki olivat olleet pelkkiä ystäviä, ettei Saksa pitänyt siitä. Lähes yhtä monta kertaa kuin Italia oli kertonut heille kauniista naisista ja miten oli kehunut heitä, melkein yhtä monta kertaa Saksa oli jupissut itsekseen puoliääneen miten typerää se oli. Niiden kertojen lisäksi siis, jolloin hän oli huutanut siitä Italialle suoraan.

Mutta Saksa ei vaikuttanut edes ärtyvän. Kai hän laski heidän ystävyytensä – niin Japanin ja Italian kuin Japanin ja itsensä – niin vahvaksi, että katsoi sen kattavan ja kestävän pienen leikin. Sellaisena se varmaan näyttäytyi, sillä Japanilla ei ollut rohkeutta astua yhtään vakavampaan liehittelyyn. Hän pelkäsi yhä loukkaavansa ystäviensä tunteita tai vakaata parisuhdetta, jos hän paljastaisi tunteensa kumpaakaan heitä kohtaan.

Siksi hän hieman häkeltyi, kun hänestä näytti siltä kuin Saksa olisi alkanut lähestyä häntä. Se oli varovaisempaa – hän ei esimerkiksi antanut lainkaan kukkia tai tehnyt mitään yhtä suurieleistä ja näkyvää – mutta edelleen yhtä kömpelöä kuin aikoinaan, kun hän oli koettanut lähestyä Italiaa. Joka kerta Saksan punastuessa ja alkaessa takellella sanoissaan Japanin mahanpohjassa tuntui lämpimältä ja pehmeältä.

Hän halusi vastata eleisiin. Ja hän yritti vastata, mutta Saksa tuntui säikähtävän ja vetäytyvän, kun Japani teki niin ja se teki kaikesta paljon hämmentävämpää ja sekavampaa.

Onneksi Italia oli erilainen kuin he.

**-...-...-...-**

**-...-...-...-**

"Oletko sinä taas kuunnellut Ranskan juttuja?" Saksa huudahti pöyristyneenä Italian ehdotukselle. He olivat juoneet, Italia enemmän kuin he, ja se näkyi hänen käytöksessään ja raskaissa, hivenen suhisevissa sanoissaan. Hän piteli käsivarsiaan Japanin hartioilla suorina siten, että hänen sormenpäänsä osuivat pöydänpintaan. Hän oli niin lähellä, että kun hän äännähti "Vee~", Japani tunsi sen etuhiuksissaan.

"Kiltti -" Italia koetti vedota.

"Ei, tässä ei kiltittely auta" Saksa sanoi muuttuen aste asteelta punaisemmaksi. "Jos et olisi humalassa, tajuaisit itsekin pyyntösi olevan täysin sopimaton. Sitä paitsi Japani ei ikinä suostuisi siihen" Saksa päätti perustelunsa.

"Ei minua haittaa."

Sanoja seuranneessa hiljaisuudessa Japani tajusi sanoneensa ne itse. Kiusaantuneisuus melkein korvensi hänet sisältä päin.

"Ludwig, Japani sanoi, ettei haittaa" Italia mankui siirtyen niin että sai otettua Saksaa käsivarresta kiinni. Saksa liikahti päästäkseen kosketuksesta, ja Italia siirtyi pois Japanin luota kietoakseen kätensä hänen käsitaipeensa ympärille ja nyki lähemmäs. Saksa olisi voinut nousta, pyristellä irti ja lähteä, mutta hän taipui.

Hän istui lähempänä nyt ja Japani nosti katseensa ja kohtasi suoran, vaaleansinisen katseen.

"Oletko varma tästä?"

"_Hai_." Japanin sydän hakkasi niin, ettei se ollut mahtua hänen sisälleen.

Saksa nojautui vielä lähemmäs ja Japani teki äkkiä jäljellä olevan välimatkan tyhjäksi ja painoi huulensa Saksan huulia vasten ajatellen _viimeinkin_. Saksa toipui yllätyksestä nopeasti ja suuteli takaisin. Hänen huulensa olivat yllättävän pehmeät. Japani luuli kuolevansa onnellisuuteen.

Kauanko suudelma kesti, siitä ei kummallakaan ollut aavistusta, mutta kun he lopulta irtosivat toisistaan, Italia alkoi itkeä. Saksa luuli, että hän oli sittenkin loukkaantunut siitä mitä he olivat tehneet, vaikka oli itse pyytänyt niin. Saksa aikoi lohduttaa, mutta jostain syystä Italia humpsahti Japanin kaulaan ja itki hänen niskaansa ja hartiaansa vasten. Japani antoi hänen olla ja ensijärkytyksestään toivuttuaan alkoi suhista lohduttavasti. Saksa laski kätensä Italian selkään ja hieroi tyynnyttävästi.

"Minä haluan nukkua teidän vieressä. Japani, nuku meidän kanssa."

"Italia…" Saksa yritti, mutta Italia kietoutui lujemmin Japaniin, joka alkoi pelätä kuristuvansa.

"Italia, hellittäisitkö hieman? Ihan vähän? Minulla on aika tukala olla…"

Italia päästi irti ja katsoi häntä huolissaan itkemisestä punaisin silmin. Sitten hän otti Japanin kädet käsiinsä ja pyysi uudelleen "Japani, nuku tänä yönä meidän vieressä."

"Se… tuota, se on varmaan ahdasta…"

"Lasketaan patjat lattialle" Saksa lausahti käytännöllisesti.

Japani käännähti katsomaan Saksaa. Saksa oli joutunut käsittelemään humaltunutta Italiaa useammin kuin hän. Luultavasti Italia oli tällä haavaa siinä humalantilassa, että oli paljon parempi myöntyä hänen päähänpistoihinsa kuin vastustaa niitä.

Japani empi. Italia puristi hänen käsiään lujemmin. Japani nyökkäsi aavistuksen. Italia kapsahti uudelleen hänen kaulaansa.

Saksa raivasi tavarat pois yläkerran aulan lattialta ja lakaisi sen puhtaaksi ennen kuin raahasi patjat paikalle sillä aikaa kun Italia ja Japani kävivät pesemässä hampaansa. Sitten Saksa kävi pesemässä hampaansa ja Italia ja Japani petasivat pedit kuntoon. Japani tunsi jännityksen kerääntyvän vatsaansa.

He kävivät vielä pukemassa yövaatteet erikseen ennen kuin kohtasivat aulassa. Japania hermostutti nyt tosissaan ja hän piti katseensa maassa.

"Veeh!" Italia humpsahti makaamaan keskelle yhteispetiä. Saksa laskeutui hitaasti hänen viereensä istumaan. Japani ei kyennyt liikahtamaankaan. Italia nousi polvilleen ja otti häntä kädestä kiinni vetäen hänet alas. Japani taipui hitaasti ja varovasti. Italia nauroi, kun hän pääsi viimein alas asti. Sitten hän käännähti Saksaan päin ja pyysi hyvänyönsuukkoa. Saksa kumartui hivenen jäykästi ja kasvot vaaleanpunaisina tekemään niin Japanin kääntäessä katseensa sivuun. Italia äännähti tyytyväisenä.

"Japani" Italia sanoi seuraavaksi ja Japani käännähti yllättyneenä ympäri. Hän ei silti ennättänyt varautua siihen mitä tapahtui. Hän räpytteli kummissaan silmiään selällään Saksan ja Italian välissä, mihin Italia oli kiepauttanut hänet.

"Hei, Italia" Saksa äännähti selkeästi yhtä yllättyneenä, mutta Italia oli jo kaivautunut peittojen alle. Hän oli paikkansa valinnut.

Japani tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi. Toisen henkilön vieressä nukkuminen yleensä ottaenkin oli hänelle vaikeaa, koska hän ei pitänyt kosketetuksi tulemisesta jos ei tuntenut oloaan täysin varmaksi. Nyt hän joutui olemaan kahden ihmisen vieressä yhtä aikaa – paikka, johon hän ei todellakaan olisi halunnut näin yllättäen.

Onneksi yhteispeti oli leveä eivätkä Italia ja Saksa tulleet lähelle. Japani toisin tunsi Italian käden ryömivän kättään kohti ja sormien kiertyvän pyjamanhihansa ympärille ranteen kohdalle, mutta Japani kykeni siedättämään sen, kun ele jäi siihen. Italia nukahti pian.

"Minä voin nostaa hänet pois, kun hän on kunnolla unessa. Jos haluat" Saksan ääni kuului Japanin selän takaa.

"Ei tarvitse."

"Minä olen pahoillani Italian puolesta. Tämä on varmaan tukalaa."

"Ei mitään hätää. Minä pärjään" Japani vastasi ja hänestä todella tuntui siltä. Häntä ei ahdistanut enää saatuaan tottua tilanteeseen rauhassa.

"Ja anteeksi se… mitä aiemmin tapahtui" Saksa mutisi.

Japani kääntyi selälleen.

"Älä sano niin. Minä pidin siitä. Minä –" Japani veti henkeä "– Minä pidän sinusta."

"A-ai" Saksa totesi ainoastaan.

Japani käänsi katseensa häneen. Saksa näytti otetulta, hänen ilmeensä oli pehmeä. Sitten se muuttui vakavammaksi, sulkeutuneeksi. Saksa nielaisi "Minä – se on kauniisti sanottu, mutta Italia –"

"Minä pidän Italiasta myös" Japani kuiskasi. Hän ei osannut sanoa, miksi tunnusti nyt, mutta kerran hän oli aloittanut, hän voisi saman tien tunnustaa kaiken. "Minä pidän sinusta ja Italiasta. Olen pitänyt jo kauan aikaa. Kauan, kauan aikaa."

"Ah, vai niin."

Tuli hiljaista.

"Muistako sen kerran, kun Italia puhui polyamoriasta? Silloin jäätelöbaarissa?"

"Muistan" Saksa vastasi.

"Minä… se sana kuvaa minua. Kun minä luin siitä, se kuulosti tutulta. Kaikki se…" Japanin sanat haipuivat. Hänen tunteensa olivat nousemassa pintaan eikä hän tiennyt oliko peloissaan vai huojentunut vai surullinen.

"Niin."

Japani piilotti kasvonsa kämmeniensä taakse. "Minun ei olisi pitänyt sanoa mitään."

Saksan käsi laskeutui varovaisena hänen kämmenselälleen ja otti kiinni. Hitaasti ja yhtä varovaisesti hän siirsi käden syrjään.

"Minä olen iloinen, että sanoit. Minä en ollut varma…" Saksan siniset silmät liikkuivat huolestuneina pitkin Japanin kasvoja. Japani kohotti toisen kätensä, kääntyi kyljelleen ja kosketti Saksan kasvoja. Saksa nojasi kosketusta vasten sulkien silmänsä. Japani hymyili. Italia äännähti unissaan ja ryömi lähemmäs Japania kietoen käsivartensa Japanin ympärille. Japanilta pääsi yllättynyt inahdus, mitä hän häpesi välittömästi.

"Hän on tuollainen koko yön" Saksa hymähti. "Me voimme vaihtaa paikkoja."

"Kiitos, minä vaihtaisin mielelläni."

Saksa nousi pois vuoteesta ja nosti Italian käsivarren pois Japanin päältä. Japani kieri varovasti Saksan entiselle paikalle ja Saksa pujahti Japanin tilalle.

"Saksa…" Italia uikutti.

"Shh, nuku vaan, Italia" Saksa vastasi ja Italia kietoutui unissaan häntä vasten.

Japani oli vetänyt peiton lähes korviinsa asti. Hän makasi kyljellään kasvot Saksaan päin ja hänen tummat silmänsä tarkkailivat Saksaa saaden Saksan nolostumaan. Japani sulki silmänsä nopeasti ja oli pyytää anteeksi. Saksa ehti kuitenkin ennen häntä.

"Voinko minä pitää sinua kädestä?"

Japani painoi kasvonsa alas, ne jäivät hetkeksi kokonaan peitonliepeen varjoon. Sitten hänen kätensä ilmestyi näkyviin. Saksa ojensi oman kätensä lähemmäs ja laski sen pienemmän käden päälle. Kylmät väreet kulkivat Japanin käsivartta pitkin läpi koko hänen kehonsa ja hän pidätti hengitystään. Sitten se meni ohi ja hän rentoutui. Kosketus oli kevyt, ei vaatinut mitään.

Saksa hymyili. Nähdessään sen, nähdessään miten hän katsoi, Japani liikahti. Hän ei olisi ikinä saanut sanottua sitä, mutta hän halusi lähemmäs. Saksa kuitenkin ymmärsi sen ja avasi käsivartensa. Japani noudatti kutsua.

Käsivarren sulkeutuessa hänen ympärilleen Japani peitti kasvonsa kämmeniensä taa. Hän piti koukistuneet käsivartensa suojana edessään, niin hän ei aivan koskettanut Saksaa, mutta oli silti lähempänä kuin oli koskaan aiemmin ollut ketään.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Saksa katsahti alas häneen.

Japani nyökkäsi.

"Varmasti?" Saksa varmisti.

Japani nyökkäsi uudelleen. "On, Saksa" hän sanoi aivan hiljaa.

Saksa päätti uskoa häntä. "Hyvää yötä, Japani."

"Hyvää yötä."

Japani oli aina kuvitellut, ettei voisi koskaan nukahtaa kenenkään viereen, eikä hän aiemmin ollutkaan. Nyt hän kuitenkin nukahti niin nopeasti, ettei edes huomannut sitä. Saksa kuunteli kahta rakasta nukkuvaa ääntä kummallakin puolellaan ja antoi itselleen luvan nukahtaa. Kaikki oli turvassa ja hyvin ja huomenna vieläkin paremmin, niin hän uskoi, painoi silmänsä kiinni ja kuuli vielä Italian unissaan päästämän vienon "ve…" -äänen ennen kuin vaipui uneen.


	4. Seuraava aamu

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka (fluffy, seurustelu), hurt/comfort

Kirjoittajan kommentti: 

Koska en ole löytänyt virallista tietoa, mitä rotua Saksan ja Preussin koirat ovat, olen ajatellut ne näin: Aster on kultainennoutaja ja vanhin, Berlitz on mäyräkoira ja toiseksi vanhin, Blackie on saksanpaimenkoira ja nuorin.

Tarina jatkuu suoraan seuraavasta aamusta.

* * *

**Luku 3: Seuraava aamu**

* * *

Italia kieriskeli ympäriinsä, haroi kädellään tyhjiä peittoja ja lakanoita haluamatta avata silmiään. Miksi Saksa ei voinut koskaan nukkua pitkään? Miksi hän ei voinut olla tässä hänen vieressään ja lohduttaa häntä, kun hänellä oli niin kurja olo? Voi, miten hänen päähänsä sattui! …Miksi hänen päähänsä sattui?

Hän pysähtyi miettimään.

"Japani!" Italia parkaisi ääneen avattuaan silmänsä ja havaittuaan miehen olevan poissa. Hän kieri ympäriinsä ja potki peittoja pois yltään, nousi istumaan polvilleen ja painoi molemmat kädet kasvoilleen. Päähän sattui julmetusti. Miksi, miksi, _miksi_ sitä ei ikinä voinut tajuta sinä päivänä kun joi, että oli ottanut liikaa?

Italia inhosi kipua, sairaana olemista ja oksentamista. Hän vihasi krapuloita, siksi hän ei yleensä juonut – _ja missä Japani oli?_ Italia yritti keskittyä. Hän yritti nousta uudelleen ylös.

Saksa nappasi hänet kiinni ennen kuin hän ennätti astua portaikkoon. Hän oli ollut tulossa katsomaan Italian vointia.

"Hei Italia, mihin sinä –?"

"Missä Japani on? Lähtikö hän? Miksi –?"

Italia muuttui kumman näköiseksi, taipui kaksinkerroin kesken lauseen ja oksensi. Saksaa ällötti, kuuma oksennus levisi kaikkialle ja hän oli juuri ja juuri ehtinyt loikkaamaan sen tieltä, mutta hän ei huutanut, vaan alkoi ohjata Italiaa kohti vessaa heti kun hän herkesi yökkimästä.

"Anteeksi" Italia kuiskasi voipuneesti.

"Ei se mitään. Minä siivoan sen kohta." Saksa istutti Italian vessanpöntön kannelle ja täytti hammasharjamukin vedellä. Italian purskutellessa suustaan pois oksennuksen makua Saksa kaivoi peilikaapista esille särkylääkkeen. Italia nojasi päätään kämmeneensä kyynärpää polvessa.

Nieltyään särkylääkkeen Italia kysyi jälleen "Missä Japani on?"

"Alakerrassa" Saksa vastasi koettaen johdattaa Italian vessasta takaisin kohti petiä.

"Ve, minä haluan nähdä hänet!"

Saksa tarttui häntä lujemmin olkavarsista ja käänsi uudelleen ympäri kohti yläkerran aulaa. "Sinä olet alasti. Minä en usko, että Japani haluaa nähdä sinut niin heti aamusta."

_Paitsi että_, Saksa ajatteli, _sen_ _perusteella mitä he olivat eilisen jälkeen keskustelleet, asia saattoi olla täysin päinvastoin_. Saksa pudisti päätään. Miten ja missä välissä Italia oli edes päässyt vaatteistaan? Hän oli varmistanut illalla, että hän puki päälleen. Saksa huokaisi. Oli parempi, jos hän saisi Italian lepäämään vielä hetkeksi.

Saksa peitteli Italian uudelleen peittojen alle varmistettuaan, ettei häntä oksettanut enempää. Italia pudisti päätään ja tarttui Saksaa ranteesta.

"Onhan Japani täällä vielä silloinkin kun minä herään? Älä päästä häntä lähtemään!"

"En, en" Saksa lupasi. Sitten hän, sen sijaan että olisi lähtenyt pois, kävi Italian viereen makaamaan. Hän ajatteli oksennusta lattialla, hän ei ollut unohtanut sitä, mutta kokemuksesta hän tiesi Italian nukahtavan nopeammin, jos hän malttaisi olla hetken hänen vierellään.

"Ruokitko sinä koirat tänään?" Italia kysyi. Se oli oikeasti ollut hänen vuoronsa.

"Ruokin."

"Hyvä" Italia sanoi painaen otsansa Saksan rintakehää vasten. Saksa silitti hiljaa hänen selkäänsä. "Minä ruokin koirat illalla, ihan varmasti."

Saksa hymisi kuulleensa.

"Hei Saksa" Italia kuiskasi hieroen otsaansa Saksaa vasten "minä tykkään sinusta."

"Tiedän. Minäkin pidän sinusta."

"Hmm" Italia humisi. Hänen hengityksensä kävi levollisemmaksi ja syvemmäksi.

Saksa oli hänen vierellään pitkän tovin ennen kuin nousi. Hän siivosi oksennuksen portaiden ylätasanteelta ja palasi takaisin olohuoneeseen. Japani käännähti katsomaan.

"Onko Italia kunnossa? Olin kuulevani oksentamisen ääntä."

Saksa istui Japanin viereen sohvalle. "Kuulit oikein, niin hän tekikin. Nyt hän nukkuu."

Japani nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. "Hyvä. Toivottavasti hän voi paremmin herättyään uudelleen."

Saksa äännähti olevansa samaa mieltä ja otti Japania kädestä kiinni.

Japani säpsähti.

"Anteeksi" Saksa sanoi heti ja nosti kätensä pois.

"Ei, ei, minä vaan…" Japani ei tiennyt miten jatkaa lausetta ja painoi päänsä alas.

"Se oli minun vikani, minun olisi pitänyt kysyä ensin. Voinko pitää sinua kädestä?"

Japani kohotti katseensa ylös, koska hänestä tuntui, ettei hän voinut uskoa korviaan muuten. Saksa oli todella kysynyt häneltä lupaa ja odotti selkeästi hänen vastaustaan. Se oli niin hämmentävää, ettei Japani saanut sanottua mitään. Hän vain nyökkäsi.

Saksa kurottui ottamaan Japanin käden käteensä. "Sinun pitää sanoa, jos jokin tuntuu epämukavalta. En minä suutu."

Japani nyökkäsi, mutta ei kovin vakuuttuneena.

"Sinulla on oikeus sanoa ei" Saksa sanoi ääneen.

Japani nyökkäsi uudelleen. "Anteeksi. Minä olen kosketusarka."

"Ei se mitään, ei sitä tarvitse pyytää anteeksi" Saksa puristi Japanin sormia sanojensa vakuudeksi. "Mitä sinä luit? Mangaa?" hän kysyi vaihtaen aihetta.

Japanin kasvoilla erottui häivähdys vaaleanpunaista. Mangan ja animen mainitseminen oli hänestä aina hivenen kiusallista. Hän oli vanha valtio, mutta kun länsimaat pitivät animea ja mangaa lähtökohtaisesti lapsellisena viihdemuotona (tai, riippuen siitä minkälaiseen mangaan ja animeen olivat törmänneet, suoranaisina perversioina, mikä oli vielä pahempaa), sen lukeminen ja katsominen tuntui epäsopivalta hänen arvolleen. Otakun leima oli kiusallinen ja häpeällinen, niinpä hän oli päätynyt salaamaan harrastuksensa ja vältteli puhumasta siitä myös niiden kanssa, jotka siitä tiesivät.

Japani pudisti päätään ja käänsi kirjan kannen esiin. "Tämä on Haruki Murakamia."

"Haruki Murakami… Minä olen tainnut lukea yhden hänen romaaneistaan. En tosin muista minkä." Saksan otsa rypistyi. "Se oli vähän –" hän vaikeni.

"Omituinen?" Japani kysyi ja hänen huulillaan näkyvä hymyn häivähdys rohkaisi Saksaa nyökkäämään. Hän ei ollut halunnut sanoa pahaa sanaa japanilaiskirjailijasta siltä varalta, että olisi loukannut samalla Japania.

"Kaipa se on totta, hänellä on aivan omanlaisensa ääni" Japani myönsi.

Saksa tuijotti heidän käsiään ja havahtui hiljaisuuteen. "Tuota, haluatko jatkaa lukemista vai tulla ulkoiluttamaan koiria minun kanssani?"

"Eikö jommankumman pitäisi olla täällä siltä varalta, että Italia herää? Hän menee tolaltaan, jos löytää talon tyhjänä."

"Aivan." Saksa viivytteli. "No, minä teen itsekseni lyhyen lenkin. En usko, että Italia herää sinä aikana, mutta jos hän herää, niin varoitan etukäteen, että hän saattaa olla tunteellisella ja takertuvalla tuulella. Tarkoitan, tavallistakin enemmän. Luuletko, että pärjäät hänen kanssaan?"

"Pärjään. Sitä paitsi minäkin uskon, että hän nukkuu koko sen ajan."

"Jos olet varma..." Saksa näytti olevan kahden vaiheilla, mutta nähtyään Japanin nyökkäävän varmana nyökkäsi itsekin, irrotti otteensa hitaasti ja nousi seisomaan. Hän vihelsi kolme erilaista vihellystä ja koirat juoksivat eri puolilta taloa hänen luokseen ja istuivat odottamaan käskyä.

Odotettuaan, että ne olivat varmasti rauhassa, Saksa lausui "Ulos." Blackie nousi saman tien ja katosi eteiseen yhdessä vilahduksessa. Berlitz nousi hitaammin, mutta kipitti innokkaana Blackien perään. Aster nousi viimeisenä ja töykkäsi Saksan kämmentä ennen kuin meni. Se oli Japanista yhtä vaikuttavaa joka kerta.

Saksa oli ehtinyt kiinnittää hihnat pantoihin ja laittaa kengät jalkaan, kun Japani ilmestyi eteiseen.

"Saksa? V-voisinko minä tehdä ruoan tänään? Um, kiitokseksi kaikesta?"

"Sinun ei tarvitse kiittää mistään" Saksa hymyili. "Mutta sinä saat tehdä ruoan, jos haluat. Käytä keittiötä vapaasti."

Japani kumarsi kevyesti "_Arigato._ Minä katson ensin, mitä tarvikkeita on."

"Jos jotain puuttuu, laita viesti, niin minä voin tuoda sen kaupasta tässä samalla" Saksa sanoi vetäessään takin ylleen.

Japani kumarsi uudelleen. "Kiitos."

Saksan mentyä ulko-ovesta Japani kiipesi portaat yläkertaan nähdäkseen, että Italialla oli kaikki hyvin, ennen kuin meni keittiöön. Hän mietti mielessään reseptejä ja kurkisti kaappeihin. Päätettyään, mitä tekisi, hän haki puhelimensa ja etsi tallentamansa reseptin varuiksi esiin ja varmisti vielä Saksalta tekstiviestillä kävisikö ruoka heille – saattoihan olla, että he olivat syöneet sitä hiljattain.

Meni viisitoista minuuttia ennen kuin Saksa vastasi:

_Käy hyvin, Italia pitää siitä varmasti._

Japani laittoi Murakamin romaanin uudelleen pois ja ryhtyi toimeen.

* * *

.

Italia heräsi siihen, kun hänen kätensä osui karvaiseen turkkiin. Hän siristi silmänsä auki. Blackie nukkui Saksan paikalla. Italia nosti unesta raskaan päänsä tyynystä.

"Blackie, pois" hän mutisi ja koetti työntää koiraa kädellään. Saksa ei olisi tyytyväinen nähdessään pedin täynnä koirankarvoja. Koirilla oli ehdoton kielto sänkyyn pääsemisestä. Italia kohosi ylös, tarttui saksanpaimenkoiran pantaan ja konttasi pois vuoteesta vetäen koiraa mukanaan. Hän nousi seisomaan ja komensi koiraa toistamiseen vahvistaen käskyä käsiliikkeellä. Blackie tuhahti raskaasti ja lähti.

Italia katsahti vuoteeseen kaihoisasti, mutta päätti raahautua vessaan, kävi pissalla, pesi kätensä ja kasvonsa ja harjasi hampaansa. Päähän ei sattunut enää niin paljoa. Tosin hän ei kärsinyt kääntää sitä äkisti ja hänen yleisolonsa oli heiveröinen ja vetämätön, mutta Italia tunsi jaksavansa päivän paremmin nyt kuin aiemmin herätessään.

Sudittuaan hiuksiaan hieman sormillaan hän lähti kulkemaan alakertaan. Mahtoikohan Japani olla vielä täällä? Saksa oli sanonut, ettei hän antaisi Japanin mennä, eikä Saksa tarkoituksella valehdellut hänelle, mutta ehkä hänen sanansa olivat olleet pelkkää tyynnyttelyä. Tai ehkä Saksa oli yrittänyt saada Japanin jäämään, mutta Japanin täytyi lähteä. Hänellä oli aina niin paljon töitä.

Portaikossa tuntui ruoantuoksu. Italia kiirehti keittiöön, hänellä oli kamala nälkä ja hän halusi nähdä mitä keittiössä oli tekeillä.

Saksa ja Japani seisoivat lähekkäin keittiötason äärellä ja puhuivat hiljaisella äänellä. Japani valmisti jotain.

"Vee, Japani, sinä olet täällä!"

Japani laski nopeasti veitsen kädestään sillä – umph! – Italia halasi häntä heti seuraavalla hetkellä.

"Mitä sinä teet?" Italia laski leukansa hänen olkaansa vasten ja katseli työtasolla levittäytyvää näkymää.

"Salaattia päivälliselle" Japani vastasi.

Italia loisti. "Ve, mitä meillä on päivälliseksi?"

"Italia…" Saksa nykäisi Italiaa hartiasta. "Pue päälle…"

Italia irrottautui Japanista ja otti Saksan tarjoaman puseron Japanin piilottaessa kasvonsa painamalla päänsä alemmas. Saksa oli ottanut puseron mukaansa käytyään yläkerrassa ennustettuaan, ihan oikein, ettei Italia pukisi ylleen mitään herättyään uudelleen.

"Tuoksuu ihan sinulta" Italia naurahti tyytyväisenä puettuaan paidan, joka oli hänelle aivan liian suuri, koska se kuului oikeasti Saksalle. Saksa huokaisi ja kumartui napittamaan paidan oikein. Italia levitteli käsivarsiaan, kun hän oli valmis. "Onko parempi?"

"Menettelee" Saksa tokaisi.

Italia puhalsi vastaukseksi hiuksia otsaltaan. Sitten hän käännähti kysymään molemmilta "Onko teillä ollut hyvä päivä?"

Japani siirsi painoa jalalta toiselle. "_Hai_…" hän vastasi hiljaa.

Saksa oli yhtä hiljainen ennen kuin sanoi varsin vakavana "Italia, me haluamme puhua sinulle yhdestä asiasta."

Italia räpäytti silmiään. "Olenko minä tehnyt jotain?" hän kysyi huolissaan.

Saksa pudisti päätään "Et."

Japani kaapi loput salaattitarpeista leikkuulaudalta kulhoon. Hän koetti hukuttaa hermostuneisuutensa rauhalliseen tekemiseen. Vaikka hän kykeni tuskin hengittämään jännitykseltään, hänen kätensä eivät edes tärisseet.

He olivat keskustelleet asiasta Italian nukkuessa ja päättäneet kertoa heti. Niin olisi parasta, he eivät halunneet jättää Italiaa pimentoon tai salata häneltä tahallaan, mitä heidän välillään oli tapahtunut. Siitä täytyi kuitenkin jossain vaiheessa puhua ja se koski Italiaa yhtälailla, joten mitä pikemmin he kertoisivat sen parempi.

Saksa istutti Italian keittiönpöydän ääreen. Japani liittyi heidän seuraansa pestyään ja kuivattuaan kätensä ensin. Italia katsoi pöydänpintaa valmiiksi lyödyn näköisenä, pää kumarassa. Tunnelma oli niin vakava ja raskas, että hän saisi varmasti kuulla jotain pahaa. Mitä oli mahtanut tapahtua? Joutuivatko Saksa ja Japani molemmat lähtemään pois pitkäksi aikaa? Oliko toinen heistä asetettu kauppasaartoon? Oliko puhjennut sota? Oliko Pochi kuollut? Italia puristi kätensä tiukasti yhteen pöydän alla ja käski itseään hengittämään.

Hiljaisuutta kesti pitkään. Viimein Saksa selvitti kurkkuaan. Japani katsoi häneen ja nyökkäsi.

"Japani kertoi eilen, kun sinä olit jo nukahtanut, että –" Saksa nielaisi, " – että hänellä on tunteita meitä kohtaan."

Italia kohotti päätään ja kallisti sitä. Hän katsahti Saksasta Japaniin ymmärtämättä.

"Minä… välitän teistä kummastakin. Enemmän kuin ystävinä" Japani sai tunnustettua.

Italia nyökkäsi. Ei muuta. Japani vilkaisi Saksaan, joka ei näyttänyt sen paremmin kuin hänkään osaavan arvata mitä Italian mielessä liikkui.

"Joten…" Saksa aloitti hieman epävarmasti.

Japani jatkoi "Minä tiedän, että se on outoa, mutta jos sinä voisit vastata tunteisiini Saksan kanssa, niin minä haluaisin käydä ulkona teidän kanssa ja olla –" Japanin päässä pyöri. Hän ei tiennyt mitä sanaa tai sanoja hänen tulisi käyttää. Poikaystävä? Rakas? Ne olivat kaikki liian… _räikeitä_, ne eivät istuneet hänen kulttuuritaustaansa ja hän avasi suutaan kykenemättä sanomaan lausettaan loppuun.

Italia otti Japania kädestä.

"Kyllä."

"Anteeksi?"

"Kyllä" Italia toisti. "Minäkin rakastan sinua ja minä haluan –" tässä kohdin hän vilkaisi Saksaa, "- minä haluan seurustella sinunkin kanssasi."

"Oh." Japani meni sanattomaksi. Kesti hetki ennen kuin Italian sanat todella upposivat hänen tajuntaansa ja kun niin kävi, hän veti kätensä pois Italian otteesta ja käänsi koko ylävartalonsa pois pöydän äärestä. "Anteeksi. Minä… en tiedä mitä sanoa tai tehdä."

Italia nauroi pehmeään, iloiseen tapaansa. "Ei kai sinun tarvitse tehdä tai sanoa mitään! Ve, vai mitä Saksa?"

"Ei tarvitse" Saksa oli samaa mieltä.

Japani nyökkäsi.

"Ve, mutta minä haluan halata!" Italia ilmoitti nopeasti. "Sitten kun, sitten kun se käy" hän lisäsi ymmärtäen miten herkillä Japani sillä hetkellä oli.

"Minä voin halata sinua" Saksa tarjoutui.

Italia siirtyi heti istumaan hänen syliinsä. Siinä istuessaan hän kysyi melkein arasti "Saksa, eikö tämä todellakaan haittaa sinua?" tarkoittaen Japanin ja itsensä tekemiä tunnustuksia. Hän silitti Saksan kasvoja ja korvia.

"Ei. Minäkin pidän teistä. En olisi koskaan osannut arvata, että niin kävisi, mutta –" Saksa kohautti olkiaan. "Outoa" hän tokaisi.

"Eikä. Rakkautta" Italia sanoi ja halasi häntä. "Oi, meidän pitää tehdä kakku!" Italia suoristautui äkisti istumaan Saksan sylissä paremmin saadessaan idean ja irvisti pääkivun vihlaistessa. Kun se meni ohi, hän jatkoi "Tehdään kakku! Juhlitaan. Paahdetaan popcornia! Kak-ku-a, Saksa teetkö sinä minun kanssani kakun?" Italia oli selkeästi ihastunut omaan ajatukseensa ja jumitti siinä pahasti.

Saksa äännähti epämääräisesti. Lieden vierellä oleva ajastin alkoi piipittää ja Japani nousi katsomaan uunissa olevaa ruokaa.

"Valmis" hän sanoi nostaen vuoan pannualusten päälle. Italia oli ilmestynyt hänen viereensä.

"Lasagnea!" hän riemastui.

"_Hai_."

"Nyt minä en enää kestä!" Italia ilmoitti kääntyen täristen Japanin puoleen. "Voinko minä halata sinua?"

"Voit" Japani sanoi hivenen epävarmasti. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa harkita uudelleen, sillä Italia kaappasi hänet lujaan rutistukseen heti, kun hän oli saanut sanan sanottua. Italia äännähti onnellisena. Varovasti Japani vastasi Italian halaukseen toisella käsivarrellaan. Toisessa kädessään hän piteli yhä patakintaita ja koetti laittaa ne pöydälle Italian selän takana.

Hän oli tehnyt lasagnea Italiaa varten. Hän oli opetellut tekemään useita italialaisia ja saksalaisia ruokia niin kuin ne Italiassa ja Saksassa tehtiin vältellen tarkoituksella versioimasta niitä itämaiseen tapaan. Japani oli tehnyt niin puoliksi siksi, että piti ruoanlaitosta ja uusien ruokalajien valmistamisen opettelemisesta, ja puoliksi siksi, että se oli ollut hänen keinonsa käsitellä ja pärjätä yksipuolisten, vastakaiuttomien tunteidensa kanssa.

Italian halatessa hän tajusi, etteivät hänen tunteensa enää olleet vastakaiuttomia, ja antoi patakintaiden pudota kädestään piittaamatta osuivatko ne pöydälle vai lattialle. Varoen hän kiersi molemmat käsivartensa Italian ympärille ja halasi takaisin. Hän tunsi Italian naurun yhtälailla kuin kuuli sen.

"Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun sinä halaat takaisin."

"N-niinkö? Anteeksi…"

"Mm-m~" Italia äännähti. "Ve, minä toivon, että me voimme halata paljon useammin nyt. Se tuntuu mukavalta."

"Minä toivon, että sinä laitat housut jalkaan" Saksa kommentoi.

Japani tunsi kasvojensa muuttuvan kuumiksi. Hän oli unohtanut koko asian. Italia irrottautui halauksesta käännähtäen Saksan puoleen.

"Miksi?"

Saksa ainoastaan huokaisi. Huokauksesta kuuli, että he olivat käyneet tämän keskustelun usein ennenkin. "Yleisen kohteliaisuuden vuoksi?"

Italia huitaisi kädellään Saksan sanat pois. "Minä haluan tehdä kakun" Italia sanoi palaten aiempaan aiheeseen.

"Jos laitat housut jalkaan" Saksa painosti.

"Mutta Ludwig! Leipomiseen ei tarvita housuja! Ei siihen tarvita edes paitaa!" Italia kiskoi paitaansa siihen malliin kuin yrittäisi saada sen pois. Saksa pyöräytti hänet ympäri ja työnsi ulos keittiöstä.

"Housut jalkaan" Saksa komensi. "Tai edes bokserit. Muuten ei tule kakkua."

"Hyvä on, hyvä on…" Italia nurisi ja lähti äänistä päätellen kohti portaita.

Saksa huokaisi.

"Alaston kokki… Eikö Englannissa ole ruoanlaitto-ohjelma nimeltä _Alaston kokki_?" Japani kysyi tuumivasti.

"Kyllä, mutta hän ei ole oikeasti alasti."

"Eikö? _Gomennasai._" Japani ei ollut koskaan kehdannut katsoa ohjelmaa, koska hän oli ajatellut ohjelman nimen pitävän kirjaimellisesti paikkansa. Länsimaista ei ikinä tiennyt.

"Italia tosin on todellinen alaston kokki" Saksa hymähti itsekseen. "Hänellä on tapana laittaa ruokaa ilman vaatteita, aamiaista varsinkin."

"Ah" Japani äännähti. Hän ei ollut tiennyt tuota.

"Minä voin yrittää sanoa hänelle siitä, mutta en usko, että sillä tulee olemaan vaikutusta."

"Ymmärrän" Japani painoi päänsä kumaraan.

He kattoivat pöydän sillä aikaa, kun Italia oli poissa. Hän ei viipynyt kauan.

"Minä löysin bokserit!" Italia ilmoitti iloisesti tullessaan takaisin.

"Hyvä. Enempää en pyytänyt" Saksa sanoi, kun he istuivat pöytään.

Italia hymyili. "Joten teetkö sinä kakun nyt, Saksa?" hän kysyi vetäen tuolinsa lähemmäs pöytää.

"Minä?" Saksa kysyi ihmeissään ottaessaan salaattia. "Sinähän se halusit leipoa."

"Mutta sinä leivot niin hyviä kakkuja!"

"Se on totta" Japani liittyi keskusteluun.

"Minä voin tiskata" Italia lupasi nopeasti. Hän ei selvästikään aikonut luovuttaa.

Saksa ei katsonut heitä silmiin eikä sanonut heti mitään. Viimein hän totesi "Minä harkitsen. Ei meillä välttämättä ole kaikkia aineksia."

"Siinä tapauksessa syödään jäätelöä" Italia päätti keveästi. Sitä heillä ainakin oli. Italia toi sitä kaupasta suunnilleen joka kerta ja Saksan pakastinlokerot uhkasivat täyttyä niistä kokonaan.

Japani hymyili itsekseen. Tästä hän piti eniten, kotoisasta tunnelmasta ja huolettomasta rupattelusta. Tätä hän oli kaivannut ja halunnut.

"Tämä on hyvää!" Italia kehui ruokaa ja Saksa äännähti samoin.

"Kiitos."

"Joten minne sinä haluaisit mennä treffeille?" Italia jatkoi yllättäen Japanin täysin.

"Uh, e-ei se ole tarpeen, oikeasti, minä olen tyytyväinen ihan näin" Japani selitti hätäisesti. Hän ei ollut käynyt kunnollisilla treffeillä kuin muutaman kerran elämässään. Koko treffailukulttuuri tuntui hänestä vieraalta eikä hän rehellisesti sanottuna kaivannut sitä lainkaan.

"Entä jos minä haluan viedä sinut? Elokuviin, esimerkiksi?"

"Mutta mehän olemme käyneet elokuvissa monet kerrat" Japani huomautti.

"Ve, mutta… eihän se ole sama. Minä haluan hemmotella sinua ja viedä kivoihin paikkoihin ja pitää hauskaa!"

Japani ei tiennyt mitä vastata. Hän ei halunnut sanoa ei, mutta hän ei olisi myöskään halunnut suostua. Hän ei halunnut mennä ihmisten ilmoille kujertamaan ja kuhertelemaan vain kujertamisen ja kuhertelemisen vuoksi. Eivätkö he voisi olla vain kotona?

"Italia, voithan sinä tehdä niin täälläkin. Minä en usko, että Japani nauttii erityisemmin ulkona käymisestä" Saksa huomautti ja Japani loi häneen kiitollisen katseen. Italia huomasi sen ja mietti.

"Totta… Sinä taidat olla enemmän kotikissa? Viihdyt kotona" hän selitti, kun Japani näytti olevan ymmällään.

"Ah, kyllä" hän vastasi.

"Kissat on kivoja, minä tykkään niistä. Ja koirista myös! Pochi! Tuotko sinä Pochin ja Taman käymään täällä ensi kerralla?" Italia siirtyi aiheesta toiseen keveästi sen kummemmin ajatuksiaan pohjustamatta.

"Sitä… täytyy miettiä. Pochi ei kestä kovin hyvin matkustamista."

Italia nyökytteli. Asiasta oli ollut puhetta joskus aiemminkin.

Aterian jälkeen Saksa tarkisti oliko heillä kakkuaineksia ja joutui toteamaan, ettei ollut. Vehnäjauhot olivat lopussa. Italia tiskasi kuitenkin, kun oli niin luvannut ja Saksa käveli pois keittiöstä, koska muuten hän olisi alkanut pyyhkiä Italian roiskimaa tiskivaahtovettä ja ollut tiellä. Sen sijaan hän meni yläkertaan vaihtamaan lakanat; Italia oli paljastanut heidän ruokaillessaan koirien nukkuneen heidän vuoteissaan. Ottaessaan lakanoita pois Saksa mietti pitäisikö hänen laittaa patjat takaisin omille paikoilleen. Hän päätti toistaiseksi vain pinota ne päällekkäin seinustalle ja meni laittamaan ensimmäisen koneellisen pyykkiä pyörimään.

Japani tunsi itsensä hieman vaivautuneeksi, koska hän oli ainoa, jolla ei ollut mitään tekemistä. Italia sai hänet kuitenkin jäämään keittiöön seurakseen ja vakuutti, ettei hänen tarvinnut tehdä mitään, koska hän oli valmistanut päivällisen.

"Tosin, jos haluat, voit tehdä meille jäätelöannokset valmiiksi" Italia ehdotti ja neuvoi mistä Japani löytäisi jälkiruokamaljat ja -lusikat. Hän naurahti hivenen noloissaan, kun Japani henkäisi ääneen yllätyksestä avattuaan pakastimen lokeroita ja nähtyään kuinka _paljon_ jäätelöä oli.

"Voinko todella ottaa mitä vaan?"

"_Si, si,_ syötäväksi ne on tarkoitettu."

Japani harkitsi käännellen jäätelöpaketteja niin että näki niiden nimet. Siten hän teki valinnat nopeasti. "Mahtaakohan Saksalla olla hedelmiä? Säilykekin käy."

"Katso tuolta kaapista" Italia näytti tiputtaen saippuavettä lattialle kädenliikkeen mukana.

Japani käveli kaapin luo. "Voinenkohan minä ottaa niitä?"

"Voit" Italia lupasi varmana Saksan puolesta.

"Pitäisikö silti kuitenkin kysyä Saksalta ensin?" Japani katsoi olkansa yli Italiaan.

"Ei ~!" Italia vastasi laulavaan sävyyn.

He kävivät saman keskustelun uudelleen läpi parin muun Japanin kysymän aineksen kohdalla ja joka kerta Japani ajatteli mielessään ostavansa käyttämiensä tilalle uudet, jos osoittautuisi, että Saksa olisi tarvinnut niitä johonkin muuhun.

Japani keskittyi niin kokonaan jälkiruoka-annosten kokoamiseen, että huomasi Saksan vasta kun tämä pysähtyi keittiötason vierelle katsomaan hänen työskentelyään.

"Ah, anteeksi. Italia lupasi, että saan käyttää keittiötä vapaasti ja minä innostuin" Japani selitti kiireesti.

"Eikö ole hienoja?" Japanin toisella puolella seisova Italia kysyi Saksalta nuollen kermavaahtoa vatkaimenterästä.

"On" Saksa vastasi. Hänen katseensa hakeutui tiskipöytään ja hänen ilmeensä muuttui tukalaksi. Italia ei ollut siistinyt tiskialtaan ympäristöä eikä kuivannut lattiaa.

Italia huomasi Saksan katseen ja käännähti nopeasti ympäri. "Minä siivoan! Minä vain unohdin!"

Saksa huokaisi. Sitten hän katsahti Japania, joka oli muuttunut yhtäkkiä onnettoman näköiseksi.

"Anteeksi, Saksa. Minä unohdin, että sinä et pidä makeasta."

"Minä voin syödä sen!" Italia käännähti huudahtamaan olkansa yli. "Saksa, voinko syödä sen jos et jaksa syödä kaikkea?"

"_Ja, ja,_ niinhän sinä aina teet."

"Mutta…" Japani aloitti huolissaan, sillä Italia ei ollut syönyt päivällistäkään kovin paljoa, vaikka olikin kehunut sitä.

Italia virnisti ja pesi ja kuivasi nopeasti vatkaimenterät siirtyen sen jälkeen kuivaamaan tiskipöytää ja lattioita. "Ei mitään hätää, Japani~! Minulla on jo paljon parempi olo kuin aiemmin. Ja minä jaksan syödä ylettömästi herkkuja!"

"Se ei ole hyväksi" Saksa huomautti. "Hampaasi menevät pilalle."

Italia virnisti vastaukseksi entistä leveämmin paljastaen kauniit hampaansa. Saksa nosti kätensä ilmaan antautumisen eleeseen. Japani huokaisi päästäen hartiansa rentoutumaan ja pudisti päätään hieman.

Kaksikymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin olohuoneessa Italia ajatteli, että Saksan sanoissa oli ollut viisautta. Ei häntä hampaisiin sattunut, mutta puolentoista ihmeellisen jäätelöannoksen jäljiltä hänen aivonsa alkoivat olla jäässä ja hän yritti sulattaa niitä kahvikupin ympärillä lämmittämillä sormillaan pitämällä niitä otsaansa vasten. Hän oli niin keskittynyt toimeensa, että häneltä jäi melkein kuulematta Saksan ja Japanin käymä keskustelu. Saksa oli juuri kysynyt jotain ja Japani vastasi:

"Minun pitää palata huomenna takaisin."

Italia avasi suunsa protestoidakseen, mutta nielaisi valituksensa äkkiä alas. Jos heillä oli aikaa vain tämä ilta, hän ei halunnut tuhlata siitä hetkeäkään. Silti hän ei voinut sille mitään, että Japanin ilmoitus teki hänet onnettomaksi. Lohduttaakseen itseään Italia otti jäätelökipon uudelleen käsiinsä ja survoi lusikallisen jäätelöä suuhunsa.

"Mihin aikaan?" Saksa kysyi käytännöllisenä.

"Heti aamusta."

Italia vajosi surkeampana alemmas nojatuolissaan. Saksan ja Japanin jatkaessa keskustelua tyyninä ja asiallisina, levoton huoli kiertyi kiertymistään Italian sisällä, kunnes hän ei kestänyt enempää, vaan möläytti sen ulos.

"Nukuthan sinä Saksan ja minun vieressä taas?"

Japanin ja Saksan puhe keskeytyi ja he katsoivat Italiaan tavalla, joka sai Italian tuntemaan itsensä hölmöläiseksi, mutta hän ei voinut sille mitään. Asia oli tärkeä hänelle.

Japani katsoi alas käsiinsä vaiti. Hän ei ollut arvannut, että Italia pyytäisi niin uudelleen. Hän oli luullut sitä pelkäksi päähänpistoksi.

"Eikö se käy?" Italia kysyi.

Japani kohotti päänsä ylös. "_Ano,_ minä…"

"Et halua?" Italia päätti lauseen, joka vaikutti liian tukalalta Japanin sanoa.

Japani kiersi sormensa tiukemmin jäätelömaljansa ympärille "…minä ajattelin, että se olisi… poikkeus, koska eilen… "

Italia pudisti päätään kiivaasti.

Japani nielaisi. "Um, minä… Minusta on epämukavaa nukkua keskellä. Se… hermostuttaa minua" hän onnistui sanomaan.

"Minä voin nukkua Saksan vieressä ja Saksa voi nukkua keskellä" Italia ehdotti tietämättä, että juuri niin he olivat edellisenä yönä nukkuneetkin.

"Minä en siirtänyt patjoja vielä pois" Saksa tunnusti, kun Japani pysyi vaiti.

Japani oli hiljaa vielä hetken. Punnittuaan kaiken tarkkaan mielessään hän vastasi Italialle.

"Kyllä."

* * *

.

.

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Tässä olisi hyvä kohta lopettaa tarina kokonaan, siltä minusta tuntuu näin jälkikäteen. Mutta minä jatkoin kirjoittamista. Lukuja tulee siis vielä lisää.


	5. Vielä vähän aikaa

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka (fluffy, seurustelu), hurt/comfort

Varoitukset: Japanilla on vaikea hetki (jonkin sortin lyhyt ahdistus-takauma)

Muut hahmot: Alankomaat, Amerikka

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Kolmikon seurustelu menee enimmäkseen mukavasti, joskin jotkin asiat odottavat vielä käsittelyään.

* * *

**Luku 4: Vielä vähän aikaa**

* * *

"Sinulla on joku" Alankomaat sanoi.

"Anteeksi kuinka?"

Japani tiesi kyllä mitä Alankomaat oli tarkoittanut, hän koetti vain pelata aikaa. Hän tajusi selkeästi, että toinen oli arvannut. Alankomaat näki aina hänen lävitse, silloinkin kun hän koetti piilottaa asioita. Niin oli ollut alusta asti.

Tätä Japani ei ollut varsinaisesti yrittänyt piilottaa, mutta hän ei ollut halunnut paljastaakaan asiaa vielä, ja Alankomaat ainoastaan tuijotti häntä ikään kuin miettien tulisiko hänen antaa olla vai kaivaa lisätietoja. Lopulta Alankomaat käänsi päänsä sivuun.

Japani laski katseensa teehensä ja sulki silmänsä. Kysymys tulisi aivan pian.

"Pitääkö minun olla huolissani? Eihän tässä ole kyse kenestäkään varatusta eikä alaikäisestä?"

Japani avasi silmänsä ja kohotti tuiman katseensa ylös. Jos tilanne olisi ollut toinen, Alankomaat olisi hävennyt suorasukaisuuttaan, karkeuttaan ja ystävänsä epäilemistä, mutta nyt hän ei suostunut taipumaan.

Hän ei tiennyt miksi oli niin huolissaan. Japanista huokui onnellisuuden tuntu eikä Alankomaat voinut sanoa, että niin olisi ollut turhan usein. Japani ihastui harvoin ja hitaasti ja kenties vielä kertaakaan aiemmin nuo tunteet eivät olleet päässeet kasvamaan näin vahvaksi ulkopuolisenkin helposti silmin havaittavaksi rakastumiseksi.

Hänen pitäisi olla onnellinen ystävänsä puolesta. Mutta hän oli huolissaan.

"Pystytkö sanomaan rehellisesti, että kaikki on hyvin?" Alankomaat kysyi rikkomatta katsekontaktia. Hän testasi Japania. Pitkä silmiin katsominen oli epäkohteliasta Aasiassa, ja vaikka Japani oli jo toiminut kauan länsimaiden parissa ja omaksunut tapoja ja käytäntöjä, jotka auttoivat häntä selviämään ja toimimaan luontevasti heidän parissaan, silmiin katsominen oli hänelle edelleen vaikeaa.

Japani katsoi täysin tyynesti vastaan.

"Kaikki on hyvin, Hollanti-hyvä."

Alankomaat hymähti lempinimelle. Se oli teknisesti ottaen väärin (Hollanti oli kahden hänen maakuntansa nimi) ja jos sen olisi sanonut kuka tahansa muu, Alankomaat olisi oikaissut sen ja hylkinyt sitä. Mutta sen sanoi Japani ja hänkin käytti sitä hyvin harvoin.

"Hyvä on" Alankomaat totesi.

Pochi tuhahti Japanin jalkojen juuressa. Japani kurottui silittämään sitä. "Oletko pitkästynyt?" hän kysyi koiralta. "Minun pitää varmaan lähteä pian" Japani sanoi, mutta ei tehnyt elettäkään noustakseen.

Alankomaat hymähti lyhyesti.

He istuivat ulkona Japanin puutarhassa vielä kauan, kumpikin omassa mieluisassa hiljaisuudessaan, nauttien yhdestä vuoden viimeisistä lämpimistä päivistä.

**-…-…-…-**

**-…-…-…-**

Kokoushuone täyttyi tuolien kalinasta ja paperien kahinasta yleisessä nousemisen ja lähtemisen hälinässä. Saksan päätä särki. Maailmankokous oli taas keikkunut aivan kaaoksen rajoilla, mutta onneksi se oli nyt saatu päätökseensä.

"Oletko valmis?" hän kuuli Italian kysyvän, mutta ei häneltä.

"Kyllä, Italia" Japani vastasi.

"Tyypit! Oletteko te menossa yksille? Voinko tulla mukaan?" Amerikka ilmestyi Italian ja Japanin selän taa.

"Ei, me menemme treffeille!" Italia heläytti ääneen ja muuttui saman tien noloksi. Saksa puristi leukansa yhteen ja irvisti mielessään. Hän kääntyi nopeasti selin. Jos hän pujahtaisi mahdollisimman äkkiä pois, tilanne ei ehkä menisi niin kiusalliseksi…

Amerikka nauroi ääneen. "Eikö Saksa tule mustasukkaiseksi?" hän kysyi ja tyrkkäsi Italiaa leikkisästi kylkeen kyynärpäällään tähyillen Saksaa, muttei nähnyt tätä.

"Ei, hän tietää siitä" Italia mutisi totuudenmukaisesti, mitä Amerikka ei luultavasti kuullut, mutta nauroi yhtä kaikki.

"Minne te menette?" hän kysyi Japanilta, joka oli tilanteen huomioiden äärettömän tyyni ja rauhallinen.

"Siihen kahvilaan, joka avattiin vanhan elokuvateatterin tiloihin."

"Kahvilaan, joka on avattu – ai, se mistä oli uutinen jokin aika sitten? Siistiä. Kerro minulle sitten, millainen paikka se oli!"

"Minä kerron, herra Amerikka."

"Nähdään, Italia!" Amerikka sanoi ja taputti Italiaa hartiaan ennen kuin lähti.

Italia vajosi lattialle ja piiloutui puoliksi pöydän alle. "Anteeksi."

"Ei siinä käynyt kuinkaan" Japani rauhoitteli. Hän otti puhelimensa esiin laittaakseen Saksalle viestin ja näki, että Saksa oli ennättänyt ensin:

_Pääsittekö te pois sieltä? Vai menikö kaikki päin helvettiä?_

Japani kirjoitti hänelle vastauksensa:

_Kaikki hyvin. Nähdään myöhemmin._

Saksan oli täytynyt odottaa hänen vastaustaan puhelin kädessä, sillä uusi viesti välähti melkein heti näytölle:

_Hyvä. Hauskoja treffejä._

Japani hymyili viestille ja laittoi puhelimensa pois kääntyen katsomaan Italiaa. Italiaa ei kuitenkaan näkynyt. Hän oli vieläkin alhaalla lattialla. "Italia?" Japani epäröi sekunnin, mutta ojensi kätensä ja silitti Italian hiuksia. He olivat ainoina huoneessa. "Italia, menemmekö?"

Italia huokaisi. "Ve, mennään."

Italia oli lopulta saanut Japanin lähtemään ulos kanssaan käyttämällä houkuttimina hyvää ruokaa ja juomaa. He olivat käyneet jo monilla "minitreffeillä" kahviloissa ja leipomoissa ja muissa vastaavissa. Japanin oli myönnettävä itselleen, että hänellä oli oikeastaan melko hauskaa noina hetkinä, vaikka hänestä olikin kiusallista, kun Italia halusi aina tarjota. Se ei tuntunut oikealta, hän oli vanhempi kuin Italia, mutta Italia ei suostunut antamaan periksi. Se oli outoa, sillä yleensä Italia ei tarjonnut koskaan – mikä puolestaan johtui rehellisesti sanottuna luultavasti vain ja ainoastaan siitä, että kaikilla oli aina tapana tarjota hänelle. Italiassa oli jotain, joka sai muut sortumaan lellimiseen. Siksi Japani yritti ajatella asian niin että kyse oli vain yhdestä Italian tavasta osoittaa kuinka vakavissaan hän oli. Italia halusi hemmotella, ei olla hemmoteltu.

"Italia? Onko kaikki hyvin?" Japani kysyi.

He olivat löytäneet tiensä persoonallisesti sisustettuun ja kohtalaisen täyteen kahvilaan, jonka leivonnaisiin he olivat ihastuneet ensi silmäyksellä, mutta Italia ei aivan ollut oma itsensä, vaikka selkeästi yritti olla.

Italia nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Sitten hän pudisti päätään ja huokaisi. "Ei oikeastaan."

Japani arvasi mielessään, että kyse oli sananvaihdosta Amerikan kanssa kokouksen jälkeen, mutta odotti Italian kertovan itse.

"Minusta on vain kurjaa, kun sinä jäät näkymättömiin. Minä haluaisin kertoa muille. Sinusta ja meistä ja – " Italia huokaisi uudestaan.

"Sinähän kerroit. Kyse oli vain siitä, ettei sinua kuultu."

Italia äännähti lyhyesti.

"Ei minua haittaa. Minulle riittää, että sinä ja Saksa tiedätte ja näette minut" Japani lausui, vaikka arveli, etteivät hänen sanansa todennäköisesti lohduttaneet.

Kukaan ei tiennyt heidän seurustelevan kolmestaan. He olivat puhuneet kertomisesta useammin kuin kerran, mutta heidän näkemyksensä asiaan vaihtelivat niin suuresti, etteivät he olleet päätyneet kunnolla mihinkään lopputulokseen. Italia olisi halunnut kertoa, Saksan mielestä oli parempi, jos he eivät kertoisi, ja Japani ei osannut sanoa omaa kantaansa.

Jokaisella oli pointtinsa. Italia ei halunnut Japanin jäävän ulkopuoliseksi; hänestä kertomatta jättäminen oli epäreilua Japania kohtaan, mutta Saksa pudisti sille aina päätään. Hän muisti liiankin hyvin miten paljon puheita pelkästään Italian ja hänen suhteesta oli noussut ja saattoi vain kuvitella miten pahaksi tilanne äityisi nyt; hän ei halunnut kenenkään heistä joutuvan käymään sitä läpi. Japani ei kokenut kertomista välttämättömäksi – hän ei Saksan tavoin erityisemmin pitänyt julkisen huomion kohteena olemisesta asioissa, jotka hänen omasta mielestään olivat yksityisiä ja henkilökohtaisia – mutta hänestä oli ikävä ajatella, että Italiasta tuntui jatkuvasti siltä kuin hän kantaisi suurta, raskasta salaisuutta.

Joku tönäisi ohi kulkiessaan vahingossa Japanin tuolia ja Italia pomppasi ylös saman tien. Se havahdutti tönäisijän ja sai hänet kääntymään ja pyytämään anteeksi. Kahvilassa alkoi olla tungosta. Väkeä oli selkeästi enemmän kuin silloin kun he olivat tulleet ja Japani ehdotti, että he lähtisivät, kunhan hän olisi ensin ostanut Italialle yhden leivoksen mukaan.

He tekivät niin.

* * *

.

"Kotona ollaan!" Italia huhuili avattuaan Saksan talon ulko-oven. Kuului ainoastaan hiljaisuutta. Valot olivat enimmäkseen poissa eikä koiria näkynyt. Italia katsahti oven pielessä olevaan naulakkoon, mutta talutushihnat olivat paikoillaan. Japani astui hänen perässään eteiseen yhtä ihmeissään.

Sitten kuului kynsien rapinaa. Blackie ilmestyi käytävän päähän, katseli heitä arvioiden, kääntyi ja katosi.

Italia pudotti ulkovaatteensa siihen paikkaan ja harppoi peremmälle taloon kutsuen Saksaa nimeltä. Japani ripusti hätäisesti omansa ja Italian vaatteet naulaan ja lähti Italian perään.

Hän löysi heidät Saksan makuuhuoneesta, samoin kuin kaikki kolme koiraa, jotka makasivat lattialla sängyn ympärillä. Saksa näytti siltä kuin olisi juuri herännyt ja Japani ehti kuulla miten Italia kysyi hiljaisemmalla äänellä käsi Saksan olkapäällä "Oletko ottanut särkylääkkeen?"

"En. Ajattelin, että se menisi ohi itsestään, kun lepäisin hetken."

Italia suoristautui. "Minä käyn hakemassa."

"Minä saan itsekin –" Saksa aloitti, mutta Italia oli jo mennyt ja Japani astui peremmälle. Saksa huokaisi ja peitti silmänsä kämmenellään. "Anteeksi."

"Kaikilla on joskus päänsärkyä, Saksa. Ei sille voi mitään, eikä sitä tarvitse pyytää anteeksi" Japani lausui rauhallisesti.

"Typerää se on" Saksa mutisi pahantuulisesti. "Sen kerran kun sinäkin olet pitkästä aikaa täällä…"

"Ei sille voi mitään" Japani totesi uudelleen. "Sitä paitsi minä olen täällä koko viikonlopun."

Italia toi särkylääkkeen ja vesilasin. Saksa otti ne, nielaisi pillerin ja joi koko lasillisen. Italian ottaessa tyhjän lasin takaisin hän sulki silmänsä.

"Pitäisikö meidän jättää sinut lepäämään?" Japani kysyi elehtien Italiaa lähtemään kanssaan.

Saksa pudisti päätään. "Millaista siellä kahvilassa oli? Oliko se niin hieno paikka kuin kirjoitettiin?"

Italia katsahti Japaniin. Saksa avasi toisen silmänsä.

"Siellä oli hienoa" Italia sanoi laskien lasin yöpöydälle. "Se on varmasti mukava paikka silloin, kun siellä on vähemmän ihmisiä. Oh! Ja leivonnaiset olivat hyviä!" Italia istahti sängyn laidalla.

"Niinhän sinusta aina" Saksa totesi hivenen kuivasti.

"Ei, nämä olivat herkullisia! Todella, todella hyviä! Anteeksi" hän lisäsi nopeasti tajuttuaan Saksan irvistyksestä innostuneensa puhumaan liian kovaa. "Japani osti minulle yhden mukaan. Saat maistaa sitä, kun voit paremmin. Tai voit syödä sen kokonaan, jos pidät siitä." Italia painoi kämmenensä Saksan otsalle. Saksa ynähti ja siirsi sen parempaan kohtaan. Italian käsi oli lämmin ja se tuntui hyvältä hänen kipeässä päässään.

"Entä Japani, piditkö sinä paikasta?"

"Pidin kyllä, Saksa. Ja leivonnaiset olivat juuri niin hyviä kuin Italia sanoi. Suosittelen maistamaan."

"Minä tein ruoan valmiiksi. Syökää, jos leivosten sekaan mahtuu."

"Vaikka sinun päähäsi sattui!" Italia huudahti.

"Italia…" Saksa ja Japani sanoivat yhtä aikaa, Japani huolissaan ja Saksa voihkaisten kivun vihlaistessa.

"Anteeksi. Minä menen pois" Italia mutisi kiireesti, mutta ei päässyt. Saksa painoi yhä hänen kättään otsaansa vasten.

"Jää. Mutta ole hiljaa. Kiltti."

"Minä y-yritän."

Japani katseli heitä miettien miten hyviltä he näyttivät yhdessä. Hän oli lähdössä huoneesta antaakseen heidän olla rauhassa, kun Italia kuiskasi huudahduksen.

"Odota! Saksa, voiko Japani lukea kirjaa hiljaa ääneen? Minä haluaisin tietää mitä siinä tapahtui. Haittaako se?"

"Ei haittaa. Onko se se, missä oli se sateenvarjo-juttu? Japani on varmaan lukenut sen jo loppuun itsekseen."

"Niin olen" Japani vastasi hiljaa. "Mutta minä otin sen silti mukaani. Haenko sen?"

_"Si"_ Italia hymyili. Saksa tunsi sen, vaikka piti silmänsä kiinni. Saksan äännähdettyä myöntävästi Japani kävi hakemassa kirjan ja luki valikoituja kohtia hiljaisella, pehmeällä äänellään. Italia kuunteli hiljaa Saksan viereen käpertyneenä. Japani tarkkaili heitä aina kirjan reunan yli vilkaistessaan.

"Menisimmekö?" Japani lopulta sanoi sulkien kirjan, "Saksa taitaa jo nukkua."

Italia vilkaisi Saksaa vieressään ja kumartui painamaan suukon hänen otsalleen. "Eikö hän olekin söpö nukkuessaan?"

Japani nyökkäsi.

Italia kömpi varovasti vuoteesta ja muisti ottaa vesilasin mukaansa. Berlitz liittyi heidän joukkoonsa.

"Japani?" Italia kysyi kun he kävelivät yläkerran käytävällä kohti portaikkoa.

"Niin?" Japani vastasi. Italia oli hiljaa vain muutaman sekunnin ennen kuin puhui, mutta se riitti siihen, että Japani rekisteröi sen ja kääntyi katsomaan tarkemmin.

"Jos Saksan pää on kipeä vielä illalla, niin voinko minä nukkua sinun vieressäsi?"

Japanin hengitys jähmettyi. Vatsanpohjalle putosi jotain painavaa, joka kiertyi heti tiukalle solmulle.

"Japani?"

_"Ei."_

Italia pysähtyi hämmentyneenä hänen terävästä äänensävystään.

Japani koetti vetää syvään henkeä vakauttaakseen äänensä ja rauhoittaakseen lujaa hakkaavan sydämensä. Silti hänen sanansa tulivat ulos värisevinä, tuskin henkäystä kuuluvampina.

"M-m-minä olen pahoillani, minä –"

"Ei ei, minä pyydän anteeksi. Ve, minä vain ajattelin - minä voin nukkua yksin, olen minä nukkunut ennenkin" Italia selitti nopeasti.

Japanin sisälle pesiytynyt kauhu muuttui itseinhoksi.

"Eikä tänään sitä paitsi edes ole lauantai" Italia lisäsi, "Minä menin asioiden edelle." Hän koetti pehmentää tunnelmaa naurahtamalla, mutta Japani ei pystynyt teeskentelemään kaiken olevan kunnossa. Hän käännähti ympäri ja lähti kiipeämään portaita yläkertaan. Hänen piti päästä hetkeksi omaan rauhaan.

"Japani?"

Japani kuuli Italian äänessä olevan hätääntyneen pohjasävyn ja pakotti itsensä pysähtymään, kääntymään ja antamaan selityksen. "Minä menen hetkeksi lepäämään. Kahvilassa oli niin paljon ihmisiä, että se uuvutti minut."

"Ethän ole vihainen minulle?"

Japani kohotti katseensa ylös Italian silmiin. "En ole."

Italia nyökytti (Japani ei ollut varma saiko häntä vakuuttumaan) ja sanoi menevänsä syömään. Japani käveli huoneeseensa ja painoi oven kiinni.

Vasta sitten hän antoi itsensä romahtaa.

Tämä ei käynyt. Hänen piti olla vahvempi. Hän ei voinut antaa yhden kysymyksen – yhden odottamattoman, täysin viattoman kysymyksen – suistaa itseään tällä tavoin paikoiltaan. Kaikki oli ollut niin hyvin vielä hetki sitten, mutta nyt… Japani puristi kätensä yhteen. Hän tärisi kauttaaltaan. Hänen täytyi kasata itsensä. _Kasaa itsesi! _Vaikka Japani toisteli lausetta itsekseen, hän ei kyennyt lähtemään huoneestaan useampaan tuntiin.

Kun hän viimein pääsi ulos huoneesta ja kohtasi Italian, Italia ei maininnut tapahtuneesta mitään. Eivätkä he kertoneet siitä Saksalle ja luultavasti vain siksi, että päänsärky oli muuttanut muotonsa tylsäksi taukoamattomaksi jomotukseksi, he onnistuivat yhdessä vakuuttamaan, ettei Saksan aistima ankea tunnelma ollut mitään.

Helpotus ja katumus sotkeutuivat Japanin sisällä niin, ettei hän saanut yöllä unta. Hänen oli pyydettävä Italialta anteeksi. Hän ei kestäisi, jos tämä jäisi vaivaamaan heidän välejään. Syy ei edes ollut Italian, vaan yksin hänen.

Japani nousi ylös ja vaelsi pimeää käytävää eteenpäin. Onneksi Saksalla oli tapana laittaa koirat yöksi alakerran takaeteiseen. Japani ei halunnut herättää koko taloa säikäyttämällä nukkuvan koiran vaeltelullaan. Hän tuli vierashuoneelle, jossa Italia poikkeuksellisesti – ja luultavasti ensimmäistä kertaa – nukkui. Ovi oli raollaan.

"Italia?"

Ei vastausta. Japani koputti hiljaa ovenpieleen ja kutsui Italiaa uudelleen. Ei vieläkään vastausta. Luultavasti hän nukkui jo.

Japani kääntyi palatakseen takaisin huoneeseensa, kun Saksan huoneen ovi avautui. Japani jähmettyi paikoilleen. Saksa kurkisti oven taa.

"Japani?"

"Herätinkö sinut? Olen hyvin pahoillani" Japani lausui nopeasti.

Saksa pudisti päätään. "Minä olin hereillä valmiiksi. Italia änkesi kymmenen minuuttia sitten viereeni, luultavasti käytyään vessassa."

"Oliko Italia…? Nukkuuko hän?" Japani vaihtoi kysymystä kesken kaiken.

"Nukkuu. Onko kaikki hyvin?" Saksa kysyi. Japanin olemuksessa oli jotain, mutta Saksa ei käytävän pimeässä aivan erottanut eikä hahmottanut millainen ilme hänelle oli.

Japani nyökkäsi kerran, hitaasti. "Minä halusin vain puhua vielä yhdestä asiasta, mutta minä teen niin huomenna. Hyvää yötä."

Saksa vastasi toivotukseen ja Japani meni takaisin huoneeseensa päättäen olla aamulla ensimmäisenä hereillä.

* * *

.

Japani kuunteli talon ääniä.

Liikkeellä oli vain yksi henkilö ja koirat. Päätellen aikaisesta kellonajasta, koirien innokkaasta liikehtimisestä ja ulko-oven sulkeutumista seuranneesta hiljaisuudesta sen oli täytynyt olla Saksa, joka lähti ulkoiluttamaan koiria. Japani oli odottanut sitä. Hän nousi sijatulta vuoteeltaan täysissä pukeissa, suoristi päiväpeiton rypyt ja astui ulos huoneestaan. Hänellä oli aikaa noin kaksikymmentä minuuttia, lyhimmillään viisitoista, mutta se riittäisi kyllä.

Hän meni keittiöön ja etsi ensimmäiseksi keltaisen tarjottimen. Se oli Italian suosikki. Sitten hän teki aamiaista ja asetti sen tarjottimelle laittaen taskustaan ottamansa siististi taitellun paperilapun puoliksi lautasen reunan alle.

Japani oli arvellut voivansa viedä tarjottimen yöpöydälle Italian viereen ja jättää sen siihen, mutta Italia ei ollutkaan unessa niin kuin hän oli olettanut. Japani jähmettyi ovensuuhun ja Italia säpsähti näkyvästi kun he huomasivat toisensa. Italian katse kääntyi sivuun ensimmäisenä. Hän vältteli selkeästi katsomasta Japania silmiin.

"H-huomenta, Japani" hän sanoi vetäen peiton paljaille olkapäilleen ja kääriytyi sen sisään.

Japani potki itsensä uudelleen liikkeelle ja astui peremmälle. "Hyvää huomenta Italia. Olet aikaisin hereillä."

Italia ei vastannut. Tunnelma oli kamalan vaivautunut, mutta Japani koetti päästä sen yli vetämällä syvään henkeä.

"Minä, minä tein sinulle aamiaista –" hän aloitti, mutta Italia keskeytti hänet äkisti.

"Minä pystyn nukkumaan yksinkin."

Japanilta meni pari sekuntia ennen kuin hän tajusi, että Italiaa nolotti se, ettei hän ollut omassa vuoteessaan, vaikka oli sanonut eilen muuta. Japani kokosi itsensä nopeasti.

"Tiedän. Niin sinä nukuitkin. Halusin jutella kanssasi yöllä" Japani selitti, kun Italia katsoi häntä ihmeissään. Japani veti henkeä. Hän olisi halunnut laskea tarjottimen käsistään, mutta ei oikein tiennyt minne. Italia ojensi kätensä ottaakseen sen syliinsä ja Japani ojensi sen mutisten "Anteeksi."

"Hyvältähän tämä näyttää" Italia totesi vilpittömästi katsoen tarjottimella olevia ruokia.

"Uh, minä tarkoitin, eilen, kun..."

"Ai. Ve, anteeksi, kun keskeytin. Ja anteeksi eilistä, minä -"

"Se oli minun syytäni. Minä olisin voinut käyttäytyä paremmin. Olen pahoillani, jos pahoitin mielesi tai pilasin muuten hyvän päivän." Japani toivoi hartaasti mielessään, ettei Italia kysyisi asiasta enempää, koska ei tiennyt mitä voisi silloin sanoa. Hän tiesi mitä hänen _pitäisi_ sanoa, mutta se oli… vaikeaa. Japani tiedosti kyllä, ettei hän voinut vältellä kertomista ikuisesti, mutta hän halusi vielä vähän aikaa. Vähän vain.

Italia pudisti päätään "Ei sinun tarvitse murehtia sitä enää. Tietenkin minä annan anteeksi. Kaikki on hyvin." Sitten hän huomasi viestilapun ja poimi sen käteensä avaten sen taitoksista."Mikä tämä on? Mitä siinä lukee?"

Äkkiä Japania nolotti ja hän toivoi, ettei olisi kirjoittanut mitään tai että olisi edes kirjoittanut latinalaisin kirjaimin. Mutta silloin idea olisi vesittynyt. Italiaa oli aina kiehtonut hänen kirjoitusmerkkinsä ja hän oli joskus pyytänyt Japania kirjoittamaan niillä vain jotta saisi katsella. Siksi hän oli käyttänyt katakanoja.

"Feliciano" Japani sanoi hiljaa.

Italian ilmeestä näki, ettei hän ensin tajunnut. Sitten oivallus levisi ja kirkasti hänen kasvonsa. "Lukeeko siinä minun nimeni?"

Japani nyökkäsi.

"Oi, kiitos Japani! Se on söpö!"

Japani tunsi kasvojensa lämpenevän kommentista, mutta oli melko varma ettei se näkynyt ulospäin.

"Voinko minä tulla syömään tämän kanssasi alas ruokailuhuoneeseen?" Italia kysyi viitaten tarjottimeen. Japani nyökkäsi uudelleen. Italia hymyili ja hänestä näki, ettei hän ollut enää vähääkään alamaissaan eikä surkea, mikä huojensi Japanin mieltä. Italia ojensi hänelle tarjottimen takaisin. "Minä puen päälle jotain ja tulen sitten."

"Ah, hyvä on" Japani vastasi hämillään, vaikka, oikeasti, hänen olisi jo pitänyt olla tottunut.

Italia livautti saamansa viestin tyynynsä alle ja odotti niin kauan että Japani oli poistunut huoneesta ennen kuin pujahti pois sängystä ja etsi itselleen yhden Saksan t-paidoista. Hän oli suuntaamassa keittiöön, kun jotain muistui hänen mieleensä, ja harkittuaan asiaa hetken hän kipaisi hakemassa huoneestaan bokserit, koska Saksa jaksoi aina puhua niistä. Paremmin puolipuettuna hän loikki alakertaan.

He istuivat keittiönpöydän ääressä ja juttelivat takaoven kolahtaessa kymmenisen minuuttia myöhemmin ja koirien äänten täyttäessä talon uudelleen. Saksa komensi koiria odottamaan takaeteisessä ja ilmestyi keittiöön hakemaan eilen illalla pesemänsä ruokakipot.

"Huoment- _Feliciano!_"

"Hei Ludwig!" Italia vastasi heti iloisena. Hän tykkäsi käyttää ihmisnimiä.

Saksa vilkaisi rannekelloaan ja vertasi aikaa seinäkelloon. Ne molemmat näyttivät samaa.

"Tänään on lauantai. Miten -?" hän pudisti päätään.

"Otatko kahvia?" Italia kysyi nousten pöydästä. Saksan kulmakarvat painuivat moittivina ja hän avasi suunsa, mutta Italia oli nopeampi. "Minulla on bokserit jalassa!" hän sanoi ja nosti t-paidan helmaa todisteeksi.

Saksa painoi kämmenen silmilleen "Älä tee noin!"

"Mitä? Miksi en?" Italia ihmetteli tavoitellen kahvinkeitintä ja niin he ajautuivat hälisevään ja hölmöön kiistelyyn. He kävivät usein läpi sellaisen aamulla – ja myöhemmin päivän mittaan he kävisivät niitä vielä pari lisää. Japani oli jo oppinut erottamaan, ettei kyse ollut oikeasta kinasta, ja piilotti hymynsä teekuppinsa taakse.

Vähän aikaa. Hän halusi vielä vähän aikaa kaiken pysyvän niin kuin oli ja kerätä nämä lämpimät muistot talteen. Silloin hänellä olisi edes ne, jos kaikki lopulta murenisi.

* * *

.

.

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Vierasperäiset nimet on tapana kirjoittaa Japanissa katakanoin (kiitos tiedon vahvistamisesta, Zaz!) ja minusta ajatus siitä, että Japani pyytäisi Italialta anteeksi kirjoittamalla Italian ihmisnimen katakanoilla, oli niin, hmm, herttainen, etten voinut muuta kuin kirjoittaa idean osaksi tarinaa.


	6. Kaksin

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka (fluffy, seurustelu)

Varoitukset: Japanin käytös voi olla hieman ooc (mutta toisaalta, hän on rakastunut, joten ehkä ei). Maininta ammuskelusta.

Muut hahmot/maininta: Preussi, Pochi ja Tama (Japanin koira ja kissa) / Seborga ja Romano

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Saksa ja Japani viettävät aikaa kaksin.

* * *

**Luku 5: Kaksin**

* * *

Sää oli ollut kolea ja sateinen hänen lähtiessään omasta maastaan ja sadetta näytti olevan ilmassa täälläkin, mutta Saksa oli hyvällä tuulella kävellessään varmoin, nopein askelin siististi harjattua hiekkapolkua kohti suurta ja vanhaa japanilaistaloa. Oikeastaan hänen olisi pitänyt tuntea itsensä hölmöksi, koska toimi päähänpistosta. Se oli hölmöä, mutta jostain syystä Saksa ei onnistunut piittaamaan siitä. Hän oli vapaa ja hän oli täällä, joten hän voisi yhtä hyvin kokeilla.

Hän sai tietää aivan muutaman kymmenen sekunnin sisään, että se oli virhe.

Kun Japani ei avannut ovea itse, Saksa tajusi heti, että hänen olisi pitänyt ilmoittaa tulostaan etukäteen. Yleensä hän teki niin. Aina, itse asiassa. Ja syystä, kuten tästä näki: sen kerran kun hän teki poikkeuksen, hän tuli epäsopivaan aikaan. Japanin talossa oli palvelijoita vain hänen kestitessään virallista tilaisuutta.

Oven avannut palvelija kumarsi heti syvään, tervehti häntä valtionimellä ja pahoitteli ainakin kolmea asiaa ja lausui viisi kohteliaisuutta ennen kuin lähti johdattamaan häntä peremmälle taloon herroitellen häntä koko matkan ajan. Saksa pysähtyi käytävälle muutamaa metriä ennen ovea tajuttuaan, että palvelija oli ohjaamassa hänet suoraan kohti huonetta, jossa tilaisuus tai kokous äänistä päätellen oli.

Liukuovi oli ehtinyt avautua pienesti raolleen, kun Saksa sai viitottua ja elehdittyä, ettei hän ollut osallistuja. Palvelija pyyteli tuhannesti anteeksi eikä selkeästikään tiennyt miten paikkaisi erehdyksensä, mutta onneksi paikalle tuli toinen palvelija ja otti tilanteen haltuun. Hän ohjasi Saksan toiseen huoneeseen ja pyysi odottamaan, kun hän veisi Japanille viestin.

Saksa yritti sanoa, ettei tarvinnut, ettei hänen asiansa ollut niin tärkeä, hän voisi palata toisen kerran. Hän olisi yhtä hyvin voinut puhua tuuleen. Muutaman minuutin päästä, jotka olivat tuntuneet kymmeneltä, palvelija palasi teetarjottimen kanssa ja kertoi Japanin tulevan niin pian kuin pääsisi. Saksasta tuntui, ettei hän voinut enää muuta kuin jäädä. Hän kiitti teestä ja pyysi (tietämättä paransiko vai pahensiko asiaa) ettei hänen ensin kohtaamaansa palvelijaa nuhdeltaisi ankarasti erehdyksestä, joka oli ennen kaikkea Saksan omaa syytä, ei palvelijan.

Saksa odotti, kauan. Kymmenen minuuttia ja enemmän. Hän tiesi kuitenkin, että Japani tulisi eikä siksi lähtenyt. Tama tassutteli jostain huoneeseen ja hyppäsi suoraan Saksan syliin säikäyttäen hänet - hän ei ollut huomannut kissaa. Saksa kuiskasi sille tervehdyksen ja koetti silittää varovasti. (Enemmän koiriin tottuneena hän oli ensin taputtaa sitä lujasti päähän, mutta onnistui pehmentämään eleensä ajoissa tajuttuaan kuinka pieni kissan pää oli.) Omistajansa tavoin hiljaisena Tama ei kehrännyt, mutta vaikutti pitävän olostaan, sillä se jäi Saksan syliin.

Kun se hyppäsi äkisti pois, Saksa tiesi Japanin olevan tulossa ja nousi ylös juuri kun ovi liukui auki.

"Saksa."

Saksa kääntyi. Japani seisoi oven luona tummassa kimonossa ja liu'utti oven kiinni takanaan.

Niin lyhyen hetken ajan, ettei siitä voinut olla varma oliko se ollenkaan totta, Japanin kasvot näyttivät siltä kuin hän olisi halunnut antaa periksi tunteilleen, mutta vaikka Saksa katsoi häntä toistamiseen tarkemmin, hän ei nähnyt sitä uudelleen. Japani oli tyyni, rauhallinen, hillitty, eikä hänen kasvoiltaan voinut lukea mitään muuta hänen kumartaessaan tervehdyksensä.

"Hei Japani" Saksa tervehti.

"Hyvää iltaa. Onko kaikki hyvin?"

Saksa painoi päänsä. "On. Minä olen pahoillani. Halusin vain piipahtaa. Kun näin, että olit varattu, olisin halunnut poistua, mutta jouduin vedetyksi sisälle ennen kuin ehdin selittää. Toivottavasti en häirinnyt."

"Ette suinkaan. Pahoittelen, että saitte odottaa niin kauan."

Japanin äänessä oli etäinen sävy ja Saksa pysytteli yhtä muodollisena. "Kokous taitaa kestää vielä kauan, oletan?"

"Valitettavasti juuri niin on asian laita."

Saksa nyökkäsi. "Siinä tapauksessa minä en pidättele sinua enempää. Toivottavasti iltasi ei veny yli keskiyön." Saksa käveli oven luo olettaen, että Japani lähtisi yhtä matkaa hänen kanssaan, mutta Japani ei hievahtanut. Saksa pysähtyi. Japani näytti olevan jotenkin äärirajoillaan, hän tajusi.

"Saksa…" Japanin ääni oli pelkkä kuiskaus.

Saksa koetti terästää kuuloaan, mutta sen sijaan että olisi puhunut Japani käännähti Saksaan päin ja halasi häntä täysin yllättäen.

"…minulla oli ikävä sinua" Japanin ääni, vieläkin hiljaisempana kuin äsken, mumisi hänen pukuaan vasten.

Saksa ei osannut reagoida mitenkään. Hän piteli vain käsivartensa ilmassa, irrallaan heidän kummankin kehoista, koska ei ollut varma, saattoiko hän koskettaa Japania takaisin, ja sokelsi sen mikä hänelle tuli ensimmäisenä mieleen.

"Tama oli äsken tässä. Kissankarvat –"

"En piittaa hittoakaan."

Saksa häkeltyi. Japani kirosi tuskin koskaan. Ei Italiakaan kiroillut erityisen paljon – huomattavan paljon vähemmän itse asiassa kuin mitä hän itse, Preussi tai veljensä kiroilivat – mutta Italia oli aina äärettömän avoin ja rehellinen tunteidensa kanssa ja hakeutui lähelle, kun kaipasi fyysistä huomiota. Japani oli täysin erilainen. Japanin ilmaisutapa oli epäsuorempi ja hän pidättäytyi tavallisesti fyysisesti etäällä, mitä Saksa koetti kunnioittaa parhaansa mukaan, mutta tällaisina hetkinä Saksa epäili osasiko hän lukea rakastaan ollenkaan. Kuinka kauan Japani oli mahtanut pinnistellä ennen kuin oli saattanut antaa myöten?

"Jos minä kierrän käsivarret ympärillesi, sopiiko se sinulle?"

Japanin pää liikkui nyökkäävästi. Saksa halasi Japania ja he seisoivat niin kauan aikaa.

"Anteeksi, että olen niin vaativa" Japani sanoi, kun he erkanivat toisistaan.

"Japani, sinä et ole vaativa. Kaikkea muuta. Sinä olet aina valmis tekemään kompromisseja ja tinkimään omasta mukavuudestasi. Paitsi jos kyse on –"

" – suolatuista makrilleista. Tai ruoasta ylipäätän." Japani päätti lauseen hymyillen aavistuksen. Saksa hymyili vastaan.

"Silti sinä olet aina valmis maistamaan uusia ruokia. Siinä asiassa sinä ja Italia olette samanlaisia."

"Mitä Italialle kuuluu?" Japani kysyi harjatessaan kimonoaan lipaston laatikosta ottamallaan vaateharjalla puhtaaksi kissankarvoista.

"Hyvää. Hän on ollut koko tämän viikon omassa maassaan."

Vaateharjan liike pysähtyi. Saksa tunsi hiljaisuuden muuttavan muotoaan Japanin punnitessa seuraavia sanojaan. "Viikko ei ole vielä ohi."

"Ei niin."

"Siinä tapauksessa, j -?"

"Herra Japani, teitä kysytään. Pääsisittekö kohta puoliin palaamaan takaisin?" palvelija ääni kuului liukuoven toiselta puolen.

_"HAI!"_ Japani vastasi lujasti, pisti vaateharjan pois ja suoristi ryhtinsä. "Anteeksi, Saksa. Minun pitää mennä takaisin."

"Ymmärrän" Saksa vastasi mielessään huolissaan siitä kuinka kauan oli mahtanut viivyttää Japania ja mahtoiko se vaikuttaa siihen miten juhlat tai neuvottelu (hän ei vieläkään tiennyt kumpi oli kyseessä) jatkuivat.

Japani avasi liukuoven, jonka takana odotti kaksi palvelijaa. Toinen heistä lähti heti kulkemaan edeltä ilmoittaakseen Japanin olevan tulossa. Toinen jäi seisomaan oven viereen odottamaan Japania. Japani kuunteli hänen lyhyen tiedonantonsa siitä mitä oli tapahtunut sillä aikaa, kun hän oli ollut poissa, ja kääntyi sitten takaisin Saksaan päin hyvästelläkseen.

"Herra Japani" palvelija lausahti nopeasti ja kumarsi erittäin syvään. "Jääkö herra Saksa yöksi? Käskenkö valmistaa hänelle huoneen?"

Japanin tyynien kasvojen takana kävi epävarma häilähdys. Saksa tajusi, että sitä Japani oli ollut kysymässä ennen kuin häntä kutsuttiin. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut ehtinyt kysyä sitä ja koki tilanteen, jossa nyt oli, epämukavana. Saksa toivoi, ettei hän pahentanut sitä seuraavilla sanoillaan.

"Jos talon isäntä niin toivoo, voin jäädä. Mutta voin myös lähteä – tilaisuus taitaa jatkua myöhään enkä halua olla lisätaakaksi."

Japani oli hiljaa. He odottivat.

"Tämä ilta venyy valitettavan myöhäiseksi. Minusta olisi kuitenkin mukava nähdä teidät aamulla. Jos siitä ei ole vaivaa, että jäätte –"

"Ei ole" Saksa vastasi.

Japani nyökkäsi. "Valmistelkaa herra Saksan huone ja ohjatkaa hänet sinne heti, kun se on valmis" Japani ohjeisti palvelijaansa ja kumarsi kevyesti Saksalle ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa käytävällä kohti muita vieraitaan.

"Herra voi odottaa äskeisessä huoneessa sen aikaa, kun valmistamme huoneenne" palvelija sanoi Saksalle kohteliaasti kumartaen. "Haluaisitteko jotain odotellessanne?"

"Kiitos, kaikki on hyvin."

Japani oli aikoja sitten hankkinut Italialle ja Saksalle kaiken tarpeellisen yöpymistä varten hammasharjoista vaatteisiin asti (mukaan lukien sisäkengät joihin Saksa oli vaihtanut eteisessä), joten kun Saksa meni huoneeseensa, se oli todella valmis ja tuttujen esineiden ympäröimä. Valmiiksi avatulle futonille oli asetettu yukata siististi viikattuihin pinoihin. Saksa tiesi, että kaapista löytyisi myös "länsimaalaisempia" vaatteita, mutta hän päätti silti pukea yukatan käytyään kylvyssä ihan vain siksi, että se oli mahdollista. Japani ei koskaan velvoittanut käyttämään sitä, palvelijat olivat varmaan laittaneet sen esille vain siksi, että niin oli tapana.

"Oikea puoli ensin alle, sitten vasen päälle" Saksa mutisi Japanin ohjeen yukatan pukemisesta. Sääntö oli ehdoton ja tarkka. Jos liepeet käänsi toisin päin, oli puettu vainajaksi. Obin eli leveän päällysvyön sitominen oli hivenen hankalampaa, mutta Saksa huomasi tyytyväisenä, että se sujui häneltä jo melko hyvin. Hän taittoi vyön päät piiloon ja käänsi solmun selkäpuolelle niin kuin kuului.

Japanin talo oli iso ja se puoli, missä hän oli, oli tyystin hiljainen. Sekin teki Saksan olon paremmaksi. Hän saattoi olla rauhassa eikä hänen todennäköisesti tarvinnut käydä kenenkään kanssa läpi ihmettelyä vaaleista hiuksistaan eikä pituudestaan. Se oli aina hieman kiusallista.

Syötyään huoneeseensa kylvyn aikana tuodun ruoan, viestiteltyään Italian kanssa ja luettuaan jonkin aikaa mukanaan olevaa kirjaa, Saksa päätteli viimein Japanin illan todella venyvän myöhäiseksi ja meni nukkumaan.

Hän heräsi siihen, että joku oli huoneessa ja tuijotti häntä. Silmänräpäyksessä hän oli täysin hereillä ja loikkasi ylös futoniltaan.

_"Gomennasai, Doitsu!_ Se olen minä! Anteeksi!" Japani nousi ylös seisomaan laskettuaan nopeasti käsissään olevat tavarat pois.

"Japani?"

"Kyllä. Anteeksi. Tarkoitukseni ei ollut säikäyttää" Japani elehti rauhallisesti Saksaa laskeutumaan takaisin alas. Saksa noudatti elettä ja kysyi paljonko kello oli.

"Neljä aamulla."

"_Neljä?! _Ehditkö sinä lainkaan nukkua?"

"Minä en ole vielä mennyt nukkumaan" Japani vastasi rauhallisesti. "Jos olisin mennyt, en olisi nähnyt sinua aamulla ja minä todella halusin nähdä sinut. Anteeksi."

"Ai" Saksa onnistui tokaisemaan ja tunsi muuttuvansa vaaleanpunaiseksi, joskin hän toivoi hartaasti, ettei sävy ollut syvä.

"Sinä voit palata uudelleen nukkumaan. Pyysin palvelijoita tekemään aamiaisen valmiiksi. Se odottaa keittiössä, lämmität vain. Ah, eikä talossa ole enää ketään muita, Pochin ja Taman lisäksi siis."

"Kukaan eilisistä vieraista ei jäänyt yöksi?"

"Ei."

Saksa nyökkäsi päällään kohti piirustuslehtiötä, jonka Japani oli ottanut uudelleen käsiinsä lattialta. "Mitä sinä piirsit?"

"Minä, se, s-se ei ollut mitään" Japani torjui tukalasti painaen piirustuslehtiön itseään vasten.

"Jos se ei ollut mitään, niin silloinhan voit näyttää sen" Saksa kiusasi, mutta Japani pudisti päätään kauhuissaan.

"Minä en mieluummin..."

"Jos se on kuva minusta nukkumassa, niin Italialla on niitä varmaan kansiollinen" Saksa sanoi – ja se oli itse asiassa melkoinen saavutus, kun piti mielessä, että Italia oli se, joka yleensä nukahti ensimmäisenä ja heräsi myöhimpään.

"Minä tiedän. Tai siis, minä uskon sen, mutta..."

"Ei sinun tarvitse."

Japani nyökkäsi. Hän näytti äkkiä niin väsyneeltä, että Saksa ei olisi ihmetellyt jos hän olisi nuukahtanut siihen paikkaan.

"Minä saatan sinut huoneeseesi" Saksa nousi uudelleen ylös ja torjui vastaväitteet sanomalla käyvänsä samalla vessassa.

Kolme tuntia myöhemmin Saksa heräsi uudelleen, pukeutui ja keräsi futonin kokoon. Pestyään hampaansa hän koetti vaeltaa hiljaisen talon läpi keittiöön. Hän ei aivan muistanut, missä se oli ja käveli kerran harhaan, mutta älysi nopeasti erehdyksensä, palasi takaisin ja onnistui löytämään käytävän, jonka tiesi vievän keittiöön. Kävellessään sitä pitkin hän sattui näkemään eteiseen.

Pochi istui ulko-oven edessä.

Saksa arveli, että se halusi ulos ja käveli sen luo avaamaan oven, mutta Pochi ei hievahtanutkaan. Saksan otsa rypistyi. Ehkä koira ei saanutkaan olla ulkona yksin? Saksa haki katseellaan talutushihnaa, mutta se ei ollut missään näkyvillä, joten hän kurkisti kenkäkaappiin. Yksi sen lokeroista oli varattu koirantarvikkeille ja Saksa otti esiin hihnan, jossa roikkui panta valmiina.

"Mennäänkö ulos?" Saksa kysyi koiralta, mutta sai vastaukseksi ainoastaan hyvin kielteisen katseen ennen kuin Pochi nousi jaloilleen ja kipitti peremmälle taloon. Torjuttuna Saksa sulki oven kiinni ja laittoi hihnan takaisin kaappiin.

Pochi oli ainoa Saksan tuntema koira, jota hän ei osannut lukea. Toivuttuaan yllätyksestä ja lievästä pettymyksen tunteesta, jotka asian tajuaminen oli nostattanut, koira oli alkanut kiehtoa häntä. Saksa oli aluksi arvellut, että ehkä Japani käytti lemmikkinsä kanssa kommunikoidessaan japania ja syy haasteisiin oli kielessä, mutta kyse ei voinut olla siitä, koska Italia tuli koiran kanssa hyvin toimeen. Italia tuli aina toimeen lemmikkien kanssa, niin oli käynyt heti hänen ja Preussin koirienkin kanssa, jotka olivat hyväksyneet hänet osaksi laumaa epäröimättä. Tosin Italian haaste oli se, että hän pyrki olemaan eläinten ystävä, minkä vuoksi häneltä puuttui auktoriteettia niiden silmissä ja Saksa oli joutunut kouluttamaan niin Italiaa kuin koiriaan siihen, että Italia kuului hierarkiassa ylemmäs, samalle tasolle kuin hän.

Saksa oli menossa keittiöön, kun hänen mieleensä juolahti ajatus ja hän kävelikin uudelleen Japanin huoneen luo. Hän oli arvannut oikein, Pochi istui Japanin oven edessä. Sen korvat kohosivat ja kääntyivät Saksan askelten suuntaan ja se käänsi päänsä katsoakseen Saksaan, mutta palasi heti takaisin tuijottamaan ovea.

"Pochi, Japani nukkuu" Saksa sanoi sille.

Pochi tuhahti syvään vastaukseksi.

Saksa harkitsi asiaa hetken ja liu'utti oven auki. Pochi käveli sisälle, suoraan Japanin pään vierelle ja istui tuijottamaan Japanin nukkuvia kasvoja. Saksa katseli sitä hetken ja päätti jättää oven raolleen koiraa varten. Hän oli menossa pois, kun hiljaiset askeleet tulivat lähemmäs ja Pochi tuli uudelleen käytävään istuen hänen jalkojensa juureen. Se kohotti katseensa Saksan polveen ja tuijotti sen jälkeen taas eteensä.

"Haluaisitko mennä ulos? Saksa kysyi katsoen sitä ja olisi voinut vannoa, että koira olisi halunnut heilauttaa häntäänsä, mutta vastusti mielitekoa. Saksan mieleen tuli sanonta, jonka mukaan koirat ja omistajat muistuttivat toisiaan. Pochi oli koiraksi äärimmäisen hillitty. Saksa lähti kävelemään ulko-ovelle ja Pochi seurasi. Hän puki päälleen ja laittoi pannan varovasti koiran kaulaan.

_Minneköhän Japani tavallisesti vei koiran? _Saksa pysähtyi pohtimaan, kun he olivat kävelleet pihatien päähän. Pochi astui askeleen vasemmalle ja Saksa päätteli, että se oli luultavasti oikea suunta ja lähti kävelemään sinne päin. Pochi käveli nätisti hihnassa koko matkan ja Saksa keräsi sen tekemät jätökset taskustaan ottamaansa muovipussiin. Kun Pochi yhtäkkiä pysähtyi eikä suostunut liikkumaan enää askeltakaan, Saksa päätteli, että he olivat todennäköisesti saavuttaneet kohdan, jossa Japanilla oli tapana kääntyä takaisin ja teki niin. Pochi kipitti tyytyväisenä hänen vierellään kotiin.

Tama istui eteisessä heitä vastassa. Kumpikin eläin seurasi Saksaa keittiöön ja istuivat odottavaisina selkeästi näkyvälle paikalle mutta pois hänen kulkureiteiltään. Viesti oli selvä: ne halusivat ruokaa. Saksa löysi aamiaisen, joka oli jätetty hänelle, mutta hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan missä eläintenruoat olivat ja painoi silmät kiinni koettaen muistella oliko koskaan nähnyt Japanin ruokkivan lemmikkejään. Hän mieleensä tuli vain ne kerrat, kun Japani antoi niille herkkuja omasta välipalastaan – Saksa oli aina paheksunut tapaa mielessään itsekseen.

Saksa tunsi kissan tassujen koskettavan jalkaansa Taman noustessa kahdelle tassulle venyttelemään itseään. Saksa odotti tuntevansa kynsien painuvan ihoonsa, mutta niin ei käynyt. Tama istui uudelleen alas ja katsoi Saksaa edelleen odottavan näköisenä. Saksa kohautti sille olkiaan ja levitti käsiään sanoen, ettei tiennyt missä niiden ruoat olivat. Tama nousi seisomaan ja laski toisen tassunsa varovasti Saksan jalkaterälle.

Kun kissa teki niin kolmannen kerran, Saksa tajusi mitä se tarkoitti ja seurasi sitä oikean kuivakaapin luo. Pochi heilutti häntäänsä paikallaan. Saksa otti kupit, joita Japani näköjään säilytti kaapissa silloin kun ne eivät olleet käytössä, laittoi kumpaankin annoksen, jonka arveli olevan sopiva, ja laski ne vesikupin viereen. Tama istui hetken kuppinsa vieressä kuin olisi odottanut vielä jotain, mutta alkoi lopulta syödä ruokaansa. Pochi sen sijaan istui edelleen siellä mihin oli ensimmäisenä istunut. Tama vilkaisi sitä ja päätti siirtyä kesken kaiken sen ruokakipolle, mutta Saksa nosti kipon pois sen ulottuvilta.

Saksa vei kupin koiran eteen, mutta Pochi odotti edelleen jotain. Saksa koetti elehtiä, että se sai syödä ja sanoi sen ääneen – turhaan. Pochi kävi ainoastaan makaamaan kuppinsa viereen. Saksa epäili, että kenties sillä ei ollut nälkä ja antoi sen olla.

Saksasta oli erittäin outoa syödä yhtä aikaa lemmikkien kanssa. Se soti kaikkia hänen periaatteitaan vastaan, mutta hän jankutti itselleen olevansa nyt Japanin luona ja näin täällä ilmeisesti tehtiin. Hän lämmitti oman ruokansa ja oli juuri aloittamassa syömisen, kun hän keksi sen. Hän nousi seisomaan pöydän viereen ja lausui "Pochi, _itadakimasu!_"

Pochi nousi seisomaan ja alkoi syödä ruokaansa. Saksa hymyili onnistumiselleen. Vaikka Japani ei komentanut Pochia japaniksi, hän lausui fraasin niin itselleen kuin lemmikeilleen aina ruokailun aluksi. Tama vahti vesikipon luona Pochin syömistä siltä varalta, että koiralta jäisi jotain syömättä, mutta ei ollut onnekas.

Siivottuaan eläinten kipot pois ja pestyään käyttämänsä astiat Saksa palasi huoneeseensa ja avasi tietokonesalkkunsa. Selatessaan kansiossaan olevia papereita hän ei huomannut Taman tulevan paikalle. Vasta kun hän avasi kannettavan tietokoneensa ja kääntyi laittaakseen sen kirjoituspöydälle, hän näki kissan nukkuvan sillä. Saksan ilme mutristui. Hän työnsi kissaa syrjään toisella käsivarrellaan ja se siirtyi juuri sen verran, että Saksa mahtui käyttämään pöydän toista puolta. Hänestä oli täytynyt tulla pehmo. Ennen hän olisi husinut tai nostanut kissan pois. Toisaalta eläin ei häirinnyt lainkaan raportin kirjoittamista, niin että olkoon.

Saksa oli laittanut tietokoneensa pois ja lukenut kirjaa vajaat kymmenen minuuttia, kun hän kuuli hiljaisten askelten lähestyvän. Tama avasi silmänsä, mutta päätti, ettei sen omistajan saapuminen vaatinut enempiä toimenpiteitä ja vajosi takaisin uneen. Saksa nousi ylös tuolilta pöydän äärestä ja käveli huoneen ovelle.

"Hyvää huomenta Saksa" Japani tervehti.

"Huomenta. Ethän sinä vaan herännyt minun takiani? Koska sinä voit mennä takaisin nukkumaan. Minulla ei ole mitään hätää yksikseni."

"Minä en tarvitse paljoa unta" Japani vastasi tyynesti ja vilkaisi alas Pochiin, joka oli kävellyt hänen perässään ja istahti nyt hänen viereensä. "Sitä paitsi minun olisi muutenkin pitänyt nousta hoitamaan Pochia ja Tamaa."

"Ymh" Saksa hieroi niskaansa, "minä käytin Pochin lenkillä jo. Ja ruokin kummatkin."

"Niinkö?" Japanin silmät suurenivat ja hän vilkaisi Pochia uudestaan. "Kiitos. Se oli – sinun ei olisi tarvinnut vaivata itseäsi, minä –"

"Pochi olisi varmaan mennyt mieluummin sinun kanssasi" Saksa sanoi katkaistakseen Japanin hämmentyneet anteeksipyynnöt ja muut kohteliaisuudet alkuunsa tietäen, etteivät ne muuten loppuisi pitkään aikaan. "Se kävi tarkistamassa, että nukuit ennen kuin suostui armollisesti minun pidellä hihnan toista päätä."

Japani piilotti hymyn kämmenensä taakse. "Pochi..."

Koira katsahti ylös isäntäänsä kirkkain silmin ja heilutti melkein häntäänsä, mutta muisti viime hetkellä Saksan olevan paikalla. Saksa huokaisi. Kenties vielä jonain päivänä.

He menivät yhdessä keittiöön ja Japani laittoi Saksalle ja itselleen lisää aamiaista. Saksa istui ja söi hänen seuranaan ja he juttelivat siitä mitä tekisivät tänään. Japanin olo oli omituisen kevyt. Aivan kuin hänen jalkansa eivät aivan osuisi lattiaan tai hänen sydämensä olisi muuttunut kirsikankukaksi. _Täysin hattaraisia ajatuksia,_ Japani totesi mielessään, mutta ei onnistunut paheksumaan tai torjuman niitä, ei edes tosissaan yrittänyt. Tuntui hyvältä tuntea näin, miksi hänen olisi pitänyt kieltää se itseltään?

Japanin onnellinen haaveilu oli kuitenkin loppumassa lyhyeen, kun hän näki Saksan aikovan nousta pöydästä.

"Odota" Japani pyysi hätäisesti ja Saksa jähmettyi aloilleen katsoen häntä kysyvästi.

Japani tunsi nolotuksen tunteen leviävän sisällään koko hänen kehoonsa ja toivoi, että saisi joko sen tai itsensä katoamaan. Silti hän astui eteenpäin tunnottomilta tuntuvilla jaloilla. Saksa istui. Hän ei voinut tuhlata tätä mahdollisuutta. Päästyään tarpeeksi lähelle hän kumartui ja suukotti Saksan poskea.

Saksan silmät laajenivat yllätyksestä.

"Anteeksi" Japani kuiskasi. Hän piti katseensa alhaalla ja astui askeleen taemmas.

Saksa harkitsi seuraavia sanojaan tarkkaan.

"Se… oli mukavaa. Älä pyydä anteeksi. Haluaisitko… tehdä niin uudelleen?"

Japani nyökkäsi. Saksa nyökkäsi vastaan ja odotti. Japani astui askeleen takaisin ja painoi toisen suukon Saksan poskelle. Saksa kääntyi katsomaan kohti. Japani uskalsi juuri ja juuri vastata katseeseen, mutta se kannatti, koska hän näki, ettei Saksaa haitannut vaikka hän jatkaisi.

Japanin olo muuttui levollisemmaksi. Hän suuteli Saksaa suulle.

He eivät olleet tehneet näin sitten sen kerran, kun Italia oli humalassa pyytänyt niin, ja siitä oli kauan, _luultavasti liian kauan_ huolestunut ääni Japanin mielessä koetti sanoa, mutta Japani hääti sen pois.

He pussailivat melko pitkään, kunnes Japani painoi käsillään Saksaa hartioista irrottaakseen itsensä. Todellisuuden palatessa takaisin Japani tajusi seisovansa Saksan polvien välissä Saksan käsien ollessa kevyesti kiedottuina hänen vyötärönsä ympärille. Hän tunsi kuitenkin käsien katoavan ympäriltään mahdollistaen pääsyn pois.

Japani perääntyi pari askelta ja koetti kovasti olla pyytämättä anteeksi – se tuskin oli mukavaa kuultavaa ensimmäiseksi sen jälkeen mitä he olivat juuri tehneet. Saksan kasvoilla oli selvä vaaleanpunainen sävy, mikä näytti Japanista söpöltä, mutta luultavasti hän ei voinut sanoa siitäkään mitään, ja hän alkoi hermoilla, koska ei tiennyt mitä hänen tulisi sanoa ja mitä jos hän oli itsekin vaaleanpunainen ja mitä jos hän oli ollut huono, koska hän ei ollut oikeastaan ennen suudellut paljoakaan, tai melkeinpä yhtään ja –

"Japani" Saksa lausui rauhallisella, tasaisella äänellä ja Japani ankkuroitui siihen katsahtaen Saksaa silmiin, jotka näyttivät kirkkaammilta ja vaaleasinisemmiltä kuin hän muistikaan. Japani veti henkeä rauhoittaakseen itseään ja se auttoi.

"Menisimmekö me seuraavaksi katsomaan maisemia ja nähtävyyksiä?" Japani kysyi. He olivat suunnitelleet tekevänsä niin syötyään, mutta Japani pelkäsi hieman olevansa tökerö nostaessaan sen esiin heti äskeisen jälkeen, aivan kuin kaikki mitätöityisi. (Mitä ihmiset yleensä tekivät sen jälkeen kun olivat suudelleet toisiaan – muuta kuin tunsivat olonsa aivan pehmoisiksi ja höperöiksi?)

Luultavasti se ei kuitenkaan ollut töykeää, koska Saksa ei vaikuttanut lainkaan loukkaantuneelta vastatessaan "Mennään vaan."

* * *

.

Japanissa oli jo tullut ilta, kun Saksa palasi kotiinsa, mikä tarkoitti että hänen maassaan oli vasta myöhäinen aamupäivä. Koirat juoksivat eteiseen vastaan ja jostain syystä Preussi ilmestyi niiden mukana lähes yhtä lujaa. Normaalisti hän istui olohuoneen sohvalla television ääressä, kohotti laiskasti kättään selkänojalta ja mankui Saksaa tekemään ruokaa. Nyt hän vaikutti melkein kiihtyneeltä.

"Hei Länsi, miten voit?" Paitsi että se kuulosti yhdeltä superpitkältä sanalta, koska Preussi henkäisi sen niin nopeaan.

Saksa kohotti kummastuneena katseensa koirista, jotka nuuskivat kiinnostuneina hänen housujaan ja hakivat silityksiä. "Hyvin, kuinka niin?"

"Entä Italia? Onko hän tolaltaan?" Preussi jatkoi.

"Miten niin tolaltaan? Italialle kuuluu hyvää." Saksa ei ymmärtänyt yhtään. Hän ohitti Preussin ja käveli peremmälle taloon. Preussi roikkui hänen kannoillaan.

"Hyvää? Entä se ammuskelu? Ettekö te olleet juuri siellä?"

"Mikä helvetin ammuskelu?" Saksa kysyi jäykästi kylmän kauhun tunteen valuessa alas hänen selkäänsä. Oliko jossain päin Italiaa ammuttu? Vai koettiko Preussi vedättää häntä? Jos yritti, niin vitsi oli äärettömän huono! – mutta ei, se ei se voinut pitää paikkaansa. Hän olisi kuullut siitä uutisista.

Paitsi ettei hän ollut kuunnellut uutisia. Mutta Italia olisi soittanut hänelle, jos jotain olisi sattunut, niinhän? Saksa veti puhelimensa esiin – kuusi vastaamatonta puhelua Preussilta, ei yhtään Italialta. Hän meni nettiin ja löysi otsikot melko pian. Jossain oli ammuskeltu. Hän soitti Italialle ja nosti puhelimen korvalleen.

"Mitä helvettiä?! Miten sinä et tiedä? Missä sinä olit yötä?"

"Ei nyt, _Bruder_." Saksa käänsi Preussille selkänsä ja harppoi nopeasti portaat yläkertaan. Mielessään hän hoputti Italiaa vastaamaan. Saksa oli ehtinyt huoneeseensa, kun Italian ääni kuului.

"_Pronto!_ Italia puhelimessa!"

"Italia! Missä sinä olet ja miksi et ole soittanut!" Saksa karjaisi ensisanoikseen ja katui saman tien.

"Saksa..."

"Oletko sinä kunnossa? Uutisissa oli jotain –"

"_Si, si_, se sattui ihan toisaalla ja minä olen Romanon ja Seborgan kanssa" Italia vakuutti kiireesti.

Saksa huokaisi raskaasti. "Olisit soittanut."

"Anteeksi. Minä… en halunnut häiritä" Italia lausahti hiljaa.

"Italia, ei se olisi häirinnyt mitään. Sinä voit aina soittaa."

"Niin, mutta siitä on niin kauan kun... Minulla ei ole kalenteria. Milloin me näemme kolmestaan seuraavan kerran?"

"Kahden viikon päästä" Saksa vastasi. Hän muisti päivämäärän ulkoa ja oli vasta itse laskenut montako päivää siihen oli.

"Siihen on niin pitkä aika" Italia huokaisi.

"Niin on." Saksa kuuli puhelun taustalla jonkun kutsuvan Italiaa ja Italian ääni etääntyi hetkeksi. Saksa tiesi, mitä Italia sanoisi seuraavaksi.

"Minun pitää mennä. Terveisiä Seborgalta!"

He sopivat vielä ennen puhelun loppua, että Italia soittaisi myöhemmin illalla tai aikaisin seuraavana aamuna uudelleen, kummin se vain sopisi hänelle parhaiten. Melkein heti, kun Saksa oli sulkenut puhelun, Preussi pamahti sisään hänen huoneeseensa.

"Helvetti! Kuuntelitko sinä oven takana?" Saksa sanoi lujempaa kuin oli aikonut. Hän oli säikähtänyt Preussin ryntäystä.

Preussi jätti hänen sanansa täysin huomiotta ja osoitti häntä etusormellaan syyttävästi. "Missä sinä oikein olit, jos et Italian luona?"

"Toisaalla" Saksa vastasi tarkoituksellisen lyhyesti. Hän ei aikonut joutua temmatuksi mihinkään veljensä oudoista mistä ikinä tässä olikaan kyse.

"Sinun on parempi olla pettämättä Italiaa. Minä en kestä, jos hän itkee, ja vaikka Italia antaisi sinulle sen anteeksi, niin minä en." Preussin äänensävyssä oli oikeaa uhkaa eikä hänen kasvoillaan näkynyt tavanomaista pahankurista virnettä. Ne olivat täysin vakavat.

"En minä petä Italiaa!"

"Hyvä. Sittenhän sinulla ei ole mitään hätää" Preussi risti käsivartensa rinnalleen ja mulkoili häntä.

Saksa huokaisi. "Miten sinulla meni täällä koirien kanssa?" hän kysyi vaihtaen aihetta.

"Mahtavasti" Preussi vastasi, mutta ei ylettömän itsevarmasti niin kuin yleensä, vaan kuivasti ja happamasti ja häipyi sen jälkeen huoneesta.

Saksa huokaisi uudelleen. Tervetuloa takaisin arki, niinkö?

Purettuaan vähät tavaransa paikoilleen ja nosteltuaan jonkin aikaa käsipainoja alakerrassa kuntosalihuoneessa (liikunta ja aktiivinen tekeminen rauhoittivat Saksaa aina ja selvensivät hänen ajatuksiaan) Saksa oli päätynyt lopputulokseen, että oli parempi keskittyä tilanteen hyviin puoliin niin kuin Italia hänelle aina tolkutti. Italia oli kunnossa, Preussi leppyisi ja hänen aikansa Japanin kanssa oli ollut… miellyttävä.

Suurten nähtävyyksien ja turistikohteiden sijaan he olivat kiertäneet päivän Japanin omissa lempipaikoissa ja Saksasta oli ollut kiinnostavaa oppia hänestä uusia asioita ja nähdä puolia, joita ei ollut aiemmin nähnyt. Saksa ravisti päätään pysyäkseen tässä maailmassa haaveiden sijasta ja käveli huutamaan kellariin johtavaan portaikkoon.

"Preussi! Lähdetkö kohta hakemaan minun kanssani ruokaa?"

Yllätyksekseen hän kuuli oven avautuvan alhaalla. Hän ei ollut ollut aivan varma, että suunnitelma tehoaisi.

"Mitä ruokaa?" Preussin ääni kysyi.

"Mitä haluaisit?"

"Kebabia."

Saksa irvisti. Tietenkin. Se oli niin epäterveellistä. Mutta luultavasti se oli hinta, joka hänen täytyi maksaa veljessovun palauttamiseksi. Hän huusi alakertaan Preussia olemaan valmis viidentoista minuutin päästä.

* * *

.

.

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Siltä varalta, jos jäi askarruttamaan, että mistä Tama-kissa tarinaan ilmestyi, niin yhdessä Nekotalia-jaksossa Japani antaa mustavalkoiselle Japani-kissalle tonnikalaa kutsuen sitä Tamaksi. Koska hän on yksi ainoista Hetalia-hahmoista, joka esiintyy animessa yhdessä oman nekoversionsa kanssa, päätin, että Tama on Japanin lemmikkikissa.

...Hyvä on, hyvä on, halusin mukaan kissan (kissat ovat _söpöjä!)_. Haluan kirjoittaa kohtauksen, jossa Italia leikkii kissan kanssa. Jospa se onnistuu jossain vaiheessa...


	7. Bruder

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka (fluffy, seurustelu)

Varoitukset: viittaus seksiin

Muut hahmot/maininta: Preussi ja Gilbird/ Espanja, Ranska

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Burritot ovat kotoisin Meksikosta, mutta jotenkin näen Espanjan syövän niitä baari-illan päätteeksi...

Tällä kertaa Saksa ja Italia viettävät aikaa kaksin ja Preussi säätää asioita ehkä vähän liikaa.

* * *

**Luku 6: Bruder...**

* * *

Eteisessä oli tungosta, jonka muodostivat koirat, matkalaukku ja Italia.

"Saksa! Minulla oli sinua ikävä!"

He olivat nähneet viimeksi eilen, mutta tapa, jolla Italia sanansa sanoi, sai sen kuulostamaan siltä kuin he eivät olisi nähneet viikkoon. Mitä tuli sanoja välittömästi seuraavaan halaukseen, se oli sellainen, että olisi voinut luulla heidän olleen erossa vuoden. Saksa koetti parhaansa mukaan jättää ulkomaailman huomiotta ja vastata eleeseen.

"Hei Preussi!" Italia tervehti iloisesti Saksan veljeä irrotessaan viimein halauksesta ilmeisesti häiriintymättä vähääkään siitä, että Preussi oli seissyt koko ajan vain muutaman metrin päässä heistä. Saksa sen sijaan oli joutunut käyttämään erikseen energiaa pitääkseen hänet havaintopiirinsä ulkopuolella.

"Hei Italia!" Preussi näytti synkältä, mutta vastasi tervehdykseen ihan tavallisesti. Sitten hän yhtäkkiä kaappasi Italian käsivarsiensa sisään, mikä sai Italian huudahtamaan säikähdyksestä, sillä hän oli juuri keskittynyt seuraamaan eteiseen lentänyttä Gilbirdiä eikä ollut osannut lainkaan varautua halaukseen.

"Hei!" Saksa ärähti Preussille.

"Minäkin halusin halin" Preussi puolustautui kiertäen käsivartensa tiukemmin Italian ympärille.

"Ve? Niinkö?" Italia kysyi katsahtaen ylös Preussiin.

Preussi humisi myöntävästi.

"Anna minä käännyn paremmin" Italia pyysi ja Preussi höllensi otettaan niin, että Italia onnistui kääntymään ympäri hänen käsivarsiensa välissä ja halaamaan takaisin. Italia oli liian kiltti ja ystävällinen aavistaakseen, että Preussin perimmäinen motiivi saattoi olla Saksan ärsyttäminen. Saksa sen sijaan epäili sitä vahvasti. Preussi oli ollut oikukas ja kulmikas siitä asti, kun oli saanut Saksan kiinni siitä, ettei hän ollutkaan ollut Italian luona.

"Feli, jos Länsi koskaan kohtelee sinua huonosti, niin sinä voit aina tulla minun luokseni" Preussi rutisti Italiaa lujempaa.

Italia naurahti. "Mutta ei Saksa kohtele minua huonosti, ei hätää!"

Preussin epäluuloinen katse kohosi Italian selän takana suoraan Saksaan. Saksa vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. Italialle Preussi sanoi "Sepä hyvä" ja päästi hänet irti tavanomainen virne kasvoillaan. Italia hymyili vastaan.

Saksan teki mieli tarttua Italiaa kädestä ja kiskoa hänet mukaansa, mutta hän ei halunnut suoda Preussille sitä tyydytystä. Pysyäkseen rauhallisena hän sulki silmänsä ja laski mielessään hitaasti kymmeneen. Preussi yritti vain ärsyttää. Italia ei ollut hänen omaisuuttaan tai määräysvallassaan. Halaamisessa ei ollut mitään pahaa. Italia...

...kietoi kätensä uudelleen hänen ympärilleen. Saksa avasi silmänsä. Italia katsoi ylös häneen.

"Päänsärkyä?"

"Ei."

"Hei Italia! Sinun pitää tulla keittiöön tekemään pastaa!" Preussi huudahti äkisti innokkaalla äänellä.

Italian pää käännähti melkein kokonaan ympäri kuin pöllöillä ja hän katsoi Preussia lukkiutunut katse silmissään. "Pastaa?"

"Niin, niin" Preussi jatkoi yllyttävään sävyyn. "Länsi olisi halunnut tehdä sitä sinulle ja mittasi ainekset ja kaikki valmiiksi, mutta minä pysäytin hänet ja sanoin, että antaisi mieluummin sinun tehdä sen, koska jostain syystä se ei koskaan aivan onnistu, kun hän tekee sitä. Tai onnistuu, mutta se ei kuitenkaan ole aivan samanlaista, joten keittiöön nyt, mars! Minulla on kamala näl-kääää…!"

Jos pastan mainitseminen yksin ei olisi tehonnut, Preussin liioiteltu nälän valittaminen olisi. Italia oli aina valmiina ruokkimaan muita. Hän yhdisti välittämisen ruokaan ja nousisi luultavasti vaikka keskellä yötä valmistamaan sitä, jos joku niin pyytäisi. Hän astui askeleen edemmäs kohti Preussia ja keittiötä. Sitten hän pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Saksaa.

"Mene vaan, minä tulen perästä." Saksa poimi Italian laukun lattialta ja vei sen makuuhuoneeseensa Italian kävellessä keittiöön Preussin kanssa. Kun hän meni keittiöön, Italia oli uponnut täysin pasta-aterian valmistamisen ihmeelliseen maailmaan ja oli juuri kertomassa Preussille jotain niksiään. Preussi kuunteli Gilbird hiuksissaan.

Saksa peruutti ruokailuhuoneeseen ja näki postin ruokapöydän päässä. Hän otti pelkiltä mainoksilta näyttävän nipun viedäkseen sen kierrätyskoppaan, kun hän tunsi alimmaisen paperin lipsuvan sormistaan. Hän käänsi nipun nopeasti ympäri ja näki, että kyseessä oli virallinen kirje. Saksa irvisti. Kuinka monesti hän oli sanonut Preussille postin lajittelemisesta vähintään niin, että tärkeimmät tulivat päällimmäisiksi? Selattuaan pinon läpi varmuuden vuoksi muiden samankaltaisten yllätysten varalta, Saksa jätti kirjeen pöydälle ja vei mainokset pois.

Hetkeä myöhemmin hän huusi "Preussi!"

"Mitä?" kuului keittiöstä. Preussi ei selvästikään aikonut tulla ruokailuhuoneeseen, joten Saksa meni keittiöön. Paasattuaan kirjeestä ja postin lajittelemisesta aikansa Preussi totesi hänelle ainoastaan "Sori".

Saksan hartiat eivät varsinaisesti lysähtäneet, mutta hänen asentonsa muutos vastasi sitä.

Preussin asento sitä vasten terävöityi. "Minä tiedän, että posti pitää lajitella ja minä olisin tehnyt niin seuraavaksi, mutta sitten ovikello soi ja Italia tuli ja minä unohdin" hän selitti.

"Hyvä, että se kuitenkin lopulta löytyi. Sehän on pääasia" Italia totesi sekoittaessaan kastiketta. "Meillä ei posti pysy ikinä tallessa, aina puhelimessa joku huutaa vihaisena miksi siihen ja siihen ei ole vastattu ajoissa."

Preussi katsahti Saksaan sanoen silmillään _Siinä_ _näet, sinun poikaystäväsi on vielä toivottomampi tapaus._

Saksa huokaisi.

Italia kuuli sen ja kääntyi katsomaan. "Oliko siinä töitä? Pitääkö sinun mennä?"

Siinä oli. Mutta Saksa katsoi kirjettä tarkemmin ennen kuin vastasi ja huomasi, ettei sillä ollut kiire. Hän voisi tehdä sen toimistolla sitten kun menisi sinne seuraavan kerran. Hän kertoi sen ja Italia hymyili. Maistettuaan kastiketta Italia ilmoitti ruoan olevan valmista viiden minuutin päästä. Preussi julisti olevansa mahtava ja kattavansa pöydän. Koirat tulivat uteliaina pyörimään ruokailuhuoneeseen, mutta kaikkosivat, kun Saksa loi niihin tuiman katseen.

"Preussi, oletko sinä ruokkinut koiria pöydästä?"

"Minä? En. Sehän on kiellettyä" Preussi vastasi vakavana ja kasvojen ilme rentona ja tavallisena, mutta Gilbird hänen hiuksissaan piipitti ja Saksalle tuli tunne, että se kertoi aivan toista tarinaa, mutta hän ei ollut varma. Niin monta vuotta kuin lintu oli Preussilla ollut – ja tarkkaan kuinka monta se oli, sen muisti vain Preussi itse – sen kujerrukset olivat yhä arvoituksia kaikille muille paitsi Preussille.

He söivät kolmestaan ja Preussi roikkui heidän seurassaan vielä aterioimisen jälkeen. Parhaillaan hän selitti Italialle jotain youtube-videosta, jonka oli nähnyt. Saksa latoi astioita pesukoneeseen ja kuunteli vain puolella korvalla sen vähän mitä puheesta keittiön puolelle kuului. Preussi ei enää yrittänyt haastaa Saksaa millään tavalla niin kuin silloin kun Italia oli tullut. Kenties hänellä oli oikeasti ollut nälkä ja sanonta siitä, että oli helpompi olla hyvällä mielellä kun vatsa oli täynnä, piti paikkaansa?

Tosin Preussi halasi Italiaa vielä uudemman kerran ennen kuin Italia lähti Saksan kanssa keittiöstä.

"Onkohan Preussi yksinäinen? Mitä luulet?" Italia kääntyi kysymään Saksalta. He istuivat Saksan vuoteella vierekkäin ja Italia jatkoi itse "Minusta hän vaikuttaa vähän läheisyydenkipeältä. Hän on halunnut halata paljon enemmän viime aikoina. Vaikka ei haleissa mitään vikaa ole" Italia totesi ja kiersi kuin sanojensa vakuudeksi käsivartensa uudelleen Saksan ympäri.

Saksa oli aikojen kuluessa oppinut tuntemaan Italian erilaiset halaukset ja mitä ne tarkoittivat. Tästä halauksesta oli tulossa se, jolla Italia halasi aina tuntiessaan olonsa erityisen yksinäiseksi. Saksa ei ollut varma, oliko kyse Italian empatiasta Preussin oletettua yksinäisyyttä kohtaan vai tunsiko Italia itse itsensä yksinäiseksi, mutta koetti olla mahdollisimman paikallaan ja kuunnella Italian kehoa.

Saksa ei vieläkään kunnolla ymmärtänyt, mitä se tarkoitti, mutta Italia oli joskus koettanut selittää hänelle, ettei häntä niin haitannut jos hänen sanojaan ei kuunneltu – hän tiesi puhuvansa paljon enemmän kuin kukaan jaksoi kuunnella – mutta jos hänestä tuntui, ettei hänen kehonsa kuulunut, se teki hänet surulliseksi ja yksinäiseksi. Kyse ei ollut nälästä – joskin Italia saattoi syödä tavallista enemmän ollessaan yksinäinen – tai jostain muusta sen kaltaisesta fyysisestä tarpeesta. Eikä seksistä (joka oli jotenkin syvempää ja surullisempaa, kun Italia oli tällä tuulella), vaan jostain vieläkin kokonaisvaltaisemmasta.

Koettaen osoittaa, että yritti olla läsnä ja kuunnella, Saksa kohotti kätensä silittämään Italian hiuksia. Italia vetäytyi vaistomaisesti pienemmäksi pelätessään Saksan osuvan hänen kiehkuraansa, mutta Saksa tiesi väistää sitä. Joskus Saksaa harmitti, että Italia oli niin arka hiuksistaan, koska ne olivat niin pehmeät ja Saksa olisi mielellään silittänyt niitä enemmän. Toisaalta taas hän ymmärsi Italiaa erittäin hyvin. Saksa ei itsekään pitänyt siitä, että hänen hiuksiinsa koskettiin tai että ne roikkuivat hänen kasvoillaan.

"Halusitko tehdä tänään jotain erityistä?"

"En" Italia vastasi painaen korvansa Saksan rintakehää vasten kuunnellakseen hänen sydämenlyöntejään. "Näin on hyvä."

Saksa jatkoi Italian hiuksien silittämistä varoen kiehkuraa. "Italia? Onko sinun olosi tällainen, koska minä vietin Japanin kanssa aikaa kahdestaan jokin aika sitten?"

"Ei."

Se oli ollut yksi selkeimmistä asioista, kun he alkoivat seurustella keskenään: vaikka heitä oli kolme, heidän ei tarvinnut olla kaiken aikaa kolmisin. He saattoivat viettää aikaa myös kahdestaan tai yksin. Aikataulullisista ja käytännöllisistä syistä jatkuva kolmestaan oleminen ja näkeminen olisikin ollut vaikeaa, koska Japani asui paljon kauempana kuin he, mutta he koettivat silti pitää toisiinsa yhteyttä muilla keinoin ja nähdä toisiaan mahdollisimman usein.

"Preussi luulee, että minä petän sinua" Saksa tunnusti hiljaisuuteen.

"Mitä?" Italian pää kohosi nopeasti ylös.

"Hän oletti, että minä olin sinun luonasi silloin, kun olin Japanin luona ja hermostui melko lailla tajutessaan, etten ollutkaan. Minä luulen, että hän yrittää tehdä minut mustasukkaiseksi tai opettaa minulle läksyn halailemalla sinua tavallista enemmän."

Italia huokaisi syvään. "Emmekö me voisi kertoa hänelle miten asia on?" hän kysyi lyhyen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

Saksa näytti vakavalta "Minä en usko, että hän ymmärtäisi, ei nyt. Jos me kertoisimme hänelle nyt, minusta tulisi epäilemättä tarinan pahis – olen huijannut sinut mukaan johonkin outoon kulttiin tai alistanut sinut hyväksymään kolmannen pyörän –"

"Lopeta, kiltti, lopeta! En halua kuulla tuollaista" Italia painoi kasvonsa uudelleen Saksan rintakehää vasten.

Italia ei ollut kateellinen luonne. Hän oli onnellisimmillaan, kun ihmiset hänen ympärillään olivat tyytyväisiä ja onnellisia, eikä häntä haitannut vähääkään, että Saksa ja Japani viettivät aikaa yhdessä ja tulivat toimeen niin hyvin. Hän rakasti kumpaakin ja tiesi, että he rakastivat häntä. Oli ihan tyhmää, etteivät ihmiset (tai valtioiden personifikaatiot) ymmärtäneet sitä.

Italia piti vieläkin eniten siitä, että he nukkuivat yhteisessä isossa pedissä lauantaisin Saksan luona ja odotti sitä, vaikka Saksa olikin aina keskellä ja hän Saksan vieressä. Se oli vähemmän tukalaa Japanille niin, Italia tiedosti kyllä millainen takertuja oli nukkuessaan. Silti kerran, kun hän oli herännyt yöllä käydäkseen vessassa ja nähnyt kuinka lähekkäin Saksa ja Japani nukkuivat...

Se ei ollut ollut kateutta. Tunne, joka hänen sisimpäänsä kietoutui, oli surua. Hän olisi halunnut päästä yhtä lähelle Japania. Omasta mielestään hän oli ollut kärsivällinen ja varovainen ja kiltti, mutta Japani... väisteli häntä yhä eikä Italia tiennyt syytä siihen. Itse asiassa hän oli koettanut vetäytyä taemmas ja tyrkätä Saksaa entistä edemmäs ja lähemmäs Japania. Jos asiat ja heidän välinsä olisivat paremmin niin, hän olisi tyytyväinen.

"Hei, ei nyt ole siestan aika" Saksa sanoi havahduttaen Italian hereille puoliunesta, johon hän oli huomaamattaan vajonnut.

"Mutta minua nukuttaa..."

"Sinä söit liikaa pastaa."

"Ei se ole mahdollista!"

"Jos sinä nukut nyt, et saa unta enää illalla" Saksa huomautti ja nousi istumaan suoremmin, nostaen Italian mukanaan. Estääkseen Saksaa nousemasta kokonaan pois Italia kapusi istumaan hänen syliinsä. Saksa hymähti Italian aikeelle.

"Meidän täytyy aktivoitua, Italia. Mennään vaikka ulkoiluttamaan koiria. Tai kävelylle muuten vaan."

Italia inisi heikkoja vastalauseita, mutta nousi lopulta kuitenkin ylös. Ja se oli hyvä, koska ulkona hän oli äkkiä niin täynnä virtaa, että juoksi ja leikitti niin itsensä kuin koirat aivan väsyksiin. Saksa oli jo kauan sitten luopunut yrityksistään valjastaa Italian energiaa hyödyllisempään ja tehokkaampaan käyttöön. Toisin kuin helposti luultiin, Italia liikkui huomattavan paljon ja oli ällistyttävän nopea silloin, kun sai valita liikuntamuotonsa itse. Hän ei välittänyt kuntoilemisesta, koska se oli jatkuvissa toistoissaan puuduttavaa ja kurinalaisuudessaan ikävystyttävää, mutta jos kyse oli jalkapallosta tai jostain enemmän leikin kuin liikunnan kaltaisesta lajista, Italia jaksoi sitä vaikka miten pitkään.

Kun he olivat palaamassa talolle, he näkivät Preussin olevan menossa autolle. Preussi heilutti heille kättään ja kailotti matkan päästä "Hei! Haittaako, jos otan auton?"

"Sinä olit ottamassa sen joka tapauksessa" Saksa totesi kuivasti ja katsoi tarkemmin Preussin vaatteita. "Menossa ulos?"

"Joo, Espanja ja Ranska kysyivät. Kuskiksi" Preussi huokaisi.

"Espanja ei saa syödä burritoja autossa."

Preussi pyöräytti silmiään, "Tiedetään. Sitä paitsi hän maksoi auton pesetyksen. Ja kyllä, tuon auton tankattuna takaisin" Preussi jatkoi ennen kuin Saksa ehti sanoa siitäkin. "Oliko vielä muuta, _äiti?"_

Saksa päätti olla vastaamatta heittoon mitään.

"Kerro terveisiä isoveljille" Italia pisti väliin.

Preussi hymyili. "Tietty. No niin, talo on teidän. Käyttäytykää nätisti. Tai oikeastaan, älkää" Preussi iski silmää. Saksan olisi tehnyt mieli tyrkätä veljeensä vauhtia päästäkseen nopeammin kuulemasta hänen typeriä juttujaan. Hänen ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut. Preussin puhelin lauloi hevimetallia tekstiviestin merkiksi ja se sai hänet hyvästelemään heidät nopeasti. Auton ajaessa pois pihasta Saksa ja Italia menivät sisälle koirien kanssa.

Saksa antoi koirille palkinnoksi puruluut ja Italia sanoi käyvänsä suihkussa. Saksa meni keittiöön ja ähkäisi.

"Preussi on avannut meille viinipullon!"

"Mitä viiniä? Milloin?" Italia ilmestyi salamana takaisin ja murehti "Toivottavasti se ei ole ollut auki liian kauan." Liian kauan tuuletetusta viinistä karkasi kaikki aromit. Sitten hän huomasi viinin vieressä olevat mansikat (eikä nyt todellakaan ollut niiden sesonkiaika) ja lapun, joka kertoi kermavaahdon olevan jääkaapissa, ja hihitti ääneen. "Vinkki on melko selvä vai mitä luulet?"

"Minun täytyy puhua hänelle ja käskeä häntä lopettamaan" Saksa mumisi puoliääneen hieroen kasvojaan kädellään kääntäen selkänsä tarjoiltaville.

Italia valikoi pienen mansikan ja söi sen. Paremman makuinen kuin hän odotti. Sitten hän veti t-paidan yltään. "Kaadatko minulle lasillisen kun tulen suihkusta?" hän pyysi Saksalta. Saksa nyökkäsi edelleen selin ja meni jääkaapille. Italia poistui keittiöstä, mutta palasi hetken päästä kurkistamaan sinne uudelleen "Tiedätkö, sinä voit tulla mukaani, jos haluat."

Saksa huitoi kädellään kehottaen häntä menemään jo. Italia hymyili jättäen sanomasta mitään punasta, joka levisi hitaasti ja haaleana hänen kasvoilleen, ja meni.

Varmana siitä, että Italialla oli nälkä kaiken ulkona juoksentelemisen jälkeen, Saksa laittoi heille kummallekin aterian valmiiksi lautaselle, Italialle vähän suuremman kuin itselleen, sillä hentoisemmasta olemuksestaan huolimatta häneen upposi valtavat määrät ruokaa, ja mietti, että hänen pitäisi itsekin käydä suihkussa. Lyhyen aikaa hän jopa harkitsi menevänsä yhtä aikaa Italian kanssa, mutta ei ehtinyt. Luultavasti viinin vuoksi Italia tuli nopeammin takaisin kuin hän oli olettanut. Kuullessaan Italian askeleet Saksa kaatoi viiniä lasiin ja oli valmiina ojentamaan sen hänelle.

Italia tuli keittiöön pelkkä pyyhe yllään.

"Etkö sinä voinut pukea vaatteita ensin?"

"Minä menen tämän jälkeen" Italia sanoi tarttuen Saksan ojentamaan viinilasiin. Hän maistoi sitä ja hänen kulmansa kohosivat yllättyneinä ylös. "Tämä on oikeastaan hyvää~! Ja sopii yhteen mansikoiden kanssa."

"Minä luulin samppanjan ja mansikoiden kuuluvan yhteen."

Italia pudisti päätään "Mansikka voi haastaa samppanjaa liikaa eikä niiden maku pääse oikeuksiinsa. Mansikat sopivat parhaiten makeiden valkoviinien, kuten rieslingien, kanssa mutta siinä yhdistelmässä piilee vaara: koska molemmat ovat niin happamia, niiden aiheuttama happohyökkäys on tavallistakin vahvempi ja tekee pahaa hampaille. Siksi niiden kanssa pitäisi aina syödä juustoa, kalsiumin takia, se tuo vähän suojaa happohyökkäykseltä tai taittaa sen terää."

"Selvä" Saksa totesi täysin tottuneena Italian pieniin ja odottamattomiin ruokaa ja juomaa koskeviin luentoihin. Alkuaikoina Saksalla oli ollut tapana kirjata niitä ylös, mutta tajuttuaan, että ne olivat tavallinen ja toistuva osa Italian puheita, hän oli oppinut kuuntelemaan niitä sellaisenaan.

Italia laski lasin kädestään ja meni lupauksensa mukaan yläkertaan pukemaan Saksan laittaessa ensimmäisen lautasellisen ruokaa mikroon lämpenemään. Yhtäkkiä yläkerrasta kuului huuto.

"Saksaa!"

Saksa jätti mikron hurisemaan yksikseen ja syöksyi portaikkoon. Vasta harppoessaan portaita ylös kaksi kerrallaan hän tajusi, ettei Italialle ollut todennäköisesti ehtinyt tapahtua mitään pahaa matkalla yläkertaan ja että hän oli reagoinut huutoon sillä oletuksella ainoastaan vanhasta tottumuksesta. Silti hän ei hidastanut vahtiaan. Italialla oli välillä kausia, jolloin hän oli tavallista onnettomuusalttiimpi ja vahingot ja onnettomuudet tapahtuivat niin nopeasti.

Italia seisoi käytävällä makuuhuoneen avoimella ovella kämmen suunsa edessä ja toinen käsivarsi vartalonsa ympärille kiedottuna. Hän tuijotti makuuhuoneeseen. Saksa käveli ensin hänen vierelleen ja sitten sisälle huoneeseen.

"Mitä? Mikä on -?"

Saksa näki _mikä_ oli hätänä. Ja tällä kertaa hän muuttui kirkkaanpunaiseksi.

"Minä soitan ja huudan hänelle heti" hän murisi hampaidensa välistä.

"Ei, odota!" Italia kosketti häntä nopeasti käsivarresta. "Minä haluan ottaa siitä kuvan ensin."

"Miksi ihmeessä?" Saksa kysyi häneltä Italian kääntyessä ympäri hakeakseen puhelimensa kylpyhuoneesta lavuaarin reunalta.

"Eikö se ole sinun mielestäsi söpö?" Italia ehti kysyä ennen kuin katosi käytävästä.

Ei ollut. Jos Saksan piti sanoa siitä jotain, se oli tungettelevaa ja hän kuristaisi vielä Preussin kun tämä tulisi takaisin. Hänen sängyllään oli kasa yksittäispakattuja kondomeja – aseteltuna sydämen muotoon. Se ei ollut hauskaa, vaikka Italia hihitti itsekseen ottaessaan asetelmasta kuvan.

"Preussi tuntuu ottavan meidän rakkauselämämme vakavissaan: 'älkää käyttäytykö kiltisti', mansikat, tämä..."

"Se on ahdistavaa."

"_A-ha!_ Minä keksin miten voit kääntää jekun häntä itseään vastaan" Italia sanoi ruskeat silmät innosta loistaen laskiessaan puhelimensa alas. Saksa ei ollut varma halusiko kuulla, mutta Italia jatkoi ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään. "Puhalletaan ne kaikki ilmapalloiksi ja viedään ne Preussin huoneeseen!"

Saksa tuijotti Italiaa. Hän ei olisi koskaan osannut odottaa Italian sanovan mitään tuollaista. Ehdotus oli lapsellinen. Typerä. Puhumattakaan täysin pätevien ja tarpeellisten seksuaaliterveysvälineiden tuhlaamisesta ja väärinkäytöstä. Silti, mielikuvan upotessa yhä syvemmälle tajuntaan, Saksa ei voinut olla nauramatta.

"Mitä?" Italia kysyi käsittämättä Saksan reaktiota. "Minulla on kaksi veljeä, jekut pitää kääntää mahdollisimman pian takaisin!"

"Oletko sinä joskus tehnyt niin? Oikeasti?"

"En!" Italia pihahti harvinaisen nolostuneena.

"Kerätään ne vain pois" Saksa sanoi koettaen palata taas järkeväksi ja vakavaksi.

"Etkö… sinä halua käyttää niitä?" Italia kysyi sillä tietyllä äänellä, joka kulki läpi Saksan selkärangan päänahkaan asti ja sai ajattelemaan sitä, miten Italialla oli vain pyyhe päällään.

"Preussi on varmaan laskenut ne etukäteen. En halua, että hän seuraavalla kerralla kertoo Ranskalle ja Espanjalle miten monta niistä puuttui, kun hän palasi takaisin."

"Hm" Italia totesi lyhyesti, haali kondomit kokoon ja viskasi ne lattialle. Heillä oli omia yöpöydän vetolaatikossa ja vessassa.

"Alakerrassa on ruokaa" Saksa heitti seuraavan väistöliikkeen. "Ja viiniä."

Viini näytti tehoavan. Sivusilmällään Saksa näki miten Italian ilme vakavoitui hänen miettiessään kahden vaiheilla. Saksa astui askeleen ovelle. Sen pidemmälle hän ei päässyt. Italian kädet tarttuivat ensin häntä ranteesta ja seuraavassa hetkessä hän oli kietoutunut koko hänen käsivartensa ympärille.

"Minä valitsen, että syödään myöhemmin."

Viimeinen, heikko yritys. "Minä en ole käynyt suihkussa."

"Hyvä. Mennään yhdessä sitten. Minä voin pestä sinun hiuksesi." Italia veti Saksaa vuodetta kohti eikä hänellä ollut enää pyyhettä.

Saksa antoi periksi. Ei hän ollut ehdotusta alun perinkään vastustanut vahvasti.


	8. Italian mietteet

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka, hurt/comfort

Muut hahmot/maininta: Romano, Seborga/ Espanja, Pochi ja Tama

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Siirtyminen - tapa jolla valtioiden henkilöitymät kykenevät taittamaan välimatkoja ja etäisyyksiä hetkessä, jos se on tärkeää. (Tai, jos niin haluatte, kirjoittajan laiskuus.) Käytin ideaa kertaalleen Hutt River ja Molossia -tarinoissani (_Taistelussa rinta rinnan_) ja ajattelen yhä, että jokin tuollainen temppu tai taito Hetalia-hahmoilla on oltava.

* * *

**Luku 7: Italian mietteet**

* * *

Italia oli ylpeä itsestään: hän ei ollut nukahtanut kesken kokouksen kertaakaan, vaikka hänellä oli ollut tylsää! Hän ajatteli hetken kertovansa siitä Saksalle tekstiviestillä, mutta luopui ideasta. Saksasta se, ettei kokouksissa nukuttu, oli niiden normaalitila ja lähtökohta, eikä hän siis luultavasti tajuaisi millaisesta saavutuksesta oli kyse. Aivan kuten hän oli sitä mieltä, että tarvittavat muistiinpanot oli tehtävä kirjoittamalla, ei piirtämällä.

Kesti aikansa, että kokouksen loppumista seuraavat kohteliaisuudet, juorut ja hyvästit oli käyty läpi, mutta lopulta melkein kaikki kokoukseen osallistuneet assistentit, sihteerit ja ja muut osanottajat olivat lähteneet huoneesta ja Italia veti puhelimensa esiin laittaakseen siihen äänet päälle. Hän huomasi heti saaneensa kuvaviestin Japanilta. Italia avasi sen ja oli huokaista ääneen. Japanin kissa Tama istui lelujoukon ympäröimänä ja odotti kuvatekstin mukaan kovasti Italiaa leikkikaverikseen.

Italia oli ajatellut Tamaa koko kokouksen ajan. Ajatus kissasta oli pitänyt hänet keskittyneenä ja "ratkaisukeskeisenä" (hieno sana, Saksa käytti sitä usein) saadakseen kokouksen mahdollisimman nopeasti ja turhia rönsyilemättä päätökseen. Siitäkin hän oli varsin ylpeä: kokous oli loppunut 10 minuuttia aiemmin kuin tavallisesti!

Hän katseli Taman kuvaa. Kuka tahansa osasi näpätä nopean kuvan lemmikistä kännykkäkameralla ja jopa lavastaa tilanteen tarkoitusta varten sopivaksi, mutta Japanin kuvat olivat paljon hienompia. Japani ei varmaan edes osannut ottaa huonoja kuvia. Italia oli täysin vakuuttunut, että vaikka hän selaisi Japanin valokuvakansioita taaksepäin kuinka kauas hyvänsä, hän ei löytäisi yhtäkään kuvaa, jonka Japani olisi ottanut vahingossa peukalostaan. Tama oli niin _söpö!_ Italia puristi huuliaan yhteen ja mietti kovasti mitä vastaisi, kun hartialle laskeutuva käsi havahdutti hänet.

"Hyvin vedetty kokous, vai mitä? Mitä siinä on?" Romano nyökkäsi puhelinta kohti. Italia painoi nopeasti kuvatekstin pois ja käänsi kuvan Romanoon päin. Romano kohotti sille kulmaansa. "Pulska kissa, vau." Lauseesta puuttui aito innostus, mutta silti Italia tarttui siihen.

"Hommattaisiinko meillekin kissa?"

"Mitä, oliko se myytävänä?" Romano havahtui.

"Ei, se on Japanin kissa. Minä vaan mietin, muuten vaan. Kissat on kivoja ja söpöjä... eikö?"

"Itsepäisiä, tuovat raatoja sisälle ja niistä lähtee rutosti karvaa" Romano listasi tylysti. "Sinun vaatteesi ovat ihan koirankarvassa joka kerta kun tulet –" aavistuksenomainen tauko "– _hänen_ luotaan." _Hän_ viittasi Saksaan. Italian pyynnöstä Romano koetti vähentää Saksan haukkumista. Eipä hän ollut saavuttanut sillä mitään, joten ihan sama, hän jätti kiroamatta jos muisti.

Italia laittoi puhelimen pois ja nyökkäsi.

"Ulkokissat ovat ihan käteviä" Romano koetti antaa Italian suosikkieläimelle tunnustusta, "mutta me asumme niin lähellä kaupunkia, joten..."

Italia nyökkäsi uudelleen. Hän näytti ajattelevan jo jotain muuta.

Romano pudisti päätään ja jatkoi "Oletko valmis? Lähdetään."

Italia kohotti katseensa häkeltyneenä valkoisesta kirjavapilkullisesta laattalattiasta. "Ve? Tänään? Minne?"

Romano pyöräytti silmiään. "Etkö sinä oikeasti muista? Me sovimme tästä jo aikoja sitten. Iltamat, muistuuko mieleen? Seborgakin tulee."

"Vee..."

Romano pysähtyi. "Olitko sinä sopinut jotain muuta?"

Italia vaihtoi asentoa tukalasti. "En, minä, tuota, tavallaan ehkä vähän? Mutta minä tulen! Minä - minä lähetän vain pari viestiä ensin..."

"Pystytkö laittamaan ne autossa? Meidän pitää hakea Seborga matkalla" Romano viittoi Italiaa jatkamaan matkaa ja kietoi käsivartensa Italian harteille Italian kävellessä hänen vierellään. Italia hymyili, ensin pelkästään tavan vuoksi, mutta kun hän jatkoi hymyilemistä, siitä kasvoi aito. Hän saisi selvitettyä tämän. Hän laittaisi vain viestin Japanille ja Saksalle, pyytäisi anteeksi ja tulisi myöhemmin. Saksa luultavasti ostaisi hänelle taas uuden kalenterin (ne olisivat hyödyllisiä, jos hän muistaisi ottaa jonkin niistä mukaansa ja kirjoittaa siihen kaikki menonsa) ja hän ehtisi viettää heidän kanssaan vähemmän aikaa, mutta hän tulisi kuitenkin, hän multitaskaisi vai mikä se sana oli, kun tehtiin monta asiaa yhtä aikaa?

Romano kaahasi ja kiroili liikenteen halki. Siinä oli jotain kovin kotoista ja Italia hymyili itsekseen takapenkillä laittaessaan viestejä. Seborga odotti heitä sovitulla paikalla ja kömpi taakse Italian seuraksi.

"_Ciao!_ Te tulitte melkein ajoissa! Tosi yllättävää. Odotatteko iltaa jo? Mikä sinulla on, Feli? Miksi hän näyttää tuolta?" Seborga hälisi katsoen veljestä toiseen.

"Minä en ole tehnyt mitään" Romano sanoi peruutettuaan takaisin tielle ja vilkaistuaan heitä taustapeilistä. "Hän on ihan itse sotkenut treffinsä tai jotain, koska ei ole tajunnut, että kalenterit on keksitty."

Italia liikahti syyllisenä paikallaan. Seborga katsoi häntä myötätuntoisena. "Onpa kurjaa. Mutta Saksa antaa varmasti anteeksi, vai mitä? Tämä on perhejuttu, selitithän sen niin? Varmasti hän ymmärtää." Seborga nojautui lähemmäs halaamaan ja Italialle tuli parempi mieli.

Toisinaan Italia toivoi, että hän pystyisi yhdistämään perheensä ja rakkaansa paremmin, niin ettei hänestä tuntuisi siltä, että jäi jumiin puoliväliin joutuessaan valitsemaan kumman kanssa viettäisi aikansa. Romano oli oikeassa, tämän hän oli sopinut ensin ja nyt istuessaan autossa veljiensä seurassa hän todella odotti iltaa heidän kanssaan. Silti jokin osa hänen sydämestään ikävöi Saksan ja Japanin luo. Kun kello oli puoli kaksitoista illalla ja hän pääsi lähtemään varmistettuaan, että Seborga ja itsensä melkein tolkuttomaksi juonut Romano pääsivät turvallisesti Espanjan kyytiin, hän Siirtyi epäröimättä.

Ja niin hän _oli_ Japanissa, noin vain, hieman pyörällä päästään. Siirtymistä ei suositeltu tekemään väsyneenä, koska silloin kaikki saattoi mennä kammottavalla tavalla pieleen, mutta hän halusi _niin kovasti_ Japanin ja Saksan luo, ettei ollut osannut edes pelätä sitä kuin vasta nyt, kun hän oli perillä. Ja hän oli onnistunut. Luultavasti? Italia vilkuili ympärilleen. Hän ei aivan tunnistanut paikkaa, joten hän oli luultavasti mennyt hivenen vinoon, mutta jahka hän kävelisi, hän löytäisi vielä varmasti perille.

Japanissa näytti olevan aamu. Se nauratti Italiaa, tavallaan hän oli hypännyt tulevaisuuteen, eikö, kun Japanissa kello oli kahdeksan tuntia hänen maataan edellä ja hän oli loikannut sen illasta suoraan tämän aamuun? Italia hoipersi väsynein jaloin eteenpäin. Hänen tarvitsi vain kerran esittää eksynyttä turistia vanhalle eläkeläismiehelle ja hänen lapsenlapselleen. Kumpikin oli näyttänyt ensin kauhistuneelta joutuessaan puhumaan ulkomaalaiselle, mutta he olivat päässeet siitä yli ja Italia sai suuntaohjeita, jotka todella johdattivat hänet lopulta Japanin talolle.

Seisoen ulko-oven takana hän soitti Japanille olevansa perillä. Hän olisi voinut astua sisään omin päin, sillä Japani ei koskaan lukinnut oviaan, mutta Italia piti parempana ilmoittaa tulostaan ja odottaa. Hän ei halunnut saada kirousta niskaansa tai mitään. Saksan kuultua Japanin tavasta jättää ovensa auki ja ilmaistua huolensa siitä miten vaarallista se saattoi olla, Japani oli todennut heille täysin tyynesti, ettei hänen tarvinnut lukita sitä, koska kaikki tiesivät mikä talo tämä oli ja kenelle se kuului – ja nekin, jotka eivät tienneet, välttivät kuulemma vaistomaisesti tulemasta lähemmäs. Hän ei ollut selittänyt _miten_ tai _miksi_ kaikki tiesivät olla lähestymättä taloa, mutta Italia oli tuntenut kylmän väristyksen kulkevan lävitseen ja päättänyt, ettei ottaisi riskiä.

Onneksi Japani ei kuulostanut väsyneeltä eikä uneliaalta vastatessaan puhelimeen. Olisi ollut inhottavaa, jos hän olisi herättänyt toisen kesken unien. Pian Italia erotti lähestyvät askeleet ja ovi avautui. Japani ja Saksa olivat molemmat tulleet ovelle vastaan yukatat yllään ja Italia henkäisi tavoilleen uskollisena ajatuksensa ääneen sen enempiä miettimättä.

"Vau, miten komeita minun poikaystäväni ovat!"

Kumpikin käänsi katseensa sivuun. Saksa hymähti epämääräisesti, Japani kiitti kohteliaisuudesta hiljaa. Italia naurahti – ja ilman mitään näkyvää syytä kompastui eteisen lattialle. Saksa ja Japani kumartuivat huolestuneina auttamaan hänet ylös.

"Sinun kannattaa mennä viideksitoista minuutiksi nukkumaan" Saksa sanoi. Valtioiden personifikaatioina he eivät kärsineet aikaerorasituksesta (tai krapulasta sen puoleen) niin paljon kuin heidän kansalaisensa. Viisitoista minuuttia riitti sen ja mahdollisen Siirtymisen aiheuttaman väsymyksen ja sekaannuksen korjaamiseen ja asetti heidän elimistönsä samaan rytmiin vallitsevan ympäristön kanssa.

Italia nyökkäsi ja teki niin. Hän voi paljon paremmin herättyään.

Päivälle ei oltu asetettu mitään aikatauluja. He saivat viettää sen yhdessä juuri niin kuin halusivat, mikä tuntui aina erityiseltä, koska se oli niin harvinaista. Italia leikki Pochin ja Taman kanssa sydämensä kyllyydestä ja vain kerran Saksa joutui vastaamaan työpuheluun, mutta hän sai selvitettyä sen nopeasti. Japanin valmistama ruoka oli herkullista niin kuin aina.

Myöhemmin illalla he katsoivat elokuvan yhdessä. Japanin televisio-videolaite-äänentoisto -systeemi oli viimeisimmän päälle hieno ja uusi niin kuin lähes kaikki hänen tekniset ja elektroniset laitteensa olivat. Se loi vahvan kontrastin hänen muuten vanhaa ja perinteistä kunnioittavaan ja arvostavaan makuunsa ja kotiinsa. Saksa ihmetteli ja ihaili sitä, kuten aina, Italian pysytellessä visusti kauempana, ettei vahingossakaan rikkoisi mitään.

He päätyivät jotenkin istumaan sohvalle niin että Japani oli keskellä. Se teki Italian niin onnelliseksi, että hän tunsi itsensä täydelliseksi hölmöksi, vaikka aistikin Japanin jännityksen. Sen sijaan, että olisi istunut aivan rennosti keskellä, Japani nojasi aavistuksen verran enemmän Saksan suuntaan. Italia mietti mahtoiko Saksa huomata sitä ja tajusiko Japani itse tekevänsä niin, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Tolkuttaen itselleen, että hänen piti käyttäytyä, Italia nojasi itse vastakkaiseen suuntaan käsinojaa päin osoittaakseen Japanille, ettei hänen tarvinnut jännittää tai pelätä hänen seurassaan.

Italia olisi halunnut kysyä Japanilta, mistä jännittäminen johtui ja mitä voisi tehdä toisin, jotta hänen olisi helpompi olla.

Mutta se oli vaikeaa.

Hyvin vaikeaa.

**-…-…-…-**

**-…-…-…-**

Koska mitä jos Japani ajautuisi hänestä entistä kauemmaksi?

**-…-…-…-**

**-…-…-…-**

_Rohkeutta, Italia!_

**-…-…-…-**

**-…-…-…-**

"Japani, minä haluaisin, että sinä olisit enemmän minun lähelläni. Samaan tapaan kuin Saksan kanssa."


	9. Keskustellaanko taas?

Ikäraja: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, romantiikka (seurustelu)

Varoitukset: kohtaus, joka mahdollisesti heijastaa sisäistettyä fobiaa tai häpeää ja voi tuntua loukkaavalta...? (ks. lisää luvun lopussa olevasta Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:sta)

Muut hahmot: Preussi

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Jatkuu suoraan siitä mihin edellinen luku loppui.

* * *

**Luku 8: Keskustellaanko taas?**

* * *

"Japani, minä haluaisin, että sinä olisit enemmän minun lähelläni. Samaan tapaan kuin Saksan kanssa."

"Olen pahoillani" Japani sanoi automaattisesti.

He olivat kahdestaan Saksan talossa. Japani oli hiljattain saanut oman avaimen ja luvan tulla ja mennä niin kuin halusi. Italia oli tehnyt niin jo monta vuotta, jo ennen kuin Saksa ja hän olivat alkaneet seurustella, mutta Japanille se oli uutta ja outoa eikä hän vieläkään kokenut luontevaksi tulla ilmoittamatta. Kenties, jos Saksa asuisi talossa yksin, mutta Preussin takia Japanista tuntui tunkeilevalta vain kävellä sisään. Tällaisina hetkinä, kun Saksa ei ollut itse paikalla, se tuntui jopa vieraalta. Japanille tuli aina sellainen olo, että hänen piti tehdä silloin jotain hyödyllistä. Siivota vähintään (vaikka Saksan talossa oli aina suhteellisen siistiä ottaen huomioon, että siellä asui enimmän aikaa kolme koiraa ja Italiakin sai liikkua talossa vapaasti).

Se, että Italia oli sattunut olemaan talossa samaan aikaan, oli vähentänyt huomattavasti Japanin tarvetta etsiä itselleen syy ja tarkoitus olla paikalla: hän oli tarpeellinen Italialle. He olivat jutelleet ja hänen oli ollut paljon helpompi olla. Kunnes Italia oli sanonut mitä sanoi.

Nyt Japani mietti mitä hän voisi toiselle vastata. Hän tajusi heti, että tässä oli se asia, jonka kanssa Italia oli kiemurtanut jo pidemmän aikaa itsekseen sanomatta mitään.

Hän ei voinut kiistää Italian huomiota. Asia oli juuri niin. Hän päästi Saksan fyysisesti lähemmäs itseään. Hän luotti Saksaan enemmän.

"Pidätkö sinä lihaksista?" Italia hymyili kaikista kilteimmän hymynsä – ja se pisti Japanin omatuntoa lujimmin siitäkin huolimatta, että Japani tiesi Italian tarkoittavan sillä aivan päinvastaista; vakuutusta siitä, että kaikki oli hyvin eikä hän syyttänyt Japania mistään. "Minä en tunnu saavan niitä. Tosin, en minä kylläkään edes koeta nostaa painoja tai mitään. Se on tylsää."

"Ei kyse ole siitä" Japani sanoi nopeasti. Sitten hän oli hiljaa pitkän aikaa.

Japani koetti puhua mahdollisimman avoimesti ja rehellisesti. Kommunikointi oli tärkeintä, heidän piti pystyä puhumaan kaikista asioista välillään.

Hän painotti pitävänsä Italiasta hyvin paljon. Kyse ei missään nimessä ollut siitä, ettei hän olisi halunnut olla Italian lähellä, tai että hän olisi inhonnut Italiaa. Hän vain... aristeli tai pelkäsi Italian voimakasta taipumusta elää hetkessä. Japani ei kyennyt lähestymään Italiaa pelätessään joutuvansa tilanteeseen, jossa Italian hellyys ja pyrkimys tulla lähelle ylittivät hänen voimavaransa. Hän ei halunnut torjua Italiaa. Hän ei halunnut ajautua tilaan, jossa hänen oli pakko työntää toinen pois, koska ei kyennyt olemaan enää hetkeäkään lähellä ilman että se tuntui kuolemalta.

Hän ei olisi halunnut olla sellainen. Mutta hän oli. Valitettavasti.

Italian silmät tulvivat kyynelistä.

"Surullista!"

"Anteeksi. Älä itke" Japani kiirehti lohduttamaan. Hän kosketti jopa varovasti Italiaa hartiaan.

Italia pudisti päätään. "Ei. Minä olen pahoillani! Minä en tiennyt, että minä tein sinun olosi noin pahaksi!"

Kaikista mahdollisista hetkistä Saksa tuli kotiin juuri silloin. Kun Italia itki valtoimenaan olohuoneessa yksin Japanin seurassa. Saksan oli täytynyt kuulla se, koska hän käveli keittiön sijasta suoraan olohuoneeseen ulkovaatteet yllään.

Japani nousi ylös. "Minä olen pahoillani."

Saksa jätti ostoskassin lattialle ja asteli Italian luo. Heistä kahdesta hänellä oli enemmän kokemusta lohduttoman Italian lohduttamisesta.

Japani otti kauppakassin ja vei sen keittiöön. Hän purki sen ja asetti tavarat paikoilleen. Vielä silloinkin, kun hän oli erehtynyt muualla talossa missä mikäkin oli, keittiössä hän oli osannut navigoida ja tiesi tavaroiden paikat. Hän oli juuri viikkaamassa kauppakassia siistiksi ja taskuun sopivan pieneksi, kun Saksa ja Italia tulivat keittiöön. Saksa oli vienyt ulkovaatteensa eteiseen ja Italia näytti tyynemmältä ja hymyili taas, vaikka hänen silmäripsissään saattoi vielä nähdä kyynelten jättämän kimmellyksen.

"Anteeksi Japani, minä jouduin tunteideni valtaan. Olen taas kunnossa."

"Ei, minä olen pahoillani, että –" Japani aloitti, mutta Italia huitoi hänen sanansa pois. Japani epäröi pari sekuntia, mutta avasi sitten käsivartensa tietäen, että Italia kaipasi halauksen tuomaa varmistusta siitä, että kaikki oli todella hyvin.

Italia otti halauksen mielihyvin vastaan, mutta irtosi melkein heti ja kysyi huolissaan "Onko tämä liikaa?"

"Ei."

"Pitäisikö meidän vielä jutella yhdessä?" Saksa ehdotti varovasti.

Lause oli lausuttu niin monesti heidän seurustelunsa aikana, että Italia liikahti vaistomaisesti kohti ruokailuhuoneen jykevää pöytää ja oli vetämässä itselleen esiin tuolia, kun huomasi Saksan pudistavan päätään ja vinkkaavan olohuonetta kohti. Japani tunsi vastakarvaisuuden nousevan sisällään, mutta painoi sen nopeasti pois. Hän olisi halunnut käydä keskustelun mieluummin pöydän ääressä, koska se oli virallisemman oloista ja hän kaipasi sitä. Se helpotti hänen oloaan, mutta toisaalta, ehkä hän etääntyi ja piiloutui liikaa sen taakse.

Italia istui sohvalla piilossa polviensa takana varpaat nostettuina istuimelle. Saksa odotti Japanin valitsevan ensin paikkansa – erillisen nojatuolin Italiaan vastapäätä – ja istui vasta sitten sohvan toiseen päähän Italian viereen. Asetelma muistutti paljolti sitä miten he istuivat pöydän ääressä ja Japani mietti hetken pitäisikö hänen sittenkin vaihtaa paikkaa jommankumman kanssa, mutta ei lopulta tehnyt niin.

"Taas yksi hemmetin oppimiskokemus" Italia huokaisi kokouksen aloitussanat. Se oli sisäpiirivitsi: jos polyamorisessa suhteessa johonkin oppi aikatauluttamisen lisäksi, niin se oli keskusteleminen. Aina oli jotain neuvoteltavaa, kerrottavaa tai yhteisesti kartoitettavaa oli kyse sitten yhtenäisestä linjasta lemmikkien hoidossa tai itse polyamoria-sanasta. Ensin mainittu oli pidetty harkitusti ja käsitellyt muun muassa sitä saivatko koirat tulla keittiöön ja milloin niille sai antaa välipaloja, mutta jälkimmäinen oli saanut alkunsa satunnaisesta sivulauseesta ja kasvanut keskusteluhetkeä vaativaksi aiheeksi.

Japanin oli vieläkin vaikea käsittää, että Saksa vierasti polyamoria-sanaa. Saksa myönsi sen käytännöllisyyden ja kuvaavuuden, mutta huolimatta siitä, että hän rakasti sekä Italiaa että Japania, hän ei kutsunut itseään polyamoriseksi. Saksa sanoi, että hänen oli hyvin vaikea mahduttaa itsensä koko sanaan tai muihin outoihin termeihin, mikä oli nyrjäyttää Japanin aivot. Hänen oma kokemuksensa oli täysin päinvastainen: hänelle juuri nuo sanat olivat tuntuneet oikeilta ja selittäneet niin paljon, eikä hän kokenut mielessään minkäänlaista vaikeutta tunnustaa asiaa, jos joku kysyisi häneltä siitä.

"Onko sanalla väliä, jos tunne on aito?" rauhaa ja tasapainoa hakeva Italia oli kysynyt heiltä sovittelevaan sävyyn.

Japanin oli tehnyt mieli vastata _"On"_, mutta ei sanonut. Se olisi vain pitkittänyt tukalaa tilannetta entisestään eikä se voinut olla hyväksi kenellekään.

Hän oli kuitenkin ollut melko tyytymätön, kunnes myöhemmin, kun he olivat kaksin, Italia oli kertonut hänelle luottamuksella Saksan vierastavan yhtälailla kaikkia muitakin erilaisia seksuaalisuutta, sukupuolta ja ihmissuhdemuotoja kuvaavia termejä eikä kokenut niitä omikseen, vaikka ulkopuolisen silmin jotkin niistä näyttivät häneen täysin sopivilta. Japanin katsottua häntä avoimen hölmistyneenä Italia oli selittänyt miten oli itse asian ymmärtänyt: Saksa oli vahva, maskuliininen mies, oli ollut aina, eikä siihen kuvaan mahtunut variaatioita. Siitäkin huolimatta, että tuo kuva ei täysin vastannut todellisuutta – ainakaan jos se piti sisällään hetero-oletuksen, niin kuin se yleensä piti – ja oli kaiken kaikkiaan muutenkin sekä keinotekoinen että äärimmäisen kapea kenenkään täytettäväksi, se oli se kuva, joka hänellä oli itsestään sisimmässään.

"Toisin sanoen Saksa valehtelee itselleen?" Japani oli kysynyt hitaasti ja – vaikka se ei näkynytkään ulospäin – aika järkyttyneenä Italian teoriasta.

Italia oli pudistanut päätään. "Ei, ei hän valehtele. Hän tietää kyllä sydämessään miten asia on, eikä hän koskaan kiellä tai koeta salata sinua ja minua siksi, että sopisi paremmin muotteihin ja enemmistöön. Hän vain näkee itsensä edelleen vahvaksi, maskuliiniseksi mieheksi – ja se on totta. Polyamoria tai rakkaus samaan sukupuoleen ei muuta sitä. Niin hän itsensä määrittelee eikä kukaan ulkopuolinen voi sanoa siihen, että hän on väärässä. Koska vain Ludwig on Ludwig."

Japani oli pohtinut Italian sanoja. Hän ei ollut varma saattoiko allekirjoittaa niitä muuten kuin viimeisen lauseen kohdalta. Vain Ludwig oli Ludwig. Ja koska jokainen sai itse määritellä sanat, joilla kuvata itseään, 'Ludwig' oli aivan yhtä hyvä kuin jokin muukin.

Ei sillä, että Japanilla oli varaa sanoa. Hänellä oli omat ongelmansa.

Tämänkertaisessa keskustelussa Saksa otti ensimmäisen puheenvuoron.

"No niin. Minä en aivan ymmärtänyt äskeistä tilannetta ja vaikka se ilmeisesti ratkesi jo, niin haluaisitteko koettaa selittää sen minulle uudelleen?"

Koska Saksa toisaalta piti järjestyksestä ja selkeydestä ja toisaalta koki olevansa muuten heikoilla niin sanotusti tunneperäisessä palautteessa ja puheessa, suurin osa näistä heidän keskusteluhetkistään syntyi hänen toiveestaan ja aloitteestaan. Italia taas, jolle tunteista puhuminen oli helpointa, otti yleensä seuraavan puheenvuoron. Niin tälläkin kertaa.

Varovasti, sillä hän tiesi millaisia tunnesimpukoita hänen poikaystävänsä olivat, hän kuvaili tilanteen omasta näkökulmastaan lopettaen puheenvuoronsa "... ja minä olisin halunnut sanoa aiemmin, mutta minä en uskaltanut."

Saksa ja Japani miettivät kumpikin hänen sanojaan hetken.

"Jos sinusta on tuntunut, että minä olen ominut Japanin –" Saksa aloitti. Italia pudisti villisti päätään.

"En minä sitä. Ja Japani selitti minulle kyllä, joten minä ymmärrän nyt paremmin, miksi niin oli kuin oli."

Saksan otsa rypistyi. Hän katsahti Japania kehottaen äänettömästi häntä kertomaan oman puolensa asiasta.

Japani laski katseensa polviinsa ja veti mielessään henkeä. Hän oli heistä ehdottomasti huonoin ilmaisemaan omia mielipiteitään tai puhumaan tunteista. Ne olivat niin ankarasti kontrolloituja, ettei hän joskus ollut itsekään varma, mitä ne olivat tai miten ne voisi ilmaista sanoilla jollekulle toiselle. Italia ja Saksa olivat kuitenkin oppineet antamaan hänelle aikaa eivätkä keskeyttäneet häntä.

Japani tunsi itsensä typeräksi. Hän ei osannut kuin toistaa itseään miljoonannen kerran. _En ole tottunut. Anteeksi. Aistiherkkyys ja kosketusarkuus. Anteeksi. Olen pahoillani._

Oli muutakin. Mutta hän ei saanut sanottua sitä. Parempaa tilaisuutta tuskin tulisi, he olivat aivan aiheen äärellä, mutta hän ei saanut _niitä sanoja_ itsestään ulos.

Saksa näytti hämmentyneeltä. "Mutta Italiahan on se, joka –" hän vaikeni yllättäen ja muuttui voimakkaan punaiseksi niskaa ja korvia myöten ja Japani näki sen harvinaisuuden, että hän peitti kasvonsa kämmeniinsä.

Italia laski kätensä lempeästi hänen polvelleen.

Silloin Japani näki miten kuvio meni.

Italia oli ollut se, joka odotti, sanoi _ei mitään hätää_, kysyi luvan, neuvoi sanomaan "ei" ja rakasti juuri niin pieninä paloina kuin oli tarpeen. Ja nyt Saksa oli käyttänyt kaiken oppimansa häneen. Milloin viimeksi Italia oli spontaanisti halannut häntä? Tai tullut fyysisesti lähelle ilman, että oli ensin varoittanut asiasta? Japani tajusi ennakkoon pelkäämisen estäneen itseään näkemästä miten asiat todellisuudessa olivat. Italia oli odottanut häntä koko ajan.

Japani nousi ylös paikaltaan, laskeutui polvilleen lattialle Italian eteen ja painoi päänsä alas. "Minä olen tehnyt kamalan väärin."

Italia meni täysin hämilleen Japanin yllättävästä eleestä ja nousi seisomaan sohvalle ja huitoi ja elehti levottomasti käsillään. "Uh, ei, ei, tuo ei ole tarpeen! _Japani-kiltti_."

"Minä olin typerä ja tietämätön, en edes yrittänyt nähdä peloltani. Minä tein väärin. O-olen pahoillani."

Heidän neuvottelu- ja keskusteluhetkensä eivät tavallisesti menneet näin tunnekuohuisiksi, mikä sai Italian katumaan, että oli alun perin kysynyt Japanilta sitä mitä kysyi. Jos hän olisi ollut hiljaa, Saksa ei olisi mennyt noin noloksi eikä Japani tuntisi itsensä noin syylliseksi. Jos hän vain olisi ollut hiljaa...

"Anteeksi, minä olin itsekäs."

Saksa ja Japani vakuuttivat kumpikin päinvastaista, mutta Italian ajatuskierre oli valmis ja hän vajosi alas sohvalle entistä onnettomampana. Hän todella möhläsi aina kaiken, vai mitä? Ihme, että kukaan viitsi olla hänen kanssaan, kun hän oli aina niin surkea!

He jäivät lopulta koko päiväksi olohuoneen sohville kääriytyneinä vaatekaapista otettuihin ylimääräisiin peittoihin ja viltteihin, söivät kotiin tilattua noutoruokaa ja katselivat joko televisiota tai juttelivat hiljaisella äänellä keskenään aiemmin ulkona olleiden koirien maatessa lattialla heidän ympärillään. Ristiriitojen ja väärinkäsitysten jälkeen lähellä oleminen tuntui paitsi tärkeältä, myös turvalliselta ja toi vakautta. Siksi Saksa antoi Italian nojata itseään vasten ja Japani silitti varoen Italian hiuksia nauttien niiden pehmeästä tunnusta. Hän oli kaivannut sitä.

"Minun pitää kohta mennä" Japani kuiskasi.

"Typerät työt ja velvollisuudet..." Italia mutisi.

Japani oli juuri ehtinyt nousta ja viikata peittonsa äskeiselle paikalleen Italian viereen, kun etuovi kolahti.

"Pikkuveli! Oliko sinulla ikävä? Mahtava Preussi on taas täällä!"

Koirat olivat ensimmäisenä jaloillaan ja juoksivat eteiseen. Saksa nousi ylös seuraavaksi mennäkseen Preussia vastaan. Japani ja Italia vilkaisivat toisiaan. Preussi ei ollut ilmoittanut tulevansa kotiin tänään. Japani käveli eteiseen. Italia seurasi hänen jäljessään peitto yhä harteillaan.

"Oho, hei Japani! En tiennyt, että olet täällä" Preussi sanoi kohottaen katseensa koirista, joita oli kyykistynyt silittämään, ja jatkoi huomattuaan Italian peiton "Italia, oletko sinä kipeä?"

Japanin vastatessa Preussin tervehdykseen Italia pudisti päätään hänen kysymykselleen.

"Pitääkö aiemmin sovittu yhä paikkansa?" Saksa kysyi Japanin pukiessa ylleen.

"_Hai._"

"Minä haluaisin –" Italia aloitti nopeasti, mutta empi ja vaikeni kesken kaiken.

Italia tarvitsi halauksen tuomaa varmistusta.

Japani avasi käsivartensa. Kaikki oli hyvin.

Preussi räpäytti silmiään epäuskoisena Italian halatessa Japania ja Japanin salliessa sen. Aasialaisvaltion personifikaatio vältteli fyysistä kosketusta tavallisesti viimeiseen asti eikä päästänyt edes läheisiksi mieltämiään henkilöitä helposti lähelleen. Toisaalta, Italialla oli tapansa löytää tiensä ihmisten luo. Jos hän oli onnistunut pehmentämään hänen jäykän asiallisen pikkuveljensä, kai se oli vain ajan kysymys, että Japani taipuisi myös.

"Hei hei, Japani."

"Hei hei, Italia" Japani vastasi ja nyökkäsi vielä Saksalle ja Preussille ennen kuin lähti.

* * *

.

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2

Italian huokaus "taas yksi hemmetin oppimiskokemus" on yksi polyamoristen termi, jonka poimin suomenkielisen polyamoria-nettisivuston sanasto-osiosta (löytyy varmasti jollain netin hakukoneista, tämä sivusto ei anna laittaa suoria linkkejä). Sen mukaan englannin kielestä lähtöisin olevat termit AFLE (_another fucking learning experience_ eli taas yksi helvetin oppimiskokemus) ja AFOG (_another fucking opportunity for growth_ eli taas yksi helvetin kasvumahdollisuus) on kehitetty kuvaamaan polyjen ihmissuhde-elämässä toistuvasti vastaan tulevia haastavia tilanteita, jotka on vaan setvittävä läpi ja nähtävä mahdollisuuksina ottaa opikseen ja kasvaa ihmisenä.

En ole ihan varma tarkoitetaanko sillä enemmän polyamorisen suhteen sisäisiä hankalia kohtia (esimerkiksi vaikka mustasukkaisuus tai yksinäisyyden tunne) vai ulkopuolelta tulevia ennakkoluuloja ja niistä selviämistä vai molempia. Itse ajattelin sen kattavan kaikki ne asiat joiden kanssa kaikissa suhteissa kokoonnutaan keskustelemaan yhdessä vakavasti. Kun miettii miten paljon niitä on esimerkiksi ystävyys- tai sisarussuhteessa tai monogamisessa seurustelusuhteessa, niin polyilla niitä vasta riittääkin!

Siksi kuvittelin, että joku Geritapan-kolmikosta huokaisisi tuon lauseen aina noiden keskusteluhetkien aluksi. Toivottavasti käytin sitä oikein.

Ja mitä tulee tuohon Saksan hankaluuteen termien kanssa... miten sen selittäisin...

Minulla on sellainen tunne Saksan hahmosta, että hän on aina, syystä tai toisesta, joko ollut tai turvautunut vahvan maskuliinisen (hetero)miehen rooliin ja kuvaan. Kun siihen lasketaan päälle vielä hänen suhteellisen nuori ikänsä valtiona ja luonne, joka nojaa vahvasti työhön ja järkeen, hänen ei ole koskaan tarvinnut tai hänellä ei ole ollut aikaa kyseenalaistaa tai miettiä asiaa. Ei ennen Italiaa. Ei ennen Japania. Siksi uusien termien ottaminen osaksi tuohon kuvaan itsestä voi olla vaikeaa. Niin kuvittelen. En osaa nähdä, että hän olisi ollut koskaan homofobinen (vaikka hänen pomonsa 2MS:n aikaan oli) niin, että hän olisi lynkannut ketään, mutta sisäistetty fobia tai häpeä on helppo oppia.

Saksalla on siis vielä kasvamista ja selvittelemistä itsensä kanssa, mutta toisaalta koska hän rakastuu niin harvoin, hän antaa sille kaikkensa ja on valmis taistelemaan sen puolesta, joten eiköhän siinä lopulta käy hyvin. (Sitä paitsi jokaisella on oikeus määritellä tai jättää itsensä määrittelemättä näissä asioissa niin kuin haluaa. Ehkä Saksa ei tarvitse ulkopuolelta annettuja termejä. Ehkä hän on tyytyväinen siihen, että on Ludwig, joka rakastaa Kikua ja Felicianoa, jotka rakastavat häntä. Ja siinä se.)


	10. Arkea

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka, yleinen, perhe, ystävyys

Varoitukset: maininta toisesta maailmansodasta (ja muistakin), historiallisten viittausten epätarkkuus (jopa virheellisyys?)

Muut hahmot/maininta: Preussi, Romano, Espanja/ Puola

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Puhtaasti rauhallista _slice of lifea_ välillä.

* * *

**Luku 9: Arkea**

* * *

Saksa oli melkoisen tyytyväinen päiväänsä. Se oli ollut täynnä kokouksia ja töitä aamusta saakka ja vaikka aivan kaikki ei ollut mennyt suunnitellusti – videotykki ei ollut toimia ja yksi kutsutuista konsulteista oli erehtynyt kokouspaikasta ja myöhästynyt sen takia kaksitoista minuuttia, vaikka näyttikin saapuessaan siltä, että oli kaahannut paikalle tuhatta ja sataa – päivä oli ollut tuottoisa, he olivat saaneet tehtyä ratkaisuja ja vietyä suunniteltuja projekteja eteenpäin.

Parasta oli, että kerrankin hänen ei tarvinnut tuoda töitä kotiin. Hän saattoi viettää lopun päivän enemmän tai vähemmän niin kuin tahtoi. Avatessaan kotioveaan hän mietti pitäisikö hänen järjestellä autotalli vai pitää koirille oikein kunnolliset treenit pitkän kaavan kautta.

"Hei Länsi!" Preussin ääni kuului olohuoneesta, oletettavasti sohvalta.

"Hei Preussi" Saksa vastasi, laski salkkunsa eteisen lattialle ja silitti koiria, jotka olivat tulleet häntä vastaan. Hän oli jo kiipeämässä portaita ylös vaihtaakseen nopeasti vaatteensa ja mennäkseen ulos koirien kanssa, kun Preussi jatkoi.

"Minä ulkoilutin koirat jo. Vartti sitten."

"Ai" Saksa totesi ja pysähtyi keskelle portaita.

Preussi ilmestyi esiin ja virnisti ylös hänelle. "Jep. Ja minä tein myös ruoan valmiiksi, enkö olekin ollut ahkera? Jos laitan sinulle vielä kylpyveden tulemaan, olen oikea kodinhengetär, vai mitä?" Preussi ilveili muuttaen äänensä hivenen korkeammaksi ja teennäisen mieleväksi.

Saksa tuhahti. Vitsi ei erityisemmin huvittanut häntä.

Preussi sen sijaan nauroi omalle jutulleen ja asteli kohti ruokailuhuonetta heilautettuaan kättään Saksalle, että menisi vaihtamaan vaatteensa. Jokin välkähti Preussin kädessä. Saksa ajatteli ensin sen olleen rannekello, mutta tajusi, ettei se voinut olla. Preussi oli vasenkätinen ja piti kelloaan oikeassa kädessään, jolla oli rapsuttanut Asteria korvan takaa puhuessaan. Havainto häiritsi Saksaa. Niinpä hän katsoi ruokapöydän ääressä Preussin käsiä uudemman kerran.

Kynsilakkaa. Saksa räpäytti silmiään. Preussilla oli kynsilakkaa. Purren huultaan, ettei sanoisi mitään, Saksa koetti muuttaa ilmeensä nopeasti neutraaliksi – eihänsehänellekuulunutjossetekiPreussinonnelliseksiniinhyvävaanhänelle – mutta ilmeisesti hän ei ollut tarpeeksi nopea, sillä Preussi katsoi häntä ihmetellen.

"Mitä? Onko se pahaa, vaikka et ole edes maistanut sitä?" Preussi kysyi luullen Saksan ilmehtineen oudosti ruoalle. Saksa pudisti päätään ja joi vettä saadakseen lisäaikaa ja päästäkseen puhumasta enempää. Hän ei ollut vielä ehtinyt päättää pitäisikö hänen ottaa kynsilakka puheeksi vai ei, kun Preussi ähkäisi.

"Onko meillä mitään millä tämän saa pois?" Preussi kysyi näyttäen kynsiään. Saksa vilkaisi niitä, mutta laski katseensa nopeasti lautaseensa. Preussi huokaisi ja tarttui ruokailuvälineisiinsä. "Minä kävin aamupäivällä Puolan luona. Hän ei suostunut luopumaan pölhöstä ideastaan ennen kuin sai tahtonsa läpi. Ja sitten minä olin, että siitä vaan – minä olen niin täydellisen mahtava, että kynsilakka ainoastaan lisää sitä entisestään!"

Saksa hymyili aavistuksen epävarmasti. Hän saattoi nähdä mielessään miten he olivat neuvotelleet asiasta: Preussi oli valinnut värin – musta, tietenkin – ja Puola oli lisännyt siihen glitterin.

"En tiedä onko meillä kynsilakanpoistoainetta. Jos ei ole, minä voin käydä ostamassa" Saksa lupasi.

Preussi nyökkäsi ja nousi pöydästä käydäkseen hakemassa leipäkorin, jonka oli unohtanut keittiöön.

"Mitä Puolalle kuuluu?" Saksa kysyi, kun hän tuli takaisin. Varovasti, niin kuin aina.

Preussi käännähti häneen päin. "Kiljuu ja sätkii, kuten tähänkin asti. Ei huolta" hän vastasi ja kurottui pörröttämään veljensä hiuksia vaikka tiesikin joutuvansa pesemään kätensä keittiön lavuaarissa sen jälkeen niihin tarttuneen hiusgeelin takia.

Saksa vain hymähti lyhyesti hänen sanoilleen sanomatta mitään hiustensa sotkemisesta.

Puola oli Saksan kipeä kohta ja Preussi tiesi sen.

Heillä kaikilla oli fyysiset ja henkiset arpensa, painajaisensa ja omat katumuksensa, joita historia oli heille kerryttänyt. Rutot ja muut kulkutaudit, noitavainot, sisällissodat, atomipommit... Preussi oli kerran löytänyt Italian istumasta heidän keittiössään pimeässä tuijottamassa ikkunasta ulos nähtyään painajaisia gladiaattoritaisteluista. Historiankirjojen tylsät sepustukset elivät heidän mielissään aina heidän olemattomuuteensa asti.

Saksalle se oli aina toinen maailmansota ja vaikka hän ei koskaan puhunut siitä, vaikka hän yritti aina ja kaikkialla hyvittää sen mikä ei edes ollut hänen omaa syytään, vaan heidän silloisen pomonsa mielettömyyttä ja kansalaistensa (ja muidenkin) sokeutta, silti jossain syvällä sisimmässään hän kantoi sitä mukanaan.

Hän oli vielä niin nuori. Preussi toivoi, että hän osaisi antaa itselleen rauhan, mutta siihen menisi aikaa, eivätkä muistot siltikään haihtuneet kokonaan.

Estääkseen tunnelmaa vajoamasta liian synkäksi Preussi elämöi ehkä turhan kovaa ruokapöydän ääressä, mutta Saksa ei moittinut häntä siitä. He olivat melkein syöneet aterian loppuun, kun Preussi mainitsi Italian.

"Tuleeko Italia käymään tänään? Minä melkein odotin, että hän olisi tullut aiemmin, olisin kysynyt häneltä ehdotusta ruoaksi."

"Italialla on tänään muita menoja" Saksa vastasi. Italia olisi ulkona Japanin kanssa. He olivat alkaneet taas käydä kaksistaan treffeillä sitten heidän viimeisimmän tunnekuohujentäytteisen keskustelunsa, mikä oli Saksasta ainoastaan hyvä. Hän tunsi vieläkin pienen piston ajatellessaan, että Italia oli niin pitkään jättänyt itsensä taka-alalle heidän vuokseen.

"No höh" Preussi puhahti harmissaan. Sitten hänen punaisiin silmiinsä ilmestyi innostunut loiste. "Hei, sinä sanoit, ettei sinulla ole tänään enempää töitä, niinhän? Eikö olisi mahtavaa viettää veli-iltaa? Me voisimme pelata videopelejä –"

"Minä en pelaa niitä" Saksa sanoi _Tämä asia on loppuun käsitelty jo kauan sitten_ -äänellä.

Preussi huokaisi varsin dramaattisesti. "Hyvä on, tylsimys. Käykö sitten elokuva? Minä selasin leffakanavia läpi juuri ennen kuin tulit ja löysin sieltä muutaman, jotka vaikuttivat todella hyviltä. Voitaisiin katsoa jokin niistä."

Preussi alkoi olla varsin innostunut ideastaan. Saksalla oli epäilyksensä niin leffakanavien kuin vanhemman veljensä elokuvamaun suhteen, mutta oli totta, että he eivät olleet viettäneet vapaa-aikaa yhdessä pitkään aikaan. Nyt oli siihen hyvä tilaisuus. Saksa nyökkäsi ehdotukselle myöntävästi ja Preussi hoki "mahtavaa!" varmaan viisi minuuttia ja kokosi olohuoneen täyteen sipsejä ja muita elokuvaherkkuja sillä aikaa kun Saksa siivosi pöydän ja laittoi astiat tiskikoneeseen.

"Tuota, _Bruder?"_ Saksa kysyi, kun he istuivat sohvalla "Olisitko sinä halunnut poistaa kynsilakan ensin?"

Preussi vilkaisi kaukosäädintä pitävää kättään – ja kohautti sitten hartioitaan. "Njääh, ehtii sen myöhemminkin. Minä voin olla glitter-mahtava vielä yhden elokuvan ajan."

* * *

.

Samaan aikaan veljesten aloittaessa elokuvansa Italia leijaili ajatuksissaan omassa keittiössään. Hän muisteli iltapäiväänsä Japanin kanssa. He olivat käyneet taidenäyttelyssä ja sen jälkeen syömässä jäätelöä ja heidän välinsä olivat olleet rennon lämpimät niin kuin ne olivat olleet alussa ja olivat taas heidän viimeisimmän suuren AFLE-keskustelunsa jälkeen, sen, minkä lopuksi he olivat kääriytyneet peittoihin ja jääneet sohvalle.

"Sinä näytät rakastuneelta" Espanja huomautti saaden Italian säpsähtämään tähän hetkeen. Hän ei ollut tajunnut, että häntä oli tarkkailtu.

"Pah! Siltä hän on näyttänyt pysyvästi jo monta vuotta" Romano pihahti happamasti. "Toivoin melko kauan, että hän kyllästyisi siihen vaaleaan lihaskimppuunsa, mutta ihan turhaan..."

Italia hymyili puolittaisen hymyn pitäen katseensa alhaalla taikinassa, jota hän vaivasi käsillään puseron hihat kyynärpäihin asti käärittynä.

"Hm" Espanja äännähti siirtäen vihreiden silmiensä katseen Italiasta Romanoon. "Mutta eikö se ole hyvä, että kipinä on säilynyt niin pitkään? Kai sinä olet onnellinen Italian puolesta?"

Romano ei suostunut antamaan epämääräistä äännähdystä enempää tunnustusta, mikä sai Espanjan kiusoittelemaan häntä lisää ja Romanon käyttäytymään tulistuneemmin ilman oikeaa tulta, mikä puolestaan ajoi heidät kauemmas alkuperäisestä aiheesta ja Italia huokaisi helpotuksesta.

Seuratessaan sivusta Romanon ja Espanjan tuttavallista kinastelua Italia mietti mahtaisivatko he palata joskus yhteen. Italia tiesi, että heillä oli jossain vaiheessa ollut kesäromanssin tapainen suhde – kiihkeä ja lyhytikäinen – minkä Romano oli lopettanut. Italia ei tiennyt syytä miksi, Romano ei halunnut puhua aiheesta. Espanja oli ollut varsin pitkään sydän palasina sen jälkeen, mutta he olivat onnistuneet saavuttamaan uudelleen hyvät välit myöhemmin.

Italia maistoi taikinaa ja laski sen sen jälkeen jauhotetulle työtasolle alkaen kaulita sitä. "Mitä tästä siis tehdään?" hän kysyi Espanjan ja Romanon kerääntyessä hänen ympärilleen ehdotuksineen.

* * *

.

Japani muisti harvoin uniaan, mutta viime yönä hän oli nähnyt unta Italian ja hänen treffeistä, mikä johtui varmaan siitä, että he olivat viestitelleet toisilleen vielä juuri ennen kuin Japani meni nukkumaan. Japani hymyili itsekseen silittäessään jaloissaan nukkuneita Tamaa ja Pochia muistellessaan untaan.

Viedessään Pochin aamulla ulos kävelylle häntä vastaan tuli lukioikäinen tyttö ja poika, jotka pitivät toisiaan kädestä ujoina ja rakastuneina matkallaan kouluun. He päästivät irti heti huomatessaan, etteivät olleet tiellä enää kaksin, vaikka Japani oli ollut kuin ei olisi nähnyt mitään, katseli puita ja Pochia ohittaessaan heidät.

Japani päätti, että seuraavien kolmien treffien aikana hän keräisi tarpeeksi rohkeutta ja löytäisi tilaisuuden pitää Italiaa kädestä.


	11. Kun kerran kysyit, niin

Ikäraja: T

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys

Muuta hahmot/maininta: Amerikka/ Preussi, Romano, Seborga, Alankomaat, Englanti, Ranska

* * *

**Luku 10: Kun kerran kysyit, niin...**

* * *

Japani oli uupunut ja kaipasi pääsyä oman kodin rauhaan. Mielessään hän vaelsi sinne, laski salkkunsa eteisen lattialle ja huokaisi syvään riisuen kravattinsa ja käveli suoraan kylpyhuoneeseen. Kun hän pääsisi kotiin, hän menisi ensimmäiseksi kylpyyn eikä tekisi koko päivänä enää mitään järkevää tai tähdellistä.

Sitten hän sai viestin Amerikalta ja haaveet puhkesivat:

_Japani! Meidän täytyy pelata tänään! Siitä on ikuisuus!_

Japani halusi mennä kylpyyn. Hän oli ajatellut sitä koko pitkän päivän. Hän oli jo vastaamassa kohteliaasti ei, kun Amerikalta tuli toinen viesti:

_Jooko?_

Japani epäröi. Harkitsi uudelleen. Hän ei ollut aikonut tehdä tänään enää mitään järkevää. Ja siitä oli pitkä aika, kun he olivat viimeksi pelanneet konsolipeleillä yhdessä. Niin monia hyviä piirteitä kuin Italialla ja Saksalla olikin, pelaajia he kumpikaan eivät olleet: Saksa kieltäytyi edes kokeilemasta, kun taas Italia kyllä yritti pelata, mutta oli aivan toivoton. (Romano, Seborga ja Preussi olivat veljesjoukon pelaajat. Japani toivoi vielä joku päivä pääsevänsä pelaamaan heidän kanssaan tai heitä vastaan.)

Japani vastasi:

_Hyvä on. Minä tulen._

Hänen puhelimensa soi lähes saman tien.

"Missä sinä olet? Minä voin hakea sinut" Amerikan innostunut ääni kuului ja pian hän olikin sovitulla tapaamispaikalla. Amerikka avasi etuoven Japanille auton sisäpuolelta ja Japani pujahti kyytiin. Kun Amerikka teki Siirtymisen koko auton kanssa, Japani sulki silmänsä. Häntä pelotti aina hieman Amerikan tehdessä näin, vaikka ei sanonutkaan sitä ystävälleen. Pitämällä silmänsä kiinni Japani saattoi pysyä rauhallisena samalla kun muistutti itseään, että vaikka Amerikka oli levoton luonne, hän oli aina onnistunut Siirtymisessä ilman ongelmia. Auto tärähti hieman ja Japani avasi silmänsä, helpottuneena. He olivat nyt Yhdysvalloissa; tiet olivat leveitä ja monikaistaisia.

"Päivitetään kuulumiset: mitä mahtavaa sinun päivääsi on tänään kuulunut?"

Japani äännähti pehmeästi "Minulla on ollut tänään melkoisen pitkä työpäivä. Budjettijuttuja enimmäkseen, muutama pitkään kiistanaiheena olleen asian puintia ja muuta sellaista. Valitettavasti juuri mitään ei saatu ratkaistua, vaan asiat siirtyivät joko seuraavalle tasolle tai niistä päätettiin puhua lisää toisen kerran. Toisin sanoen päiväni oli aika… mahtavaton?" Viimeinen sana kuulosti epävarmalta.

Amerikka nyökytteli päätään totisena. "Minä vedin tänään aamulla vanhusten bingoa. Se oli hauskaa, ikäihmiset olivat valtavan herttaisia! Kaikki pitivät minusta ja kyselivät kenen poika olen ja pitivät minua kamalan nuorena vaikka olin heitä kaikkia vanhempi."

Japani katsahti häneen hämmentyneenä, mutta nyökkäsi sitten vakaana. Amerikasta ei koskaan ottanut selvää milloin hän teki töitä ja milloin hän teki asioita vain siksi, että se oli hauskaa. Kenties bingohetken vetäminen ikäihmisille oli osa vanhustenhoidon parantamissuunnitelmaa?

"Jos sinulla oli pitkä päivä tänään, sinä et varmaan ole ehtinyt syömään kunnolla. Minä tein ruokaa aiemmin ennen kuin soitin, joten voit syödä minun luonani."

"Hampurilaisiako?"

"Haluaisitko?" Amerikka käännähti äkisti katsomaan häntä. "Minä tiedän Mäkkärin tässä lähellä, haluatko pysähtyä siellä?"

"Oi, ei tarvitse. Minä tarkoitin kysyä, että –"

"– mitä ruokaa?" Amerikka täydensi. "Kalkkunaa, muusia, vihreitä papuja ja sipulirenkaita."

Japani oli hiljaa jonkin aikaa. "Voinko lisätä siihen vielä jotain tuoretta?"

"Jep, tietty. Niin kuin porkkanaa vai? Sitä minulla ainakin on."

Japani huokaisi mielessään. Länsimaalaiset olivat niin mielikuvituksettomia ruokansa suhteen. Silti hän hyväksyi Amerikan ehdotuksen, sillä vasta ruoan tultua puheeksi hän tajusi miten nälkäinen oli eikä äkkiä jaksanut panostaa ruoanlaittamiseen paljoa. Hän söisi kiitollisena, mitä valmiina sai.

"Haluatko nukkua ajomatkan ajan?" Amerikka kysyi. Hän oli vilkuillut toista sivusilmällä ja näki että hän oli todella väsynyt.

Lyhyt hiljaisuus.

"Sopiiko se?"

Japani kysyi sitä aina, luultavasti, koska koki nukkumisen toisten seurassa epäkohteliaaksi. Amerikka ei kuitenkaan piitannut turhasta kursailusta ja vakuutti, ettei loukkaantuisi vähääkään. Ja niin kuin joka kerta Japani nukahti kahden minuutin sisään saatuaan siihen luvan eikä Amerikka voinut olla kurottumatta vöissään eteenpäin varmistaakseen että niin oli todella käynyt. Tyytyväisenä hän nojasi taas kunnolla penkkiinsä ja keskittyi ajamiseen tietäen, että Japani pelasi paremmin nukuttuaan kuin myös sen, että Japani kykeni nukahtamaan noin helposti ainoastaan tutussa seurassa ja tuntiessaan olonsa täysin turvalliseksi. Hän heräsi, kun Amerikka ajoi autonsa pihatielle ja hieroi unisia kasvojaan.

"Anteeksi."

"Eipä mitään" Amerikka vastasi rennosti ja venytteli käsivarsiaan ratin yli.

He menivät sisälle ja Japanin jalkoja syyhytti sääriin asti ajatus, että hänen piti astua peremmälle taloon kengät jalassa, mutta hän komensi itseään mielessään ja onnistui ylittämään vastahakoisuutensa. Toinen hankala paikka oli, kun Amerikka halusi hänen syövän olohuoneessa niin että saattoi samalla esitellä uusia pelejään. Mutta Japani ylitti senkin muistuttamalla itselleen, että niin täällä oli tapana. Olisi paljon töykeämpää, jos hän jäisi keittiöön. Pitäen tarjotinta varoen polvillaan Japani söi ja katseli Amerikan pelaamista. Kun Amerikka kiiruhti viemään hänen astiansa pois (hän ei voinut antaa Japanin viedä niitä itse tai muuten Japani jäisi pian tiskaamaan), Japani avasi kravattinsa, kääri sen siistille rullalle ja laittoi salkkunsa sivutaskuun.

"Valmis?" Amerikka kysyi ojentaen ohjaimen.

"Kyllä."

"Jes!" Amerikka totesi tyytyväisenä ja he aloittivat pelaamisen.

Puoli tuntia myöhemmin Amerikka kävi hakemassa itselleen ruokaa ja söi pelaamisen lomassa sotkematta yhtään. Hän oli siinä oikeastaan varsin mestarillinen, mikä oli monen vuoden harjoittelun tulosta.

Amerikan tahkotessa erityisen hankalaa kenttää yksinään läpi – tätä peliä ei voinut pelata kaksistaan, joten he vuorottelivat – Japanin kännykkä surahti hiljaa. Japani otti sen esille ja luki viestin. Sen jälkeen hän vastasi siihen ja viestitteli jonkin aikaa, kunnes laittoi puhelimensa uudelleen pois.

"Kuka se oli?" Amerikka kysyi otsa keskittymisestä kurtussa.

"Italia."

"Vieläkö te käytte treffeillä?" Amerikka vitsaili ja naurahti.

"Vielä" Japani vastasi.

Amerikka oli saanut kuulla useammin kuin kerran, että hänen pitäisi oppia lukemaan tunnelmaa, tai vieläkin tylymmin, että hän oli tyhmä. Väittämät eivät kuitenkaan pitäneet paikkaansa. Okei, hän hävisi sanapeleissä Japanille ja Englannille ja useimmissa tietovisoissa myös, paitsi jos ne käsittelivät urheilua tai elokuvia, mutta kyllä hän tajusi asioita. Juttu oli vain niin, että hänen ajatuksensa kulkivat niin nopeina ja hyppelivät sinne tänne, että hän yhdisteli asioita ristiin tai ehti unohtaa mitä aiemmin oli sanottu. Esimerkiksi nyt hän oli kyllä kuullut mitä Japani oli sanonut ja miettinyt sitä mielessään, mutta vasta kun he vaihtoivat peliä ja olivat pelanneet sitä sen verran, että olivat kumpikin saaneet siitä kiinni, hän oli ehtinyt miettimään ajatuksen siihen pisteeseen, että saattoi puhua siitä.

"Öhöm, Japani, siitä mitä sanoit aiemmin… treffeistä Italian kanssa... oliko se totta?"

"Oli."

Amerikka oli hiljaa ja käänteli ystävänsä vastauksia mielessään. "Niin minä arvelinkin. Koska sinä et vitsaile, et vakavista asioista." Sitten hän oli vielä toisen tovin hiljaa. "Miten...? Siis, eikö Italia ole Saksan kanssa? Tietääkö Saksa?"

"Tietää."

Tässä kohtaa Amerikka katsoi ensimmäisen kerran Japaniin tv-ruudun ja pelin sijasta. "Ja se on ihan okei? Onko heillä jotain ongelmia?"

Japani käänsi katseensa pelistä ärtyneen näköisenä, mutta se oli jo kadonnut kun hän katsoi Amerikan sinisiin silmiin. Sitten hän käänsi huomionsa takaisin peliin. Amerikka teki samoin, hivenen epävarmana, koska Japani ei vastannut hänelle heti. Ehkä hän ei ollut osannut lukea tunnelmaa ja loukannut Japania? Amerikka oli juuri vetämässä henkeä pyytääkseen anteeksi, kun Japani sanoi hiljaa "Minä seurustelen heidän kanssaan."

Amerikka veti henkeä nopeammin kuin oli ajatellut ja oli melkein mokata pelissä, mutta sai tilanteen korjattua nopeasti. "Ai Italian ja Saksan? Molempien?" hän kysyi uskaltamatta irrottaa silmiään pelistä.

"Niin."

"_Dude_..." oli ainoa mitä Amerikka osasi siinä hetkessä sanoa.

Hän tiesi, että Utahissa, yhdessä hänen osavaltioissaan, mormoniyhteisö katsoi jonkin aikaa, että eläminen polygamiassa eli moniavioisuudessa toteutti Jumalan sanaa. Hän ei ollut varma mitä shintolaisuus ja buddhalaisuus aiheesta sanoivat, eikä sillä ei ollut väliäkään, koska Japani ei ollut erityisen uskonnollinen. Kyse siis tuskin oli siitä.

Ainoa toinen selitys useamman kuin kahden henkilön väliseen seurusteluun, minkä Amerikka keksi, oli, no, seksi ja se sopi Japaniin aivan yhtä huonosti. Ei niin että Amerikka olisi koskaan keskustellut Japanin kanssa kyseisestä aiheesta syvällisesti tai mitään. Hänellä oli vain tunne, ettei Japani ihmeemmin piitannut... _siitä_, minkä vuoksi Amerikka olikin jättänyt aiheen pois keskusteluista silloin, kun se oli mahdollista.

Toisaalta Ranska puhui siitä miten ulospäin hiljaisimmat olivat makuuhuoneessa villeimpiä...

"Herra Amerikka?" Japanin ääni keskeytti hänen ajatuksensa. Japani oli laskenut ohjaimensa kädestään ja kääntynyt katsomaan häneen. Amerikka räpäytti silmiään. Heidän pelaamansa erä oli näköjään loppunut.

"Pelkkä Amerikka riittää, Japani. Me olemme tunteneet toisemme kauan."

Japani nyökkäsi, mutta Amerikka epäili vahvasti, ettei hän silti luopuisi tittelin käytöstä. Äkkiä hän tajusi, ettei ollut kysynyt tai kommentoinut mitään siihen mitä Japani oli kertonut (muuta kuin "_dude..._", mikä oli varsin laimeaa suhteutettuna Japanin kertoman asian suuruuteen) ja oli juuri aikeissa tehdä niin, kun Japani puhui ensin.

"Ei se mitään, herra Amerikka. Minä kerroin vain, koska kysymyksenne olivat niin suoria ja osuivat lähelle. Päätin jo aikoja sitten, etten halua valehdella, jos joku kysyy."

Amerikka nyökkäsi, edelleen hämmentyneenä. "Ahaa." Hän oli huomannut Japanin hieman muodollisemmaksi muuttuneen sävyn.

Japani nyökkäsi vastaan hitaasti. "Silti toivoisin, että tämä pysyisi toistaiseksi vain meidän välisenämme. Kovin moni ei tiedä vielä ja –"

"Tietty!" Amerikka lupasi isosti henkäisten "En minä kerro kenellekään! ...Um, hyvä jos sinä olet onnellinen." Lauseen loppu kuulosti kysyvältä.

"Olen minä" Japani hymyili.

Se huojensi Amerikan mieltä ja hän vastasi hymyyn leveällä virnistyksellä. "Okei, haluatko pelata lisää? Vai tahdotko syödä jotain?"

Japani tunsi olonsa ähkyisäksi pelkästä ruoan mainitsemisesta. "Herra Amerikka, me söimme vasta vähän aika sitten."

"Niin, mutta jälkiruoka meneekin ihan eri mahaan!" Amerikka sanoi. (Italialla oli tapana sanoa samoin.) "Haluatko hyytelöä? Jäätelöä? Porkkanakakkua? Ostin sen eilen, se on jääkaapissa ja tosi hyvää!"

"Uh, kiitos, mutta en minä tarvitse..." Japani koetti kieltäytyä.

Amerikka oli kuitenkin jo noussut leveältä, pehmeältä sohvalta. "Minä tuon sinulle palan" hän lupasi ja suuntasi keittiöön.

Leikatessaan porkkanakakkua keittiössä hän pudisti päätään. Japani, Saksa ja Italia... Hän ei vain osannut kuvitella sitä. Mutta, Amerikka kohotti leukansa ylös työnnettyään porkkanakakun takaisin valtavaan jääkaappiin, ei hänen tarvinnut. Se ei kuulunut hänelle, eikä hän aikonut puuttua siihen millään tavalla – paitsi siinä tapauksessa, jos Saksa tai Italia kohtelisivat Japania huonosti. Mikä, rehellisesti sanottuna, oli hyvin epätodennäköistä. Italia oli liian herttainen ollakseen ilkeä eikä Amerikka ollut koskaan nähnyt Saksan satuttavan Italiaa. Päinvastoin hänhän oli aina valmis säntäämään Italian avuksi, mikä oli melkein koomista, kun ajatteli miten vakava Saksa tavallisesti oli. Oikeastaan Japanilla ei varmaan olisi mitään hätää. Tai ehkä yksi: hän saattaisi kyllästyä pastaan.

Amerikka naurahti ajatukselle ääneen.

Japani rentoutui nähdessään hyväntuulisen Amerikan palaavan olohuoneeseen. Häntä oli huolestuttanut, että Amerikka oli mennyt hakemaan porkkanakakkua vain päästäkseen hetkeksi pois näkyviltä ja saadakseen hepulin, mikä johtaisi kiivaaseen keskusteluun hänen palatessaan takaisin olohuoneeseen. Japani oli vasta viikko sitten käynyt sellaisen läpi Alankomaiden kanssa ja pelkäsi sen toistoa.

Se oli selvästi turhaa. Amerikka oli huoleton ja eteenpäin katsova luonne.

"Tässä" Amerikka sanoi ja laski Japanin lautasen sohvan istuimelle Japanin viereen. Japani sai mahanpuruja pelkästään nähdessään kakunpalan ja huokaisi mielessään. Miksi annoskoot hänen ystävänsä maassa olivat aina niin valtavia? Myöhemmin, kun Amerikka lopulta söi oman palansa lisäksi sen mitä Japanilta jäi jäljelle – yli puolet siis – Japani ihmetteli itsekseen, _mihin _kaikki se ruoka oikein mahtui?

He eivät keskustelleet Japanin suhdetilanteesta enempää. He rikkoivat ennätyksiä ja kilpailivat toisiaan vastaan, kinasivat, vaihtoivat peliä ja pelasivat lisää ja niin oli hyvä. Japani ei kaivannut suuria ulostuloja, hän halusi vain kertoa niin kuin asia on ja jatkaa elämäänsä mahdollisimman rauhallisesti samaan malliin.

Japani ei tiennyt milloin ja kenelle hän kertoisi seuraavaksi. Ehkä ei kenellekään. Saksa ei vieläkään ollut erityisen ilahtunut kertomisen ajatuksesta, hän oli hermostunut hieman, siitä että Alankomaat tiesi, mutta sitä ei ollut voinut mitenkään välttää: Alankomaat oli keksinyt asian itsekseen. Italia taas, huolimatta siitä, että hän oli heistä ensimmäisenä halunnut kertoa muille, ei ollut kertonut vielä kenellekään. Alankomaiden nurja suhtautuminen oli saanut hänet jopa hieman vetäytymään, vaikka hiljaa oleminen ja salaaminen oli hänestä yhä raskasta.

Hetkellisesti Japanin mahaa väänsi, kun hän ajatteli että hänen pitäisi kertoa Italialle ja Saksalle kertoneensa Amerikalle. Monet eivät pitäneet Amerikkaa luotettavana ja Saksa todennäköisesti hermoilisi Amerikan kertovan asiasta kaikille sivu suunsa, mutta – Japani vilkaisi aina niin energistä ja vauhdikasta ystäväänsä, jonka silmälasit heijastivat välkähdyksiä pelistä – Amerikka oli paljon luotettavampi kuin muut luulivat. Hän oli luvannut pitää asian omana tietonaan ja myös pitäisi sanansa, koska sankari ei voinut pettää lupauksiaan ja toisten luottamusta, jos halusi pysyä sankarina.

Äkkiä Japani havahtui tajuamaan kuinka paljon kello oli.

"Herra Amerikka, minun pitää lähteä kohta. Pochi ja Tama ovat yksin kotona."

"Nytkö jo? Mehän olemme pelanneet vasta – jestas! Onko kello oikeassa ajassa? Haluatko, että heitän sinut?"

"Ei tarvitse, minä pääsen itsekin. Kiitos tästä päivästä."

Amerikka huokaisi raskaasti sulkiessaan pelikoneen. "Ole hyvä vaan. Sinä voitit tänään, mutta minä harjoittelen ja ensi kerralla pesen sinut mennen tullen!" hän vannoi.

Japani hymyili pienesti toisella suupielellään. "Minä odotan sitä."

* * *

.

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti:  


Tämä luku syntyi osittain siitä itseäni vaivaavasta ajatuksesta, että kirjoitan tarinoissani Amerikan joka kerta idiootiksi. Ei hän ole. En pidä siitä, että Hetalia-hahmot kuvataan ainoastaan yhden piirteen kautta. Heissä on jokaisessa useita puolia.

Toisekseen minusta on mukavinta kirjoittaa tällaisia kohtauksia, vaikka minun pitäisi varmaan jättää videopelit rauhaan, koska en itse osaa pelata niitä yhtään.


	12. (Extra luku: Hanami ja Japan-Tag)

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka, hurt/comfort, ystävyys

Varoitukset: En ole ihan varma... Tunnelman muutos luvun ensimmäisen ja jälkimmäisen puoliskon välissä?

Muut hahmot/maininta: Preussi, Ranska, Espanja/ Alankomaat, Kreikka

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Idea tähän lukuun tuli vasta paljon, paljon jälkeenpäin, mutta silti näin sopivasti, että pystyn ujuttamaan sen tähän väliin, mihin kuvittelen sen tapahtuvan. Miellän tämän itse extra luvuksi, siksi sillä on tuollainen lisänimike. Luvun voi siis lukea tai jättää lukematta.

* * *

**(Extra luku: Hanami ja Japan-Tag)**

* * *

-Maaliskuun loppu-**  
**

.

Japani teki aamuaskareitaan kuunnellen puolella korvalla television uutislähetystä, kunnes se saapui kohtaan, jota hän odotti. Nopeasti hän jätti olohuoneeseen punotussa pyykkikorissa tuomiensa keittiöpyyhkeiden viikkaamisen sikseen ja kaivoi kaukosäätimen sohvalla nukkuvan Taman alta lisätäkseen ääntä. Hän katseli tarkkaan karttakuvaa, jota koristivat pienet vaaleanpunaiset kukat ja kuunteli nuoren naisen jännittyneen innostunutta, silti arvokkaalta kuulostavaa selvitystä sulkien tv:n sen jälkeen. Hän laski kaukosäätimen kädestään pöydälle.

Oli aika.

Japani käänteli päätään löytääkseen puhelimensa ja muisti samassa jättäneensä sen keittiöön. Hänen katseensa osui pyykkikoriin.

"Tama…" Japani huokaisi.

Pieni musta-valkoinen kissa oli kivunnut sohvalta korin sisälle Japanin katsellessa televisiota ja nukkui puhtaiden, viikkaustaan odottavien pyyhkeiden päällä tyytyväisenä ja syvässä unessa. Valkoiset, päistään värillisillä langoilla koristekuvioidut pyyhkeet olivat aivan uusia. Japani oli vasta avannut paketin ja pessyt ne kertaalleen ja jo nyt ne olivat kissankarvoissa. Japani ojensi kätensä ja silitti Taman päätä. Kissa hyrähti unisesti. Japani ei hennonut siirtää sitä, vaan jätti sen nukkumaan. Pyyhkeet voisi aina pestä uudelleen.

Keittiössä Japani soitti ensimmäisenä Italialle hahmotellen samalla muistikuutiosta ottamalleen lapulle listaa piknik-tarpeista. Italia ei vastannut. Japani kokeili soittaa toisen kerran heti perään siltä varalta, että Italia ei ollut vain ehtinyt tai löytänyt puhelintaan ajoissa, mutta soitto jäi tälläkin kertaa vastaamatta. Japani valikoi seuraavaksi Saksan numeron ja epäröi hetken ennen kuin painoi soita. Hän oli luvannut kertoa Italialle ensimmäisenä ja mietti rikkoiko lupauksensa toimimalla näin, mutta Italia oli mitä luultavimmin Saksan luona, joten jos hän saisi Saksan kiinni, hän voisi pyytää Italian puhelimeen ja kertoa siten.

Puhelin oli ehtinyt hälyttää kerran, kun Japani tajusi mitä oli tekemässä ja painoi puhelun nopeasti katki. Voi ei. Voi ei. Tietenkään Italia ei vastannut hänelle, hän oli todennäköisesti nukkumassa. Japani toivoi kovasti, ettei ollut vahingossa herättänyt kumpaakaan. Hän oli kokonaan unohtanut aikaeron omassa innostuksessaan.

Oli vähällä, ettei Japani pudottanut puhelinta kädestään kun soittoääni kaikui äkisti kuuluviin. Katsoessaan pimeää puhelintaan hän tajusi, että se oli hänen työpuhelimensa ja kiirehti vastaamaan.

"Hyvää huomenta, kunnianarvoisa herra Japani. Toivottavasti puheluni ei herättänyt teitä. Jos herätti, niin pyydän mitä nöyrimmin tuhannesti anteeksi."

Japani rauhoitteli nuorta miestä, joka kuulosti selkeästi hermostuneelta puhuessaan valtionsa personifikaation kanssa. Joskus rauhoittelu sai vastapuolen entistä hermostuneemmaksi, ikään kuin Japani suunnittelisi iskevänsä sen jälkeen kahta kovemmin ja ankarammin (millaista kohtelua työyhteisön hierarkian alemmat työntekijät valitettavasti saivat kohdata esimiehiltään toisinaan turhankin usein). Japanin omaksi huojennukseksi niin ei tällä kertaa käynyt, vaan nuori mies kysyi levollisempana ja äänellä, joka oli paljon lähempänä hänen normaalia ääntään, pidettäisiinkö Japanin varaus suunnitelmien mukaan voimassa.

"Kyllä kiitos" Japani vastasi täydentäen listaansa. "Kolme henkeä, plus yksi varapaikka."

Alankomaat oli sanonut, ettei tulisi ja ottaen huomioon kitkan heidän tämän hetkisissä väleissään, niin oli luultavasti parempi. Varapaikka oli silti hyvä olla olemassa.

"Tuota, olenko minä ymmärtänyt aivan oikein, että tuohon varapaikkaan liittyy lisäksi kissanruokavaraus?"

"Kyllä, se on aivan oikein" Japani vakuutti. Hän ei tiennyt lainkaan varmaksi tulisiko Kreikka tänä vuonna, mutta hän oli joskus onnistunut vaeltamaan paikalle oikeaan aikaan ja jos niin kävisi taas, oli parempi, että kissanruokaa oli mukana. Silloin Kreikkaa seuraavat kissat eivät lähtisi kerjäämään syömistä muualta, vaikka ei sitä viimeksikään oltu katsottu pahalla. Viltiltä ja siniseltä suojapressulta toiselle muun väen seassa vaeltaneet kissat olivat ainoastaan herättäneet hilpeyttä ja ihastusta.

"Eli kolme paikkaa plus varapaikka, astiat ja kissanruokaa, mutta ei muuta ruokaa. Entä sake?" puhelimessa kysyttiin.

"Minä tuon sen itse ruokien kanssa" Japani sanoi, vilkaisi kelloaan ja lähti kiiruhtamaan kohti makuuhuonettaan. Hänen pitäisi valmistautua ja lähteä aivan pian. Kulkiessaan talon läpi takaisin kohti eteistä hän koukkasi keittiön kautta, laittoi viikatut keittiöpyyhkeet paikalleen ja otti kirjoittamansa listan mukaan. (Pyykkikori jäi olohuoneeseen ja löytyi myöhemmin lattialle pudonneena.)

* * *

.

Saksa oli huolissaan. Japani oli koettanut soittaa yöllä, mutta hän ei ollut kuullut eikä herännyt puhelimen ääneen. Oliko jotain sattunut? Hän koetti soittaa Japanille, mutta linja oli varattu. Juuri kun hän oli sulkemassa oman puhelimensa, hän huomasi Italian puhelimen vilkkuvan sohvalla äänettömällä. Saksa vastasi siihen.

"Saksa Italian puhelimessa."

"Ah, hyvää huomenta Saksa. Toivottavasti en herättänyt. Minä koetin tavoitella Italiaa, mutta hän taitaa nukkua vielä?"

"Hyvää huomenta Japani. Tai päivää pikemminkin" Saksa lisäsi huomioidessaan aikaeron. "Et sinä herättänyt minua ja Italiakin on itse asiassa jo hereillä, on luultavasti ollut jo hyvän aikaa, mutta hän maalaa eikä varmaan olisi huomannut mitään vaikka olisi ottanut puhelimensa mukaan ja pitänyt siinä äänet päällä. En tiedä pystyykö hän irrottautumaan työstään vielä. Voin käydä kysymässä."

"Ei sentään, en halua häiritä. Minä... voin soittaa myöhemmin uudelleen."

"Tai minä voin välittää viestin, jos haluat" Saksa ehdotti.

Japani oli hiljaa. Saksa tiesi, että hän mietti eikä hoputtanut.

"Huomenta, _bello!" _iloinen ääni kuului Saksan selän takaa. Saksa kääntyi ympäri.

"Huomenta Italia" Saksa vastasi ja puhui sen jälkeen puhelimeen "Japani, Italia tuli juuri. Minä annan tämän hänelle." Saksa ojensi puhelinta yllättyneen näköiselle Italialle, jolla oli vihreää maalia hiuksissaan. Yllättyneisyys tosin haihtui siinä samassa, kun Italia alkoi puhua Japanille ja Saksa melkein näki miten puhelin muuttui vaaleanpunaiseksi kaikesta siitä suloisesta hölynpölystä, jota Italia intoutui Japanille vuodattamaan. Saksa hymähti itsekseen. Maalaaminen oli ilmeisesti sujunut erinomaisen hyvin. Sitten puheluun tuli hiljainen tauko.

Onneksi Saksa vilkaisi Italiaan, koska seuraavassa hetkessä Italia kiljui ja loikkasi hänen niskaansa, missä olisi voinut käydä huonosti, jos siihen ei olisi ehtinyt varautua sen sekunnin puolikkaan verran, joka Saksalla oli.

Italia tunki puhelinta Saksan korvalle huutaen lujaa "Sano se Saksallekin, Japani! Sano, sano!"

Saksan koettaessa löytää tasapainoa, jolla saattoi pitää itsensä ja yli-innokkaan italialaisen pystyssä samalla kun keskittyi kuuntelemaan puhelinta, Japanin ääni pahoitteli "Anteeksi kaikki mekkala, Saksa. Kirsikankukat ovat valmiit. Huomenna on _hanami_."

"Meidän pitää mennä heti!" Italia hihkui. "Eikö niin, Saksa? Mennään heti ennen kuin ne putoavat ja kaikki on ohi!"

"Me tulemme iltapäivällä" Saksa sopi ja Italia pudottautui alas hänen niskastaan sännätäkseen etsimään tavaroitaan kasaan.

* * *

.

Italia makasi selällään paksun kirsikankukin kuvioidun viltin päällä ja sulki silmänsä nähden edelleen yllään huojuvat kukkivat oksat. Sää oli kaunis, parempi kuin eilen, vaikka ei eilisessäkään ollut ollut paljoa moitittavaa; sen hetken kun taivas oli mennyt pilveen ja ilma oli äkisti viilentynyt, he olivat pukeneet takit päälleen ja jatkaneet kortin pelaamista ja eväiden syömistä.

Se oli ollut hauska päivä, täynnä iloista puhetta ja hiljaista musiikkia. Italia oli poiminut salaa muutaman kirsikan terälehden ja säästänyt syömänsä kausimaku Kitkatin (sakuraa ja kinakoa, Italia ei ollut edes tiennyt että sellaisiakin oli olemassa!) nätin vaaleanpunaisen käärepaperin tehdäkseen niistä myöhemmin kirjanmerkit Japanille ja Saksalle muistoksi päivästä.

"Nukutko sinä Italia?" Saksa kysyi.

"En, minä nautin olostani" Italia vastasi hymyillen avaamatta silmiään.

"Niin näytät nauttivan" Saksa hymähti hyväntahtoisesti.

Italia ei osannut sanoa tarkalleen miksi, mutta hän nautti _hanamista_ joka kerta äärettömän paljon. Kenties se johtui sen yksinkertaisuudesta, kauneudesta ja selkeydestä: siitä että vaan istuttiin ulkona ystävien, perheenjäsenien tai työkavereiden kanssa ja syötiin, juotiin ja vietettiin aikaa katsellen häikäisevän kauniita täydessä kukassa olevia kirsikkapuita. Eihän sen enempää hyvään ja onnistuneeseen juhlaan tarvittu!

Tosin Italiaa oli hieman harmittanut sen nuoren miehen puolesta, joka oli ollut aamusta asti sinisen pressun kanssa varaamassa heille paikkaa puistossa ja olisi halunnut halata miestä kiitokseksi, mutta onneksi Saksa oli saanut napattua ajoissa kiinni hänen takinselkämyksestään ja pysäyttänyt hänet alkuunsa. Se oli ollut Italiasta hieman noloa, koska Saksa oli jankuttanut hänelle kaksi päivää, ettei hän saisi olla niin impulsiivinen mitä tuli kaikenlaiseen fyysiseen kiintymyksen ja mielihyvän ilmaisuun, oli se sitten käsistä kiinni pitämistä, halaamista tai kyljessä kiinni nyhjäämistä, koska he olisivat julkisella paikalla eikä sellaista käytöstä muutenkaan pidetty Japanissa järin soveliaana. Italia tiesi sen kaiken entuudestaan (hän ei koskaan yrittänyt pitää Japania kädestä ihmisten ilmoilla, kun he olivat tämän omassa maassa, ei vaikka ulkona ei olisi ollut ketään), mutta oli hankalaa jatkuvasti toimia omaa luonnettaan vastaan.

Siinä oli yksi syy, miksi hän piti olostaan Japanin puutarhassa suuren kirsikkapuun alla juuri nyt. Kun he olivat Japanin talossa tai pihapiirissä eikä paikalla ollut muita, hän sai olla paljon vapaammin – kuten maata viltillä pää Japanin ja jalat Saksan sylissä. Toisekseen viltti ei rapissut jatkuvasti niin kuin sininen pressu.

"Puutuuko sinulla jalat?" Saksa kysyi Japanilta.

"Ei" Japani sanoi sipaisten varovasti Italian hiuksia pois otsalta.

"Japani?" Italia avasi silmänsä ja kohotti katseensa ylös.

"Niin Italia?" Japani katsoi alas häneen.

"Minulla oli eilen valtavan hauskaa, mutta minusta tuntuu, että minä pidän tästä vielä enemmän."

Japanin silmät hymyilivät. "Minä luulen, että olen samaa mieltä kanssasi."

* * *

.

* * *

-Toukokuu-

.

_"A-anteeksi Japani, anteeksi anteeksi, minä, minä en tarkoittanut…"_

_Japani poistui vierashuoneesta sanomatta mitään._

* * *

.

Sille, joka piti saksalaisia vakavina tylsimyksinä jotka eivät osanneet järjestää juhlia ja pitää hauskaa, tämä lämmin toukokuinen päivä Düsseldorfin Altstadtissa olisi ollut suuri järkytys. Vielä suuremmaksi järkytys olisi muuttunut jos tuo samainen epäilijä olisi kuullut, että se mitä hän juuri näki, oli saksalais-japanilaisen yhteistyön tulosta.

Reinin varrella rantakadulla oli ihmisiä pilvin pimein. Perheitä, eläkeläispariskuntia, nuoria kaveriporukoissaan, turisteja ja paikallisia, saksalaisia ja japanilaisia, juhlamielellä pukeutuneita ja tavallisissa kesäisen keveissä vaatteissa kulkijoita näkyi joka puolella ja kaikilla heillä oli hauskaa. Oli _Japan-Tag_, Japani päivä, maailman suurin Japani-teemainen juhlapäivä ja tapahtumia oli laidasta laitaan urheilulajien esittelynäytöksistä – judo, karate, jousiammunta – musiikkiesityksiin perinteisestä bambuhuilun soitosta J-popiin ja -rockiin, kimononsovituksiin, kalligrafia-pajaan ja erilaisiin ruokakojuihin.

Japanin tunsi päänsä olevan pyörällä, käänsi hän sen mihin suuntaan tahansa. Uskomatonta. Hän oli tiennyt päivästä kauan aikaa ja Saksa oli kutsunut hänet joka vuosi, mutta hän ei ollut vielä kertaakaan aiemmin ehtinyt osallistua siihen henkilökohtaisesti. Japani oli monesti kuunnellut ihmisten valittavan sitä miten he ovat aikoneet mennä jonnekin tai tehdä jotakin, mutta eivät ikinä ole ehtineet tai sitten jotain muuta on aina tullut eivätkä he siksi ole päässeet. Valtion henkilöitymänä hänellä oli aikaa paljon enemmän kuin tavallisilla ihmisillä, mutta silti hän oli samassa tilanteessa. Se oli melkein noloa.

"Tuolla pitäisi olla origamien tekoa" Saksa sanoi lukien tapahtumalehtistä ja katsoi yksinkertaisen tapahtumakartan reunan yli pajaa kohti, jonka edessä oli pitkä jono. "Mutta sinnekin on ruuhkaa" hän päätti huokaisten raskaasti.

"Minä osaan tehdä origameja, herra Beilschmidt. Minun ei ole välttämätöntä päästä näkemään sitä" Japani totesi tyynesti.

"Mutta sinä et ole päässyt kokeilemaan vielä mitään" Saksa puuskahti turhautuneena. "Koko päivä menee hukkaan tätä tahtia."

"Päivästä voi nauttia monella tavalla" Japani vastasi nyökäten päällään kohti läheisen kahvilan ja ravintolan ulkoterasseilla istuvia ihmisiä, jotka tuntuivat viihtyvän pelkästään katselemalla kaikkia ohikulkijoita. "Ja herra Vargas on –" Japani oli jatkaa, mutta ei saanut sanottua sanottavaansa Saksan ja Preussin reagoidessa yhtä aikaa.

"_Missä_ Feliciano on?" Saksa haukahti koettaen paikantaa hänet ihmisvilinästä Preussin voihkaistessa ääneen päätään pudistaen.

"Tuolla hän menee taas… Oikeasti, Italia on pahempi kuin hihnasta irti karannut Blackie kevään ensimmäisenä kauniina päivänä."

"Ehkä hänelle pitäisi laittaa hihna kaulaan?" Ranska mietti ääneen hänen vierellään. "Toisaalta eipä _Antoniokaan_ paljoa paikallaan pysy" hän lisäsi painottaen ihmisnimeä huomautuksena Preussin äskeiselle lipsahdukselle nimipolitiikasta.

Tällaisissa tapahtumissa ja aina muulloinkin, kun he halusivat kulkea kansalaisten joukossa niin sanotusti _incognito_ ilman valtion personifikaatio –statustaan, ihmisnimissä pysyminen oli olennaista. Toisaalta väkeä oli niin paljon ja erilaisia cossaajia (he olivat nähneet _kolme_ Sailor Moonia yhdellä kertaa) ja muita erikoisesti pukeutuneita tapauksia tuli vastaan tämän tästä, joten ehkä he eivät olisi pistäneet mitenkään erityisesti silmään tai kenenkään korvaan vaikka olisivat kailottaneet valtionimiään isoon ääneen.

"Ilmaisia haleja –kyltti?" Preussi kysyi tähyillen mihin heidän ystävänsä oli mennyt.

"Ilmaisia haleja –kyltti" Ranska vahvisti osoittaen suuntaan, jossa Espanja oli näkynyt vielä hetki sitten ennen kuin ohi kulkeva ihmisjoukko oli peittänyt hänet näkyvistä.

Heidän ei olisi tarvinnut olla huolissaan Espanjan ja Italian puolesta, sillä niin nopeasti kuin he aina katosivatkin, he myös palasivat pian takaisin – yleensä ihan eri suunnasta kuin mistä he olivat olettaneet. Mutta koska eksymisen mahdollisuus kuitenkin oli olemassa, he jäivät hetkeksi paikalleen odottelemaan.

"Tämä on todella hauska päivä!" Espanja julisti, kun oli onnistunut pääsemään jälleen heidän luokseen. "Kiitos Gilbert ja Ludwig, että kutsuitte minut mukaan!"

"Vee, voisimmeko me syödä kohta?" Italia puolestaan kysyi. "Minulla alkaa olla nälkä..."

"Sinähän syöt koko ajan" Saksa huomautti. "Mitä se on? Mistä sinä sait sen?"

Italia katsoi käsissään pitämäänsä ruokaa kuin näkisi sen vasta ensimmäisen kerran. "Minä en ole varma. Minä sain tämän Prinsessa Peachilta äsken halaamisen jälkeen. Luigi oli ostanut sen, mutta ei pitänytkään siitä. Honda, mitä tämä on?" Italia ojensi purtavansa Japania kohti tunnistamista varten.

"Se voisi olla jotain, missä on matchaa" Japani arveli varovasti. Voimakas vihreä väri ainakin viittasi siihen, mutta Japani ei ehtinyt perehtyä selvitystyöhönsä sen tarkemmin Saksan ottaessa herkun yhtäkkiä Italian käsistä.

"Feliciano, sinä et saa syödä mitä tahansa joku tarjoaa sinulle! Mitä jos tässä on huumeita tai jotain?" hän torui.

Italia näytti säikähtäneeltä. Ajatus ei selvästikään ollut käynyt hänen mielessään.

"Tuskin nyt sentään" Ranska epäili.

"Pitääkö se heittää pois?" Italia kysyi huolissaan. "Se maistui hyvältä..."

"Sinä siis söit sitä jo?! Feliciano!" Saksa huudahti Italian puolustautuessa, ettei Prinsessa Peach ollut näyttänyt yhtään pahantahtoiselta. Preussi nauroi heille kovaan ääneen taustalla.

Espanja sanoi, että syöminen kuulosti hänestäkin hyvältä idealta ja lähti Preussin ja Ranskan kanssa etsimään ruokakojua, jonka edessä jonottaisivat seuraavan puoli tuntia Saksan, Italian ja Japanin lähtiessä etsimään paikkaa, jossa voisivat syödä valmiiksi tekemiään eväitä rauhassa. Mieluiten varjossa. Italia oli ensin valittanut, ettei eväiden syöminen olisi niin hauskaa kuin ruoan ostaminen kioskista, mutta Saksa tiesi kokemuksesta, että eväät olivat paljon kätevämpiä. Sitä paitsi Japani oli muokannut ne päivään sopivaksi tehden jokaiselle heistä eväsrasiaan japanilaisen herkun jälkiruoaksi.

He kävelivät melko syrjään, sivuun suuresta kohinasta ja löysivät sopivan varjoisan kohdan. He luulivat olevansa jo niin sivussa, etteivät juhlatapahtumat yltäneet sinne asti, mutta saivat huomata olevansa väärässä: syödessään he saivat katsella miten yosakoi-tanssiryhmät valmistautuivat ja lähtivät tanssimaan tietään eteenpäin.

"Honda? Onko sinulla ollut hauskaa?"

Japani havahtui ajatuksistaan ja vilkaisi varovasti Italiaan, joka oli esittänyt kysymyksen. Hetken hän ajatteli Italian kysyneen niin sen takia, mitä aamulla tapahtui, mutta huomasi Italian katseen käyvän Saksassa ja ymmärsi mitä Italia tarkoitti.

"Minä olen pitänyt päivästä erittäin paljon. Olen tyytyväinen, että pääsin viimein kokemaan sen. Kiitän mitä kauneimmin kutsusta, herra Beilschmidt."

"Todellako?" Saksan huolestuneen vakava ilme ja kireä olemus pehmenivät selkeästi.

"Kyllä, todella" Japani vakuutti ja jatkoi Saksan otsan rypistyessä epäilevänä "Minä pidän paljon enemmän tarkkailemisesta kuin tapahtumien keskelle ryntäämisestä. Minä olen katsellut ihmisiä koko päivän, sitä miten onnellisia he ovat. Se jo yksistään on tehnyt päivästä hienon. Äskeistä yosakoi-tanssia unohtamatta. Minä pidän siitä" hän lisäsi selitykseksi Italialle, jonka kasvoilla kävi ihmettelevä ilme. "Ja minä odotan illan ilotulitusta."

"Milloin se alkoikaan?" Italia kääntyi kysymään Saksalta.

"Kello 23:00. Tasan."

Sitä Japani ei epäillyt yhtään.

"Olemmeko me koko sen ajan täällä vai palaammeko hetkeksi talolle?" Italia kysyi haukotellen sanojensa perään.

Saksa kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Yritätkö sanoa, ettet jaksa koko päivää, jos et pääse viettämään siestaa?"

"Totta kai minä jaksan ilman _riposoa!_" Italia ilmoitti heti. "…mutta sinun pitää luultavasti kantaa minut kotiin" hän lisäsi vähemmän itsevarmana.

"Voithan sinä levätä tässä ja nyt" Saksa ehdotti keräten heidän roskiaan kasaan. He olivat nähneet monien _Japan-Tagiin_ osallistuvien makaavan ja istuvan nurmikolla rentoon tapaan. "Mutta me voimme mennä talollekin hetkeksi, ei se mitään haittaa eikä isoa mutkaa tee. Miettikää sitä sen aikaa, kun vien nämä" Saksa jatkoi, nousi ylös ja lähti kulkemaan nurmikaistaleen poikki viedäkseen roskat roskikseen.

Japani toivoi, ettei Saksa olisi lähtenyt, koska Italian levottomuus karkasi esiin välittömästi, kun he jäivät kahden. Vetäen mielessään henkeä Japani kääntyi Italiaan päin. Italia aloitti välittömästi.

"Japani, minä olen pahoillani! Minä en oikeasti tarkoittanut...!"

"Minä tiedän. Ei hätää, Italia, minähän sanoin niin jo aamulla."

Italia pudisti päätään ääneti huolestuneen näköisenä.

Japanin silmät suurenivat "Enkö sanonut? Minun piti, minä tarkoitin sanoa, minä aioin... anteeksi."

Kiusaantuneisuus leijui melkein silmin havaittavana pilvenä heidän ympärillään.

Italia oli aamulla herännyt Japanin sängystä vailla muistikuvia milloin ja missä vaiheessa yötä oli sinne siirtynyt. Hän muisti yöstä vai sen, että oli nähnyt paljon vilkkaita unia ja herännyt nauraessaan ääneen yhdelle niistä. Hän oli sanonut "Hei Saksa…" kertoakseen unestaan ennen kuin oli tajunnut, ettei vartalo hänen vieressään kuulunut Saksalle. Minkä jälkeen hän oli hyvin kirkkaasti ja nopeasti tajunnut _missä_ hänen kätensä oli ja toivonut, että Japani oli yhä unessa. Mitä hän ei ollut ollut. Italia oli vetänyt kätensä varovasti pois Japanin paidan sisältä, noussut ylös istumaan ja pyytänyt anteeksi katkeamattomana ketjuna Japanin jäädessä paikoilleen. Sitten Japani oli noussut hitaasti ylös, astunut pois sängystä ja kävellyt ulos huoneesta täysin vaiti.

Japanin katse kääntyi uudelleen Saksaan ja katsoessaan samaan suuntaan Italia näki, että hän oli tulossa takaisin.

"Oletko sinä kunnossa? Ihan oikeasti oikeasti?" Italia kysyi nopeasti. Hän ei ollut päässyt kysymään sitä kunnolla koko päivänä, koska Preussi oli kutsunut Espanjan yökylään varmistaakseen, ettei tämä myöhästyisi juhlasta ja talo oli ollut täynnä väkeä ja hosumista heidän kaikkien valmistautuessa aamulla lähtöön ja sitten he olivat olleet täällä, missä kysymiseen oli vielä vaikeampi löytää sopivaa tilaisuutta. Tämäkään ei ollut sellainen, mutta Italian täytyi saada tietää, hän ei kyennyt unohtamaan sitä outoutta Japanin käveltyä pois huoneesta.

"Olen" Japani vastasi hiljaa ja ennätti onneksi huomaamaan Italian huolestuneen epävarman ilmeen kääntäessään päätään. "Se oli pelkkä vahinko."

"Mikä oli pelkkä vahinko?" Saksa kysyi tullen heidän luokseen.

"Se, että Italia käveli unissaan minun sänkyyni viime yönä" Japani sanoi. Italia hätkähti ja muuttui yhtä punaiseksi kuin aamulla Saksan katsoessa häneen ihmeissään.

"Ai kävelit vai? Täytyy muistaa laittaa ulko-ovi tuplalukkoon iltaisin, ettet löydy portin luota niin kuin kerran. Oletko kunnossa?" Saksa kääntyi kysymään kysymyksensä Japanilta.

"Olen" Japani vastasi. Se, että hän puhui suoraan ja toisti valhetta läheltä liippaavat sanansa tuntuivat tekevän niistä enemmän totta ja rauhoittavan Italiaa, mihin hän oli pyrkinytkin. Se oli ollut vahinko. Japani tiesi sen täysin varmaksi ja silti tuntemus Italian kädestä oli seurannut häntä koko päivän. Hän oli onnistunut haalistamaan sen melkein kokonaan antaessaan ajatustensa askarrella juhlan yksityiskohdissa ja liikkeissä, mutta se ei haihtunut täysin ja juuri nyt aistimus oli niin selvärajainen ja todellinen, että hän olisi voinut piirtää sen ääriviivat tarkalleen. Aivan kuin Italian käsi ja käsivarsi olisivat olleet täynnä maalia ja jättäneet konkreettisen jäljen häneen.

_Tämä käy ainoastaan entistä vaikeammaksi, jos sinä et kerro heille_, ääni Japanin sisällä sanoi, mutta Japani työnsi sen pois ja ajatteli sen päälle _Ei vielä_.

He palasivat muutamaksi tunniksi Saksan ja Preussin talolle ja Japani piti tarkasti huolen, että käyttäytyi luontevasti lopun päivää. Ilotulituksen aikana hän hakeutui tarkoituksella Italian lähelle Italian osoitellessa sormellaan taivaalle viidessä eri sarjassa ammuttuja valoja ja kuvioita. Ennen viimeisen sarjan alkua Italia nykäisi varovasti hänen pusakkaansa olkavarren kohdalta ja osoitti Japanin korvaa. Japani otti korvatulpan pois ja Italia kumartui lähemmäs.

"Minä pidän sinusta, Japani" hän kuiskasi lujaa, kuuloaisti taatusti paukkeesta puutuneena, mutta Japani ei piitannut vaikka joku ulkopuolinen olisi kuullut mitä hän oli sanonut. Levoton huoli, joka oli kiertänyt hänen sisällään koko päivän, asettui äkisti ja vasta silloin Japani tajusi kuinka paljon hän oli odottanut ja tarvinnut juuri noiden sanojen kuulemista. Hän olisi halunnut ilmaista sen Italialle jotenkin, mutta törmäsi omaan kykenemättömyyteensä ja veti hartiansa kasaan.

Italia nykäisi uudelleen hänen pusakkaansa ja kumartui lähemmäs. "Tiedän. Niin minäkin sinua."

Japani käänsi päänsä nopeasti ja näki Italian hymyilevän koko olemuksellaan.

"Viimeinen sarja alkaa" Saksa sanoi.

Italia käänsi kasvonsa odottavasti kohti taivasta ja Japani siirsi katseensa hänestä korkeuksiin laittaen korvatulpan takaisin korvaansa juuri ennen kuin kultaiset valohileet räjähtivät esiin täyttäen pimeän öisen taivaan toistuen heijastuksena Reinin veden tyynellä pinnalla.

* * *

.

Kello läheni kahtatoista, ellei ollut jo ylikin. He olivat kävelleet ilotulituksen jälkeen kaikessa rauhassa muiden tapahtumasta pois lähtevien virrassa tarkoituksenaan mennä suoraan autolle ja kotiin, mutta Italia oli ollut niin täynnä energiaa, että he olivat päättäneet kävellä Italian ehdotuksen mukaisesti vielä hetken ulkona. Italia kertaili heille päivän hauskimpia hetkiä ja näytti heille kuvia, joita oli ottanut puhelimellaan. Tasaiseen tahtiin hänen puheensa ja kävelyvauhtinsa kuitenkin hidastuivat, kunnes hän käveli heidän vierellään hiljaa ja väsyneesti raahustaen.

"Jaksatko sinä vielä?" Saksa kysyi.

Italia nyökkäsi kerran.

"Minä voin kantaa sinut" Saksa ehdotti. Autolle oli matkaa enää vähän eikä muita ulkona liikkujia näkynyt lähimailla. Italia pudisti päätään kerran kieltävästi, mutta kietoi kätensä Saksan käsivarren ympärille nojaten häneen kävellessään. Saksa käänsi päänsä Japanin puoleen. "Kannanko minä sinut?"

Japani havahtui. Hän huomasi vasta nyt kuinka hiljaista oli tullut Italian lakattua puhumasta. "Jaksaisitko sinä kantaa meidät molemmat?" Japani kysyi puoliksi uteliaana, puoliksi jotain sanoakseen.

"Kyllä" Saksa vastasi varmasti ja vilkaisi häneen. "Haluatko testata joku päivä?"

Hetken Japani näki mielessään miten Italia ja hän roikkuisivat kuin marakatinpoikaset Saksan koukistuneissa käsivarsissa. "Sovitaan mieluummin, että minä uskon sen ilman testejä."

Saksa hymähti.

He pääsivät autolle ja ajettuaan reilun viisi minuuttia Saksa Siirsi heidät.

Italia valui ulos autosta puoliunessa, kun he olivat perillä.

Talo oli hiljainen ja ulkovaloa lukuun ottamatta pimeänä. Oveen teipattu lappu kertoi Preussin menneen ulkoiluttamaan koiria Ranskan ja Espanjan kanssa mikä vaikutti Saksasta varsin erikoiselta. Hän olisi veikannut ystäväkolmikon suunnanneen yöelämään juhliakseen päivää kunnolla loppuun asti, mutta kenties he olivat päättäneet muuttaa vapaa-ajanviettonsa terveellisempään suuntaan. Tai sitten he käyttivät koiria apuna seuran iskemisessä. Saksa rypisti lapun taskuunsa Japanin avatessa oven avaimellaan.

Italia seisoi eteisessä aloillaan, paikallaan nuokkuen ja odotti Saksan riisuvan kengät hänen puolestaan. Saksa huokaisi ja teki niin.

"Kannanko minä sinut nyt sänkyyn?" hän kysyi laittaessaan Italian kengät kenkätelineeseen ja nousi ylös.

Italia pudisti päätään, inahti "Ei" ja otti harhailevan askeleen kohti keittiöön. "Pastaa…"

Saksa laski kätensä hänen hartialleen pysäyttääkseen hänet. "Sinä nukahdat kohta niille jaloillesi. Syödään pastaa huomenna" hän yritti ehdottaa, mutta Italia pudisti päätään toistamiseen ja koetti päästä irti mennäkseen keittiöön. Saksa ja Japani katsoivat toisiaan ja neuvottelivat sanoitta mitä tehdä. Japani näytti viittä sormea tarkoittaen viittä minuuttia. Saksa nyökkäsi.

Japani astui nopeasti Italian luo. "Italia, Saksa tekee sinulle pastaa" hän sanoi ja lähti huomaamattomasti johdattamaan Italiaa kohti yläkertaa.

"Teetkö, _bello?"_ Italia kysyi katsahtaen olkansa yli sinne missä Saksa oli hetki sitten ollut, mutta ei nähnyt häntä ja kääntyi katsomaan toisen olkansa yli. Saksa oli menossa keittiöön. Näky sai Italian rentoutumaan ja hän seurasi Japania säyseänä ylös, vaihtoi yövaatteisiin ja kapusi sänkyyn. Vetäessään peittoa ylleen hän kysyi vielä kertaalleen "Pastaa?"

"Saksa tuo sitä ihan kohta. Odotetaan hetki" Japani kuiskasi korjaten peitonreunan paremmin Italian ympärille.

Italia nyökkäsi ja hänen silmänsä painuivat kiinni. "Aamulla?"

"Aivan ensimmäiseksi" Japani lupasi ja nousi painamaan hyvänyönsuukon Italian otsaan. Kun hän suoristautui seisomaan, Italia oli jo unessa. Japani meni viittomaan portaissa odottavalle Saksalle reitin olevan selvä. He olivat onnistuneet väistämään pastakatastrofin.

"Minä jätin Preussille ja muille lapun, että laittavat ovet tuplalukkoon, kun tulevat" Saksa sanoi kun he pesivät hampaitaan.

Japani nyökkäsi kuulleensa pitäen katseensa poissa peilistä. Hampaiden peseminen yhtä aikaa saman lavuaarin äärellä tuntui hänestä vieläkin välillä hieman nolostuttavalta. Huuhdeltuaan suunsa Japani lausui täysin vailla teeskentelyä "Kiitos tästä päivästä, Saksa."

"Kiitos itsellesi" Saksa sanoi laittaen hammasharjansa peilikaapin sisällä olevaan mukiin. "Oliko se liian kuormittava? Näytit jossain vaiheessa väsyneeltä."

"Ei. Minä voin hyvin. Italia odottaa saavansa aamulla ensimmäiseksi pastaa" Japani sanoi kallistaen vähän päätään ja vaikka ele oli yleensä varattu Italialle, Saksa kumartui painamaan hyvänyönsuukon Japanin poskelle.

"Tiedän. Hyvää yötä Japani."

"Hyvää yötä Saksa."

* * *

.

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

_Hanami_ tarkoittaa kukkien katselemista, mutta on vakiintunut tarkoittamaan juhlaa, jossa katsellaan juuri kirsikankukkia, kun ne ovat täydessä kukassaan. Luumunkukkien katselu juhla on nimeltään _umemi_. _Hanamin_ aikaan työpaikoilla on tapana lähettää työpaikan nuorin työntekijä etukäteen varaamaan paikkaa vanhemmille työntekijöille ja pomoille (ulotin ajatuksen myös valtion personifikaatioon itseensä, vaikka kuvittelen Japanin yleensä viettävän _hanamia_ yksikseen omassa puutarhassaan).

Düsseldorfissa Saksassa asuu Euroopan kolmanneksi suurin japanilainen yhteisö. Japani päivää (_Japan-Tag_) on vietetty siellä säännöllisesti vuodesta 2002 lähtien touko- tai kesäkuussa ja se on (Wikipedian mukaan) suurin Japani-teemainen festivaali maailmassa. Tietenkin ajattelin Hetaliaa ensimmäiseksi, kun kuulin siitä...

Pohjois-Italiassa siestasta käytetään nimitystä _riposo_.


	13. Lomalla (osa 1)

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka (seurustelu, fluffy)

Muuta hahmot/maininta: Italian kansalaisia /Kreikka

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Saksa, Italia ja Japani menevät yhdessä lomamatkalle. (Ja koska matkustaminen on yksi osa matkaa, niin ei Siirtymisiä, vaan kuumassa autossa istumista!)

* * *

**Luku 11: Lomalla (osa 1)**

* * *

"Jaksatko ajaa vielä?"

"Jaksan. Italia, laita ikkuna kiinni."

Italia tunsi läkähtyvänsä jo nyt, mutta kieritti ikkunan kiinni valittamatta, sillä hän tiesi, että takaa epäsuoraan puhaltava ilmavirta saattoi käydä kuljettajan ja etupenkillä istuvan niska-hartiaseutuun ja aiheuttaa lihasten jumiutumisen. Saksa oli luennoinut hänelle siitä tarpeeksi monta kertaa. Ikkunan ollessa taas tiiviisti suljettu Italia valahti makaamaan pitkäkseen takapenkille, sen verran mitä mahtui matkalaukkunsa viereen.

"ITALIA!"

"Mitä?" Italia ponnahti takaisin ylös.

"Luoja, älä tee noin! Minä luulin, että sinä pyörryit tai jotain. Tätä hellettä…" Saksa huokaisi. "Onko sinulla turvavyö kiinni?"

Takapenkiltä kuului naksahdus. Saksa ainoastaan vilkaisi peilin kautta taas vöissä kunnolla istuvaa Italiaa jättäen moitteet sanomatta.

"Kauanko vielä, että ollaan perillä?" Italia kysyi.

"Ei enää kauan" Japani vakuutti.

"Kaksi minuuttia vähemmän kuin viimeksi kysyit" Saksa vastasi kuivasti.

Italia tyytyi huokaamaan ja kääntyi katsomaan ikkunasta ulos. Jos hän olisi saanut ajaa, he olisivat jo perillä, mutta hän ei saanut, koska Japanille tuli muuten matkapahoinvointia ja koska Saksa sanoi, ettei halunnut istua tuntikausia silmät kiinni niin kuin hän lyhyillä matkoilla teki päästäkseen näkemästä hänen liikennerikkomuksiaan. Italia oli ollut ensin hieman loukkaantunut – hehän olivat sentään ajamassa hänen valtionsa poikki ja hän olisi varmasti osannut valita hienoimmat maisemareitit! – mutta sitten hän oli ajatellut, ettei sillä loppujen lopuksi ollut väliä kuka ajoi. Tärkeintä oli, että he olivat matkalla yhdessä.

"Meidän kannattaa varmaan ensimmäiseksi pysähtyä syömään, kun pääsemme perille" Japani ehdotti hieman epävarmasti. "Vaikka ei maistuisi tai tuntisi nälkää, tällaisella helteellä on tärkeä syödä edes jotain tai muuten olo huononee nopeasti."

Saksa hymähti.

"Minä ainakin haluaisin jäätelöä" Italia ilmoitti ja henkäisi heti sen perään osoittaen sormellaan ikkunasta ulos "Oh! Minä olen käynyt tuolla! Siellä on yksi todella sievä verstas, jonka omistaja kaivertaa itse puusta esineitä. Se voisi kiinnostaa sinua Saksa ja sinuakin varmaan Japani. Viimeksi hän oli tehnyt paljon kaikenlaista kissa-aiheista, mutta en tiedä onko niitä siellä enää…"

Maisemat alkoivat näyttää tutummilta. He olivat tulossa perille. Estääkseen itseään kyselemästä tarkempaa kellonaikaa joka kolmas minuutti Italia työnsi nappikuulokkeet korviinsa ja kuunteli musiikkia puhelimestaan upoten ajatuksiinsa. Hän havahtui niistä huomatessaan Saksan olevan kääntymässä väärään suuntaan, kiskaisi kuulokkeet pois ja työntyi etupenkkien väliin neuvomaan. Saksa pysäytti auton tien sivuun verratakseen etukäteen kirjoittamiaan ajo-ohjeita ja Japanin pitelemää karttaa Italian neuvoihin ja päätti lopulta luottaa jälkimmäisiin. He voisivat peruuttaa takaisin (kuten Japani huomautti), jos he huomaisivat menneensä vikaan. Mutta he eivät menneet ja Saksa joutui tunnustamaan Italian todella tienneen paremmin.

Sillä sekunnilla, kun moottori sammui, Italia avasi oven ja astui ulos. Ulkona oli melkein yhtä kuuma kuin sisällä autossa, mutta ilma oli raikkaampaa ja pieni kevyt tuuli ilmoitti välillä olemassaolostaan. Italia nyki hikistä hihatontaan irti itsestään. Miten hän odottikaan pääsyä suihkuun ja vaihtamaan vaatteita!

Saksa kohosi ylös autosta ja venytteli kädet ylhäällä. Italia hyödynsi tilanteen ja kietoutui yllättäen häneen kiinni. "Kiitos, että ajoit koko matkan!"

Saksa ähkäisi ja voihkaisi. "Italia…" Italia katsoi ylös häneen ja irrottautui sen verran torjuttuna ja lannistuneena, että sai Saksan tuntemaan hitusen huonoa omatuntoa. "Anteeksi, on vaan niin kuuma…" Saksa selitti nopeasti.

"Tässä, juomista" Japani ojensi juomapulloa niin tarkasti heti hänen sanojensa jälkeen että Saksan oli pakko kääntää katseensa hetkeksi toisaalle. Japani oli pitänyt vahtia hänen voinnistaan koko matkan ajan tavalla, joka alkoi muistuttaa emomaista hössötystä, ja se oli tavallaan… suloista. Mutta Saksa tiesi, että jos hän sanoisi siitä mitään, Japani saattaisi mennä vaikeaksi koko loppupäivän ajaksi. Niinpä hän ponnisteli pitääkseen itsensä asiallisena, kiitti ja otti juomapullon vastaan.

Italia hypähteli paikallaan levottoman innoissaan. "Voinko minä mennä ilmoittamaan meidät jo?" He eivät varsinaisesti ehtineet vastata. Siinä vaiheessa, kun he kääntyivät katsomaan Italiaa, hän oli jo majatalon ovella ja huudahti selkeällä, kirkkaalla äänellä "_Ciao!_"

Japani ja Saksa vilkaisivat toisiaan ja pudistelivat päätään. He ottivat matkalaukkunsa takakontista ja Saksa pakkasi uudelleen Italian puoliksi takapenkille purkaman laukun (kaikki lehdet, ristikot, piirustuslehtiöt ja muut, joilla Italia oli koettanut viihdyttää itseään pitkän automatkan aikana) ennen kuin suuntasivat itse sisälle majataloon.

Italia nojasi kyynärpäällään vastaanottotiskiin ja jutteli vuolaasti nuoren vastaanottovirkailijan ja toisen tiskin takana seisovan vanhemman näköisen henkilön kanssa. Jälkimmäinen nauraa hörötti jollekin, mitä Italia oli juuri sanonut, mikä sai Italian hymyn levenemään entisestään. Italia oli juuri jatkamassa, kun vastaanottovirkailijan kääntyvä katse sai hänetkin kääntymään ja huomaamaan heidät.

"Ludwig! Honda!" Italia hihkui juosten heitä vastaan. "Minä kerroin… Oi, oho, kiitos, minä unohdin" Italia sanoi ottaen matkalaukkunsa Saksan suoraksi ojentamasta käsivarresta olalleen ja palasi takaisin vastaanottotiskille selkeästi unohtaen mitä oli ollut sanomassa heille.

Italia pulisi äidinkieltään mielettömän lujaa, mikä sai Saksan aavistuksen huolestuneeksi. Puhetulvan valtaama Italia ei aina tarkalleen tiennyt mitä kaikkea tuli kertoneeksi. Mitä se olikin, se ilahdutti selkeästi hänen keskustelukumppaneitaan entisestään ja vanhempi kaksikosta, paikan omistaja, niin Saksa ja Japani arvelivat, astui pois tiskin takaa, halasi Saksaa toisella käsivarrellaan sen mitä ylettyi ja kätteli sen jälkeen lujasti ja eloisasti toivottaen hänet ilmeisesti tervetulleeksi. Japani odotti vuoroaan kauhuissaan ja kalpeana, mutta omistaja ainoastaan kätteli häntä ja kumarsi sen lisäksi päätään toistaen äskeiset sanansa, tosin tällä kertaa kokonaan italiaksi. Saksalle puhuessaan hänen puhettaan oli koristanut muutama saksankielinen sana.

Saksa ja Japani koettivat kumpikin vastata kohteliaasti takaisin, Saksa lausui jopa muutaman fraasin italiaa, mikä näytti tekevän vaikutuksen. Sitten heitä alettiin yhtäkkiä johdattaa poispäin tiskiltä peremmälle majatalon huoneita kohti.

"Eikö meidän pidä kirjautua?" Saksa kysyi hämillään tapahtumien saamasta käänteestä vilkaisten hartiansa yli Italiaan.

"Minä hoidin sen jo" Italia sanoi hymy kasvoillaan.

Saksa olisi kovasti halunnut kääntyä takaisin tarkistamaan, mutta hän ei ehtinyt eikä voinut ja koetti vakuuttaa itselleen, että Italia oli varmasti osannut hoitaa asian. He saapuivat valkoiselle ovelle johon oli maalattu selkeästi mustalla maalilla huoneen numero ja heidän isäntänsä avasi sen avaimella, jonka hän antoi Italialle vara-avainten kera esiteltyään heille huoneen sisältä. Italia kiitti ja hyvästeli hänet poskisuudelmin.

"Yksi huoneko vain?" Japani kysyi arasti.

"Yksi iso huone! Yksi iso ja hieno huone, eikö?" Italia kääntyili ja pyörähteli ympäriinsä ja Saksa nappasi häntä käsivarresta ennen kuin hän ehti laskea matkalaukkuaan extra leveälle parisängylle tai heittäytyä sille itse – Saksa ei halunnut matkapölyjä ja likaa vuoteeseen. Italia käännähti heihin päin ja näki Japanin ilmeen. "Mikä hätänä, Japani?"

"E-ei mikään. Me siis nukumme täällä, kolmestaan?"

Saksakin vilkaisi tässä vaiheessa Japania tarkemmin.

"Niin. Niin kuin Saksan luona" Italia sanoi. Japani nyökkäsi. "On täällä enemmänkin sänkyjä, täällä näin, tämä on useamman hengen huone. Täällä on nukkunut isoja perheitä, kuorolaisia ja retkeilyporukka ja yksi kohtuullisen kuuluisa bändikin, joskaan herra Saviano ei kertonut mikä – ja... ja kai tämä käy?" Italia katsoi vuorotellen kumpaankin.

Saksa nyökkäsi vastaukseksi vilkaisten sivusilmällä Japania.

"_Hai"_ Japani sanoi. Kuvittelivatko he vain vai oliko vastaus hivenen vaisumpi kuin tavallisesti?

"Hyvä. Hyvä, eli seuraavaksi me – menemme syömään, niinhän?" Italia kysyi. Hän tunsi olonsa levottomaksi ja kaipasi tekemistä mihin purkaa sen.

"Kyllä" Japani vastasi kuulostaen paljon terävämmältä ja keskittyneemmältä kuin äsken. "Jotain totisempaa kuin jäätelö."

Italia räpäytti silmiään. Japani tarkoitti luultavasti tukevampaa hän tajusi, muttei korjannut. Mielessään Italia näki miten eri ruoat asettuivat ankariin riveihin ja näyttivät hyvin vakavilta. Hän naurahti ajatukselle.

"Minä katsoin etukäteen muutaman paikan –" Saksa sanoi puhelin kädessään valmiina ottamaan tallentamiensa ravintoloiden tiedot esiin, mutta Italia kiirehti hänen edelleen.

"Voinko minä viedä meidät? Se on tosi pieni paikka, vähän syrjässä, mutta ruoka on todella hyvää! Olen käynyt siellä muutaman kerran ja haluan, että tekin pääsette kokemaan sen!" Pelkkä vilkaisu Italiaan riitti kertomaan miten tärkeä asia oli hänelle.

"Minulle sopii, jos teille sopii" Japani sanoi.

Saksa laittoi puhelimensa pois, hänellä ei ollut mitään ehdotusta vastaan. Italia tiesi ruoan päälle ja jos hän kehui jotain paikkaa, se yleensä oli kehujen arvoinen. Italia näytti tyytyväiseltä kuultuaan heidän vastauksensa.

"Hyvä. Ennen sitä minä haluan kuitenkin vaihtaa vaatteet, joten anteeksi vain" Italia kääntyi heihin selin, kiskaisi hihattoman yltään ja kyykistyi penkomaan kassiaan. Ja penkoi lisää. "Minä unohdin pakata pyyhkeen mukaan..."

"Me sovimme, ettemme ota niitä, koska ne vievät tilaa ja majapaikassa on omat pyyhkeet. _Rantapyyhkeet_ ovat rantakassissa" Saksa selitti ja Italian kauhistunut ilme haihtui.

"Viisasta..." hän lausui hitaasti, vaikuttuneena. "Okei, minä menen nyt."

Italian ollessa suihkussa Saksa purki tavaransa järjestelmällisesti kaappiin. Saatuaan sen tehtyä hän sulki tyytyväisenä kaapin ovet, kääntyi takaisin huoneeseen päin ja näki Japanin rullanneen laukkunsa huoneen seinustalla olevan yhden hengen sängyn päätyyn ja istuvan vuoteella vieressään vain se mitä hän välttämättä tarvitsi seuraavaksi eli vaihtovaatteet ja matkakokoinen suihkusaippuapullo. Havainto oli uusi ja erikoinen. Saksa oli aina kuvitellut, että Japani laittaisi tavaransa kaappiin niin kuin hänkin, mutta vaikutti siltä, ettei hän aikonut purkaa laukkuaan yhtään sen enempää kuin oli kulloinkin pakollista. Kai sitä saattoi pitää jonkinlaisena välimuotona Italian – _Felicianon_, Saksa korjasi ajatuksiaan – ja hänen tapoihinsa: Italian kaikki tavarat olisivat viimeistään nukkumaanmenon aikaan pitkin poikin huonetta.

Saksan otsa kurtistui mietteliäästi ja hän katsoi pitkään Japania, joka pelasi pienellä pelikonsolilla keskittyneen näköisenä äänet hiljaisimmalla tasolla. Silti Japanin oli täytynyt tuntea, että häntä tarkkailtiin, sillä hän nosti silmänsä kysyvinä pelistä ja vilkaisi Saksaan.

"Sinä voit mennä suihkuun seuraavana, jos haluat" Japani tarjosi kohteliaasti.

"Ai. Kiitos. Minä, hmm."

Japanin silmät katsoivat uudestaan ylös pelistä ja Saksa avasi suunsa kysymykseen, mutta kylpyhuoneen ovi kilahti auki samalla hetkellä ja Saksa perääntyi.

"Hei hei, kuulkaa, täällä on tosi hyvä suihku! Vesi oli heti sopivaa ja sitä tuli kunnolla ja – nukutko sinä siinä?" Italia kysyi huomatessaan missä Japani istui.

Saksan teki mieli lyödä itseään otsaan. Italialla oli hetkiä, jolloin häneltä tuntui puuttuvan kaikenlaiset suodattimet ja hienotunteisuus. Saksa jätti kuitenkin toivottomuutta kuvastavan eleen tekemättä, koska häntä itseäänkin kiinnosti kuulla, mitä Japani vastaisi. He eivät olleet aiemmin jakaneet yhteistä hotellihuonetta lähinnä siksi, että oli paljon helpompi varata erikseen kahden hengen huone ja yhden hengen huone kuin metsästää kolmen hengen huonetta tai yrittää neuvotella lisäsänkyä kahden hengen huoneeseen. "Teknisiä vaikeuksia" ja "kaksoisbuukkauksia" tuntui sattuvan heti, kun he yrittivät selventää, ettei lisävuode tulisi lapselle vaan kolmannelle aikuiselle, joten he eivät enää edes yrittäneet. Saksa ei tiennyt miten ihmeessä he olivat onnistuneet saamaan näin ison huoneen ja vieläpä noin suurella vuoteella, että siihen olisi helposti mahtunut nukkumaan kolmestaan eikä uskonut sekuntiakaan, että se oli sattumaa. Italian oli täytynyt hakea majapaikkaa pelkästään tuolla kriteerillä.

Japanin silmät pysyivät pelissä hänen vastatessaan Italialle hiljaa ja kysyvän oloisesti "Jos se käy."

"Käy tietenkin" Italia vastasi takaisin silmääkään räpäyttämättä. Hän myös näytti siltä, ettei asia haitannut yhtään kääntyessään kysymään Saksalta menisikö hän seuraavaksi suihkuun.

"Minä… _Ja_, minä menen" Saksa sanoi.

Japani jatkoi pelaamista. Italia levitti parivuoteelle paitojaan hyräillen itsekseen ja koetti valita minkä niistä pukisi ylleen. Hän oli karsinut vaihtoehdot kahteen, kun Japani kysyi yllättäen "Italia, se paikka, minne me menemme syömään, onko siellä pukukoodia?"

Italia kohotti katseensa "Ei ole."

Japani nyökkäsi ja vastasi sitten kysymykseen, jota Italia ei kysynyt. "Se sininen. Saksakin on kehunut sinun näyttävän hyvältä siinä."

"Niinkö?" Italia poimi paidan ilahtuneena ja puki sen muitta mutkitta ylleen. Sitten hän istui vuoteella jonkin aikaa mietteissään ennen kuin kokeili varovasti "Honda?"

Heidän pitäisi käyttää ihmisnimiään loman aikana, jotteivät herättäisi huomiota, ja Italia halusi nähdä miten Japani reagoi siihen. Hän oli koettanut muutaman kerran aiemmin kutsua Japania kahden kesken hänen ihmisnimellään valtionimen sijaan, mutta Japani oli torjunut sen täysin. (Samaten Japanin anteeksipyyntönä antama paperinpala, jossa luki Italian etunimi katakanoin kirjoitettuna, oli ainoa poikkeus, jonka Japani oli nimipolitiikassaan koskaan tehnyt.)

Nyt kuitenkin, kenties siksi että syy oli perusteltu ja väistämätön, hän vastasi täysin tyynesti takaisin "Niin, herra Vargas?" Tai siltä se kuulosti. Todellisuudessa Japani menetti pelissään muutaman pisteen Italian sanojen vuoksi, mutta sitä Italia ei tiennyt.

Italia irvisti. "Voisitko pudottaa 'herran' pois? Se kuulostaa niin viralliselta."

Japani painoi pelinsä pauselle ja mietti. "Hyvä on."

Kylpyhuoneen ovi avautui toistamiseen. Japani laittoi pelinsä pois ja ehti kuulla miten Italia muistutti Saksaa laittamaan aurinkorasvaa ennen kuin sulki oven vuorostaan ja kävi pikaisesti suihkussa. Kun hän tuli takaisin pukeutuneena puhtaisiin vaatteisiin – keveisiin, vaaleisiin pitkälahkeisiin housuihin ja Kreikalta tuliaisena saamaansa t-paitaan, jossa oli kissan kuva – hän kuuli miten Italia yritti taivutella Saksaa jättämään hiuksensa vapaiksi perustelunaan "Me olemme lomalla, Ludwig!"

Se ei onnistunut. Saksa käveli Japanin ohi ja meni kylpyhuoneeseen laittamaan hiuksiaan.

Italia unohti harmistuksensa nähtyään Japanin paidan ja halusi halata, koska se oli niin söpö. Japani myöntyi, mutta kysyi huolissaan pitäisikö hänen sittenkin vaihtaa paitansa johonkin toiseen. Hän halusi pitää kissapaidan samasta syystä kun pelasi käsikonsolillaan – hän oli lomalla – mutta ei kestänyt ajatusta, että näyttäisi siinä lapselliselta. Italia sai Japanin pitämään sen järkeilemällä söpön ja lapsellisen olevan kaksi eri asiaa.

Saksan tultua kylpyhuoneesta hiukset siisteiksi kammattuna he olivat valmiit lähtemään.

Kun he menivät majatalon aulaan, hyväntuulinen vastaanottovirkailija vilkutti heille ja huikkasi jotain mihin Italia vastasi kiitoksilla. "Minä kuulin, kun hain meille avaimia, että tässä lähettyvillä on kylpylä ja pyysin tekemään varauksen jollekin lähi-illoista, jos mahdollista. Se onnistui, varaus on tälle illalle. Haluatteko mennä?"

"Oletko sinä suunnitellut kaiken etukäteen?" Saksa kysyi hivenen vinosti. Hän koetti olla vitsikäs, koska yleensä Italia syytti häntä siitä, ettei ehtinyt lomailla kaikkien Saksan lomasuunnitelmien ja -aikataulujen takia, mutta Italia ei tajunnut sitä, vaan pudisti kiireesti päätään.

"Ei, ei, kyllä tekin saatte päättää, mutta minä vaan, minä olen ajatellut paljon kivoja asioita valmiiksi, koska kerrankin me olemme täällä. Enkä tarkoita, etten tykkäisi olla teidän kahden luona, vaan –!" Italia selitti ja hätiköi viittilöiden käsillään, mutta se katkesi, kun Saksa laski kätensä hänen olalleen.

"Me ymmärrämme" Saksa sanoi.

Tämä heidän lomansa oli paljolti Italian aikaansaannosta. Saksan ja Japanin tietämättä hän oli jo kauan etsiskellyt mukavaa, rauhallista paikkaa kotimaastaan, missä he voisivat olla ja viettää aikaa yksilöinä ja henkilöinä ilman, että kukaan ihmettelisi tai heidän tarvitsisi huolehtia mistään. Kun se oli löytynyt, hän oli järjestänyt heidän vapaapäivänsä osumaan yksiin, tehnyt varaukset, sopinut lemmikkivahdeista ja kirjoittanut jopa listan mukaan pakattavista tavaroista niin ettei Japanille ja Saksalle oikein jäänyt mitään syytä kieltäytyä, kun hän kertoi suunnitelmastaan heille.

Itse asiassa he olivat olleet melkoisen ällistyneitä kaikesta vaivasta, energiasta, ajasta ja ajatuksesta, jota hän oli sen eteen nähnyt. Samaten he tajusivat vasta silloin ensimmäistä kertaa kunnolla kuinka paljon Italia todella murehti sitä, etteivät he voineet juuri koskaan viettää samalla tavalla aikaa hänen luonaan kuin heidän muiden. Italioiden talo oli yleensä aina täynnä väkeä ja elämää, minkä vuoksi heidän oli paljon käytännöllisempää ja helpompaa tavata joko Saksan tai Japanin luona, jos he halusivat viettää pidemmän hetken kolmestaan tai jäädä toistensa luo yöksi.

Paikka, jonne Italia halusi viedä heidät syömään, oli Italian mukaan kävelymatkan päässä, joten he eivät ottaneet autoa. Saksa tiesi, että kylään ja keskustaan ajoi alle 20 minuutissa, mutta se olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla satojen kilometrien päässä tai tyystin toisella planeetalla. He olivat käytännössä luonnossa käveltyään pois majatalon pihasta. Japani pysähteli ottamaan valokuvia litteällä, näppärän näköisellä, mattapintaisella sinisellä digitaalikameralla. Italia loikki milloin heidän edellään, milloin heidän luonaan harvinaisen vähäpuheisena. Jos hän aloittikin jonkin jutun, se jäi kesken, haihtui kauniiseen päivään hänen mielestään.

Saksasta tuntui aluksi vaikealta vain seurata Italiaa tietämättä yhtään mihin he olivat menossa (eikä Italian jatkuva loikkiminen juuri auttanut asiaa), koska hän oli tottunut pitämään ohjat käsissä, mutta pian hän huomasi taas ihmettelevänsä miten erilaista valo hänen rakkaansa maassa oli. Jotenkin pehmeämpää. Helle oli silti kova ja Saksa nautti aina kun he kävelivät varjoisan kohdan poikki.

Vaikka he eivät olleetkaan kaupungissa, Saksaa alkoi epäilyttää, kun he eivät tuntuneet päätyvän mihinkään mikä olisi näyttänyt edes hieman tiheämmin ihmisasutulta seudulta. Hän oli juuri kysymäisillään olivatko he varmasti menossa oikeaan suuntaan, kun Italia ilmoitti "Perillä!"

Italia ei ollut yhtään liioitellut, kun oli sanonut paikkaa pieneksi. He olivat käytännössä jonkun pihassa. Japani näytti epävarmalta. Hän olisi halunnut ilmaista epäilyksensä, mutta ei keksinyt mitään kohteliasta tapaa sanoa sen. Sitä paitsi Italia oli jo ovella ja jossain kilahti kello, kun hän avasi sen.

"Tulkaa!" hän kutsui ja viittoi taemmas jääneille poikaystävilleen. Saksa hieroi otsaansa estääkseen itseään hermostumasta.

"Kaikki on mennyt tähän asti hyvin" Japani sanoi puoliääneen, kenties Saksalle, kenties itselleen.

Italian kadottua sisälle heille ei jäänyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin seurata. He kävelivät kohti vaaleaa kivitaloa ja sen kaarevaa oviaukkoa ja tummaa, painavalta näyttävää puuovea, jonka Italia oli jättänyt aavistuksen raolleen heitä varten. Talon sisäpuoli ei näyttänyt yhtään sen enemmän ravintolalta kuin ulkopuolikaan. He olivat jonkun kodin eteisessä. Saksa kiroili mielessään. Mihin Italia oli heidät sotkenut? Peremmältä kuului puheensolinaa ja pieni poika ilmestyi tuijottamaan heitä käytävänpäähän ja kääntyi huutamaan jotain. Italia ilmestyi näkyviin.

"Tulkaa, minä sain meille pöydän" Italia tuli heidän luokseen ja kosketti kumpaakin käsivarresta kävellen selkä edellä takaisin sinne mistä oli tullut nähdäkseen että he seurasivat. Saksa murisi matalasti Italialta selitystä, mutta Italia ainoastaan heristi hänelle sormea ja korjasi käyttämään ihmisnimeä ennen kuin katosi toiseen huoneeseen.

Huone puhkesi nauruun, kun he astuivat sinne. Se oli niin odottamatonta, että Saksa ja Japani pysähtyivät niille sijoilleen ja Japanin teki mieli peittää korvansa, koska äkillinen, kova ääni särki hänen korviaan. Italia näytti kiusaantuneelta ja pahoittelevalta. Hän käännähti puhumaan muille huoneessa oleville selvästi pyytäen, etteivät he nauraisi. Hänen ilmeensä oli aidosti pahoitteleva, kun hän kääntyi takaisin Saksan ja Japanin puoleen.

"Anteeksi. Minä sanoin, että te olette ujoja ja he kai olettivat teidät jotenkin toisenlaisiksi…"

Saksa ei oikeastaan halunnut kuulla lisää, mutta esiliinaan pukeutunut pyöreä, viidenkymmenen-kuudenkymmenen ikäinen nainen käveli heidän luokseen ja pahoitteli omasta puolestaan toisten käytöstä, he eivät olleet tarkoittaneet pahaa, he olivat vain yllättyneet. Aksentti oli melko vahva, mutta hän puhui hyvää englantia ja toivotti heidät tervetulleeksi ohjaten heidät pöytään. Aiempi pikkupoika toi heille suurieleisesti ruokalistat.

Vaihtoehtoja ei ollut kovin montaa, niin kuin ei näin pienessä paikassa voinut ollakaan, mutta ne kuulostivat hyviltä.

"Onko kala tuoretta? Tällaisella helteellä?" Japani kysyi hiljaa oman ruokalistansa takaa ja säpsähti, kun Italia kysyi siitä hänen puolestaan kovempaan ääneen.

"Itte asjassa just kalastin sen. Haluukko tulla kahtomaan?" vanha mies huikkasi keittiön ovensuulta. Hänessä oli samaa näköä kuin esiliinaan pukeutuneessa naisessa. Japani meni hämilleen. Hän ei ihan heti ymmärtänyt kaikkea mitä mies oli sanonut – hän oli aina vähän heikoilla kuullessaan murteellista tai vahvasti aksentillista englantia – ja sen lisäksi hän joutui hetken kamppailemaan vetäytyvän luonteena kanssa, mutta meni lopulta katsomaan kalaa. Kun kyse oli ruoasta, Japani oli rohkea. Hän sanoi, jos ei pitänyt jostain ja lähetti tilauksensa takaisin, jos se ei ollut kunnollinen. He olivat saaneet todistaa sen omin silmin useammin kuin kerran.

Japani palasi tyytyväisenä pöytään ja sanoi tilanneensa kalan. Vielä tyytyväisempi hän oli sen saapuessa pöytään. Jos ulkonäkö kertoi mitään mausta, ruoka tulisi olemaan erittäin herkullista. Japani ei mahtanut itselleen mitään. Hän näppäsi kuvia heidän annoksistaan. Se sai seinänvierustalla tähän asti huomaamattomana istuneen nuorukaisen kommentoimaan jotain.

"Hän halusi tietää kirjoitatko sinä ruokajuttuja lehteen tai blogiin ja sanoi haluavansa linkin juttuusi tai kopion siitä" Italia käänsi.

"Anteeksi" Japani sanoi ja laittoi kameransa pois.

"Ei se haitannut. Tuolla taitaa sitä paitsi olla jopa varsinainen linssilude" Italia nyökäytti hieman päätään pikkupoikaan päin. Lapsen elekieli näytti paljon polleammalta ja vakavammalta kuin äsken. Japani nyökkäsi ymmärtävänsä. Hän etsisi myöhemmin tilaisuuden ottaa pojasta kuvan.

Saksa kysyi mistä Italia tiesi tämän paikan. Italia kohautti harteitaan ja selitti, että oli joskus vain sattunut paikalle, alkanut juttusille ja sitten hänet oli kutsuttu syömään aivan kuin se olisi täysin tavallista. Niin kuin se Italialle varmasti olikin. Hän oli aina tullut hyvin toimeen kansalaistensa kanssa ja tuli tuttavaksi heidän kanssaan helposti.

Silti Saksa ei ollut aivan varma oliko tämä varsinaisesti ravintola. Jos se oli, Saksa ei ymmärtänyt miten se pysyi taloudellisessa mielessä pystyssä. Talon sijainti oli syrjäinen ja tilat pienet, vain tämä suuri huone, jossa oli viisi erillistä ruokailupöytää. Yhdessä pöydässä istui vanha, hymyilevä nainen nuorehkon naisen kanssa ja he olivat ilmeisesti ainoat asiakkaat heidän lisäkseen. Se ei ollut paljoa.

Kenties paikan pyörittäminen oli esiliinaan pukeutuneen naisen ja kalastajamiehen harrastus. He olivat selvästi sukua keskenään, kenties sisar ja veli, ja molemmat lapset tuntuivat olevan myös jollain tapaa heille sukua (niin Saksa oletti, vaikka toisaalta italialaiset tuntuivat ulottavan perheen kattamaan paljon laajemman määrän ihmisiä kuin mitä hän itse ensimmäiseksi mielsi), joten ehkä he elivät tavallisesti perheenä ja tarjoilivat ruokaa silloin, kun vierailijoita sattui eksymään paikalle. Se ei olisi yllättänyt Saksaa yhtään.

Ruoka oli joka tapauksessa hyvää. Parempaa. Erinomaista. Täydellistä.

He kertoivat sen myös esiliinapukuiselle naiselle, Marialle niin kuin Italia häntä kutsui, kun hän tuli kysymään heiltä tarvitsivatko he vielä jotain muuta.

"Minä antaisin tälle paikalle Michelin tähtiä, jos voisin" Italia julisti loistaen tavallistakin enemmän.

"Ja minä en ottaisi niitä vastaan" Maria sanoi tuimasti ristien käsivarret rinnoilleen, mutta kuitenkin nauraen. "Sellaista isokenkien hienostelua. Ei ruoassa ole kyse tähdistä tai palkinnoista. Vaan rakkaudesta ja hyvistä raaka-aineista."

Saksa koetti olla punastumatta. Sanat kuulostivat ihan siltä, mitä Italia olisi voinut sanoa.

Maria avasi kätensä puuskasta ja totesi vieläkin lempeämmin "Mutta olet sinä vaan kultainen, herra Vargas. Oli iloinen yllätys, että tulit käymään taas, ja todella suuri onni, että toit ystäviä mukanasi. On aina mukava saada hienoja vieraita."

Saksa ei voinut punastukselleen enää mitään ja katseli ruokaansa toivoen, ettei kukaan katsoisi häntä niin tarkkaan, että huomaisi sen. Myös Japani vaikutti hiljentyneen täysin ruokansa ääreen. Italia lausui kohteliaisuuksia takaisin.

Ruokailuhetkestä tuli lopulta oikein miellyttävä, vaikka Saksa ja Japani olivat aluksi olleet enemmän kuin vähän epäileväisiä kuoppaisen alun ja kaiken ylimääräisen huomion takia. Mutta samalla kun he olivat saaneet ruokansa, he olivat saaneet myös ruokarauhan. Lapset olivat kadonneet jonnekin omiin touhuihinsa eikä kukaan koettanut pyrkiä heidän puheilleen kesken aterian, joten tunne siitä, että he olivat jotenkin erityisessä valokeilassa, haihtui melko pian.

Vaikka oli heillä kyllä yksi tarkkailija.

Huoneen toisella puolella vanha nainen katseli heidän pöytäänsä jatkuvasti ja hymyili kaiken aikaa. Italia ei lainkaan huomannut sitä, koska hänen huomionsa oli hajaantunut niin moneen muuhun seikkaan, ja Saksa puolestaan istui pöytään nähden selin, joten hän ei voinut nähdä sitä, mutta Japani laittoi sen merkille. Hän ei kuitenkaan pitänyt sitä minään. Niin kuin Saksa oli tottunut, että häntä tuijotettiin ja välteltiin suuren kokonsa ja pelottavan ankaran ulkokuorensa takia, Japani oli tottunut siihen, että hän tuijotettiin koska oli aasialainen. Sitä paitsi ryppyinen ja pienikokoinen rouva näytti harmittomalta.

Siksi Japani yllättyi melkoisesti, kun vanhus oli yhtäkkiä hänen edessään, kurottui nipistämään häntä poskesta ja sujautti jotain hänen käteensä. Italia ja Saksa hänen molemmilla puolillaan näyttivät yhtä yllättyneiltä ja nuorehko nainen, joka oli ollut vanhan naisen vieressä tähän asti koko ajan ja poistunut vain hetkeksi käydäkseen vessassa, huudahti _"Mia Nonna!_" ja tuli paikalle sekunnissa.

Japani nosti vapaan kämmenensä poskelleen melko järkyttyneenä ja katsahti toiseen käteensä. Vanha nainen oli antanut hänelle makeisia. Hän räpäytti silmiään. Italia kiiruhti puhumaan nopeasti ja vanhan naisen aikuinen lapsenlapsi pyyteli elekielestä päätellen tuhannesti anteeksi ennen kuin vei isovanhemman käsivarresta ohjaten mukanaan.

Japani istui hartiat lysyssä ja pää kumarassa. Saksa ei tiennyt mitä sanoa ja Italiakin ainoastaan ehdotti kömpelösti voivansa syödä makeiset, jos Japani ei välittänyt niistä.

"Se johtuu paidasta, eikö niin? Minun olisi pitänyt vaihtaa se" Japani tuskaili lopulta ääneen.

"Sinä olet vain nuoren näköinen" Saksa rauhoitteli. "Muistatko, kun Italia ei antanut sinun juoda alkoholia, koska piti sinua alaikäisenä?"

Japani nyökkäsi, joskaan muisto ei erityisemmin ilahduttanut tai lohduttanut häntä. Äkkiä Italia alkoi nauraa ääneen saaden Saksalta todella pahan mulkaisun.

"Hei hei Honda! Olenko minä kertonut siitä, kun Ludwigia erehdyttiin luulemaan minun isäkseni?"

Japani kohotti päätään. Hän ei ollut kuullut tätä tarinaa ennen. Saksa näytti kiusaantuneelta ja siltä, ettei haluaisi muistella tapausta. Mutta Italian silmät loistivat kertomisen halusta ja niin hän aloitti hitaasti "Minä olin jumissa leikkikentän viereisessä puussa…"

"Miksi?" Japani huomasi kysyvänsä ennen kuin ehti estää itseään.

"Koska _hän"_ Saksa nyökkäsi päällään Italiaa kohti " ei ajattele ennen kuin toimii."

"Vee?! Ei pidä paikkaansa! Minä autoin yhtä lasta. Isommat lapset olivat kiusanneet häntä ja vieneet hänen lelunsa ylös puuhun. Sain sen alas ja huomasin vasta sitten miten korkealla olin."

Joten Saksa oli joutunut pelastamaan hänet. Ja koska Italia oli ollut jumissa ja itkenyt ja oli paljon pienikokoisempi kuin Saksa, joku paikalle pysähtyneistä sivustakatsojista oli erehtynyt luulemaan heitä isäksi ja lapseksi.

"– ja sen jälkeen sinä laitoit minut kantamaan itsesi reppuselässä kotiin, koska sinua kuulemma väsytti niin, ettet jaksanut kävellä itse! Se oli noloa!"

"_Oii_, Ludwig! Se oli söpöä ja hassua! Sinä olet oikeasti vasta pelkkä _bambino!_ Sinä vaan näytät niin isolta ja vahvalta ja aikuiselta" Italia taputti hänen kättään lepytellen.

"Minä en jatka tätä keskustelua enempää" Saksa mutisi.

Italia ei kuitenkaan päästänyt häntä murjottamaan tai Japania vaipumaan huoliinsa, vaan höpisi, vitsaili ja nauroi niin kauan, että kaikki harmit oli karkotettu kauas. Sellainen Italia oli, luonnostaan positiivinen ja kannustava.

Japani epäili, että aikanaan tästäkin tulisi tarina, jonka Italia joskus kertoisi heille uudelleen. Muistatteko, kun... _Muistatteko,_ _kun me olimme lomalla ja Japani sai karkkia, koska näytti lapselta?_ Se ei ollut erityisen imartelevaa, mutta Japani uskoi, että siinä vaiheessa ja Italian kertomana se olisi muuttunut hauskaksi sattumukseksi ja he osaisivat nauraa sille yhdessä. Hän melkein odotti sitä jo.

Kun he olivat syöneet, talon emäntä tuli jälleen heidän luokseen yhdessä nuoren teinipojan kanssa, joka oli istunut seinänvierustalla heidän tullessaan.

"Onko herra kunnossa?" hän kysyi Japanilta. "Minäkin pyydän omasta puolestani anteeksi tapahtunutta. Jälkiruoaksi on sitruunasorbettia, jos haluatte. Talo tarjoaa."

"Ulkona on tosi viihtyisää, jos haluatte siirtyä syömään sinne" poika lisäsi nopeasti pitkien kiharien hiuksiensa takaa kerätessään heidän astioitaan kasaan. Äänestä kuulsi hienoisesti, että hän itse olisi halunnut olla siellä ennemmin kuin sisällä kotitöissä, mutta vei astiat asiallisena ja kuuliaisena keittiöön.

"Sitruunasorbetti on hyvää kalaruoan päätteeksi!" Italia henkäisi ja kääntyili katsoen vuorotellen Saksaan ja Japaniin. "Syödäänkö? Jaksatteko? Onko ulkona varjoa?" Viimeisen hän kysyi Marialta.

"On, takapihan puun alla."

Takapihan mainitseminen sai Saksa muistamaan uudelleen, että he olivat tosiasiassa jonkun kotona ja hän olisi ehkä mieluummin halunnut lähteä, mutta näki Italian innon ja jälkiruoan yhdistelmän olevan taivuttamassa Japania jäämisen kannalle. Saksa huokaisi mielessään ja mietti laskun pyytämistä alkaen etsiä lompakkoa taskustaan.

Italia pomppasi jaloilleen "Mennään syömään ulos! Ludwig, tule!"

"Hyvä on, minä vaan –" Saksa yritti sanoa, mutta Italia kaappasi hänen käsivartensa käsikoukkuunsa ja alkoi nykiä kohti huoneen ovea.

"Kolme sorbettia" Italia pyysi Marialta Japanin työntäessä penkkinsä siististi pöydän ääreen ja seuratessa heidän perässään ulos.

"Minä yritin pyytää laskua" Saksa marmatti kun he kiersivät taloa päästäkseen takapihalle.

"Tiedän ja minä yritin estää sinua" Italia sanoi, huomasi puutarhassa nätin kukan ja yritti etsiä puhelintaan ottaakseen siitä kuvan. Japani oli kameransa kanssa nopeampi ja näytti ottamaansa kuvaa Italialle, joka pyysi saada siitä kopion myöhemmin.

"Miksi?" Saksa kysyi.

"Koska se on hieno kuva, näytä Honda!"

"Ei, kun miksi sinä estit minua pyytämästä laskua?" Saksa selvensi.

"Koska se olisi ollut kiusallista. Kukaan ei saa laskua. Rahan tarjoaminen olisi loukkaavaa."

"Mutta tämähän on ravintola tai jotain sinnepäin. Tietenkin ruoasta pitää maksaa. Raaka-aineet, työpanos…"

"_Si, si,_ mutta tämä on enemmänkin harrastus kuin liiketoimi. Epävirallista. Ystävien kestittämistä. Eihän siitäkään makseta rahalla, vaan ystävällisillä vastapalveluksilla sopivan tilaisuuden tullen" Italia selitti.

Saksa murahti. Se kuulosti hämäräperäiseltä, melkein veronkierrolta, eikä hän ollut varma mitä piti siitä.

"Mikä siinä tapauksessa olisi sopiva vastaele?" Japani kysyi huolestuneena.

"Hedelmäkori. Tarjous kyyditä tarvittaessa eläinlääkäriin. Minä hankin pari vuotta sitten uuden pesukoneen rikkoutuneen tilalle, mutta minä olenkin syönyt täällä useasti" Italia luetteli Japanin nyökytellessä vakavana. "Pienempi pojista, Dino, piti ainakin vielä vähän aikaa sitten paljon Pokemoneista. Keksisikö niistä jotain?" Italia kysyi Japanilta.

"Minä mietin jotain" Japani lupasi.

He kävelivät puun varjoon ja istuivat alas, joskin Italia oli melkein heti uudelleen ylhäällä ja käveli Mariaa vastaan hakeakseen sorbetit häneltä. Kaskaat sirittivät. Sorbetti oli pehmeää ja raikasta.

"Tämä on erilaisempaa kuin mikään mitä olen aiemmin tehnyt" Japani sanoi hiljaisuuteen imien sorbettia varoen pillillä tarkoittaen koko heidän matkaansa, ruokailua ja istumista puun varjossa tuntemattoman italialaisen kodin takapihalla.

"Felicianon kanssa yleensä päätyy outoihin tilanteisiin uusien ihmisten keskelle" Saksa tuumasi vastaan ja liikutti omaa pilliään lasissa kokeillen paljonko jälkiruokaa oli vielä jäljellä.

"Onko tämä outoa?" Italia kysyi hämillään.

"Ei, Feli, tämä on ollut hienoa" Saksa rauhoitteli. "Kiitos tästä lomasta ja kaikista järjestelyistä, joita olet sen eteen tehnyt."

Japani nyökytteli "Olen samaa mieltä."

Italia huokaisi helpottuneena ja hymyili sen jälkeen suuren kirkkaan hymyn.


	14. Lomalla (osa 2)

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka, hurt/comfort

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Jatkoa edelliselle luvulle. Saksan, Italian ja Japanin loma on lopuillaan.

* * *

**Luku 12: Lomalla (osa 2)**

* * *

Japani makasi vuoteessaan silmät auki. Hän oli nukkunut vain muutaman tunnin, koska yöt olivat paahtavien päivien jälkeen tukahduttavan lämpimiä ja vasta pitkälti keskiyön jälkeen ilma oli yleensä viilennyt sen verran, että hän onnistui nukahtamaan ohut pussilakana osittain jalkojensa yli vedettynä. Silti Japani ei varsinaisesti tuntenut oloaan väsyneeksi aamuisin aikaisten lintujen sirkutuksen kuuluessa selkeästi sisälle koko yön avoimena olleesta ikkunasta. Pikemminkin hänen olonsa oli raskas, raajat tuntuivat liian painavilta nousemaan vuoteesta. Japani tiesi virkistyvänsä käytyään suihkussa, mutta ei halunnut herättää Saksaa ja Italiaa vielä, vaan makasi aloillaan ja kuunteli lintuja.

Heidän kolmen päivän mittainen lomansa oli lopuillaan. Se oli ollut kuin ihmeellinen seikkailu jossain toisessa maailmankaikkeudessa, jossa ei ollut juuri muita ihmisiä kuin he kolme ja niin paljon kuin siinä oli ollut hyviä hetkiä, Japani oli tavallaan myös huojentunut siitä, että se olisi pian ohi.

Äkkiä huoneessa kuului pelästynyt huudahdus. "Saksa!"

Japani räpäytti silmiään. Näkikö Italia painajaista?

"Hmtäh? Mitä?" Saksan vastaheränneeltä kuulostava murahdus kuului.

Lakanat kahisivat. Luultavasti Italia kääntyi ympäri. "Huh! Onneksi sinä olet siinä!"

"Mitä sinä – ?"

Saksan lause katkesi ja hetkistä myöhemmin Japani tajusi sen johtuvan siitä, että Italia suuteli häntä. Se tuntui jatkuvan melko pitkään. Niin pitkään, että Japanista alkoi tuntua kiusalliselta ja hän mietti pitäisikö hänen yskäistä kertoakseen olevansa hereillä.

Onneksi Saksa sai itsensä juuri silloin sen verran irti, että onnistui mumisemaan "Japani on varmaan hereillä."

"Japani, oletko sinä hereillä?" Italia kohosi ylemmäs sängyssä.

"Olen" Japani vastasi enemmän kuin vähän kiusaantuneena.

"Hyvää huomenta!" Italia toivotti nousten kokonaan ylös istumaan. "Saitko tänä yönä nukuttua yhtään paremmin?"

"En oikeastaan."

Italian harmitellessa sitä Saksa nousi istumaan hänen viereensä, kahmaisi t-paitansa yöpöydältä ja puki sen päälleen toivottaen hyvää huomenta. Lämpö oli saanut hänet antamaan periksi ja nukkumaan poikkeuksellisesti pelkissä alusvaatteissa, mutta hereillä ollessaan hän ei moiseen suostunut edes Italian alastomuuden puolesta pitämien perusteluiden jälkeen.

"Mennäänkö uimaan heti aamusta?" Italia ehdotti äkisti lakaten keinumasta paikallaan edestakaisin jalkapohjat vastakkain. "Vesi on varmaan mukavan viileää tähän aikaan aamusta."

"Entä aamupala?" Saksa kysyi.

"Minä voin käydä kysymässä keittiöstä" Italia sanoi nousten ylös etsimään vaatteitaan. "Käykö se? Me emme myöhemmin ehkä enää ehdi. Honda?"

"Kyllä se minulle sopii" Japani vastasi sijatessaan vuodettaan.

"Selvä! Tulen kohta takaisin!" Italia ilmoitti ja katosi ovesta vaatteet yllään. Hänellä ei koskaan kestänyt kauan pukemisessa tai riisumisessa.

Japani istui sängynlaidalle ja sulki silmänsä.

"Ei meidän ole pakko mennä jos sinua väsyttää..."

Japani avasi silmänsä ja nousi seisomaan. "Kyllä minä jaksan. Tunnun vain heräävän tänään todella hitaasti" hän vakuutti Saksalle liikutellen hartioitaan ja venytellen käsivarsiaan saadakseen itsensä paremmin hereille.

Saksa ei sanonut siihen mitään mutta hänen katseessaan näkyi hitunen huolta ennen kuin hän kääntyi katselemaan huonetta. "Saakohan Italia itse pakattua tavaransa?" hän ihmetteli ääneen. Heistä kolmesta Italian tavarat ainoina olivat edelleen ympäri huonetta. Saksa oli pakannut omat tavaransa edellisenä iltana ja Japani oli pitänyt omansa melkein koko ajan matkalaukussaan.

"Onhan hän pakannut tähänkin asti" Japani vastasi puoliääneen kävellessään vessaan pesemään hampaitaan. Saksa oli kuulevinaan hieman tikkuisen sävyn Japanin sanoissa, mutta päätti kuvitelleensa sen itse.

Italia tuli takaisin hakemaan heitä ja kertomaan, että jos he odottaisivat hetken, keittiöstä annettaisiin heille aamiaiskori mukaan. Kun he saivat sen – ja korin koosta päätelleen siihen ei oltu pakattu ainoastaan aamiainen, vaan myös lounas ja päivällinen – he lähtivät matkaan, kävellen jälleen lammelle, jolla he olivat olleet edellisenäkin päivänä ja josta ei varmaan tiennyt kukaan muu kuin Italia, sillä koko sinä aikana kun he olivat olleet siellä, sinne ei ollut tullut ketään muita.

Italian käsi pyyhkäisi keveästi Japanin kättä. Japani havahtui, ymmärsi vihjeen ja otti Italiaa kädestä. He olivat kävelleet paljon käsikkäin, kolmistaankin, tämän loman aikana. Luultavasti niin paljon kuin aiemmin yhteensä ja Italia oli ainakin pitänyt siitä ja niin muutkin oletettavasti olivat, mutta juuri nyt Japani vaikutti jotenkin etäiseltä. Tai poissaolevalta.

"Honda, onko kaikki hyvin?" Italia kysyi vetäen varoen kättään pois. Japani havahtui siihen ja puristi lujemmin.

"On."

Vastaus oli hiljainen. Se ei luultavasti ollut vale, mutta Italia epäili, ettei se ollut täysin tottakaan. Hän piti Japania kädestä toivoen eleen välittävän kaiken sen lämmön, jota hän toista kohtaan tunsi.

"Jaksatko sinä kantaa koria vielä?" Saksa kysyi.

"Jaksan" Italia vastasi. Hän ei antaisi Saksan kantaa ruokakoria vielä rantakassin lisäksi. Italian katse jäi oranssikahvaiseen rantakassiin Saksan olkapäällä, mistä hän nosti sen ylös taivaalle ja kääntyi sen jälkeen katsomaan Saksaa huolestuneena. Hän yritti olla hiljaa, koska Saksa oli kieltänyt häntä jankuttamasta, mutta lopulta hän huomasi kuitenkin sanovansa "Aurinkorasva –"

"Feli…" Saksa huokaisi.

"Anteeksi. Minä en vain halua, että sinä palat. Se on ikävää."

"Aurinko ei vielä edes ole niin korkealla."

"Siksi se onkin niin salakavalaa! Siinä vaiheessa, kun se on korkealla ja paistaa täydellä teholla, saattaa olla jo myöhäistä. Anna minun edes laittaa rasvaa ennen kuin lähdemme takaisin majatalolle…" Italia huolehti.

"_Ja, ja_. Hassu." Saksa tuhahti hyväntuulisesti.

Italia hymyili tyytyväisenä ja kääntyi Japaniin päin. "Tuletko sinä uimaan tänään?"

"Voin tulla."

Italia hihkui riemusta. Tunne ja reaktio olivat niin aitoja, ettei Japani voinut olla hymyilemättä. Sitten hän huomasi miten Italia liikutteli ja väänsi koria kantavaa kättään epämukavasti. "Painaako se sittenkin liikaa?"

"Ei!" Italia kiirehti sanomaan. "Mutta minä voisin vaihtaa kättä välillä..."

Japani päästi Italian kädestä irti ja Italia vaihtoi korin kädestä toiseen. Hän oli juuri kohottamassa puutuneen ja väsyneen kätensä ylös liikutellakseen siihen eloa, kun hän pysähtyi kesken kaiken.

"Mikä tuolla on?" hän kysyi hiljaa.

He pysähtyivät. Edempänä polun reunalla seisoi outo hahmo. Jokin eläin. Susi, he tajusivat yhtä aikaa. Italia valahti välittömästi maahan polvilleen. Saksa laskeutui hänen vierelleen toisen polvensa varaan varmistamaan, että hän oli kunnossa ja tarkkaili ympäristöä nopeasti muiden vaarojen varalta. Japani astui puolustusvalmiudessa askeleen edemmäs aiempi unisuus kokonaan pois karisseena. Susi katseli heitä ehkä minuutin, korkeintaan kaksi, kääntyi ja meni menojaan. He olivat hiljaa vielä pitkään sen jälkeen.

"Siistiä" Italia kuiskasi. "Otitko siitä kuvan, Honda, otithan? Minun täytyy kertoa veljille heti, he eivät ikinä usko!"

"Se oli liian kaukana" Japani vastasi Saksan pysäyttäessä Italian ennen kuin hän lörpöttäisi heidän olinpaikkansa kaikkien tietoon. Italia huokaisi raskaasti vannoen kertovansa tarinan heti, kun olisivat palanneet taas koteihinsa.

Italia höpisi koko loppumatkan lammelle pääjuonenaan Romulus, Remus ja Rooman syntymyytti, mutta heti kun lampi tuli näkyviin hänen juttunsa katkesi ja hän juoksi eteenpäin. Se oli arvatenkin vaikeaa korin kanssa, joten hän laski sen pian maahan ja juoksi vähän matkaa ennen kuin pysähtyi taas, heitti vaatteensa pois ja juoksi suoraan lammelle.

Saksa pudisteli päätään Italian huolettomuudelle ja noukki hänen vaatteensa talteen Japanin ottaessa ruokakorin kantaakseen. Lähempänä lampea he laskivat kantamuksensa käsistään ja Saksa viikkasi Italian vaatteet siistimmin. Japani kyykistyi rantakassin viereen ja otti sieltä uimahousunsa ja pyyhkeet Italialle ja itselleen. Sitten hän käveli muutaman askeleen syrjempään ollakseen Saksan selän takana ennen kuin riisui vaatteensa äänettömästi. Jotenkin hänen olonsa oli paljon paljaampi täällä keskellä luontoa, missä ei ollut ketään muuta kuin Italia ja Saksa kuin toissa päivänä kylpylän pukuhuoneessa. Vaikka ei sielläkään ollut juuri muita kuin Italia ja Saksa, koska kylpylää uusittiin ja vain pieni osa siitä oli käytössä, minkä vuoksi asiakkaitakin oli vähemmän, mutta kyse olikin asiayhteydestä: pukuhuoneissa vaihdettiin vaatteita, metsässä yleensä ei.

"Vesi on kylmää! Jäätävää!" Italian kauhistunut kiljunta kuului.

"Tuskin sentään" Saksa huusi vastaan tähyillen ympäristöä suden varalta. Hän ei tosissaan uskonut, että susi ilmestyisi uudelleen näkyviin, heidän kohtaamisensa sen kanssa oli täytynyt olla puhdasta sattumaa, mutta silti Saksasta tuntui paremmalta olla varuillaan. Tosin Italian äskeinen kiljunta varmaan pelästytti kaikki mahdolliset pedot ja möröt pois.

"On se! Tule kokeilemaan, jos et usko!"

Saksa huokaisi ja lähti kävelemään lampea kohti.

Japani laski vaatteensa siististi rantakassin viereen ja käveli Saksan perässä. Katsellessaan Saksan selkää hän mietti heidän eilistä päiväänsä täällä.

Silloin oli ollut päivempi, vesi oli ollut lämmintä ja Italia oli uinut sydämensä kyllyydestä. Pyydettyään tarpeeksi monta kertaa hän oli saanut Saksan uimaan kanssaan. Japani oli istunut maalla katsellen heitä ja kuunnellut kaikkia hiljaisia luonnonääniä ympärillään tyytyväisenä. Hän oli onnistunut rentoutumaan niin täysin, ettei ollut osannut varautua yhtään, kun itseään kuivaamaan tullut Saksa oli – harvinaisessa leikkimielisyydenpuuskassa Japani oletti jälkeenpäin – kaapannut hänet käsivarsilleen. Yhtäkkiä hän oli vaan ollut valtavan korkealla vasten vahvaa paljasta rintakehää eikä ymmärtänyt mitä tapahtui. Pusertaen silmänsä kiinni hän oli onnistunut ainoastaan takellellen pyytämään, ettei Saksa heittäisi häntä vaatteet päällä veteen.

Saksan käsivarret olivat kiertyneet hänen allaan varmempina ja vahvempina. "En tietenkään. Pelottaako sinua?"

Japani ei ollut ollut varma. Kukaan ei ollut kantanut tai pitänyt häntä näin hänen aikuisiällään. Hän oli itsenäinen ja seisoi omilla jaloillaan, aina. Saksan sylissä hän koki itsensä äkkiä kovin pieneksi eikä välttämättä pitänyt siitä, silti, jotenkin, hän tunsi olevansa turvassa.

Siksi hän oli pudistanut päätään, kun Saksa kysyi halusiko hän tulla lasketuksi takaisin alas.

Ei olisi pitänyt. Mutta ehkä loma ja päivän kauneus olivat tehneet hänetkin hölmöksi. Suudelmat olivat tuntuneet mukavilta - kunnes Saksan kieli oli liukunut hänen suuhunsa.

Se oli tuntunut vain oudolta. Ja niin kuin joka kerta, koska ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan tehdä, hän oli antanut Saksan kielen tehdä mitä teki jonkin aikaa olettaen sen tuntuvan Saksasta hyvältä. Siltä hän näytti suudelmien lopussa – kasvonpiirteet ja puoliavointen silmien katse olivat pehmeämmät. Niin oli tälläkin kertaa Saksan kuiskatessa rakastavia sanoja. Japani oli vastannut samoin, eikä se ollut ollut valetta. Silti Japani oli tuntenut itsensä tyhmäksi kun ei tuntenut mitään muuta.

Kyse ei ollut siitä, että Saksa olisi huono suutelija. Hän tunsi olonsa yhtä oudoksi Italian suudellessa häntä kielen kanssa. Ehkä se oli hauskempaa Italian kanssa siinä mielessä, että Italia vaikutti leikkisämmältä ja suudelmat kestivät lyhyemmän aikaa. Toisinaan Japani epäili sen johtuvan siitä, että Italia tiesi, mutta luultavasti Italia vain aisti paremmin, ettei hän oikein ollut mukana ja lopetti ennen kuin Japani ehti tehdä niin.

Saksa sen sijaan oli vakavissaan jopa suudellessaan ja Japani tiedosti jollain aivojensa osalla, että joka kerta kun Saksa suuteli kielen kanssa, suudelman pohjalla oli jotain joka pyysi tai halusi _enemmän_. Se pyyntö ei kuitenkaan koskaan päässyt rikkoutumaan pintaan, koska Japani lopetti aina kesken tai ei vastannut oikealla tavalla. Silläkin kertaa hän oli pyytänyt päästä alas heti tuon jälkeen.

Siksi hänestä tuntui nyt, että hänen aikansa oli loppumassa. Se vähäinen aika, jota hän oli pyytänyt, ei voinut jatkua ikuisesti.

Japani kiristi askeliaan, käveli Saksan ohi, Italian ohi, suoraan lampeen. Vesi oli kylmää, mutta hän ei piitannut siitä, vaan kahlasi syvemmälle, ponnisti jalkansa irti pohjasta ja ui, ui, ui. Italia huusi hänen jälkeensä miten cool hän oli, mutta Japani ei kuullut sitä. Hän sukelsi pinnan alle toivoen kylmän veden vievän hänen surkeat ajatuksensa mukanaan.

Kun hän tuli takaisin pintaan, Italia oli voittanut itsensä ja ui hänen luokseen. "On vesi ainakin viileää, vai mitä?" hän naurahti koettaen estää hampaitaan kalisemasta. "Ei tainnut olla kaikista paras ajatus tulla näin aikaisin..."

"Se lämpenee varmasti nopeaan."

Italia heilautti päätään rantaa päin. "Saksa sanoo, että kylmässä vedessä voi tulla kramppi helpommin. On parempi, kun ei uida kauas."

Japani nyökkäsi.

Vesi lämpeni myöhemmin ja Italia meni uimaan uudelleen syötyään ja sulateltuaan aamiaisensa, joka oli ollut pastaa. (Hänen oli täytynyt pyytää sitä erikseen ihan vain siksi, ettei Saksa suostunut uskomaan kenenkään muun syövän sitä aamupalakseen.) Saksa laittoi aurinkorasvaa ja teki improvisoidun aamutreenin ja meni sen jälkeen vielä uimaan. Japani luki mukaan ottamansa romaanin loppuun ja kiipesi sitten lammen vierellä olevalle valtavalle kivelle, mistä Italia huhuili häntä.

Italia loikoili kivellä pitkänä nauttien lämmöstä silmät kiinni ja Saksa makasi hänen vieressään hattu kasvojensa päällä. Japani istui polvet koukussa ja katseli tyyntä lampea. Jostain kuului rytmikäs nakutus, tikka luultavasti, vaikkei sitä näkynyt.

"Minä olen onnellinen" Italia huokaisi. "Ja jos saan sanoa, minusta tämä on ollut hyvä loma."

Saksa äännähti myöntävästi.

Japani painoi polvensa tiukemmin rintakehäänsä vasten ja halasi niitä lujemmin painautuen entistä pienemmäksi. "Niin. Kyllä" hän kuiskasi.


	15. Lomalla (osa 3, epilogi)

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: romantiikka (seurustelu)

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

En alun perin ajatellut kirjoittavani _Lomalla_-lukuihin kolmatta osaa, mutta lomaa seuraa aina myös arki ja jotkut luvut kirjoittavat itse itsensä... Tällaisia dialogipohjaisia juttuja ei kai saisi tämän sivuston sääntöjen mukaan kirjoittaa, mutta tämä on yksi ainoa poikkeus, jonka perustelen sillä, että ihan aina tapaaminen ja näkeminen kasvokkain ei onnistu.

En tiedä millaisia viestimiä ihmiset nykyään käyttävät, mutta tämä on sellainen, missä voi jättää viestejä useamman henkilön kesken suljettuna piirinä niin, että viestit jäävät allekkain näkyviin pitkäksi aikaa (ei siis Snapchat. Eikä mikään Facebook. Koska en pysty kuvittelemaan että Saksa olisi siellä...).

Kuvittelen muuten, että Italia käyttää paljon hymiöitä ja muita kuvasymboleita viesteissään. Uskon myös, että Japani tietää niitä paljon (ovathan ne lähtöisin Japanista), mutta käyttää niitä hyvin harvoin ja harkiten. Saksa taas ei käytä niitä juuri lainkaan.

* * *

**Luku 13: Lomalla (osa 3, epilogi)**

* * *

**Italia**: Tiedättekö, mikä on kaikista tyhmintä lomassa? Arki niiden jälkeen. Minulla on tylsää ja Ikävä teitä! (Isolla I:llä!) :(

**Saksa**: Minusta ikävintä on kesivä iho.

**Italia**: Mitä? Missä välissä sinä ehdit palaa?!

**Saksa**: Ilmeisesti, kun ajoimme takaisin. Vain toisesta käsivarresta, siitä joka oli ikkunaan päin. Näyttää muuten tosi tyhmältä.

**Italia**: Voi ei! Onko se kipeä?

**Saksa**: Jos se koskee johonkin.

**Italia**: Voi ei. Minä puhallan siihen, jos se tulee siitä paremmaksi *puhaltaa*

**Italia**: Tuliko parempi?

**Saksa**: Kai…? Kiitos.

**Italia**: :)

.

.

**Saksa**: Minullakin on ikävä.

.

.

.

.

**Japani**: Toivottavasti kätesi voi pian paremmin, Saksa. Minäkään en yhtään älynnyt, että aurinko voi polttaa ikkunan läpi autolla ajaessa, vaikka minullekin on joskus käynyt niin. Olen pahoillani.

.

**Italia**: Hei Japani! Miten sinulla on arkeen palaaminen sujunut?

**Japani**: Hyvin.

**Japani**: Tosin en pääse mihinkään ilman, että Pochi ja Tama ovat jatkuvasti kyljessä kiinni.

**Italia**: Söpöä! Kerro Pochille ja Tamalle terveisiä ja silitä niitä minun puolestani!

**Japani**: *Paijaa lemmikkejä* Pochi ja Tama lähettävät terveisiä takaisin.

**Italia**: :D

.

.

**Saksa**: Japani, ei se ollut sinun vikasi, että minun ihoni paloi. Ei tarvitse pyytää anteeksi. Kai minun pitää vaan kuunnella Italiaa enemmän.

.

**Italia**: Niin pitäisikin!

**Saksa**: Italia! Eikö sinulla ole töitä, kun sinulla on aikaa roikkua täällä?

**Italia**: On

**Italia**: Mutta minä roikun täällä, koska haluan kuulla mitä teille kuuluu. Minulla on ikävä. Vieläkin

**Saksa**: Ymmärrän. Mutta sinun pitää muistaa tehdä myös töitä.

**Italia**: Niin minä teenkin. Mio fratello vahtii minua kuin haukka. Hän ei ole erityisen iloinen, koska joutui olemaan yksin vastuussa kaikesta

**Saksa**: Hyvä. Muuten Japani, minulla on täällä koirien kanssa sama juttu kuin sinulla. Tuntuu, että minne hyvänsä menenkin, aina on joku jaloissa. Olen ollut kompastua Berlitziin jo ainakin kahdesti tänään.

**Italia**: *nauraa*

**Saksa**: Ei se ollut hauskaa.

**Italia**: *nauraa* Lemmikit ovat parhaita!

**Japani**: Milloin e vapaa6

**Italia**: ?

.

.

**Japani**: Tama häiritsee kirjoittamista. Milloin me tapaamme taas? Minulla ei ole kalenterissa merkintää.

**Japani**: Minä en varmaan pärjäisi, jos niin isot koirat kuin Saksalla on, pyörisivät jatkuvasti ympärilläni. Näissä pienissäkin on tarpeeksi. Tosin itse olen lellinyt ne piloille.

**Italia**: Mutta Pochi ja Tama on niin söpöjä, ettei niitä voi olla lellimättä! Sitä paitsi on kivaa kun ne istuvat sylissä

**Saksa**: Minun kalenterissani on joku merkintä ensi kuun kohdalla. Olisiko silloin?

**Italia**: Tavataan aiemmin jossain! Kuukausi on pitkä aika...

**Italia**: Lovino huutaa jotain. Pitää mennä. Pusut kummallekin!

**Saksa**: Äh. Italia taisi ennättää lähteä. Minä laitan teille tuon päivämäärän, mutta koetetaan katsoa onko joku hetki sopiva ennen sitä. Kahville tms. Koska kuukausi on pitkä aika.

**Japani**: Selvä. Hyvää yötä ja hyvää huomenta.

**Saksa**: Hyvää yötä ja hyvää huomenta.


	16. Sokkokokki

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka (seurustelu), hurt/comfort

Varoitukset: vahva viittaus seksiin. Japanin uusiutuva ahdistuskohtaus (tai jokin sen tapainen).

Maininta: Preussi, Romano

* * *

**Luku 14: Sokkokokki**

* * *

He tapasivat ruokakaupassa ja tekivät ostokset päivää varten yhdessä.

Saksa kulki järjestelmällisesti eri osastojen halki ja poimi hyllyiltä täsmälleen vain sen, mitä oli ostoslistaan kirjoittanut. Hän oli laatinut listan siten, että se vastasi hänen etukäteen ajattelemaansa kulkureittiä kaupassa, joten hän suoriutui omasta osuudestaan nopeasti, osti ostokset ja vei ne autoon. Sen jälkeen hän palasi takaisin kauppaan ja etsi Italian, joka oli tunkenut oman ostoskorinsa täyteen mitä sattui. Saksa neuvotteli osan tavaroista pois, koska hän tiesi Italian tekevän paljon ostoksia hetken mielijohteesta ja katuvan niitä myöhemmin, mutta loput epämääräisyydet hän yksinkertaisesti sulki pois mielestään.

Oli mennyt kauan ennen kuin Saksa oli oppinut olemaan puuttumatta joka ikiseen Italian turhaan ostokseen, mutta viimein hän oli tajunnut, että niin oli parempi. Ensinnäkin kyse oli Italian omista rahoista. Hän sai käyttää ne miten halusi. Toiseksi, jos hän kielsi Italialta kaiken mitä piti itse turhana, Italia oli koko lopun päivän ajan hapan ja kiukkuinen. Heräteostokset olivat Italialle ostoksilla käymisen ilo.

Toinen asia, johon ei myöskään ikinä kannattanut puuttua, oli pasta. Joskus Italian korissa ei muuta ollutkaan kuin pastaa ja pasta-aineksia kun he pääsivät kassoille, mutta siitä oli parempi olla sanomatta mitään. Silloinkin, kun niitä olisi ollut heillä ennestään kaapit täynnä. (Italia teki samoin silloin kun Saksa kantoi kaupasta kassikaupalla makkaroita – koska toisinaan Saksallakin meni yli.) He olivat käyneet monta pasta vastaan makkara -riitaa ennen kuin olivat päässeet nykyiseen tasapainoon, jonka perustana oli valikoiva näkösuodatus, erilliset kaapit ja kielto mennä kajoamaan toisen kaappiin ilman lupaa.

Saksa epäili, että he tarvitsisivat pian kolmannen kaapin, johon Japani voisi laittaa kaikki suolalla kyllästetyt ruokansa. Hän oli ollut aiemminkin huolissaan Japanin ruokavaliosta ja nähtyään Japanin ostokset tuo huoli aktivoitui uudelleen. Hän oli aloittamassa saarnaamisen, kun muisti vanhan lupauksensa yli menneen kuntokuurin jälkeen ja vaikeni vakuuttaen itselleen, ettei Japani syönyt tuota kaikkea kerralla.

"Olemmeko me valmiit nyt?" Italia kysyi.

Japani ja Saksa vastasivat myöntävästi ja he kulkivat kassoille. Japani jäi kuitenkin jälkeen, sillä hän huomasi tarjouksen ja jäi miettimään kannattiko se hyödyntää vai jättää käyttämättä. Italia olisi halunnut jäädä odottamaan, mutta Saksa tarttui Italian ostoskoriin ja johdatti häntä eteenpäin. Japani pääsisi paljon nopeammin irti ja jatkamaan matkaansa, jos ei pääsisi vatvomaan tarjousta kenenkään kanssa.

Italia ja Saksa istuivat autossa odottamassa Pochin kanssa, jonka Italia oli ottanut mukaan kaupan edustalta, kun Japani viimein tuli ulos. Pochi läähätti takapenkillä ja töykkäsi Japania innoissaan kuonollaan Japanin istuutuessa sen viereen ostokset sylissään.

"Anteeksi, että saitte odottaa."

"Ei se mitään. Haluatko maistaa?" Italia tarjosi syömäänsä jäätelötuuttia. Japani räpäytti silmiään yllättyneenä.

"Tuota, kiitos ei" hän vastasi kohteliaasti.

Saksa käynnisti auton ja odotti, että kaikki olivat saaneet turvavyöt kiinni ennen kuin ajoi pois parkkiruudusta ja kohti koiria lukuun ottamatta tyhjälle talolleen. Preussi oli jollain epämääräisistä reissuistaan. Saksa ei oikeastaan tiennyt, minne hän oli mennyt, sillä hän oli vain ilmoittanut lähtiessään, että Saksan pitäisi pitää talo pystyssä ilman hänen ja Gilbirdin apua ja (Saksan kärtettyä tietoa sitkeästi) palaavansa takaisin ylihuomenna.

Saksaa harmitti, ettei Preussi ollut kertonut lähdöstään aiemmin, koska nyt he olivat joutuneet sopimaan kaikesta lennossa, mutta onneksi kenelläkään ei ollut ollut sitovia suunnitelmia ja tällainen ex tempore -tapaaminen onnistui. Heillä oli vuorokausi aikaa. Se oli vähän ja silti niin kovin paljon.

* * *

.

"Laitoitko sinä lihan jääkaappiin? Ajattelin tehdä siitä ruoan tänään" Saksa kysyi Japanilta katseltuaan keittiön tyhjiä työtasoja. Hän oli koettanut jättää lihan sivummalle hetkistä aiemmin heidän purkaessaan ostoksia paikoilleen, mutta ei nähnyt sitä enää missään.

Japanin kauppakasseja viikkaavat kädet pysähtyivät. "Olen pahoillani, en tajunnut…"

"Ei se mitään" Saksa sanoi kävellen jääkaapille ja otti lihan uudelleen esiin.

"Mitä ruokaa?" Italia kysyi. Hän koetti matkia Japanin viikkaustekniikkaa.

Saksa näytti hänelle pakettia porsaanlihasuikaleita. "Ja keitettyjä perunoita. Eilistä pastaa pitäisi olla vielä, jos haluat mieluummin sitä. Paitsi jos söit sen jo tänään aiemmin. Vai pitäisikö tehdä vaihteeksi riisiä?" Saksa katsahti Japaniin. He koettivat käyttää perunaa, pastaa ja riisiä tasapuolisesti, koska jokaisella heistä oli oma suosikkinsa.

"Peruna käy hyvin" Japani vastasi sävyisästi. Hän keitti joka tapauksessa itselleen riisiä useimpina aamuina riisikeittimellä, joten häntä ei haitannut syödä päivälliseksi perunaa.

"Voiko Japani tehdä lihan?" Italia kysyi väliin. "Minä haluaisin syödä sitä kastiketta, sitä hyvää, mitä oli silloin kerran."

Saksan kulmakarvojen väliin ilmestyi ryppy. "Mutta on minun vuoroni laittaa ruokaa. Japanilla voi olla muita suunnitelmia illalle ja pitkä päivä takanaan, olisi epäreilua vaihtaa vuoroja yllättäen."

Italian ilme valahti.

"Minä voin – tai siis, miten haluatte. Jos - jos vuoroista kiinni pitäminen on tärkeintä, niin annetaan Saksan tehdä ruoka tänään ja minä voin tehdä Italian ehdottamaa ruokaa sitten, kun on taas minun vuoroni" Japani koetti neuvotella tietämättä varmaksi kumpaa osapuolta hänen tulisi kannattaa. Italian ilahduttaminen oli hänelle mieluista eikä hänellä ollut erityisempiä suunnitelmia illalle, joten ruoan tekeminen ei olisi haitannut häntä. Toisaalta hän ei halunnut pahoittaa Saksan mieltä poikkeamalle heidän yhdessä laatimastaan tehtävälistasta. Saksa oli aina niin tarkkana sääntöjen ja sovittujen asioiden noudattamisesta.

Saksa huokaisi. "Ei minulle ole väliä, kuka ruoan tekee. Minä en vaan halua, että jokin tehtävä lankeaa aina yhdelle ja samalle henkilölle. Siksi lista on olemassa" Saksa sanoi listaa katsellen.

"Me voisimme tehdä ruokaa yhdessä!" Italia ehdotti, niin kuin yleensä.

Japani ja Saksa vilkaisivat toisiaan.

He eivät olleet vielä osanneet päättää menikö sanonta heidän kolmen kohdalla niin, että mitä useampi kokki sen parempi vai pahempi soppa. Ruoan tekeminen yhdessä oli hauskaa ja sujui nopeammin, mutta siinä oli jotain mikä teki Italian levottomaksi. Yksinään hän oli ruoanlaittajana loistelias. Maku ja ulkonäkö olivat aina onnistuneet ja työskentely niin sulavaa että toisinaan Saksa hivuttautui keittiön sivustalle vain katsellakseen sitä. Kaikki sujui myös, jos hän laittoi ruokaa kahdestaan heistä jommankumman kanssa. Mutta jos heitä oli kolme... Silloin jokin muuttui, eivätkä he osanneet sanoa mikä. Jos he eivät silloin pitäneet Italiaa silmällä, hän lisäsi suolaa neljästi ja oli vaarassa viiltää sormeensa, mitä ei oikeasti koskaan tapahtunut muuten.

Japani näytti mietteliäältä. "Onko ruoalla kiire?" hän kysyi Saksalta katsoen häneen. "Söitkö sinä ennen kuin tulit kauppaan?" Hän olisi voinut kysyä saman Italialta, mutta vastaus oli selvä ilmankin. Kyllä.

"Olen syönyt. Miten niin?" Saksa kysyi vastaan ihmetellen mitä Japani mahtoi suunnitella.

Japani otti lihapaketin työskentelytasolta. "Minä haluan kokeilla sokkokokkia."

Italia välähti loistamaan saman tien. _"Oikeasti!?"_

"Oikeasti?" Saksan paljon huolestuneempi ääni sanoi.

"_Hai._ Italia, mitä sinä haluaisit tehdä?"

Italia painoi kämmenensä yhteen ja sormenpäänsä huulilleen miettien silmät suljettuina. He olivat ostaneet paljon kasviksia. Ja pekonia. Mietittyään pitkään hän lopulta sanoi "Minestronea."

Japanin kulmakarvat kohosivat yllättyneinä. "Minä olin ihan varma, että haluaisit tehdä pastaa."

"Minä ajattelin lisätä haastetta" Italia totesi. "Ja siihen tulee spagettia~! Pieneksi katkottuna~!"

Saksa päästi oudon kurahduksen, mutta se jäi Japanin sopimuksen kiinni solmivan "Hyvä on" -lausahduksen alle. Italia puhui usein siitä miten hän osaisi tehdä ruokaa vaikka silmät sidottuina ja Japani oli jo kauan halunnut järjestää Italialle tilaisuuden päästä kokeilemaan sitä. Tämä vaikutti täydelliseltä siihen.

"Oikeasti?" Saksa kysyi uudelleen, kun Japani laittoi käsissään olevan lihapaketin jääkaappiin ja alkoi etsiä Italian luettelemia raaka-aineita Italian asetellessa tarvitsemiaan välineitä apupöydälle.

"Minä pystyn siihen, Saksa, minä tiedän sen" Italia sanoi täysin varmana.

"Oletko sinä koskaan kokeillut aiemmin?"

"En, mutta minä tiedän pystyväni siihen."

Saksa puristi kynsiään kämmeniinsä epävarmana. Hänestä ajatus ei ollut lainkaan hyvä ja jos se olisi lähtenyt Italialta, hän olisi lopettanut sen alkuunsa. Mutta idea oli Japanin. "Holtiton" ei ollut sana, jolla kukaan kuvaisi häntä ensimmäisenä. Silti idea oli Saksasta erittäin huono.

"Minä haen ensiapulaukun" Saksa viimein päätti, kun Italia ja Japani olivat saaneet koottua kaiken tarvittavan esille ja Italia ojensi Japanille tummansinisen huivin sidottavaksi silmiensä peitoksi.

Italia katsoi Saksaa epäuskoisena. Eikö Saksa luottanut häneen vähääkään?

"On vain järkevää olla varautunut kaikkeen" Japani sanoi hänelle levittäen huivin käsiensä välissä. "Minä uskon että sinä pärjäät hyvin."

Italia hymyili.

Saksa tuli takaisin.

"Valmis?" Japani kysyi. Italia nyökkäsi. Japani sitoi huivin hänen silmilleen varoen hiuksia jäämästä väliin. "Onko se hyvin?"

_"Si"_ Italia vastasi.

"Selvä. Keittiö on sinun" Japani sanoi astuen kauemmas katselemaan.

Italia veti syvään henkeä, pidätti sitä hetken ja päästi ulos eläen koko kehollaan sen mukana. Sitten hän hymyili ja aloitti.

Kertoen jokaisen vaiheen ääneen ja käyttäen muita aistejaan hyödyksi Italia pesi, kuori ja pilkkoi kasvikset, kuullotti purjon, sipulin ja paprikamausteen, täytti kattilan vedellä ja laittoi sen kiehumaan kasvisliemikuution kanssa tehden kaiken hallituin liikkein. Se oli ällistyttävää. Ainoastaan hienoinen hitaus ja tunnustelevuus kertoivat, ettei hän voinut nähdä. Ottaessaan pekonipaketin käteensä hän yhtäkkiä pysähtyi.

"Italia?" Japani kysyi

"Minä haluan säästää tämän aamupalaksi" Italia selitti, "Minä yritän muistaa onko meillä papuja tämän tilalle…" Ja ennen kuin kumpikaan ehti tarjoutua etsimään niitä hänen puolestaan Italia suuntasi jääkaapille ja laittoi pekonin pois, sulki jääkaapin oven, käveli kuivakaapille ja haki sormillaan kartonkista pakkausta metallitölkkien ja lasipurkkien joukosta.

"Onko tämä oikea?" hän kääntyi kysymään.

Japani meni lähemmäs. "Nämä ovat mustasilmäpapuja. Niitäkö –?"

Italia pudisti päätään ja kertoi mitä papuja halusi. Japani valikoi hänelle oikean ja Italia palasi takaisin paikalleen jatkaen selostustaan.

"Pystytkö siihen, vaikka et kertoisi itsellesi ääneen mitä olet tekemässä seuraavaksi?" Japani kysyi yllättäen. Saksa vilkaisi häntä. Italia pysähtyi hetkeksi.

"Pystyn."

"Tee niin" Japani haastoi.

Italia nyökkäsi. "Hyvä on."

Äänettömyys teki kaikesta intensiivisempää. Saksa pidätti hengitystään. Jännitys, joka oli alussa suuntautunut onnettomuuksien ja loukkaantumisien vahtimiseen, oli haihtunut ja korvautunut kiihkeämmällä onnistumisen odotuksella. Saksa ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Italiaa aivan tuollaisena kuin hän nyt oli. Vaikuttavana.

Pudotettuaan viimeiset ainekset kattilaan ja pyöräytettyään kauhaa kierroksen sen sisällä Italia käännähti ympäri molemmat kädet voitokkaasti ylhäällä. "Valmis! Sen pitää vielä keittyä, mutta muuten – valmis!"

"Se oli hienoa!" Japani sanoi heti ja liitti kätensä yhteen riemuitsevaan eleeseen.

Italia veti huivin alas kaulalleen. "Eikö ollutkin? Minä osasin! Tiesin, että osaisin!" Hänen silmänsä loistivat ja hän hymyili leveintä hymyään. Sitten hän alkoi nauraa.

"Minä uskoin siihen koko ajan" Japani sanoi.

"Saksa, Saksa, näitkö sinä mitä minä tein?" Italia kysyi tarpeettoman lujaa huomattavan punaiselta Saksalta, joka jostain syystä vältti katsomasta Italiaa suoraan, mutta Italia tuskin huomasi sitä nauraessaan edelleen. "Eikö ollut hienoa? Silmät sidottuna! Pitäisikö minun tiskata seuraavaksi silmät sidottuna? Tai tehdä jälkiruokaa?" Italia pyörähteli ympäriinsä keittiössä, hän oli niin valtavan täynnä energiaa, ettei voinut pysyä paikallaan, se oli pakko purkaa jatkuvaan puheeseen ja liikkeeseen.

"Minä voin hoitaa tiskit" Japani lupasi.

Italia käännähti ajastimen luota, johon oli painelemassa keittoaikaa. "Ei, anna minä, minä voin tiskata, minähän ne kaikki sotkin!" Italia syöksähti keräämään käyttämiään astioita ja välineitä kasaan.

Japani kiersi varovasti Italian unohtaman ajastimen luo painamaan loput minuutit ja pisti ajan käyntiin Saksan kävellessä suoraan Italian luo pysäyttääkseen selkeillä ylikierroksilla käyvän miehen. Saksa tiesi, että kun hän pääsisi huipun yli, hän lyyhistyisi voimattomaksi, tunteelliseksi kasaksi. "Italia..."

"Eikö ollutkin hienoa?" Italia kysyi. Hänen kätensä tärisivät. Saksa sai napattua niistä kiinni ennen kuin kaikki tavarat olisivat pudonneet ja ohjasi ne takaisin pöydälle.

"Italia..." Saksa toisti.

Japani lähestyi kaksikkoa yhtä varovaisesti kuin ajastinta hetkeä aiemmin ja keräsi astioita itselleen. "Italia, anna minä siivoan tiskit. Lepää mieluummin, sinä teit jo hurjan paljon. Oikeastaan, mitä jos kävisit suihkussa tässä välissä – Saksan kanssa?"

Se oli uhkarohkeaa. Japani tiesi lähes täysin varmaksi, mitä hänen viimeinen lisäyksensä saisi aikaan, mutta varoi visusti paljastamasta sitä. Hän keräsi astioita kuin ei tietäisi eikä näkisi Saksan hätkähdystä ja entisestään punastuvia kasvoja tai sitä miten Italia hyppäsi heti Saksan kaulaan ja pyysi pyytämästä päästyään Saksaa tulemaan kanssaan suihkuun, kunnes Saksa kaappasi Italian ylös ja Italia suuteli häntä intohimoisesti suulle. Saksa murahti puoliääneen ja vastasi suudelmaan. Japani pysyi hiljaa ja häivytti itsensä taustaan. Vasta kun he olivat menneet, hän uskalsi rentoutua ja alkoi järjestellä tiskejä astianpesukoneeseen.

Mahtoiko hän olla hirveä, kun sai sanoillaan tilanteen aikaiseksi? Hän ei ollut arvannut ennalta sokkokokin johtavan tähän, mutta hän tajusi, että hänen oli pakko tyrkätä heidät toistensa syliin. Niin olisi käynyt joka tapauksessa, jos hän ei olisi ollut täällä. Itse asiassa se, että hän oli täällä, oli ainoa seikka, joka esti asioiden luontevan kulun ja se oli... tavallaan surullista.

Japani sai astianpesukoneen täyteen ja painoi sen päälle pohtien pitäisikö hänen jäädä istumaan sen viereen. Ei häntä varsinaisesti haitannut se, mitä suihkussa tai makuuhuoneessa tapahtui, hän ei vain välittänyt _kuulla_ sitä. Jos hän nousisi jalkeille ennen kuin Saksa ja Italia palaisivat, hän ei näyttäisi lainkaan säälittävältä.

Ei. Todennäköisesti olisi parempi mennä hetkeksi ulos. Japani pysäytti ajastimen ja käänsi lieden sammuksiin ennen kuin meni eteiseen, puki kengät jalkaan ja otti vaatenaulasta varmuuden vuoksi pitkähihaisen pusakkansa mukaan tehden kaiken nopeasti ja hiljaa. Pochi, Blackie, Berlitz ja Aster kerääntyivät hänen ympärilleen ja Japani laski ne pihalle. Hän leikki ulkona niiden kanssa ja palasi sisälle vasta, kun koirien huomio kääntyi takaisin taloon ja hän näki liikettä keittiön ikkunan takana.

Italia oli keittiössä viipaloimassa leipää leipäkoria varten. Saksa oli kattamassa pöytää. Liesi oli sammutettu uudelleen ja kattila lepäsi edelleen sen päällä lämpöä hohkaen.

"Voisinko auttaa jotenkin?" Japani kysyi Italialta.

Italia pudisti päätään – hänen hiuksensa olivat vielä kosteat – mutta pysähtyi kesken liikkeen ja sanoikin "Tai oikeastaan, voisitko laittaa keiton tarjoiluastiaan ja viedä sen pöytään? Leivät ovat valmiita juuri – nyt." Italia nosti viipaleet leikkuulaudalta koriin.

Se oli melkein normaali päivällinen. He söivät ja juttelivat ja koirat olivat keittiöalueen ulkopuolella. Pochi nyhjötti lohduttoman ja hylätyn näköisenä Berlitzin kyljessä kiinni niiden maatessa aivan ruokailuhuoneen kynnyksellä kuonot ruokailijoihin päin, koska kotona se sai tulla keittiöön, mutta täällä ei. Japanin tuoli oli tarkoituksella selin näkymään. Vaikka Japani tiesi, ettei Pochilla ei ollut todellisuudessa mitään hätää, hän poti silti joka kerta huonoa omatuntoa joutuessaan kohtaamaan lemmikkinsä surkean olomuodon.

Italia pulputti tauotta aivan kuin hiljaisuuden pois pitävä yhdentekevä höpinä olisi elintärkeää ja kiemursi paikallaan. Hän halusi ilmiselvästi sanoa muutakin, sen näki hänestä, mutta joka kerta kun hän näytti avaavan suunsa sanoakseen sen, Saksa loi häneen varoittavan katseen ja Italia vaihtoi aihetta. Japani aisti selvästi tukalan, kiusaantuneen tunnelman ja laski lusikkansa alas hiljaa. Hänen tarvitsi katsoa Italiaa silmiin vain kerran, ja sanat karkasivat Italian suusta.

"Japani, minä haluaisin kysyä..."

"_Italia_" Saksa sanoi painokkaasti.

Italia säpsähti äänensävyä, mutta jatkoi yhtä kaikki. "Anteeksi, Saksa, mutta minusta meidän pitäisi puhua tästä, koska muuten, muuten se jää vaivaamaan. Eikö niin?" Italia katsoi vuorotellen kumpaankin. "Me o-olemme puhuneet kaikesta muustakin, joten... Japani, ööm…"

Japani tiesi mihin Italia koetti päästä. Hän oli aavistanut, että aiemmin tapahtunut johtaisi tähän ja oli ennättänyt valmistautua. Hänen piti joka tapauksessa kertoa ja nyt sen aika oli tullut. Hän päätti puhua ennen kuin Italia ehtisi jatkaa.

"Minä en erityisemmin välitä seksistä."

Ruokapöytä vaipui hiljaisuuteen. Italia sulki suunsa. Saksa liikahti vaikeana.

"Japani, ei sinun tarvitse –"

Japani pudisti päätään tyynesti. "Se ei vain tunnu oikeastaan miltään. Jotkut kokemukset ovat olleet suoranaisesti huonoja. Ja kerran –" Sitä Japani ei sanonut loppuun. Hän piilotti katseensa hetkeksi kääntämällä päänsä pois. Sitten hän kääntyi päättäväisenä takaisin. "Minä pidän kyllä romanttisista eleistä. Ja läheisyydestä, jos saan itse päättää siitä. Seksi vain ei – " Japani huokasi pienesti. "Anteeksi jos tuotin pettymyksen" hän lisäsi lopuksi.

Italia ja Saksa olivat hiljaa. He eivät tienneet mitä sanoa. Siinä oli aikamoisen suuri paljastus yhdelle päivällisaterialle.

Italia tokeni ensimmäisenä. Hän painoi kämmenet otsalleen ja hautasi kasvonsa käsivarsiensa taa. "Nyt minä tunnen itseni idiootiksi!" hän puuskahti.

"Oh, mutta et sinä ole" Japani kiirehti sanomaan.

"Vee, Japani, minä olen pahoillani! Minä en tiennyt, enkä minä tajunnut –"

"Kaikki on ihan hyvin" Japani vakuutti.

"Se oli melkoisen rohkeaa ja harvinaisen avointa sinulta" Saksa antoi tunnustusta. "Anteeksi, jos sinusta tuntui, että sinun oli pakko kertoa, vaikka et ollut vielä valmis."

"Ei, älkää murehtiko sellaista. Minä vetäytyisin nyt huoneeseeni, jos sopii. En usko, että saan syötyä enempää." Japani jätti lautasensa pöytään ja poistui.

Huolimatta siitä, mitä hän oli Saksalle ja Italialle sanonut, hän pysytteli lopun päivää vierashuoneessa huolten kalvamana. Japani tunsi itsensä huonoksi. Huijariksi. Hän oli tunkeutunut toisten elämään sanoen välittävänsä heistä, mutta ei tuonut mukanaan muuta kuin ikävyyttä. Varmastikin Italia ja Saksa olivat olleet niin myötämielisiä hänen kosketusarkuuttaan kohtaan vain siksi, että he kuvittelivat sen lientyvän ajan kanssa. Niin kuin se olikin, mutta ei niin paljon että hän...

Japani koetti rauhoitella itseään. Hän otti esiin kynänsä ja siveltimensä ja alkoi hahmotella paperille piirustuksen puolikkaita ja yksittäisiä sanoja, joiden miettiminen ja toistaminen lievitti hänen ahdinkoaan.

Ovelta kuului koputus. Japani havahtui, laski kynän kädestään, nousi kirjoituspöydän ääreltä ja meni avaamaan oven tietäen, että sen takana oli Saksa. Hän tunnisti koputuksen.

"Hei, tuletko kohta iltapalalle?" Saksa kysyi.

Japani kumarsi vastaten myöntävästi ja kääntyi takaisin huoneeseen laittaakseen kynänsä rasiaan omille paikoilleen. Hän oli kuvitellut Saksan menevän edeltä, mutta hän odottikin käytävällä ja he kävelivät yhdessä kohti keittiötä.

"Japani" Saksa lausahti äkisti.

Japani katsoi ylös.

"Tuota, haluaisitko sinä, että siirrän patjasi takaisin huoneeseesi? Ei ole pakko" Saksa kiirehti vakuuttamaan. "Mutta jos haluat, jos niin on parempi..."

Saksa ei osannut lukea ilmettä Japanin tyyniltä, viileiltä kasvoilta. Hän oli koettanut ainoastaan osoittaa hienotunteisuutta ehdottamalla Japanin puolesta Italian alun perin tälle päivälle erikseen pyytämän järjestelyn purkamista. Italia oli halunnut ja toivonut, että he laittaisivat yhteispedin, vaikka ei ollutkaan lauantai ja se oli sopinut heille silloin, mutta tilanne oli muuttunut siitä ja Saksa oli tarkoittanut kysyä Japanilta sopiko se hänelle edelleen. Japanin vastauksen viipyessä Saksa alkoi epäillä valinneensa sanansa typerästi. Oliko Japani loukkaantunut siitä mitä hän oli sanonut? He saapuivat keittiöön ennen kuin Saksa ehti keksiä mitään, millä korjaisi aiemmat sanansa. Kysymys jäi vastaamattomaksi.

Italia istui ruokapöydän ääressä yövaatteissa tuijottamassa puhelintaan. Äänistä päätellen hän katseli jotain videota, todennäköisesti Youtubesta. Kuullessaan heidät hän käännähti nopeasti ympäri paikallaan.

"Japani, Japani! Tule katsomaan! Eikö ole outo eläin?"

Japani siirtyi Italian luo ja istui viereiselle penkille kumartuen tunnollisena lähemmäs. "Mitä siinä on?" hän kysyi.

Saksa jatkoi keittiöön ja huokaisi mielessään. Italia katsoi loputtomiin turhanpäiväisiä videoita. Saksan napauttaessa vedenkeittimen päälle ja kootessa heille iltapalaa Italia klikkasi auki seuraavaan videon. Ja seuraavaan. Japania se ei haitannut, hän jaksoi katsoa videoita söpöistä ja hassuista eläimistä melkein yhtä paljon kuin Italia, joskin hän sortui niihin harvemmin.

Italia nauroi kissojen, koirien ja hamstereiden kömmähdyksille ääneen. Nauru kuului keittiöön asti ja Saksa jätti hetkeksi työnsä kurkistaakseen ruokailuhuoneen puolelle. Hän jännittyi huomatessaan Italian painaneen päänsä Japanin olkaa vasten, mutta Japani vaikutti tyytyväiseltä. Mieli rauhoittuneempana Saksa vetäytyi takaisin keittiöön.

"Käytkö sinä kylvyssä tänään?" Italia kysyi luoden silmänsä videosta Japaniin. "Minä haluaisin mennä ajoissa nukkumaan. Huomenna on se kokous, mihin minun pitää _mio_ _fratello_:n kanssa mennä." Italia ei kuulostanut innostuneelta huomisen päivän suunnitelmista.

"Aivan. Oletteko valmistautuneet siihen?"

"Muistitikku on Romanolla" Italia vastasi.

Se yksinään kertoi tarpeeksi. Italialla oli tapana hukata ja unohdella esineitä ja he muistivat hyvin kokouksen, johon Italian oli pitänyt tuoda heidän esityksensä sisältänyt muistitikku, mutta unohtanut sen. Vaikka Saksa ja Japani olivat koettaneet paikata tilanteen parhaansa mukaan ja selvitä esityksestä pelkkien muistiinpanojensa varassa, lopulta oli päätetty, että se siirrettäisiin seuraavaan kertaan.

"Mitä jos minä tekisin sinulle _benton_ päivää varten?" Japani kysyi.

Italian pää kohosi heti ylös. "Tekisitkö todella? Ne ovat niin söpöjä!"

Japani hymyili. Italia innostui aina niin pienistä asioista. "Sitten minä teen sen" Japani päätti "ja käyn vain suihkussa sen jälkeen."

Italia hihkui. Saksa toi juomat pöytään. Sitten hän palasi keittiöön ja toi kahdella suurella tarjottimella iltapalan heille kaikille.

"Eikö meillä olekin komea tarjoilija tänään?" Italia kysyi Japanilta, kun Saksa laski tarjottimet pöytään. Japani äännähti olevansa samaa mieltä. Saksa koetti olla kuin ei olisi kuullut, vaikka hänen kasvoiltaan näki, että totuus oli toinen. "Ja nyt hän on vielä söpökin ihan vaaleanpunaisena" Italia jatkoi ja Japani äännähti taas olevansa samaa mieltä.

"Hiljaa kumpikin tai minä vien nämä pois" Saksa uhkasi, ei tosissaan. Silti Italia nappasi lähimmän lautasen heti itselleen. Hän söi leipää niin vauhdilla, että henkäisi murusen väärään kurkkuun ja alkoi yskiä lujaa. Japani taputti häntä hartioiden väliin ja Saksa kävi kiireesti hakemassa hänelle lasillisen vettä. Italian silmät vuotivat yskimisen jäljiltä, mutta ilmeisesti hän sai joko yskittyä tai huuhdottua murun pois, koska veti syvään henkeä ja sanoi karhealla, rasittuneella äänellä "Se sattui!"

"_Dummkopf!_ Sinulla ei ollut mitään syytä ahmia tuolla tavalla!_"_ Saksa torui.

Italia haukkasi leipäänsä mielenosoituksellisesti uudelleen ja mutisi puoliääneen mussuttaessaan "Se on hyvää ja minulla on nälkä."

Japani oikaisi varovasti Italian t-paidan pääntien niskasta ja pyysi anteeksi.

Japani ei jaksanut täysin keskittyä keskusteluun iltapalapöydän ääressä. Päivä oli ollut pitkä, täynnä tapahtumia ja tunteista raskas. Sellainen se oli varmasti ollut myös Italialle ja Saksalle, sillä keskustelu oli hajanaista ja hiljaisuutta oli selkeästi enemmän jokaisen heistä miettiessä omiaan. Lopulta Japani havahtui Saksan kysyessä Italialta, monelta hänen pitäisi herätä seuraavana aamuna, ja nousi valmistamaan Italialle lupaamansa lounasrasian. Italia ja Saksa suuntasivat kulkunsa yläkertaan. Japani jäi yksin keittiöön.

Hän valmisti kaiken hitaasti, taiteili tarkasti ruoasta suloisia hahmoja, koska sellaisista Italia piti eniten. Se oli tuntunut aluksi Japanista oudolta, koska tavallisesti sellaisia tehtiin vain lapsille, mutta Italia ei ollut piitannut siitä vähääkään ja omaksi yllätyksekseen Japani oli huomannut pitävänsä niiden tekemisestä. Vaikka hän oli joskus kokeillut niiden valmistamista aiemminkin silkasta uteliaisuudesta ja ruoanlaitollisena haasteena, se ei ollut sama kuin tehdä niitä jollekulle toiselle. Perfektionismia hipovan täydellisyyden tavoittelemisen sijaan Japani oli huomannut jossain vaiheessa Italialle lounaita askarrellessaan, että ruoanlaitto saattoi olla myös hauskaa ja miellyttävää. Se oli ulottuvuus, jota hän ei ollut aiemmin huomannut, koska hänellä ei ollut ollut ketään kenelle tehdä ruokaa lemmikkejä ja vierailijoita lukuun ottamatta.

Saatuaan _benton_ valmiiksi hän keräsi käyttämänsä astiat ja välineet pois ja pyyhki työskentelytasot. Sitten, siitäkin huolimatta että tiskikoneessa oli tilaa, hän tiskasi ja kuivasi hiljaa käsin ja asetteli kaiken paikoilleen. Tarttuessaan toisen kerran tiskirättiin pyyhkiäkseen pöydät, jotka olivat täysin puhtaat, Japani tajusi ettei päässyt pois keittiöstä.

Hän pyyhki pöytiä voidakseen viivytellä pidempään ja keksiäkseen vielä jonkin puuhan, joka pitäisi hänet kiireisenä, sillä äkkiä ajatus yläkerrasta ja nukkumaan menemisestä tuntui pelottavammalta kuin mikään. Hän oli koko iltapäivän ja illan koettanut uskotella itselleen olevansa kunnossa, mutta selkeästikään hän ei ollut ja hänen olisi pitänyt pyytää Saksaa siirtämään hänen patjansa takaisin, kun Saksa oli tarjoutunut niin tekemään, miksi, miksi hän ei ollut sanonut niin…?

Sitten hän ei ollut keittiössä enää yksin. Hän oli kuullut äänen, tuntenut muutoksen. Japani kääntyi. Italia seisoi keittiössä. Mahtoikohan Italia nähdä millaisessa epätoivoisessa ahdistuksessa hän parhaillaan velloi? Japani kääntyi ympäri. Ja pyyhki tasoja.

"Japani, keittiö on jo siisti ja kunnossa" Italia sanoi lempeästi. "Tule."

Italian käsi ojentui ja Japani perääntyi vaistomaisesti luullessaan Italian yrittävän koskea häneen. Mutta Italia ei tehnyt niin. Hän ojensi vain kätensä ja antoi Japanin itse päättää tarttuisiko siihen vai ei, minkä Japani tajusi itsekin pian. Japani kumarsi syvään. "Anteeksi…" hän kuiskasi.

"Voinko minä ottaa tuon?" Italia ojenteli sormiaan kohti tiskirättiä. Hitaasti Japani antoi rätin ja Italia kävi viemässä sen paikoilleen. "Minä vein edeltä sinun pyyhkeesi ja yöpukusi kylpyhuoneeseen" Italia kertoi kävellen valokatkaisimen luo. Japani tajusi Italian odottavan voidakseen sammuttaa valot, mutta ei silti saanut itseään toimimaan yhtään sen nopeammin. Jokainen askel pois keittiöstä vaati valtavan ponnistuksen, mutta Japani onnistui seuraamaan Italiaa yläkerran kylpyhuoneen ovelle asti täysin vaiti ja lattiaa tuijottaen. Sitten hän astui kylpyhuoneeseen ja sulkeutui sisälle.

Hän todella halusi sulkeutua sinne. Hän nojasi iäisyyden ovea vasten ennen kuin sai pakotettua itsensä suihkuun ja sen jälkeen hän vain kyyhötti yövaatteissaan uudelleen ovea vasten painautuneena pidellen päätään käsivarsissaan.

Ovelta kuului hiljainen koputus. "Onko kaikki hyvin? Voinko tulla sinne?"

Japani puri rannettaan päästäkseen itsensä hallintaan ja avasi oven lukosta. Ovenkahvaan hän ei saanut tartuttua ja niinpä Italia avasi oven kysyttyään uudelleen sopiko se. Japani painoi päänsä alas. Hän ei kyennyt katsomaan Italiaan.

"Sinun piti päästä ajoissa nukkumaan. M-m-minä olen pahoillani" Japani kuiskasi värittömästi.

"Ssh, kaikki on hyvin. Mennään."

Japani pudisti päätään ja jännitti kaikkia lihaksiaan estääkseen itseään tärisemästä. "Minä en voi."

Kylpyhuoneessa ei ollut kynnystä, mutta yhtä hyvin olisi voinut olla. Ei, ei kynnys, vaan muuri. Ja sen takana oli niin laaja maailma, ettei hän kestänyt sitä. Japanin olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa. Hän oli siis sittenkin pudonnut tähän samaan mielensä ansaan. Italian sanat tulivat läpi vaimeina, mutta hän toisti ne niin monta kertaa, että Japani kuuli ne.

"Kyllä voit. Minä olen täällä vastassa ja odotan sinua. Sinä olet turvassa. Meistä sinun ei ole hyvä olla yksin nyt, mutta me siirsimme sinun patjasi erilleen. Sinun ei tarvitse olla lähellä. Sinä olet turvassa."

Siihen meni aikaa, mutta Japani pääsi kylpyhuoneesta, kulki käytävän halki ja käpertyi vuoteeseensa tajuamatta ihmetellä Pochia, joka asettui nukkumaan hänen jalkoihinsa. (Saksa oli käynyt päästämässä koiran takaeteisestä Japanin ollessa suihkussa.) Hän oli niin väsynyt, että kuiskasi ainoastaan "Kiitos" ja nukahti siinä silmänräpäyksessä.

Italia valahti uupuneena omalle patjalleen ja Saksan vahva käsivarsi kietoutui hänen ympärilleen.

"Minä vahdin häntä" Saksa kuiskasi. "Nuku. Se meni hienosti. Nuku nyt." Italia sulki silmänsä ja veti väristen henkeä. Saksa kuiskaili hänelle sanan tai kaksi, kunnes tunsi Italian viimein nukahtavan ja valvoi sen jälkeen itse vielä useamman tunnin vahtien Japanin unta.


	17. Väistämätön lopputulos

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka, hurt/comfort

Muuta hahmot/maininta: Romano, Preussi, Kreikka/ Seborga, Espanja, Ranska

Varoitukset: kiroilua, Japanin huono olo

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Vihaisen Romanon kohtaaminen heti aamutuimaan saattaa herättää paremmin kuin kovaäänisin herätys tai vahvin kupillinen kahvia…

* * *

**Luku 15: Väistämätön lopputulos**

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna Japani heräsi ensimmäisenä niin kuin tavallisestikin, petasi makuusijansa ja hiipii hiljaa pois yläkerran aulasta Pochin seuratessa hänen perässään. Käytyään vaihtamassa vaatteet huoneessaan Japani meni alakertaan ja päästi kaikki neljä koiraa ulos. Hän odotti takaeteisessä sen aikaa, kunnes kuuli niiden kerääntyvän oven taa ja laski ne takaisin sisään.

Japanin olo oli kurja. Hän tunsi syyllisyyttä eilisestä ja hänen päätään särki jännittämisen jäljiltä. Teetä. Hän tarvitsi teetä, se rauhoittaisi häntä. Keitettyään sitä itselleen Japani istui jakkaralle keittiön apupöydän ääreen ja huokaisi syvään.

Koirat hivuttautuivat keittiön puolelle kaikessa hiljaisuudessa. Ei kerjätäkseen, ei, mutta _jos_ Japanilta sattuisi tipahtamaan jotain, niin ei niillä olisi mitään sitä vastaan… Japani melkein kuuli niiden puhuvan niin ja tunsi olonsa vaivautuneeksi. Hän tiesi, etteivät koirat saisi olla keittiössä yhtä aikaa ihmisten kanssa, samoin kuin senkin, että ne olivat siellä, koska hän oli siellä. Valitettavasti hän oli heikoin antamaan periksi anovien ruskeiden katseiden edessä. Japani kovetti itsensä ja nousi seisomaan. Hän käski Pochia poistumaan. Kultainennoutaja Aster, joka oli muutenkin ollut vain puoliksi keittiössä, kääntyi ja lähti, mutta Pochi ei liikahtanut ensimmäisellä komennolla. Vasta toisen käskyn osoittaessa Japanin todella olevan tosissaan se meni ja muut koirat seurasivat sitä.

Juotuaan rauhassa toisen kupin teetä Japani alkoi valmistaa aamiaista.

Hän oli juuri miettinyt mielessään, moneltakohan Italian piti herätä tänään, kun hän oli kuulevinaan ajoneuvon äänen. Pochi ja Berlitz havahtuivat tarkkaavaisiksi, Blackie alkoi murista matalasti. Koirien suunnatessa yhdessä tuumin eteiseen Japani laski syömäpuikkonsa lepäämään kulhonsa päälle ja meni koirien perässä. Pian talossa vallinnut rauha hajosi raivokkaaseen ovikellon pimputukseen ja koirien haukuntaan.

Hän sai silmilleen italiankielisten kirousten vyöryn.

Romano päästi menemään pidäkkeettömästi hyvän aikaa koirien tunkiessa ja pyöriessä hänen ympärillään ennen kuin tajusi kuka oven oli avannut ja hiljeni sekunniksi vetääkseen uudelleen henkeä. Sitten hän jatkoi kuin taukoa ei olisi ollutkaan "– ja mitä helvettiä _sinä_ teet täällä? Missä minun idiootti veljenkuvatukseni on?"

"Hyvää huomenta, herra Romano. Minä pahoin pelkään, että Italia nukkuu vielä." Yläkerrasta kuului kolinaa ja epätoivoisia ääniä. "Tai ainakin hän nukkui vielä äsken" Japani lisäsi ja astui sivuun päästääkseen Romanon sisälle.

Romano harppoi sisälle ja huusi keuhkojensa täydeltä: "VENEZIANO! HILAA SE PERSEESI TÄNNE!"

He kuulivat vaimean pelästyneen "veeee":n. Kohta Italia viiletti portaat alas vauhdilla. Hän oli yhä yöpuvussaan ja Romano jatkoi huutamistaan.

"Minä soitin sinulle! Minä helvetti vieköön tasan tarkkaan soitin sinulle vielä illalla ja varmistin, että sinä muistat, mikä päivä tänään on, joten miten sinä et ole jo valmis ja autossa?!"

"Minä tiedän! Minä e-en tiedä! Minä yritin, anteeksi, anteeksianteeksianteeksi…"

"Lakkaa inisemästä ja pue päälle. Minä toin sinun pukusi" Romano ojensi pukupussia Italiaa kohti.

Italia oli kyynelten partaalla. "Lovino-oo!" Italia ulisi ja oli heittäytyä veljensä kaulaan kiitollisuudesta, mutta Romano väistyi sivuun ja pysäytti hänet ojentamalla vapaan käsivartensa suoraksi ja pitelemällä Italiaa otsasta, irti itsestään.

"Lopeta! Et sotke minun pukuani! Mene pukemaan, äläkä ulvo siinä, tai muuten me myöhästymme varmasti."

Italia otti pukupussin ja katosi alakerran vessaan. Romanon huomio kääntyi Saksaan.

"Miten sinäkään et herännyt ajoissa? Tämä oli ehkä maailman paskin hetki ruveta rikkomaan rutiineja" Romano ärisi Saksalle, joka oli tullut alakertaan yhtä matkaa Italian kanssa. Vaikka Saksa oli pukenut päivävaatteet ylleen (sillä edes tällaisella hetkellä hän ei olisi kyennyt olemaan yövaatteissa ja siten mahdollisesti tyhmän tai alipukeutuneen näköisenä muiden edessä), hänestä näki, että hän oli pukeutunut kiireellä. Selvin merkki olivat hiukset, jotka olivat vapaina eikä siisteinä ja suittuina niin kuin tavallisesti.

"Minun puhelimeni ei toimi. Se ei soittanut herätystä, jonka laitoin illalla, ja nyt se ei suostu edes käynnistymään, vaikka akku oli eilen aivan täynnä."

Japani ojensi kätensä tarkastellakseen puhelinta tarkemmin. Saksa luovutti sen tuskin edes huomaten tekevänsä niin ja Japani katosi ruokailuhuoneeseen. Saksa komensi koirat pois, mikä sai Romanon vasta nyt tajuamaan mitä ne olivat tehneet hänen puvulleen. Saksalla oli kuitenkin jo teippiharja kädessään ja Romano tarttui siihen kirousten vaimetessa murinaksi.

"Veneziano, mikä kestää?" hän huusi pyyhkiessään koirankarvoja itsestään.

"Valmis!" Italia henkäisi ja rämähti ulos vessasta. "Minun kenkäni –"

"Täällä" Romano sanoi ja tyrkkäsi kenkäpussin hänelle. Italia istahti eteisen penkille ja puki ne jalkaansa. "Autoon" Romano käski seuraavaksi tyrkäten teippiharjan sen tarkemmin katsomatta Saksan suuntaan.

"Ve, hei hei Ludwig" Italia onnistui henkäisemään ennen kuin Romano työnsi hänet ovesta ulos.

"Italia!" Japani kutsui nopeasti ja ilmestyi takaisin eteiseen. "Tässä" hän sanoi ja ojensi Italialle tekemänsä lounasrasian ja aamiaisen, jonka oli hetkistä aiemmin pakannut toiseen rasiaan.

Romanon oli pakko tarttua veljeään käsivarresta ja kiskaistava hänet mukaansa estääkseen häntä jäämästä vellomaan tunteellisissa jäähyväisissä, koska heillä ei todellakaan ollut aikaa sellaisiin. Romano ehti kuulla ennen kuin he olivat liian kaukana, miten Japani kertoi saaneensa Saksan puhelimen käynnistymään, ja vilkaisi heitä olkansa yli.

Romano istui ratin taakse ja Italia istui etupenkille. Saatuaan vyönsä kiinni ja Romanon peruuttaessa pihasta Italia avasi aamiaisrasiansa ja kurkisti sen sisään. Romano vilkaisi sivusilmällä. Italia huomasi sen.

"Haluatko maistaa?"

"En. Minun puolestani sinä olisit saanut kuolla nälkään. Etkä sotke autoa. Mitä se on?"

"Riisiä, kasviksia, tofua" Italia vastasi nostaen annoksen syömäpuikoille ja katsoi Romanoon kysyen kysymyksensä uudelleen silmillään. Romano murahti ja avasi lopulta suunsa – hän kykeni vastustamaan hyvää ruokaa yhtä vähän kuin veljensä.

"Hyvää" hän mutisi.

Italia äännähti olevansa samaa mieltä ja söi aamiaisensa nopeasti.

"Minä en tiennyt, että Japanikin on kylässä. Huusin hänelle, koska luulin häntä perunapas – Saksaksi. Pyydä häneltä anteeksi puolestani."

Italia nyökytti suu täynnä ruokaa. Romano ajoi jonkin aikaa hiljaa mietteissään.

"Hengaileeko Japani jotenkin tavallista enemmän teidän kanssanne? Eikö hän vasta vähän aikaa sitten viettänyt viikonlopun Saksan luona yhtä aikaa sinun kanssasi?" Itse asiassa, nyt kun Romano asiaa mietti, Japani oli esiintynyt Italian puheissa viime aikoina paljon tavallista enemmän.

Italia pakkasi tyhjän rasian ja syömäpuikot kasaan ja kääntyi laskemaan ne takapenkille. Hänen vastauksensa viipyi.

"Feliciano?"

Italia katsoi tiiviisti ikkunasta ulos. Romano näki hänestä heti, että hän vältteli vastaamista. Romano päätti antaa asian tällä kertaa olla, heidän piti selvitä tästä kokouksesta ja esitelmästä ensin, mutta jos hän oli äsken ollut vain etäisen kiinnostunut, nyt hän oli havahtunut kokonaan hereille.

Italialla ei ollut tapana salata mitään. Päinvastoin hän oli niin avoin, ettei se aina tehnyt hänelle hyvää. Se, että hän yritti pitää jotain noin visusti omana tietonaan, merkitsi sitä, että kannatti huolestua. Romano selvittäisi asian vielä. Luultavasti hänen kannattaisi vihjata siitä Seborgalle, Italia ei osannut pitää varaansa yhtä hyvin hänen kanssaan.

Nähtyään lounaalla kuinka pelkkä eväsrasian avaaminen sai Italian pinnan alla juuri ja juuri pysyvät tunteet heilahtamaan epävakaana puhtaasta ilosta lähes surunkyyneliin, Romano päätti aikaistaa suunnitelmaansa melkoisesti. Jos hän ei olisi nähnyt aamuista tilannetta, hän olisi pistänyt kaiken perunapaskiaisen syyksi, ja vaikka Romano mieluusti ripittikin saksalaista jokaisen tilaisuuden tullen, tällä kertaa se olisi mennyt täysin hukkaan. Oikeasti, mitä hemmettiä japanilainen teki, kun sai sotkettua hänen veljensä tunne-elämän noin pahasti?

* * *

.

Italian veljesten matkatessa kohti kokoustaan Japani kasasi tavaroitaan valmistautuen omaan lähtöönsä. Saksa kierteli levottomana ympäriinsä. He eivät olleet puhuneet eilisestä. Itse asiassa he eivät olleet puhuneet paljon mitään aamiaisella tai sen jälkeen. Japani kyllä havainnoi, että Saksa olisi halunnut puhua, mutta esti kaikki mahdollisuudet siihen pysyttelemällä etäisenä, vähäsanaisena ja jatkuvassa liikkeessä. Saksa taisi ymmärtää sen, sillä hän ei yrittänyt aloittaa keskustelua.

Viimein eteisessä kengät jalassa ja laukku olallaan Japani pysähtyi sanomaan hyvästit.

"Sinun ei ole pakko mennä" Saksa sanoi.

"Minulla on töitä ja Tama on yksin kotona" Japani selitti Pochin istuessa ilman hihnaa hänen jalkojensa vieressä.

Saksa ei sanonut siihen mitään. Se oli tekosyy ja he kumpikin tiesivät sen. Silti Saksa ei saanut tehtyä mitään estääkseen Japania lähtemästä. Ei uskaltanut. Se vaivasi häntä koko päivän. _Olisi pitänyt. Jos hän olisi – jotain __– __jos hän olisi tehnyt jotain – jos kaikki meni pilalle siksi, että hän ei…_

"Suoraan sanottuna sinä näytät aivan paskalta" Preussi totesi huolestuneena katseltuaan häntä aikansa iltapalapöydän ääressä. "Mitä on sattunut?"

Saksa puri hampaitaan yhteen ja pudisti hitaasti päätään. Muuta vastausta Preussi ei saanut, eikä hän keksinyt mikä oli vikana, vaikka lähetti viestejä Ranskan ja Espanjan kanssa melkein koko yön ja pohti asiaa heidän kanssaan.

* * *

.

Japani istui neljäkymmentä minuuttia puistonpenkillä Pochi sylissään koiran voidessa huonosti Siirtymisen jälkeen. Vasta kun se alkoi näyttää pirteämmältä ja heilutti häntäänsä, hän nousi ja lähti verkkaisesti kävelemään kotiaan kohti.

Hyvin pian hän pani merkille, miten matkan varrella näkyi harvinaisen paljon kissoja.

Nähdessään pitkäturkkisen valko-harmaan kissan nukkuvan keskellä pihansa harjattua hiekkapolkua Japani oli varma, että Kreikka oli ollut hänen talollaan. Japani pysähtyi ja katsoi ympärilleen.

"Herra Kreikka?"

Ei vastausta. Pitkäturkkinen kissa nousi ylös ja venytteli itseään. Japani kiersi talonsa ympäri sen perässä ja löysi Kreikan nukkumassa verannalta ainakin kuuden kissan ympäröimänä. Muutamat niistä avasivat silmänsä ja nostivat päänsä hänet kuullessaan, mutta painuivat pian takaisin nukkumaan. Kreikka ei kuullut hänen tuloaan lainkaan. Hän heräsi vasta, kun Japani avasi verannalle vievän oven talonsa sisäpuolelta ja toi heille tarjottimella juotavaa.

"Anteeksi, ajattelin odottaa hetken ja taisin torkahtaa" Kreikka sanoi pyyhkien unenrippeitä syvän vihreistä silmistään.

Japani pahoitteli, ettei ollut ollut kotona ja kysyi huolissaan oliko Kreikka odottanut häntä kauan. Kreikka pudisti päätään hitaasti.

Pochi ja Tama olivat liittyneet kissojen joukkoon. Vaikka Kreikkaa seuraavat kissat eivät olleet aina samoja, Japanin lemmikit tulivat silti aina hyvin toimeen niiden kanssa. Itse asiassa Japanista jopa tuntui, että Pochi ymmärsi paremmin kissaa kuin koiraa sen perusteella, mitä hän oli seurannut sen vuorovaikutusta Saksan ja Preussin koirien kanssa, niin usein se näytti olevan ymmällään lajitovereidensa käyttäytymisestä. Tama taas, hassua kyllä, vaikutti uteliaalta joka kerta Saksan komentaessa tai kouluttaessa Asteria, Blackieta ja Berlitziä ja seurasi tilanteita tarkkaan sivusta enemmän tai vähemmän näkyvillä. Japani ei olisi yllättynyt vaikka kissa vielä joku päivä osaisi tehdä samat temput kuin nekin.

Japani ja Kreikka katselivat eläinten touhuja omissa hiljaisuuksissaan. He saattoivat istua sillä tavoin kauan eikä hiljaisuus silti muuttunut ikäväksi tai painostavaksi. Toisenlaisessa seurassa Kreikka saattoi olla hyvinkin äänekäs ja eloisa, mikä aina yllätti ne valtioiden henkilöitymät, jotka pitivät häntä uneliaana laiskimuksena, mutta Japanin seurassa hiljaa oleminen oli luontevinta ja Kreikka piti siitä. Japanin hiljaisuudessa hän oli saanut monia hyviä ideoita ja ajatuksia, joita oli saattanut työstää myöhemmin lisää.

Tällä kertaa hänen ystävänsä ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt kovin hyvältä.

"Sinä olet kalpea. Ja sinulla on tummat varjot silmien alla" Kreikka huomautti kääntämättä päätään tai irrottamattaan katsettaan pihalla leikkivistä eläimistä.

"Minä nukuin hieman huonosti" Japani vastasi hiljaa.

Selitys oli looginen ja luultavammin totta, mutta se ei ollut kaikki. Japani ei mielellään avautunut vaikeista tai kovin henkilökohtaisista asioista ja Kreikka tiesi kokemuksesta Japanin voivan sulkeutua kokonaan, jos koki että häneltä udeltiin jotain liikaa. Siksi Kreikka mietti pitkään ennen kuin kysyi hitaasti "Oletko sinä… tolaltasi jostain?"

Japani jätti vastaamatta. Kreikka aisti torjunnan eikä kysynyt lisää. Asia jäi kuitenkin vaivaamaan Kreikkaa sen verran, että kun hän oli lähdössä, hän nosti Taman syliinsä ja ojensi sen Japanille sanoen "Jos sinä et saanut nukuttua kunnolla, ota päiväunet kissan kanssa. Se auttaa kokemukseni mukaan kaikkeen."

Japani painoi päänsä.

Hän ei mennyt nukkumaan jäätyään yksin. Hän ruokki Pochin ja Taman, pesi kylpyammeen, tuuletti käyttämättömät huoneet, teki kaikkensa pitääkseen itsensä erillään. Hän poisti Italialta saamansa viestin (_Minä rakastan sinua_) heti sen luettuaan, vei puhelimensa kokonaan eri puolelle taloa ja jätti sen sinne, äänettömälle.

Hän ei menisi enää ulos. Hän pyytäisi työnsä tänne eikä menisi ulos eikä tapaisi ketään. Niin oli parempi, niin hän ei voinut aiheuttaa ongelmia kenellekään eikä vaivata ketään. Japani tarttui ajatukseen. Yksinkertainen ratkaisu. Hän voisi jäädä sisälle, koska mitä väliä sillä oli?

Hän ei ollut minkään arvoinen.

**-…-…-…-**

**-…-…-…-**

Aivan kuten ennenkin, se onnistui. Hän teki työnsä, joten hänen valtionsa ei kärsinyt, mutta henkilökohtaisella tasolla hän sulkeutui taloonsa eikä ottanut minkäänlaista kontaktia ulkomaailmaan, mikäli saattoi välttää sitä.

Hän oli yksin.

**-…-…-…-**

**-…-…-…-**

Aina siihen päivään asti, kun hän sai vieraan, joka hajotti hänen ovensa.


	18. Kukaan ei ole saari

Ikäraja: T

Genre: ystävyys

Varoitukset: negatiivinen mielipide polyamoriaa kohtaan

Muut hahmot/maininta: Alankomaat/ Amerikka, Kreikka, Turkki, Englanti, Ranska, Etelä-Korea

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Suoraa jatkoa edelliselle luvulle.

Joku on sitä mieltä, että Japanin on aika ilmestyä jälleen ihmisten ilmoille.

* * *

**Luku 16: Kukaan ei ole saari**

* * *

Ovelta kuului valtava räsähdys. Aivan kuin joku olisi tullut siitä läpi. Pochi hypähti jaloilleen ja lähti juoksemaan ääntä kohti päättäväisenä, valmiina puolustamaan isäntäänsä ja reviiriään. Japani juoksi sen perään napaten käteensä luudan, jota hän tapasi käyttää lakaistakseen verannalle varisseet lehdet pois.

Hänen mielensä läpi kulki nopeana virtana veikkauksia siitä kuka tai mikä tunkeutuja voisi olla. Tanukit, todennäköisesti. Tai vuorilta laskeutuneet villisiat. Murtovarkaita hän ei ajatellutkaan, mutta Amerikka, Amerikka voisi olla mahdollinen syyllinen, hän oli ennenkin hajottanut osia hänen talostaan innokkuudessaan (kylpyhuoneen ikkunankarmit erään Halloweenin aikaan) tai koska ei osannut varoa hentoja paperiseiniä.

Oven jäännösten luona ei kuitenkaan seissyt Amerikka, vaan Alankomaat.

Kaiken rehellisyyden nimissä hän ei näyttänyt siltä, että oli tarkoittanut tehdä ovelle niin suurta vahinkoa, mutta nähdessään Japanin, hän keskitti kaiken huomionsa oven sijasta häneen.

"Vaatteet niskaan. Nyt."

"Hollanti-hyvä, mitä sinä –?"

"Jos et toimi heti, minä heitän sinut olkapäälleni ja kannan ulos."

Japanin olemus terävöityi ja muuttui varuillaan olevaksi. Alankomaat tiesi, että jos hän yrittäisi toteuttaa uhkauksensa nyt, Japani iskisi hänet lattiaan alta aikayksikön käyttäen jonkin itämaisen kamppailulajin itsepuolustusliikkeitä. Ja hyvä niin. Se osoitti, ettei Japani ollut vajonnut täyteen apatiaan.

"Sinä olet ollut mökkiytyneenä aivan tarpeeksi kauan. Nyt on aika lähteä ulos" Alankomaat sanoi antamatta Japanille yhtään tilaa perääntyä. Silti Japani yritti sitä. Hän koetti vedota neljään eri syyhyn, mutta Alankomaat pysyi vaatimuksessaan.

"M-minne me sitten olisimme menossa?" Japani viimein kysyi.

"Milloin viimeksi sinä olet käynyt ruokakaupassa?"

Japani värähti. Hän ei muistanut. Hän oli tilannut ruoan ja kaiken muun tarvitsemansa kotiinkuljetuksella. Pelkkä ajatus ihmisten keskelle menemisestä teki hänen raajansa heikoiksi ja olonsa nihkeän hikiseksi.

"Minun täytyy ensin –"

"Ei. Noin on hyvä."

Japani taipui.

Ulkona oli harmaata ja ilma oli viileää. Säätiedotus oli luvannut päiväksi myrskyä. Japanin ohjeistamana Alankomaat haki ulkovarastosta haravoiden, kukkaruukkujen ja muiden puutarhanhoitoon liittyvien tavaroiden seasta kaksi isohkoa lankkua ja asetti ne rikkoutuneen oven suojaksi ennen kuin he istuivat Alankomaiden autoon. Japani voi välittömästi huonosti. Helpottaakseen oloaan hän veti turvavyötä väljemmäksi niin, ettei se koskettanut lainkaan hänen vartaloaan, mutta se ei tehnyt mitään hänen lujalle sydämen sykkeelleen tai oksetuksen tunteelleen.

"Haluatko, että avaan ikkunaa?" Alankomaat kysyi.

Japani ei kuullut. Hän katsoi miten he ajoivat lähimmän konbinin ohi ja tunsi heikon toivonsa siitä, että he olisivat käyneet pikaisesti siinä, jauhautuvan tomuksi. He olivat menossa johonkin isompaan paikkaan. Johonkin missä hänen pitäisi oikeasti kohdata ihmisiä. Japani sulki silmänsä ja koetti hengittää syvään ja rauhallisesti. Hän kuuli sähköisen surahduksen Alankomaiden avatessa molemmat etuikkunat hieman raolleen. Ilmavirta tuntui hyvältä.

Aivan liian pian he olivat perillä ja kaupan sisällä. He olivat oikeasti kaupan sisällä vapaiden ostoskärryjen muodostamien jonojen edessä ja kaiuttimesta kuului teennäistä musiikin rinkutusta ja tilaa oli liikaa ja ihmisiä käveli hänen henkilökohtaisen tilansa yli tai siltä se tuntui, vaikka oikeasti he eivät olleet edes lähellä, ja kaikki Japanin energia meni siihen, että hän hengitti ja koetti olla tärisemättä.

"Mitä sinä tarvitset?" Alankomaat kysyi vetäen ostoskärryn esiin (sen aiheuttama metallinen ääni tuntui inhottavalta). "Maitoa? Suklaata? Eläintenruokaa?"

"Minulla on kaikkea" Japani vastasi hiljaa katse lattiassa.

"Selvä. Pidä kärryn reunasta kiinni."

Japani haparoi kärryn reunaa. Kun Alankomaista näytti, että hänen otteessaan oli pitoa, hän työnsi kärryä hitaasti eteenpäin. Japani seurasi.

Hitaasti he kiersivät kaupan läpi. Alankomaat katsoi tarjoukset tarkasti läpi ja laittoi muutaman ostoksen kärryyn sanoen Japanille puoliääneen sellaisia lauseita kuin _"Hengitä"_ ja _"Katso ylös"_. Muiden asiakkaiden kummasteleviin katseisiin hän vastasi mulkaisulla.

Se kesti ikuisuuden.

"Selvittiin hengissä" Alankomaat totesi ääneen, kun he olivat päässeet kassojen ohi. Japani ei vastannut. Hän ajatteli vain Alankomaiden autoa ja sitä miten istuisi taas sen sisässä ja pääsisi pois, takaisin kotiin. Liukuovet olivat juuri auenneet heidän edessään ja he olivat astumassa ulos Alankomaiden pysähtyessä äkisti aloilleen. "Minä unohdin jotain" hän sanoi.

Japani jalat notkahtivat ikään kuin hänen selkäänsä olisi odottamatta laskettu hiekkasäkki kannettavaksi. Hän oli ehtinyt jo toivoa…

"Sinä teet tuon tahallasi" Japani sihahti.

"Kyllä."

He kääntyivät ympäri ja tekivät uuden kierroksen. Se ei ollut miellyttävää, mutta ei myöskään aivan yhtä hirveää kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla. Silti Japani oli aivan hikinen ja nääntynyt kun he istuivat taas autossa. Alankomaat ojensi hänelle pullollisen kylmää vettä ja pienen paketillisen kosteuspyyhkeitä. Japani pyyhki kasvonsa ja kämmenensä ja joi. Kierittäessään korkkia takaisin kiinni Alankomaat ojensi hänelle vielä jotain. Jäätelön. Japani aikoi kieltäytyä siitä, mutta nähdessään, että Alankomaat oli ostanut sellaisen itselleenkin ja aikoi syödä sen siinä parkkipaikalla autossa istuessaan, vaikka oli tavallisesti niin tarkka autonsa puhtaudesta, hän otti sen vastaan ja kiitti.

"Parempi olo?" Alankomaat kysyi kun he olivat istuneet kunnon tovin hiljaa.

Japani nyökkäsi.

"Oliko se edes hyvää?" Alankomaat viittasi Japanin jäätelöön pään liikahduksella ennen kuin söi viimeisen palan omastaan. Japani ei ollut jäätelössään vielä edes puolivälissä. Silti hän äännähti myöntävästi.

"Katso" Alankomaat sanoi ojentaen tyhjän jäätelötikun Japanille. "Kun käy ulkona, hyviä asioita tapahtuu." Tikussa oli voitto, jota vastaan saisi uuden jäätelön. "Käydäänkö lunastamassa se?"

Japani uskaltautui vain pudistamaan päätään vähän.

Alankomaat laski jäätelötikun autoradion alla olevaan lokeroon, jossa oli muutama kolikko, kuulakärkikynä ja vanha kuitti. Huokaistuaan kerran hän kääntyi kysymään "Aiotko sinä jatkaa kaiken ja kaikkien välttelemistä pitkäänkin?"

"Minä täytän velvollisuuteni."

"Niinpä niin" Alankomaat tuhahti itsepäiselle vastaukselle. "En tiedä mistä syystä olet päättänyt tehdä tällaisen ratkaisun enkä usko että kertoisit vaikka kysyisin. Se ei kuitenkaan ole terveellinen ja epäilen suunnattomasti, jos se ratkaisee mitään."

Japani katsoi häneen katseella joka sanoi _Älä viitsi läksyttää minua kuin lasta._

Alankomaiden katse vastasi _Älä käyttäydy kuin sellainen._

Huokaistuaan hän veti autonoven kiinni. Japani teki samoin ja Alankomaat käynnisti auton. He ajoivat muutaman minuutin ajan hiljaisuudessa. Japani kuitenkin tiesi, ettei Alankomaat ollut vielä lopettanut. Ensimmäiset harvat sadepisarat täplittivät auton etulasia, kun hän aloitti.

"Minun on kai parasta varoittaa Amerikan syöksyvän tänne seuraavaksi. Hän alkaa olla täysin varma siitä, että olet jonkinlaisessa pulassa, koska et vastaa minkäänlaisiin viesteihin ja on tulossa sankariksi paikalle. Kreikka kuvittelee syyn olevan jotenkin hänen, koska hän näki sinut viimeisimmäksi. Turkki kiivastui kunnolla kuultuaan siitä. Englanti on niin huolissaan, ettei jaksa kinata Ranskan kanssa ja Etelä-Korea ja muut ovat valmiit tekemään suuren perhevierailun, jos sinusta ei kohta kuulu jotain." Vasta tässä vaiheessa pitkää yksinpuheluaan hän käännähti katsomaan aivan hiljaa ilmeettömänä ja eleettömänä istuvaa Japania. "Jos olisit ilmoittanut katoamistempustasi etukäteen, kaikki olisivat vähemmän huolissaan."

Ei reaktiota. Ei Alankomaat ollut sitä odottanutkaan. Japanilla oli pettämätön pokerikasvo niin päättäessään. Silti hän aisti kysymyksen, jota toinen ei kysyisi ikinä ääneen silkasta jääräpäisyydestä tai hölmöstä ylpeydestä, vaikka olisi halunnut.

Alankomaiden kädet puristivat tiukemmin ohjauspyörää. Hän myönsi, ettei ollut hyvä kohtaamaan uusia asioita. Tajuttuaan, mitä Japanin, Italian ja Saksan välillä oli, hän oli ollut tolaltaan ja pitänyt Japania hölmönä. _"__Siitä ei seuraa mitään hyvää"_ hän oli sanonut ja ollut täysin varma sanoistaan. Oli hän sanonut paljon muutakin. Kaikkea siitä miten koko kuvio oli järjetön, kevytmielinen ja kestämätön. Miten kukaan heistä ei ollut enää niin kakara, että saattoi tosissaan kuvitella sellaisen toimivan. Oikeastaan hän oli sanonut paljon sellaista mitä luultavasti kenenkään ei olisi tarvinnut kuulla, mutta Japani oli seissyt tyynenä ja antanut hänen sanojensa mennä ylitseen.

_"Se ei ole haihatusta. Se on vakavaa. Pelkkä lukumäärä ei tee siitä vähemmän arvokasta tai totta. Ja jos se ei kestäkään..."_ Miten Japani oli jatkanut lausettaan? Ja jos se ei kestäkään, ainakin heillä on toisensa? Alankomaat ei muistanut, hän oli tuskin kuullut mitä Japani oli silloin sanonut, mutta hän oli sanonut jo silloin jotain sellaista kuin tietäisi joutuvansa lähtemään.

Äkkiä se ärsytti Alankomaita enemmän kuin mikään muu. Sitäkö Japani taas teki, koetti vetäytyä piiloon kuvitellessaan olevansa muille pelkkä taakka? Miten joku, joka saattoi seistä niin vankkumattomana ja vahvana ulkoisen uhan edessä saattoi vetäytyä niin helposti, kun joutui kohtaamaan oman itsensä vajavaisuuden?

Alankomaat naksautti pyyhkijät päälle. Kun ne olivat vieneet pisarat pois (vieläkään ei satanut aivan kunnolla), hän sanoi katsoen tietä edessään "Italia itki vessassa viime kokouksen tauolla."

Hän ei vieläkään tiennyt, mitä ajatteli heidän seurustelustaan, mutta Italian näkeminen sellaisena oli ollut melko… kiusallista, mutta myös surkeaa, koska kyse ei selkeästikään ollut spagettimaan tavanomaisista tyhjistä kyynelistä, jollaisiksi Alankomaat luokitteli melkein kaikki hänen milloin mistäkin syystä tai – kuten niin usein näytti – täysin ilman mitään syytä vuodattamat kyynelet.

Alankomaat tiedosti, ettei hänen oma tunneskaalansa ollut kovin laaja eikä hän rehellisesti sanottuna tajunnut Italiaa edes puolia ajasta, mutta sen hän oli tajunnut, että Italian vessassa itkemä itku oli ollut aitoa ja kertonut surusta. Alankomaat oli yskähtänyt nolosti ja peruuttanut pois vessasta miettien, pitäisikö hänen hakea joku lohduttamaan Italiaa. Ennen kuin hän oli kuitenkaan ennättänyt tehdä niin, Italia oli tullut pois ja vakuuttanut – äärimmäisen epäuskottavasti – ettei hänellä ollut mitään hätää ja pyytänyt häntä olemaan kertomatta kenellekään.

Alankomaat ravisti päätään irrotakseen muistosta ja jatkoi painokkaammin "Ja Saksa on niin helvetin paljon synkempi ja vakavampi kuin tavallisesti, että tuskin kukaan uskaltaa mennä hänen lähelleen. En tiedä mitä teidän välillä on tapahtunut, mutta jos sinä luulet auttavasi ketään tai mitään vetäytymällä tänne, niin minä sanon, ettei se auta. Kukaan ei ole saari, Japani. Ja jos uskallat viisastella mitään saarivaltioista, minä tyrkkään sinut ulos kesken vauhdin. Kukaan ei ole saari."

Japani oli hiljaa. Vasta kun Alankomaat vilkaisi häneen, hän vastasi tasaisella äänellä "Olen kuullut sananne ja huomioin ne mahdollisesti tulevaisuudessa."

Alankomaat tuijotti. "Ystävä hyvä, sinä olet ääliö."

"Pyytäisin, että katsoisitte tiehen ajaessanne autoa" Japani vastasi laittaen jäätelötikkunsa auton pieneen sisäroskikseen.

Alankomaat katsoi. Väittely Japanin kanssa tällä hetkellä oli hyödytöntä, mutta hän oli tehnyt mitä oli voinut. Raahannut ulos ja saarnannut. Toivottavasti hän oli saanut jotain menemään läpi. Jos ei ollut, olkoon se sitten Amerikan vuoro yrittää seuraavaksi.

Hetken Alankomaat luuli Amerikan todella tulleen paikalla, sillä Pochi oli ulkona heidän palatessaan talolle, vaikka he olivat jättäneet koiran sisälle lähtiessään. Improvisoitu etuovi oli pois paikoiltaan. Se oli niin painava, ettei Japanin pikkuruinen lemmikki ollut voinut työntää sitä kumoon yksinään. Joku oli siirtänyt sen ja tuo joku istui yhä kuistilla ja nousi ylös Pochin haukahtaessa heille yhden selkeän haukahduksen.

Ei Amerikka.

Italia.


	19. Se mitä en sanonut

Ikäraja: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, romantiikka, ystävyys

Varoitukset: itseinhoa (ja paljon itkemistä)

Muut hahmot/maininta: Alankomaat/ Romano, Seborga, Espanja, Preussi

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Jatkuu suoraan siitä mihin edellinen luku jäi.

* * *

**Luku 17: Se mitä en sanonut**

* * *

Japani pysähtyi. Se oli todella Italia. Italia istui hänen kuistillaan. Tai istui vielä äsken, nyt hän juoksi selvästi huojentuneena heidän luokseen ja tarttui Japania käsistä. Fyysinen kontakti puistatti Japania, mutta Italian sekava ja pelästynyt selitys, joka oli alkanut jo hänen noustessaan ylös kuistilta, vyöryi sen yli ja Japanin aivot valitsivat mieluummin sen huomionsa kohteeksi.

Häneltä meni hetki ennen kuin hän ymmärsi Italian luulleen, että hänen talossaan oli käynyt varkaita, koska ulko-ovi oli hajalla ja sen jälkeen, että hänet oli siepattu, koska häntä ei ollut näkynyt missään ja Italia oli juuri ollut aikeissa soittaa apua, koska hänen puhelimeen ei saatu lainkaan yhteyttä ja...! Selityksen päästyä tähän vaiheeseen Italia oli irrottanut otteensa hänestä pyyhkiäkseen silmiään ja Japani oli vetänyt syvään henkeä ja selittänyt sitten, rauhallisesti ja pariin kertaan, mitä ovelle oli käynyt vakuuttaen, ettei mikään ollut hätänä. Kun Japani oli saanut Italian ymmärtämään sanansa, hän kutsui Italian ja Alankomaat sisälle ja ohjasi vierailuhuoneeseen.

Tunnelma oli, kuten saattoi odottaa, erittäin jäykkä.

Huolimatta siitä, mitä Alankomaat oli sanonut autossa matkalla kaupasta kotiin, hän mulkoili Italiaa varsin tuimasti. Se sai Italian värähtämään pelästyneesti, mutta hän pysyi silti paikallaan matalan nelikulmaisen pöydän ääressä, joi teetä ja oli kuin ei huomaisi. Japani ei rehellisesti sanottuna tiennyt mitä tehdä, joten hän antoi tilanteen vain olla odottaen, josko jompikumpi hänen vieraistaan sanoisi jotain ensin.

Se oli Italia, tietenkin. Hänen sormensa liikkuivat hermostuneina teemukia vasten selkeästi kamppaillen sietääkseen hiljaisuutta, mutta lopulta se oli hänelle liikaa ja hän kohotti katseensa vilkaisten heitä kumpaakin. "Ve, enhän minä vaan keskeyttänyt mitään? Jos keskeytin, minä…"

Alankomaat pudisti päätään lyhyesti sanomatta mitään. Italian hartiat rentoutuivat aavistuksen. Osoittaen seuraavat sanansa Alankomaille, koska Japani muistutti liikkumattomuudessaan ja ilmeettömyydessään kivistä patsasta, mikä hermostutti häntä tavattomasti, hän jatkoi "Minä haluan pyytää anteeksi äskeistä käytöstäni. Se oli, ve, yli kaiken kohtuuden…?" hän lausui epävarmasti etsittyään hetken sanojaan.

"Ottaen huomioon, että Japani ei ole todennäköisesti ottanut teihin minkäänlaista yhteyttä ties kuinka pitkään aikaan, se oli mielestäni ymmärrettävää" Alankomaat lausui ja Japani tunsi piikin antamatta sen kuitenkaan näkyä ulospäin millään tavalla. Italia ainoastaan nyökkäsi, ei millekään erityisesti.

Uusi hiljaisuus laskeutui. Sitten Alankomaat nousi ylös. "Teillä on selvästi asioita selvitettävänä kaksin, joten minä lähden takaisin kotiin. Japani, koeta päästä ulos kuorestasi. Sinä olet parempi kuin luulet ja monet kaipaavat sinua."

Japani kumarsi ja saattoi Alankomaat ulos. Pochi seurasi hiljaa heidän perässään aivan kuin sekin olisi isäntä, jonka velvollisuus oli hyvästellä vieraat.

Italia liikahteli levottomana jäätyään yksin ja nähdessään Japanin tulevan takaisin, nousi ylös ja puhkesi uuteen puhetulvaan. "Saksa ei tiedä, että olen täällä. Hän sanoi, että meidän tulisi antaa sinulle omaa aikaa ja että sinä palaisit varmasti takaisin, kunhan tuntisit olosi paremmaksi, mutta on mennyt niin kauan ja minä olen huolissani...!" Italian selitys katkesi nielaisuun ja hän hiljeni.

_He ovat riidelleet siitä_, Japani tajusi elehtiessään Italiaa istumaan ja istuutuessaan itse uudelleen alas istuintyynyille. Se väänsi jotain pientä osaa hänen sisällään. Hänen vetäytymisensä oli hajottamassa kaiken. Ääneen hän sanoi "Ymmärrän. Olen pahoillani aiheuttamastani huolesta."

Hän kuuli itsekin kuinka etäinen hänen asenteensa kohteliaiden sanojen takana oli, mutta ei voinut sille mitään. Hän oli väsynyt, tämä päivä oli kuluttanut hänen voimiaan äärettömän paljon ja hän halusi Italian lähtevän ennen kuin ne olisivat aivan loppu.

Italia katseli päänsä sivuun kääntänyttä Japania huolestuneena. Hänestä näki, ettei hän jaksanut eikä halunnut pitää yllä minkäänlaista ihmiskontaktia enää kovin pitkään ja Italia mietti pitäisikö hänen lähteä. Luultavasti pitäisi. Mutta jos hän lähtisi nyt, hänen kysymyksensä jäisi kysymättä ja Japani käpertyisi vain entisestään itseensä ja luultavasti jäisi oman talonsa ja itsensä vangiksi. Se ei käynyt. Työntäen huolestuneen sydämenläpätyksensä sivummalle Italia käveli laukulleen ja otti sieltä jotain.

Se oli aikakauslehti, Japani huomioi, oletettavasti se sama, mitä Italia oli pidellyt käsissään jo istuessaan etuoven luona. Italia oli poiminut sen uudelleen mukaansa ja laittanut laukkuunsa, kun he olivat palanneet talolle. Japani ei ollut pohtinut lehden merkitystä syvemmin silloin. Italialla oli tapana lukea lehtiä, hän luki niitä enemmän kuin romaaneja, ja luultavasti se oli ollut laukussa pelkästään varuiksi jotain tylsää odotushetkeä varten. Lehti oli taitettu valmiiksi auki, mutta Japani ei nähnyt mitä siinä oli.

"...tämä ei varmaan ole kaikista paras hetki… mutta minä halusin kysyä sinulta…" Italia mumisi istuen jälleen alas ja ojensi lehteä Japanille. Japani otti lehden ja laski katseensa siihen.

Hänen tuli kylmä. Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa tätä. Itse asiassa kaikkien tämän päivän koettelemusten jälkeen se tuntui melkein suoralta fyysiseltä iskulta. Japani veti henkeä hyvin hitaasti ja koetti estää itseään huojumasta. Italia selitti jotain niin nopeasti, ettei yksittäisistä sanoista ollut saada selvää, mutta vaikka hän olisi lausunut jokaisen sanan hitaasti erikseen täydellisesti artikuloiden, sillä ei olisi ollut mitään väliä. Japani kuuli vain suhinaa. Hän puristi lehteä käsissään. Sen kiiltävät sivut taittuivat ja rypistyivät.

"...ni? Japani?"

Japani kohotti katseensa ylös.

"Onko se... oikein?" Italia kysyi hitaasti ja varovaisesti. "Noinko sinä tunnet?"

Japani painoi päänsä alas. Hän joutui nielaisemaan. Silti ääni tuli vain vaivoin ulos. "Kyllä."

"Hyvä" Italia huokaisi.

Japanin oli pakko luoda silmänsä nopeasti häneen. Italia ei voinut tarkoittaa mitä sanoi. Miten kukaan, joka oli emotionaalisesti tai romanttisesti kiintynyt johonkuhun, saattoi olla tyytyväinen kuullessaan toisen kertovan itsestään jotain tällaista? Niin ei vain voinut olla. Niin ei käynyt. Silti Italia kuitenkin näytti siltä istuessaan lattialla ruskeat silmät täysin vilpittöminä ja koko olemus rehellisenä ja avoimena.

Jokin Japanin sisällä murtui. Hän ei itkenyt koskaan, oikeasti ei koskaan. Hän oli jossain vaiheessa kadottanut kyvyn itkeä eikä ollut juurikaan murehtinut sen vuoksi, mutta nyt kyynelet tulivat. Yksi, toinen, Japani koetti täysin hyödyttömästi pyyhkäistä ne pois, niitä tuli lisää, se oli melkein pelottavaa, ei hän halunnut itkeä, mutta sitten hän alkoi nyyhkyttää, hartiat lysähtivät ja hän peitti kasvonsa käsillään.

"Voi Japani" Italia kuiskasi hiljaa ja nousi polvilleen, mutta ei mennyt lähelle heti. Kun hän tuli lähelle, hän tarttui varovasti lehteen ja veti sen pois Japanin sylistä laskeakseen sen lattialle. Hän ehti kääntyä takaisin juuri ajoissa ottaakseen eteenpäin kaatuvan Japanin kiinni ja käsivarsiensa sisään. Hän onnistui pitelemään Japania hetken ennen kuin Japani alkoi äkkiä pyristellä vastaan. Italia päästi irti ja Japani etääntyi vain sen verran, ettei ollut enää välittömässä kosketuksessa, käänsi selkänsä hänelle ja itki edelleen.

Japani ei huomannut missä vaiheessa uupumus viimein voitti ja vei hänet pimeään. Hän tajusi vain hereille havahtumisen hetken. Jostain syystä hän makasi lattialla. Hänen olonsa oli tukkoinen, raskas ja epämukavan lämmin. Kaksi viimeisintä johtui siitä, että hänet oli haudattu peittoihin, hän tajusi liikuttaessaan raajojaan kokeeksi. Pää tuntui tavattoman raskaalta ja hän hivuttautui varovasti ylös istumaan.

Pochi heilautti varovasti häntäänsä ja kohotti päänsä. Se oli maannut aivan hänen kyljessään kiinni. Japani laski kätensä sen turkkiin pää ajatuksista tyhjänä ja kohotti katseensa kuultuaan jonkun sanovan hiljaa "Hei."

Italia makasi lattialla selällään hänen oikealla puolellaan, peittojen ulkopuolella. Muistot kolahtivat paikoilleen. Oli edelleen sama päivä, se ei ollut vieläkään ohi ja Italia oli hänen luonaan.

"Sinun tulee kylmä" Japani mumisi. Hänen äänensä oli painunut ja kuulosti vieraalta.

"Ei oikeastaan" Italia vastasi katsoen nopeasti vatsansa päällä makaavaan Tamaan, silitti kissan selkää ja käänsi silmänsä huolestuneina takaisin Japaniin "Eihän sinun ollut kylmä? Minä koetin löytää mahdollisimman monta peittoa."

Japani vaihtoi asentonsa parempaan ja veti alimman peiton hartioidensa yli. "Ei."

"Haluatko mennä nukkumaan vuoteeseen? En uskaltanut yrittää kantaa sinua. Olisin kuitenkin vain kaatunut ja kolhinut meidät molemmat. Mutta jos jaksat nousta, minä voin auttaa sinua."

Japani kohotti peiton reunan kasvojensa eteen ja kumartui koukistuneita polviaan vasten. "Älä" hän kuiskasi.

"Älä mitä?" Italia kysyi hiljaa.

"Älä ole kiltti minulle. Minä en a-ansaitse sitä." Italian sanat olivat lempeitä silityksiä eikä hän halunnut niitä. Hän oli niin väsynyt ja voipunut ja itseinhon täyttämä, että olisi halunnut oksentaa. Hänellä ei vain ollut voimia siihen. Se, mitä hän oli äsken tehnyt… murtunut ja itkenyt sillä tavalla kuka ties miten kauan… Miksi Italia ei vain jättänyt häntä?

"Ansaitse?" Kissantassut tömähtivät pehmeinä tatamia vasten, Italian oli täytynyt nousta istumaan ja Tama oli hypännyt pois hänen päältään. "Miten tai miksi kiltteys pitää ansaita? Japani… sinä olet liian ankara itsellesi."

"Minä itkin!"

"Ja se oli hyvä" Italia sanoi lujasti, mutta silti lempeästi. "Viime kerrasta taisi olla kauan aikaa? Hyvä, että se pääsi ulos."

Japani ei sanonut mitään. Hänen kurkkuaan kuristi ja hän koetti tapella sitä vastaan. Italian sormet kiertyivät hänen peittonsa reunaan ja veti alaspäin paljastaakseen hänen kasvonsa.

"Minä pidän sinusta, Japani" hän sanoi painottaen jokaista sanaa erikseen. "Minä pidän sinusta ja rakastan sinua."

Japani tunsi silmiensä täyttyvän uudelleen kyynelistä ja painoi käsivarren silmiensä eteen. "M-miten sinä kestät tätä? Tämä on hirveää!"

Italia räpäytti silmiään, hän ei ymmärtänyt heti. Sitten hän kysyi "Itkemistäkö? Hahaa, minä taidan vaan olla tunteellinen hölmö, se sujuu aikalailla itsestään" Italia nauroi pehmeästi sanoilleen.

Japani pudisti päätään kiivaasti. "Sinä olet kiltti. Liian hyvä… minulle… en ansaitse…"

Italia suhisi hänen sanansa pois. Kun Japani oli tyyntynyt uudelleen, Italia kysyi haluaisiko hän jotain juotavaa. Hän oli tehnyt aiemmin mukillisen lämmintä kaakaota, mutta se oli jo kylmennyt. Japani veti väristen henkeä ja huomasi mukin vasta nyt. Hän otti sen molemmin käsin lattialta vierestään ja joi sen yhdellä kertaa. Italia ei ennättänyt kunnolla edes älähtää varoitustaan.

"Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut juoda sitä! Yhgh, sen täytyi olla pahaa! Minä teen sinulle uuden" Italia tavoitteli mukia itselleen Japanin laskiessa sen alas pidättäen juuri ja juuri irvistyksen. Italia oli oikeassa, se ei ollut ollut erityisen hyvää, mutta hän joi sen yhtä kaikki, koska häntä väsytti ja hänen päätään särki. "Tuletko mukaan keittiöön?" Italia kutsui.

Japani nyökkäsi ja nousi hitaasti ylös heiveröisiltä tuntuville jaloilleen. Johtuiko sekin itkemisestä? Italia nappasi yhden peitoista mukaan pinon päältä ja viikkasi sen jotenkuten käsivarrelleen. Japani pisti merkille, että se oli se punainen valkoisin tähdin, poroin ja piparkakkuhahmoin koristeltu peitto, jota hän säilytti tavallisesti kaapin perällä ja otti esiin vain joulun aikaan. Italian oli todella täytynyt etsiä peitteitä tosissaan. Vilkaistuaan ikkunasta ulos ja nähtyään kuinka synkkää ja pimeää siellä oli ja kuinka kovaa tuuli puhalsi, hän ei ihmetellyt yhtään. Säätiedotus oli selkeästi oikeassa. Myrsky oli tulossa.

Keittiön valot värähtivät. Italia vilkaisi niitä huolestuneena. "Jos sähköt katkeavat pian, pitäisi varmaan lämmittää nyt jotain ruokaa. Ja etsiä kynttilöitä ja taskulamppuja valmiiksi."

"Minun ei ole nälkä. Mutta jääkaapissa on eilistä ruokaa, jos haluat. Ota vaan vapaasti. Taskulamput taas…" Japani kääntyi hakeakseen niitä. Hän oletti Italian jäävän keittiöön, mutta kuuli Pochin ja Taman askelten lisäksi Italian seuraavan häntä. He mahtoivat näyttää hassulta joukolta vaeltaessaan hämärän talon halki.

Käsivarret täynnä pattereita, taskulamppuja, kynttilöitä ja tulitikkuja he olivat vaeltamassa takaisin keittiöön, kun Japani pysähtyi. Ulko-ovi. Kestäisikö se tai mitä siitä oli jäljellä jos oli tulossa myrsky? Oliko hänellä mitään millä tukea väliaikaislautoja pysymään paikallaan?

Hiekkasäkkejä, varastossa.

"Minä voin laittaa ne" Italia sanoi heti, kun Japani kertoi mikä häntä vaivasi.

"Ne painavat kamalan paljon, se on liian raskasta yksin."

"Varastossa on kottikärryt, vai mitä? Kyllä minä pärjään. Montako säkkiä minun pitää siirtää?"

"En ole aivan varma…" Japani ei olisi halunnut päästää Italiaa, mutta Italia vakuutti pärjäävänsä ja meni joka tapauksessa. Japani puki pusakan päälleen ja meni hänen avukseen. Yhdessä, suurella vaivalla, he saivat kottikärryjen avulla raahattua tarpeeksi monta säkkiä etuoven suojaksi ja palasivat sisälle sivuovesta.

Pochi juoksi heti heitä vastaan varmistaakseen heidän henkilöllisyytensä. Italia vajosi uupuneena lattialle polvilleen. "Päivä pelastettu!" hän julisti. Pochi soi hyväksyvän nuuhkaisun Italian tuulen sotkemille hiuksille ennen kuin siirtyi uskollisena isäntänsä vierelle.

"Sinä kylmetyt ja sairastut, Italia. Sinulla ei ollut kuin t-paita ja siellä tuuli lujaa."

"Ve? Minä käyn vaihtamassa vaatteet huoneessani."

"Ja joutuin kanssa!"

Italia hymyili. Japani kuulosti lähes omalta ylihuolehtivalta itseltään. "Ve, minä menen, minä menen" Italia nousi ylös ja loikki matkoihinsa.

Japani huokaisi ja meni keittiöön poimittuaan kynttilät ja muut uudelleen mukaansa ja laski ne pöydälle. Hän näki lehden. Se oli suljettuna, takakansi ylöspäin, mutta sen täytyi olla se sama. Päästyään yli hetkellisestä jähmetyksestään hänen teki mieli vetää lehti lähemmäs, kääntää ympäri ja avata se. Hän ei kuitenkaan tehnyt niin. Hän jätti tavarat pöydälle ja meni keittämään vettä lämmintä juomista varten.

"Minun piti tehdä tuo" Italia sanoi. Japani käännähti katsomaan olkansa yli. Italia oli vaihtanut kuivan paidan ylleen ja pukenut sen päälle tummanvihreän, pehmeän, napillisen sisäneuletakin.

"Kyllä tämä sujuu" hän vastasi Italialle kantaen mukit pöytään, johon Italia teki nopeasti tilaa. Lehti jäi yhä näkyviin. Heidän kummankin katse kävi siinä ja Italia veti lehden lähemmäs itseään ja käänsi sen ympäri.

"Minä säästin tämän, koska tässä on juttu yhdestä silloisesta lempielokuvastani ja sen ohjaajasta. Se on yksi kansijutuista" Italia naputti otsikkoa. "Ja sitten tässä on yksi tosi mielenkiintoinen resepti, jota en ole vieläkään ehtinyt kokeilla."

Japani luki elokuvan nimen ja sanoi "En ole tainnut nähdä."

"Etkö?! Se on hyvä, sinun kannattaa todella katsoa se joku päivä!" Italia avasi lehden jutun kohdalta, kertoi lyhyesti mistä elokuvan juoni kertoi ja esitteli keskeiset näyttelijät kuvista.

Oli hetken hiljaista.

"Se toinenkin juttu on minusta hyvin kirjoitettu" Italia aloitti varovasti.

"_Hai"_ Japani vastasi hiljaa, vaikka ei ollut lukenut juttua vielä silloin. Mutta hän luki sen myöhemmin ja se oli hyvä ottaen huomioon, että se oli melkein kuusi vuotta vanha. Ei lainkaan syyllistämistä tai lääketieteellistä patologisointia, yksi haastateltu, virallinen asiantuntijalausunto, ymmärtävä sävy ja pituutta kolme sivua – joskin kuvituskuva ja tietolaatikko veivät yhteensä melkein sivun, mutta silti.

Se oli harvinaisen paljon vaivannäköä aseksuaalisuudesta kertovalle jutulle.

"Silloin sokkokokin jälkeen..." Italia jatkoi hitaasti "Minä en tajunnut kokonaan vielä silloin. Aloin yhdistellä asioita kunnolla vasta sitten, kun sinä... lähdit. Muistin tuon jutun hämärästi ja etsin sen, koska minä en ollut varma tiesitkö itse... tai siis..." Italian ääni haipui.

"Tiesin" Japani kuiskasi. Italia odotti ja sanat alkoivat valua ulos Japanista. "Koin olevani jotenkin outo muihin verrattuna pitkän aikaa ja se selittyi heti, kun näin aseksuaalisuus-sanan ensimmäisen kerran – ja minä tiedän, että minun olisi pitänyt kertoa siitä aiemmin, ihan alussa, mutta se oli... minä en pystynyt. Se oli epärehellistä ja epäreilua teitä kohtaan, minä - minä pyydän anteeksi!" hänen hiljainen äänensä täyttyi epätoivosta, joka muuttui täydeksi katumukseksi viimeisten sanojensa kohdalla, jolloin hän painoi päänsä niin alas, että hänen niskansa paljastui aivan kuin odottaisi kirvestä joka katkaisisi sen.

Italian sydän tempoili kipeästi ja hän veti henkeä rauhoittaakseen itseään. Hiljaa, ymmärtävästi hän vastasi "Sinua pelotti."

Japani laski päänsä alemmas. Se ei ollut riittävä syy.

"Japani" Italia nousi penkiltään ja laskeutui polvilleen voidakseen katsoa häntä silmiin. "Kiltti, älä sulkeudu ja lähde pois. Sinun ei tarvitse olla toisenlainen, minun tunteeni sinua kohtaan ovat täsmälleen samat kuin ennenkin. Jos minua jokin harmittaa, niin se, etten tiennyt aiemmin, koska minusta on kamala ajatella, että olen tehnyt jotain väärin sinua kohtaan, koska en ole tajunnut –"

"Et ole" Japani keskeytti ja laski kätensä Italian hiuksiin. Ensimmäistä kertaa päivän aikana hän kosketti Italiaa ja Italian koko ruumis värähti. Hän painoi otsansa Japanin polvea vasten.

"...minulla oli ikävä sinua. Minä en halua menettää sinua. Kiltti, älä jätä meitä..."

Japani ei vastannut mitään. Hän itki taas, vaikka hän inhosi sitä, mutta nähtävästi hän ei mahtanut sille mitään. Äänettöminä kyynelet putosivat hänen silmistään ja hän koetti ainoastaan pyyhkiä ne pois, ettei itkisi Italian päälle. Italia tunsi hänen liikahtavan ja katsoi ylös eivätkä hänenkään kyynelet olleet kaukana. Hän nosti Japanin ylös, veti syliinsä, suuteli kevyesti kasvoja ja painoi Japanin itseään vasten. Eikä Japanista tuntunut pahalta. Hän kiersi käsivartensa lujemmin Italian ympärille pahoillaan ja kaivaten, haluamatta päästää irti. Hän oli väsynyt ja tyhmä eikä tiennyt miten saattoi korjata kaiken.

Sähköt katkesivat heidän ympärillään. He istuivat pimeässä eivätkä liikkuneet. Vasta kun sähköt palasivat uudelleen, he nousivat ylös. Italia ehti sytyttää yhden kynttilän ennen kuin Japani pyysi toisin. Hän oli väsynyt eikä hänen tehnyt mieli mitään, vaan halusi mieluummin palata vierailuhuoneeseen lepäämään.

"Eikö sänky olisi parempi?" Italia kysyi ja johdatti Japanin vierailuhuoneen sijaan Japanin omaan huoneeseen. Futonia ei oltu siivottu kasaan, mikä huoletti Italiaa hieman, koska yleensä Japani oli niin tarkka siitä. Huone ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt muuten sotkuiselta, joitain futonin reunoille käden ulottuville kerääntyneitä kirjoja ja mangapokkareita lukuun ottamatta.

Japani laskeutui alas ja Italia katsoi, että hän pääsi täkkien alle.

"Haluatko, että minä jään seuraksi vai tahdotko olla mieluummin yksin?"

"Jää, kiltti" Japani kuiskasi tuskin kuuluvasti. Sitten hän siirtyi tehden Italialle tilaa viereensä.

Italia yllättyi. Japani ei yleensä pyytänyt läheisyyttä ja tuli vain harvoin itse lähelle. Italia oli kaiken tämänpäiväisen huomioon ottaen ollut täysin valmis istumaan lattialla odottamassa, kunnes hän nukahtaisi. Nyt hän kuitenkin asettui varoen kyljelleen futonille kasvot Japaniin päin ja veti mukanaan tuomansa peiton hartioilleen.

Huoneessa vallitsi tiheä hämärä ulkona vellovan myrskyn vuoksi, mutta he makasivat silmät auki ja katselivat toistensa piirteitä sen mitä niistä erottui. Aiempi itkeminen näkyi ja kuului värähdyksenä Japanin vetäessä henkeä. Italia olisi halunnut silittää häntä rauhoittavasti, mutta arveli sen olevan liikaa juuri nyt eikä tehnyt mitään, kehräsi vain rauhallisuutta toiseksi näkymättömäksi peitoksi heidän ympärilleen. Kun ahdistus kerääntyi Japanin sisälle uudelleen, Italia pudisti päätään. Ei ollut mitään anteeksi pyydettävää.

Japani painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni...

... ja heräsi pimeässä. Italia ei ollut hänen vieressään, mutta hänen äänensä kuului huoneen ulkopuolelta.

_"Mio_ _fratello..._ Minä en jaksa riidellä enempää. Minun pitää säästää akkua, en pääse lataamaan mihinkään... Ei... Lovino, minä lopetan nyt." Ilmeisesti puhelu loppui, sillä Italia huokaisi raskaasti.

"Italia?"

Valokiila heilahti huoneeseen Italian mukana, kiersi seiniä myöten, ettei häikäisisi Japania. "Hei! Herätinkö sinut?" Italia istui futonin laidalle ja laski kädestään lautasellisen kuorittuja mandariineja heidän viereensä. "Sähköt katkesivat uudelleen ihan äsken. Sinulla on oma lamppu tuossa" valokiila laskeutui paljastamaan toisen taskulampun olinpaikan.

"Juttelitko sinä äsken veljesi, herra Romanon, kanssa?"

"No joo" Italia lösähti makaamaan Japanin jalkopäähän. "Hän pitää minua idioottina, mutta siinä nyt ei ole mitään uutta."

"Miksi?"

Italia oli hiljaa. "Tarvitseeko siihen olla jokin syy? Se vain kuuluu meidän veljesdynamiikkaamme." Italian puhelin alkoi soida ja hän kaivoi sen esille hiljentäen sen vastaamisen sijasta.

"Ja oliko se herra Romano jälleen?"

"Ei... Se oli Saksa. Minä riitelen vuorotellen kummankin kanssa." Italian taskulampunvalo sammui, huoneesta tuli pimeä.

Japani potki jalkansa vapaaksi peiton sisältä ja kävi makaamaan samoin päin hänen viereensä. "Miksi?"

Italia huokaisi. "Veeh, erimielisyys Saksan kanssa on jatkunut jo pidemmän aikaa ja se on koskenut pääasiassa sitä pitäisikö meidän tulla katsomaan sinua vai ei. Hänen mielestään ei."

"Hän ei tiedä, että olet täällä" Japani sanoi muistaen mitä Italia oli aiemmin puhunut.

"Ei niin. Riita Romanon kanssa taas – " Italia vaikeni. Japani luuli jo, ettei hän puhuisi enempää, mutta sitten hän sanoi "Minä kerroin Seborgalle viime viikolla. Meistä. Se lipsahti."

Hän muisteli sitä hetken häpeissään. Seborga oli vienyt hänet kahvilaan vain viettääkseen aikaa ja kysellyt hieman kautta rantain mitä hänen elämäänsä kuului, koska oikeasti ei tarvinnut olla kummoinenkaan salapoliisi nähdäkseen, että jokin oli vinossa. Ja sitten hän oli kysynyt, mitä hänen rakkauselämäänsä kuului, _oliko hänellä ongelmia Ludwigin kanssa?_, ja se se luultavasti oli, että hän oli käyttänyt Saksasta etunimeä tai sitten se johtui pelkästä stressistä, Italia ei ollut hyvä pysymään kasassa stressin alla, joka tapauksessa Italia oli vain päästänyt suustaan "Ei kun Hondan...!" ennen kuin tajusikaan. Seborga oli tuijottanut häntä vihreät silmät valtavina ja pyöreinä (_"__Hondan? Japanin?")_ ja Italia oli vannottanut, vannottanut ja vannottanut häntä pysymään hiljaa. Ja hän oli. Italia oli itse puhunut ohi suunsa noin kaksikymmentä minuuttia sitten keittiössä, kun Romano oli soittanut. Stressi ei todellakaan sopinut hänelle.

"Joten jäljellä on enää herra Preussi?" Japani tuumi ääneen Italian päästyä tunnustuksensa loppuun.

"Niin. Paitsi jos Lovino vihapäissään paljastaa sen kaikille. Tai vaan Antoniolle, hän ei ehkä ymmärrä pysyä hiljaa ja Preussi saa tietää ja ugh, Saksa ei tule pitämään tästä" Italia hermoili.

"Ei sitä vielä tiedä. Ehkä herra Seborga saa pysäytettyä herra Romanon ajoissa." Japani nielaisi. "Ja ehkä koko ongelmaa ei ole. Ehkä Saksa ei halua olla enää minun kanssani ja –"

"Totta kai haluaa!" Italia keskeytti ja otti häntä kädestä kiinni. Japani ei ymmärtänyt miten hän onnistui siinä, hän itse ei nähnyt tässä pimeässä mitään. "Saksa rakastaa si – aagh! Mikä se on?!" Italia huudahti äkkiä ja loikkasi ylös.

"Pochi" Japani sanoi. Hän oli tunnistanut koiran askeleet jo kauempaa ja tiennyt koiran olevan tulossa heidän luokseen, mutta Italia ei ilmeisesti ollut ja oli säikähtänyt kun koira käveli heidän jalkojensa poikki tullakseen heidän viereensä.

"Taivas, miten minä säikähdin!" Italia henkäisi Japanin painaessa taskulampunvalon päälle. Oli parempi että he näkisivät jotain.

Italia laskeutui takaisin alas ja tarjosi leikillään Pochille mandariininpalaa. Koira nyrpisti vahvasti. Sitten Italia koetti syöttää palan Japanille, mutta Japani sanoi mieluummin syövänsä itse (mistä Italia oli salaa huojentunut, koska Japani ei ollut hänen aikanaan syönyt vielä mitään). Mandariinit olivat melkein kokonaan kadonneet lautaselta, kun Italia suoristautui äkisti istumaan tarkan näköisenä. Japani katsoi häntä kysyvästi.

"Saksa huutaa" Italia sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja kuunteli tarkemmin.

Japani rypisti kulmakarvojaan. Ulkona riehui sade ja tuuli, ehkä se oli vain kuulostanut ihmisääniltä. Hän katsahti Pochia ja näki sen käyneen yhtä tarkkaavaiseksi. Italia kirosi. Se sai Japani kohottamaan yllättyneen katseensa nopeasti ylös.

Italia katsoi kännykkäänsä. "Se on Saksa! Hän on ulkona!"

Japani tarttui heti taskulamppuunsa ja tuli aivan Italian perässä. Pochi juoksi heidän edelleen ja pysähtyi etuoven kohdalle käännellen levottomasti päätään.

"...alia? ...ni?"

"Sivuovelle!" Italia huusi vastaan. Se oli Saksa! Italia ja Japani jatkoivat juoksuaan sivuovelle. Taskulamppujen valo tärähteli seinästä toiseen. Italia tempaisi oven auki, sade ja puhuri iskivät heti päin, mutta hän kurotti ulos ja tähyili myrskyyn, irtosi ovenpielestä ja juoksi sukkasillaan Saksaa vastaan, kiskoi käsivarresta sisälle. Japani sulki oven heti heidän jälkeensä. Pochi tarkasti tulijat.

"Ludwig! Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Italia henkäisi hämmästyneenä.

Hän sai vastaukseksi raskaita saksankielisiä kirosanoja, jotka päättyivät lauseeseen "Miksi sinä et vastaa puhelimeen?"

Italia mutisi anteeksi. Japani ei tiennyt mitä sanoa ja vain seisoi sivuoven edessä säpsähtäen sisäisesti Saksan kääntäessä päätään ja mulkaistua hänen suuntaansa vihaisesti. Sanoistaan ja vihaiselta näyttävästä ilmeestään huolimatta hän ei ollut oikeasti niinkään vihainen, vaan huolestunut ja huokaisi syvään "_Mein Gott_, te kaksi vielä tapatte sydämeni tempaisuillanne."

Italia pyysi anteeksi toistamiseen ja hivuttautui lähemmäs Japanin räpäyttäessä silmiään Saksan sanoille. Tilanteessa ei ollut todellisuudessa mitään hauskaa, mutta silti hän tunsi ohuen huvittuneisuuden säikeen kiertyvän sisällään siitä ajatuksesta, että _hän_ oli Saksan mielestä käyttäytynyt kuin kuriton kakara – _hän!_ – mutta huvittuneisuus haihtui siihen paikkaan, kun hän tajusi, että niinhän se oli. Mitä muutakaan talon sisälle mökkeytyminen ja siteiden katkaiseminen ulkomaailmaan muka oli?

Italia oli onnistunut hivuttautumaan tarpeeksi lähelle tarpeeksi varoen ja halasi Saksaa kuiskaten kolmannen kerran anteeksi. Saksa halasi vastaan voimallisesti. Japani koetti painua entistä litteämmäksi ovea vasten ja käänsi päänsä sivuun. Hän tunsi itsensä ulkopuoliseksi ja huonoksi ja pelkäsi sitä hetkeä, kun heidän huomionsa kääntyivät häneen. Niin kuin se seuraavaksi kääntyi.

"Mitä sinun ovellesi on sattunut, Japani?" Saksa kysyi.

"Se, uh, ymh, Alankomaat, anteeksi" Japani vältti katsekontaktia.

"Me kasasimme hiekkasäkkejä sen eteen kaksin!" Italia ilmoitti. "Voitko uskoa? Siitä tuli todella tukeva, mutta Saksa, sinä olet märkä, sinun pitää vaihtaa vaatteesi ja muuten – mitä sinä _teet _täällä? Keli ulkona – tällaisella säällä on edesvastuutonta Siirtyä!"

Japani ja Saksa olivat kumpikin hieman hämmentyneitä Italian puheen nopeista käänteistä.

"Minä halusin nähdä teidät" Saksa mutisi melkein nöyrästi. "Sitä paitsi minun ei olisi tarvinnut Siirtyä, jos sinä olisit vastannut soittoihini."

"Meillä oli riita kesken" Italia huomautti.

"Kiltit, älkää" Japani pyysi. Todennäköisesti he eivät olleet aikeissa riidellä tosissaan, mutta Japanista tuntui, ettei hän jaksanut seurata edes leikkimielistä kinastelua juuri nyt.

"Kauanko täältä on ollut sähköt pois?" Saksa kysyi katsellen pimeää taloa.

"Puoli tuntia, ehkä?" Italia arvioi työntäen taskulamppunsa Saksan käteen ja käveli Japanin viereen. "Käy vaihtamassa vaatteet ja tule sitten keittiöön."

Saksa katseli heitä. "Hyvä on" hän sanoi.

Italia puristi Japanin kättä vakuuttavasti. Kaikki oli hyvin. He selviäisivät tästä.


	20. Siihen menee aikaa

Ikäraja: T

Genre: ystävyys, hurt/comfort, romantiikka, perhe

Varoitukset: kipupisteiden käsittely ei ole vielä kokonaan ohi

Muut hahmot/maininta: Amerikka, Seborga/ Romano, Alankomaat, Kreikka, Turkki, Englanti

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Niin paljon kuin Italia haluaisi kaiken olevan taas kunnossa ja niin paljon kuin hän yrittääkin korjata asiat heidän välillään, se on jotain, mihin menee oma aikansa.

* * *

**Luku 18: Siihen menee aikaa**

* * *

"Sinä näytät väsyneeltä" Amerikka totesi Japanille.

"Ei minulla ole hätää."

"Me voimme pitää tauon, jos haluat."

"Ei tarvitse. Minä jaksan kyllä. Ei mitään hätää" Japani toisti.

Amerikka katsoi häntä hivenen pitkään, mutta nyökkäsi lopulta ja kääntyi takaisin läppärinsä puoleen. He eivät oikeasti tehneet mitään tähdellistä, hän oli vain tullut Japanin luo pelaamaan ja viettämään aikaa, mutta jos Japani sanoi kaiken olevan hyvin, niin kai ne silloin olivat. Hän ei uskonut kaiken olevan 100-prosenttisesti kunnossa. Eivät ne voineet olla, jos Japani oli kokenut, että hänen täytyi vetäytyä sillä tavalla syrjään niin kuin hän oli vähän aikaa sitten tehnyt, mutta jos asiat olivat edes enimmäkseen hyvin, sekin riitti. Amerikkaa hieman vaivasi, ettei Japani kertonut hänelle enempää, mutta koetti hyväksyä sen ja olla painostamatta. Tärkeintä oli, että Japani oli tullut takaisin.

"Kummatko vaatteet minun tulisi valita?" Amerikka kysyi katsoen vaihtoehtoja koneeltaan.

"Hillitymmät. Mitä siistimmät ja perinteisemmät, sen parempi" Japani vastasi epäröimättä katsellen samoja vaihtoehtoja tv:stä, johon Amerikan läppäri oli yhdistetty.

"Oletko varma? Näyttää tylsältä" Amerikka valitti.

"Sinä unohdat ketä varten pukeudut."

"Mutta entä jos hän pitää räväkämmästä tyylistä? Rohkeasta sankarista, joka pyyhkäisee jalat alta heti?" Amerikka kohotti katseensa Japaniin. Japani pudisti päätään tiukasti, lyhyesti.

"Ei, herra Amerikka. Hillitymmin. Jos sinä vaikutat liian hurjalta ja päällekäyvältä, hän säikähtää. Älä tuhoa luottamusta, jonka olet onnistunut luomaan. Sen rakentaminen uudelleen vie kaksin verroin enemmän aikaa ja vaatii kolmin verroin enemmän työtä."

Amerikka irvisti. Sitä hän ei todellakaan halunnut. Hän valitsi niin kuin Japani oli neuvonut ja Japani teki merkinnän muistivihkoon. Pochi nousi äkkiä jaloilleen, hyppäsi sohvalta lattialle ja juoksi pois huoneesta. Amerikka katsoi sitä ihmeissään.

"Mikä sille tuli?"

Vastaus kuului etäisenä hälynä ja muina ääninä. Joku oli tullut sisään ja jutteli koiralle. Amerikka kääntyi ja näki Japanin nousevan paikaltaan ja kävelevän olohuoneen ovelle. Pochi kipitti kuitenkin takaisin ennen kuin hän ehti sinne ja Italia ilmestyi heti koiran jälkeen.

"Hei Japani!" Italia huudahti ja oli aikeissa halata. Japani muuttui kuitenkin välittömästi torjuvaksi ja liikahti kauemmas. Italia hämmentyi ensin, sitten hän huomasi Amerikan ja tervehti vähintään yhtä innoissaan "Oi, hei Amerikka!"

"Hei Italia!" Amerikka vastasi ja nousi seisomaan valmistautuen tervehdyksen seuraavaan vaiheeseen Italian loikatessa lähemmäs. Italia kohotti kätensä ja he löivät läpyt, minkä jälkeen Amerikka kahmaisi Italian kylkeensä kiinni sivuhalaukseen. Vasta silloin hän huomasi kunnolla miltä toinen näytti.

"_Man_, sinä näytät väsyneeltä! Mitä on sattunut?"

Italia räpäytti silmiään ja hänen reaktionsa tuli vähän liian myöhään, mitä Amerikka ei kuitenkaan huomannut. "Näytänkö? Tänään on ollut ehkä vähän pitkä päivä. En ehtinyt viettää siestaa" Italia heilautti kättään vähätellen ja vajosi istumaan sohvalle Amerikan viereen.

"Ai jaa? Haluatko nukkua nyt?"

Italia pudisti päätään. "En, sitten minua ei nukata enää illalla. Mitä te pelaatte?" hän kysyi uteliaana.

"Tällaista, öh, deittailupeliä" Amerikka tunnusti hivenen vaikeana ja ajatteli sulkea pelin kokonaan mahdollisimman nopeasti.

Italia kallisti päätään "Millainen peli se on? Miten sitä pelataan?"

Amerikka vilkaisi Japania, joka oli palannut takaisin paikalleen, nähdäkseen mitä mieltä hän oli pelistä kertomisesta ja pelaamisen jatkamisesta yleensä, mutta Japanin kasvot olivat asialliset ja ilmeettömät, eikä Amerikalla ollut aavistustakaan mitä hän ajatteli. Italian tuijotus sen sijaan oli hellittämätön, joten lopulta Amerikka yskäisi lyhyesti ja jatkoi "Tässä pelissä, öh, jutellaan ja koetetaan päästä treffeille eri hahmojen kanssa."

Italian otsa rypistyi. "Onko se muka oikeasti peli?" hän kysyi epäuskoisena. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Japania hakien vahvistusta.

"Kyllä se on, herra Italia" Japani vastasi tasaisesti.

Amerikka katsahti Japania oudosti. Oikeasti, herra Italia?

"Miten sitä sitten pelataan?" Italia suuntasi kysymyksensä ja huomionsa jälleen Amerikalle.

"No, siis –" Amerikka aloitti selityksensä hitaasti, mutta pian hän oli selittänyt dialogipohjaisen pelin idean ja toimintamekaniikan Italialle, joka kuunteli varsin kiinnostuneena. Kun Amerikka sattui mainitsemaan, että hän oli juuri valinnut heidän hahmolleen vaatteet seuraavaa tapahtumaa varten, Italia halusi nähdä ne ja sitten saman tien koko vaatekaapin sisällön.

"Minä en tiennyt, että sinulla on tällaisia pelejä, Japani! Tämä vaikuttaa hauskalta!" Italia sanoi puettuaan heidän pelihahmonsa pari kertaa erilaisiin asukokonaisuuksiin.

"Ei se ole minun."

Italian silmät kohosivat Amerikkaan.

"Syyllinen" Amerikka mutisi ja kohotti kätensä ilmaan. "Peli on minun, mutta minä pelaan sitä vain täällä ollessani yhdessä Japanin kanssa, koska yksin pelatessani minä tunnun sotkevan itseni joka kerta hirveään suhdesotkuun. Japani hahmottaa paremmin pelin sisäistä logiikkaa ja auttaa minua."

"Toisin sanoen te käytte yhdessä treffeillä tyttöjen kanssa?" Italia nauroi.

Onneksi hän nauroi. Amerikka ei ollut ajatellut asiaa noin aiemmin, mutta niinhän se kai oli, ja tilanne olisi voinut ollut äärettömän paljon kiusallisempi, jos Italia ei olisi nauranut sanoilleen.

"Voinko minäkin osallistua?" Italia kysyi seuraavaksi.

"Minun puolestani" Amerikka lupasi. "Mutta minä ajattelin kyllä lopettaa tältä päivältä."

Italian ilme valahti.

"Edistymisestä olisi helpompi pitää kirjaa, jos pelaisimme jakson loppuun" Japani huomautti.

"Mitä kirjaa?" Italia kysyi.

Amerikan pukiessa pelihahmon takaisin niihin vaatteisiin, jotka sillä oli ollut ennen kuin Italia oli kokeillut peliä, hän selitti heidän kirjoittavan muistiin mitä valintoja olivat tehneet eri kohdassa peliä ja tiedonmuruja, joita he olivat oppineet pelihahmoista pelin edetessä, pysyäkseen kärryillä ja välttääkseen mahdolliset mokat, joita esimerkiksi ristiin puhuminen saattaisi aiheuttaa. Italia pyysi bambukantisen kierreselkäisen muistivihon itselleen ja luki Japanin siistillä, tarkalla, virheettömällä käsialalla tekemiä muistiinpanoja samalla kun seurasi peliä.

Japani oli luullut jakson olevan lopussa – olivathan he viimeinkin saaneet tavoittelemansa tytön, Gabriellen, suostuteltua tulemaan markkinoille kanssaan – mutta yllättäen juoni tekikin uuden mutkan Gabriellen serkun, Amelien, ilmestyessä pitkästä aikaa kuvioihin ja he joutuivat suorittamaan uusia tehtäviä.

"Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä?" Amerikka kysyi melko turhautuneena. He olivat myöhässä ja ryvettyneitä jahdattuaan Amelien karannutta kissaa ympäriinsä. Nyt heidän piti päättää antaisivatko he kissan Gabriellen luokkatoverille ja Amelien vanhalle tuttavalle Derekille, joka on luvannut viedä lemmikin perille, vai veisivätkö he sen itse.

Japani mietti pitkään ja ehdotti lopulta että he veisivät kissan itse. Derek oli vaikuttanut hänestä aina hieman epämääräiseltä tyypiltä.

Italian käsi lennähti sivulle pysäyttämään Amerikan. "Ei, Gabrielle odottaa, hän on odottanut koko ajan, meidän täytyy mennä hänen luokseen."

"Mutta Derek on selkeästi täysi nuija" Amerikka kinasi vastaan. "Hän hukkaa kissan varmasti uudelleen heti, kun me lähdemme. Ja luultavasti ahdistelee Amelieta."

Jälkimmäinen lause huolestutti Italiaa, mutta hän piti päänsä: heidän piti mennä Gabriellen luo, koska hänestä tässä pelissä on kysymys.

"Sitä paitsi Gabrielle ja hänen serkkunsa eivät ole läheisiä. He tulevat toimeen, mutta heidän suhteensa on monimutkainen ja kipeä."

"Häh? Miten niin?" Amerikka kysyi kääntyen kummissaan Italiaan päin. Italia liikahti hivenen vaivaantuneena Amerikan katseen alla.

"Amelie on kaunis, vai mitä? Ja suosittu. Kaikki valitsevat aina hänet, halusi hän sitä tai ei, ja Gabrielle jää varjoon. Siitä on merkintä muistivihossa, minä voin etsiä sen" Italia sanoi ja ojensi kättään saadakseen muistivihon takaisin Japanilta, jolle oli antanut sen hetkistä aiemmin. Hän selasi vihkoa ja näytti. Amerikka luki.

"Ei siinä sanota mitään Ameliesta" hän totesi antaen vihon Japanille, joka katsoi sitä vuorostaan.

"Mutta siinä lukee, että Gabrielle tuntee jäävänsä aina syrjään ja muiden menevän edelleen, koska he ovat parempia kuin hän."

Italia vaikutti varmalta asiastaan. Amerikka katsoi Japaniin, joka tuijotti avointa vihkoa intensiivisesti.

"Minä uskon herra Italian olevan oikeassa" Japani lopulta sanoi.

Amerikka huokaisi. "Hyvä on. Siinä on sinulle kissa, Derek. Koeta olla hukkaamatta sitä" hän mutisi valitessaan kyseisen vaihtoehdon.

Nyt he olivat taas matkalla Gabriellen luo, mutta heidän pelihahmonsa pysähtyi kesken kaiken miettimään pitäisikö hänen pysähtyä kahvilan vessaan siistiytymään.

"Ei" Italia sanoi tuijottaen ruutua tiiviisti.

"Me näytämme variksenpelättimeltä! Tai pikemminkin: variksenpelättimet näyttävät paremmilta kuin me" Amerikka protestoi katsoen Japaniin saadakseen tukea. Japani oli sanonut aiemmin, että heidän tuli näyttää siisteiltä. Mutta Japani katsoikin Italiaa yhtä intensiivisesti kuin muistivihkoa aiemmin ja toisti äskeiset sanansa.

"Minä uskon herra Italian olevan oikeassa."

Amerikka huokaisi uudelleen ja empi vielä hetken kahden vaiheilla valiten lopulta niin kuin Italia oli sanonut. He menisivät suoraan Gabriellen luo.

Se oli itkuista draamaa, mutta lopulta Gabrielle ymmärsi ja antoi anteeksi ja sanoi, että hän arvosti suunnattoman paljon sitä, että he olivat lopulta tulleet suoraan tapaamispaikalle. He eivät päässeet treffeille vieläkään, mutta Gabrielle ehdotti itse toista tapaamista ja hänen ihastumistaan kuvastava sydän kasvoi aavistuksen verran, mikä oli huima saavutus, sillä yleensä Gabrielle pikemminkin vetäytyi ja pakeni.

Amerikka päästi valtavan huokaisun "_God_, se oli hilkulla! _Dude!_ Jos sinä olet noin hyvä oikeassakin elämässä, niin miten sinulla ei ole tyttöä joka sormelle?" hän kysyi laskien kätensä Italian hartialle ja ravistaen häntä toverillisesti.

Italia tuijotti hetken ymmällään. Sitten hän hymyili pehmeästi.

"Mutta minullahan on kaksi poikaystävää. Se riittää minulle."

"Uh, niin tietty" Amerikka mutisi ja hieroi niskaansa hieman kiusaantuneena. Hän oli taas mennyt puhumaan ennen kuin ehti ajatella. Vaivihkaa hän vilkaisi yhteen mainituista poikaystävistä. Japani ei käyttäytynyt lainkaan niin kuin Amerikka olisi kuvitellut rakastuneen henkilön käyttäytyvän. Hän ymmärsi kyllä, jos Japani halusi pitää matalaa profiilia julkisilla paikoilla ja kun ympärillä oli muita ihmisiä, mutta hän oli nyt kotonaan. Saattoiko etäinen käytös johtua pelkästään siitä, että hän oli paikalla? Sotkiko se jotenkin heidän kuvioitaan?

"Mitä Saksalle kuuluu? Onko hänkin tulossa tänne?" Amerikka kysyi tarkoituksenaan huomioida heidät paremmin ja keventää tunnelmaa, mutta jotenkin, jostain syystä, se tuntui muuttuvan siitä entistä oudommaksi.

"Ei tänään. Hänellä on paljon töitä ja kiireitä" Italia vastasi hymyillen nopeasti.

"Ei käy yhtään kateeksi" Amerikka puuskahti. "Ehtiikö hän levätä koskaan?"

Italia näytti hetken siltä kuin olisi eksynyt eikä hän lopulta vastannut Amerikan kysymykseen, mikä ei ollut mitenkään epätavallista. Amerikka oli joskus nähnyt miten Italia unohti kesken keskustelun mistä oli ollut puhe ja aloittavan jostain ihan toisesta aiheesta. Useimpien mielestä se oli ärsyttävää, turhauttavaa tai jopa merkki piittaamattomuudesta, mutta Amerikka ei koskaan ajatellut niin. Samaa sattui hänelle itselleenkin, joten hän ymmärsi ja lausui ainoastaan "Italia?"

Oman nimen kuuleminen sai Italian räpäyttämään silmiään ja palaamaan takaisin ajatuksistaan. "Haluatko, että vien Saksalle terveisiä?" hän kysyi.

"Ei tarvitse" Amerikka hymyili. Hän sulki läppärinsä, irrotti latausjohdon ja televisioon yhdistävän piuhan ja laittoi koneen mustaan kantolaukkuun, jonka kyljessä olevassa suuressa kangasmerkissä luki isoin kirjaimin _Hero_. "Kiitos pelihetkestä, Japani. Minulla oli hauskaa" Amerikka sanoi noustessaan irrottamaan aiemmin mainittuja johtoja pistorasiasta ja televisiosta.

"Kiitos itsellesi. En minä tehnyt juuri mitään. Sinun tulee kiittää Italiaa. Hänhän se –" Japanin lause katkesi hänen tajutessaan unohtaneensa sanoa 'herra' ja lisäsi sen myöhässä, nopeasti ja äärimmäisen kömpelösti takellellen samalla kun painoi päänsä alas.

"Älä. Oikeasti, Japani, tuo on paljon kiusallisempaa. Te seurustelette, minua ei haittaa vaikka te kutsuisitte toisianne mitä imelimmillä lempinimillä, okei?" Amerikka ojensi valkoista av-johtoa Japanille.

"Minä… en…" Japani mutisi epäselvästi ja silmin nähden tukalan oloisena ottaessaan johdon itselleen pitäen katseensa visusti alhaalla.

Amerikan siniset silmät laajenivat silmälasien takana.

"Mitä?! Väitätkö sinä ihan tosissasi, ettet käytä Felicianosta mitään lempinimeä?" Amerikka huudahti epäuskoisena. "Katso nyt tuota naamaa! Miten siitä voisi olla keksimättä kymmeniä höpsöjä nimiä?! _Dude_, oikeasti, minäkin keksin heti vaikka kuinka monta!" Amerikka kääntyi Italiaan päin "Minä varmaan kutsuisin sinua _Bubblesiksi._"

"Miksi?" Italia kysyi onnistuen vain vaivoin pidättelemään nauruaan.

"Koska sinä olet niin kupliva luonne ja naurat aina helposti" Amerikka sanoi ja Italia puhkesi lempinimensä veroiseen nauruun."_I rest my case_" Amerikka totesi tyynesti. "Näetkö, ei se ole tuon vaikeampaa" hän sanoi Japanille, joka pudisti päätään.

"Minusta lempinimet olisivat kivoja" Italia tunnusti kumartuen nostamaan kaikessa hiljaisuudessa viereensä kävelleen Taman syliinsä, "mutta Japani ei tykkää niistä."

"Niinkö, miksi ei?"

Italia vastasi ainoastaan katsomalla Japaniin. Amerikan katse seurasi ja hän näki Japanin hehkuvan nolostuksesta punaisena. Se oli niin harvinaista, ettei Amerikka voinut olla kommentoimatta, mikä ei helpottanut Japanin oloa lainkaan. Hän pyysi heitä lopettamaan. Amerikka nauroi sille niin kovaan ääneen, että sai Taman säikähtämään ja hyppäämään pois ja katoamaan johonkin piilopaikoistaan.

"Anteeksi, kissa! Tule takaisin!" Amerikka huudahti pahoillaan ja koetti etsiä sitä Pochin avustuksella, turhaan.

He vaihtoivat vielä jonkin aikaa kuulumisia ennen kuin Amerikka teki lähtöä.

"Haluatko kyydin? Voin heittää sinut samalla" Amerikka sanoi Italialle seistessään eteisessä. Italia kiitti tarjouksesta, mutta kieltäytyi. Hän ei halunnut Amerikan tekevän turhaa mutkaa vuokseen. Hän pääsisi kyllä itsekin. Amerikka kohautti olkiaan, heilautti kättään suurieleisesti hyvästiksi ja lähti. Eteinen tuntui paljon hiljaisemmalta hänen mentyään.

"Minusta sinun olisi pitänyt mennä herra Amerikan kyydillä. Se olisi rasittanut sinua paljon vähemmän."

"Mutta se olisi ollut aivan tarpeeton pysähdys Amerikalle. Nyt hän voi mennä suoraan kotiin."

Japani painoi päänsä hiljaa. Hän päätti vaihtaa aihetta. "Sinä riitelit herra Romanon kanssa, eikö niin?" hän kysyi, vaikka tiesi vastauksen. Hän oli tiennyt jo silloin, kun Amerikka oli sanonut Italian näyttävän väsyneeltä, ettei kyse ollut väliin jääneestä siestasta. Italia oli riidellyt veljensä kanssa, tänäänkin.

"Ei se ollut mitään. Hän oli vain huolissaan. Sanoi, että näytän harmaalta."

Nyt Italian sanottua sen ääneen, Japani oli Romanon kanssa samaa mieltä. Italia näytti harmaalta.

"Italia, sinun ei tarvitse –"

"Minä tiedän sen. Minä haluan. Sinä olet minulle rakas. Ei sinun tarvitse murehtia minusta."

Japani sulki silmänsä. Juuri siksi hän murehtikin. Koska Italia oli rakas hänelle, eikä hän halunnut Italian tekevän itselleen näin, kuluttavan itseään jatkuvilla Siirtymisillä. Italia käytännössä asui hänen luonaan, Siirtyi pois ja takaisin melkein joka päivä, vaikka se ei ollut hänelle hyväksi. Vaikka Japani pyysi, ettei hän tekisi niin. Hän soimasi itseään siitä, ettei ollut tajunnut asiaa aiemmin.

Palaaminen takaisin muiden luo oli ollut Japanille vaikeaa. Pelkästään se viestien ja puheluiden määrä, joka häntä odotti hänen henkilökohtaisessa puhelimessaan, kun hän oli katsonut siihen myrskyn jälkeisenä päivänä ensimmäistä kertaa vetäydyttyään pois, oli järkyttänyt häntä. Oli suoranainen ihme, ettei puhelin ollut ollut räjähtänyt niistä. Hän oli ollut jollain tasolla tietoinen, että muut olivat tavoitelleet häntä, koska hän oli saanut joitain puheluita ja viestejä työpuhelimeensa ja hänen avustajansa olivat välittäneet hänelle yhteydenottopyyntöjä, joita he olivat saaneet, mutta hän oli järjestelmällisesti jättänyt vastaamatta niihin ja poistanut viestit lukemattomina. Hän oli kuullut Alankomaiden saarnan autossa, mutta se ei ollut ollut mennyt hänelle läpi. Vasta tuijottaessaan puhelintaan hän oli ymmärtänyt.

"Mitä minä oikein sanon?" Japani oli kuiskannut ahdistuneena laskiessaan puhelimen käsi vapisten vierelleen sohvalle pelkkään oleiluun tarkoitetussa pienemmässä olohuoneessaan, jossa ei ollut televisiota eikä muita laitteita. Saksa oli istunut sohvan toisessa päässä vaiti ja näyttänyt vakavalta ja neuvottomalta, koska ei tiennyt kokonaan mistä oli kyse. Japani ei ollut jaksanut käydä asiaa läpi heti perään uudelleen hänen kanssaan. Italia sen sijaan oli kiertänyt sormensa varovasti Japanin sormien ympäri.

"Minä sanoisin ehkä, että olin väsynyt ja halusin olla hetken yksin. Se ei ehkä ole täysin totta" Italia oli vilkaissut heitä vuorotellen "mutta ei täysin valhettakaan."

Se ei ollut kuulostanut Japanista hyvältä, mutta lopulta hän oli päättänyt tehdä niin, koska hän uskoi Italiaa siinä, että tärkeintä tällä hetkellä oli ottaa askel eteenpäin ja ilmoittaa jotain. Tarkemmat ja yksityiskohtaiset selitykset voisi kertoa myöhemmin.

Hän oli poistanut kaikki puheviestit (hän ei kyennyt kuuntelemaan niitä) ja keskittynyt tekstiviesteihin ja sähköposteihin. Amerikka oli lähes välittömästi pommittanut hänen viestikansionsa uudelleen täyteen, kun hän oli ilmoittanut itsestään. Kreikka oli selkeästi huojentunut, Turkki samoin. Kukaan ei ollut vihainen, enää. Japani toivoi, että olisi ollut. Se olisi ollut helpompi kestää.

Hän oli ollut aivan kauhuissaan ensimmäiset viikot joutuessaan kohtaamaan muut ja oli joka kerta kääntyä ovelta takaisin. Saksa ja Italia olivat kuitenkin seisseet hänen takanaan ja auttaneet ja rohkaisseet häntä astumaan eteenpäin ja asiat olivat nyt paremmin. Hänen luonaan kävi vieraita paljon useammin: Amerikka tuli pelaamaan tai kutsui häntä luokseen pelaamaan, Englanti kävi hänen luonaan juomassa teetä ja Turkki ja Kreikka olivat osanneet olla kokonaisen iltapäivän kinaamatta keskenään, kun he sattuivat yhtä aikaa kylään. Turkki oli jopa kehunut yhtä Kreikan kissoista, mikä oli niin harvinaista, että Japani laittoi siitä myöhemmin merkinnän kalenterinsa sivulaitaan.

Japani ei käännyttänyt ketään pois vaikka jatkuva sosiaalisuus väsytti häntä. Hän halusi osoittaa arvostavansa muiden ystävyyttä ja huolehtimista. Iltaisin hän oli aivan poikki ja halusi vain vetäytyä omiin oloihinsa. Hänen päivänsä olivat niin täynnä, että hän hädin tuskin tajusi mitään – ja koko tuon ajan Italia oli hänen luonaan. Pysytteli taustalla, saatavilla, teki jotain arkipäiväistä ja tarjosi seuraa ja tuli lähelle vain, jos Japani pyysi, mistä kaikesta Japani oli äärimmäisen kiitollinen. Ilman Italiaa hän ei olisi varmaan jaksanut yhtään mitään. Mutta hän oli nojannut Italiaan liikaa, ja nyt jonkin piti muuttua ennen kuin Italia olisi aivan loppu.

"Haluaisitko sittenkin pitää siestan?" Japani ehdotti varovasti. Hän arvioi, että Italia saattaisi tarttua siihen, koska hän ehdotti sitä ja oli juuri jatkaa, että voisi tulla hänen seurakseen, kun Italia pudisti päätään vastaukseksi hiuskiehkura puolelta toiselle keinahtaen.

"En. Jos minä nukun nyt, minä herään keskellä yötä enkä saa enää unta."

Se kuulosti oudolta. Italialla oli aina ollut hyvät unenlahjat ja Japani oli ajatellut mielessään, että jos mikään ei estäisi, hän voisi kissojen tavoin nukkua suurimman osan vuorokaudesta. Japani antoi aiheen pudota Italian ehdottaessa, että he menisivät ulos pihalle.

Japani istui verannalla ja katseli sivusta miten Italia heitteli Pochille pientä valkoisista ja mustista nahanpaloista jalkapallon näköiseksi tehtyä palloa. Oli hassua, että niin vakava koira kuin Pochi saattoi joskus innostua leikkiin kuin olisi pentu taas. Italia vaikutti yhtä uponneelta leikkiin, mutta silti Japani ei voinut karistaa huolta sisimmästään.

"Paljonko kello on?" Italia kysyi äkkiä. Hän oli tullut istumaan Japanin kanssa antaakseen Pochille hengähdystauon. Japani kertoi ja Italia tuijotti keskittyneesti eteenpäin laskien mielessään, paljonko kello hänen omassa maassaan oli.

"Minun pitää varmaan palata takaisin. Minä haen vain puhelimeni sisältä" Italia hypähti jaloilleen ja kutsui Pochin sisälle juomaan. Koira nousi heti ja tassutti Italian perään. Japani nousi ylös ja odotti Italiaa pihalla. Hän palasi pian, ilman Pochia. Niin oli parempi. Siirtyminen sai Pochin voimaan herkästi huonosti silloinkin, kun sen ei itse tarvinnut Siirtyä.

"En usko, että minulta jäi mitään, mutta jos unohtui, otatko ne talteen?" Italia kysyi näyttäen epämääräisen huolestuneelta ja koetti selvästi muistella mitä hänellä oli ollut mukana tullessaan ja oliko muistanut ottaa ne mukaansa taas.

"Tietenkin."

Italia hymyili kiitollisena. "Voinko minä halata ennen kuin lähden?"

Japani empi. Nyökkäsi.

Italia kiersi käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen hitaasti ja halasi pitkään. "Mozzarella" hän kuiskasi vähän ennen kuin päästi Japanin halauksestaan.

Japani katsoi häntä kummasti. Italia liikkui nopeasti pois verannalta kävellen takaperin.

"Lempinimi – se on hyvää ja kuulostaa kauniilta ja siitä tulee mieleeni täysikuu, jota sinä tykkäät katsella~! Mozzarella~!" Italia nauroi heleästi ääneen, kääntyi ja juoksi kauemmas pihalle Siirtyäkseen.

Japani nosti kämmenet silmin nähden tavallista punaisemmille poskilleen. Italia oli yllättänyt hänet täysin!

Italia heilautti kättään vielä kerran ja Japani vilkutti takaisin jääden katsomaan hänen lähtöään. Italia alkoi Siirtyä ja Japani näki miten hänen ääriviivansa sumenivat – mutta sitten jokin meni vikaan. Italia törmäsi tyhjään ilmaan kuin näkymättömään seinään ja putosi alas maahan pidellen otsaansa. Japani juoksi hänen luokseen.

"Italia!"

Italia sumeni ja kirkastui epätoivoisena kehnon scifi-elokuvan hologrammin tavoin, kunnes värähtely äkisti lakkasi ja Italia painui kasaan ikään kuin painovoima olisi kahmaissut hänestä yllättäen tavallista lujemman otteen. Italia hengitti raskaasti, tukalasti. Japani laskeutui polvilleen hänen viereensä ja laski kätensä hänen hartioilleen. Italia sopersi jotain. Japani kohotti häntä ylemmäs nähdäkseen paremmin miten hänelle oli käynyt.

"Minä en pysty -! E-en pysty Siirtymään! Minä en -!"

"Rauhoitu. Italia, rauhoitu" Japani sanoi, mutta Italia oli ehtinyt hätääntymään ja se paheni kierros kierrokselta. Japani pelkäsi, että hän yrittäisi Siirtyä uudelleen ja otti hänen kasvonsa käsiensä väliin ja haki hänen ruskeiden silmiensä katsetta saaden sen pysähtymään omiin silmiinsä. "Tyynesti. Ihan hiljaa. Rauhassa. Paniikki vain pahentaa kaikkea."

Italian sydän hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa. Japani oli oikeassa, hänen pitäisi rauhoittua, mutta hän ei voinut. Tämä oli paha juttu, jokin oli pahasti vinossa, jos Siirtyminen epäonnistui.

"Sinä olet vain väsynyt" Japani vastasi arvaten hänen ajatuksensa ja jatkoi päästämättä Italian katsetta "Tule takaisin sisälle minun kanssani."

Italia nielaisi ja nyökkäsi. Japanin peukalot silittivät hänen kasvojaan ja hän nyökkäsi uudelleen sulkien silmänsä. Vasta kun Japanista näytti, että hän todella rauhoittui, hän päästi Italiasta irti.

He nousivat ylös ja palasivat sisälle taloon. Pochi oli ovella vastassa ja näytti kummastuneelta Italian paluusta, mutta seurasi heitä yhtä kaikki. Japani vei Italian keittiöön ja istutti pöydän ääreen ennen kuin kävi hakemassa haavanpuhdistustarvikkeet. Italia katseli niitä hämmentyneenä, hän ei ollut edes tajunnut loukanneensa itsensä ja kosketti aristavaa otsaansa sormillaan. Se pisti ikävästi.

"Älä koske, siihen menee vain likaa ja se tulehtuu" Japani sanoi kastaessaan vanulapun puhdistusaineeseen. Hän oli jo kohottanut kätensä pyyhkiäkseen Italian otsaa, kun hän yhtäkkiä pysähtyi. "Haluatko mieluummin tehdä tämän itse?" Japani kysyi varmuuden vuoksi. Toisen haavojen hoitaminen oli loppujen lopulta melko intiimiä.

Italia pudisti päätään. "En minä näe tehdä sitä."

"Hyvä on" Japani vastasi ja puhdisti punoittavan ruhjeen. Luja isku oli hangannut ihon rikki ja jälki näytti ilkeältä, mutta ei vuotanut verta. Italia sulki silmänsä, aine kirveli vähän. "En usko, että se tarvitsee laastaria" Japani sanoi tutkien otsaa laskettuaan vanulapun pois kädestään pöydälle talouspaperiarkin päälle. "Jos annat sen olla, se varmasti paranee – Italia? Sattuiko se? Olen pahoillani" Japani meni hämilleen nähdessään Italian itkevän hiljaa.

"Ei sattunut. Minä olen vain väsynyt. Ja minua harmittaa. Minä – "

"Anteeksi. Ilman minua sinä –"

Italia pudisti päätään lujasti. "Omaa syytäni se on, pelkästään. Minä tiedän, ettei Siirtymistä voi tehdä niin montaa kertaa, mutta minä en halua jättää sinua yksin."

"Ei minulla ole hätää" Japani vakuutti. Hän oli saanut vakuuttaa niin paljon ja kaikille viime aikoina, mutta erityisesti hän vakuutti sitä Italialle.

Italia oli pelännyt pitkään ja aivan tosissaan, että vetäytymisen ja paluun yhdessä aiheuttama henkinen paine ja syyllisyydentunne saattaisivat ajaa Japanin seppukun tai muun epätoivoisen viimeisen ratkaisun partaalle. Pelko oli niin konkreettinen, ettei hän antanut Japanin pukeutua mihinkään valkoiseen. Japani oli kummastellut sitä, mutta oli oivaltanut kunnolla mistä oli kyse vasta kun Italia oli mennyt tolaltaan löytäessään hänet tekemästä kalligrafiaharjoituksiaan. Japani oli saanut rauhoitella Italiaa pitkään ennen kuin oli saanut hänet uskomaan, ettei ollut ollut kirjoittamassa kuolinrunoaan ja vakuuttumaan siitä, ettei hänellä ollut itsetuhoisia ajatuksia tai aikomuksia.

Laittaessaan haavanpuhdistustarvikkeita kasaan Japani sanoi. "Minä tahdon, että jäät yöksi. Sinulla voi olla aivotärähdys äskeisen takia ja jonkun pitää pitää sinua silmällä. Jääthän?"

Italia nyökkäsi väsyneesti vastaukseksi.

"Hyvä. Syödään jotain ja sen jälkeen me voisimme vaikka katsoa jonkin elokuvan. Jos haluat?"

_"Si."_

Japani vei ripeästi haavanpuhdistustarvikkeet takaisin kylpyhuoneen lääkekaappiin ja palasi keittiöön, etsi ja kattoi ruoan esille ja teki nopean lisukkeen täydentämään sitä, mitä eiliseltä oli jäänyt. He söivät hiljaisuudessa, mutta Italia näytti vähän paremmalta, kun he lopettivat. Väri oli palannut hänen kasvoilleen ja hän hymyili hieman kiittäessään ruoasta.

"Pahastutko, jos minä valitsen ohjelman?" Japani kysyi, kun he menivät yhdessä olohuoneeseen (tiskit saivat jäädä toiseen kertaan). Hän oli miettinyt jo heidän syödessään, että ohjelman pitäisi olla kevyt ja värikäs ja keksinyt sopivan, mutta ei halunnut jyrätä Italian mahdollista ehdotusta. Italia oli kuitenkin valmis suostumaan Japanin ehdotukseen kyselemättä ja Japani laittoi kaiken valmiiksi käyden istumaan Italian viereen.

"_Kissojen_ _valtakunta_~!" Italia henkäisi tajutessaan, minkä ohjelman Japani oli valinnut ja katsoi Japania silmät loistaen riemusta. Japani vastasi hymyllä. Se oli heidän suosikkinsa. He olivat katsoneet elokuvan monta kertaa, yhdessä ja erikseen, mutta silti se oli heistä joka kerta yhtä viihdyttävä ja hauska. Jonkin aikaa he lausuivat elokuvan repliikkejä ulkoa (Italia joko englanninkielisestä tekstityksestä tai muististaan italiankielisestä dubbauksesta, Japani japaninkielisestä ääniraidasta) vähän ennen kuin Haru ja kissat sanoivat ne, kunnes Italia hiljeni seuraamaan elokuvaa vaiti.

"On sinulla huono olo? Oksettaako tai särkeekö päätä?" Japani kysyi hiljaa, tarkkaillen häntä.

"Ei. Väsyttää vaan."

"Käy pitkäksesi sohvalle" Japani sanoi vetäen Italiaa makaamaan viereensä.

"Mutta…"

"Ei haittaa" Japani vakuutti Italialle, joka kävi sohvalle kyljelleen, pää Japanin sylissä. Meni hetki ennen kuin Italia rentoutui ja kun niin kävi, Japani laski sormensa hänen hiuksiinsa.

"Varo kiehkuraa" Italia pyysi ja Japani suhisi tyynnyttävästi. Hän tiesi kyllä.

Ei mennyt kauan kun Italia oli unessa. Japani painoi television äänet hiljemmalle antaen elokuvan pyöriä loppuun, sulki sen jälkeen molemmat laitteet ja istui paikoillaan.

Huoneessa oli hiljaista. Tama tassutteli paikalle, hyppäsi sohvalle, tajusi sen olevan täynnä ja hyppäsi takaisin alas nuollen muutaman kerran mustaa selkäänsä ikään kuin olisi koko ajan suunnitellut tekevänsä niin. Japani hymyili kissalle.

Hän oli juuri aikeissa nousta varovasti pois matalalta sohvalta, kun kuuli ovikellon äänen. Japani jähmettyi hetkeksi yllätyksestä, sitten hän pujahti hiljaa ja hitaasti Italian alta laskien hänen päänsä varoen istuimelle ettei herättäisi ja käveli puutumuksesta pistelevin jaloin edellään kulkevan Pochin perässä ovelle.

"_Konnichiwa, Nihon!"_ punaoranssihiuksinen nuorimies tervehti hymyillen kirkkaasti.

"Herra Seborga?"

"Hei! Onko Italia täällä? Minä olen etsinyt häntä."

"_H-hai_, hän on täällä. Onko jotain sattunut?" Japani kiirehti pois edestä päästääkseen Seborgan sisään.

"Ei, minä vaan..." Seborga katseli ymmällään ympärilleen. Japani osoitti hänelle kenkäkaappia ja Seborga otti itselleen sisäkengät hymyillen kiitokseksi. "Minä vaan…" hän aloitti uudelleen, mutta ei saanut sanottua lausettaan loppuun.

"Tulit hakemaan hänet kotiin" Japani lausui hänen puolestaan. Seborga kohotti vihreän katseensa yllättyneenä, mutta näki heti, että Japani oli arvannut asian, joten hänen oli turha yrittää kierrellä tai kaarrella enempää.

"Niin. Tai minun luokseni. Jos saan hänet suostuteltua. Romanon ja hänen riita… Jonkun täytyy viheltää peli poikki."

Japani nyökkäsi, hän oli samaa mieltä, mutta ei ollut varma saisivatko he Italiaa suostumaan ehdotukseen. Siitä huolimatta hän johdatti Seborgan olohuoneeseen. Seborga vilkaisi kysyvänä Japaniin nähdessään Italian nukkuvan, mutta Japani nyökkäsi kehottaen häntä menemään peremmälle. Seborga käveli suoraan sohvan luo, istui alas ja töni lempeästi Italiaa hereille.

"Seborga?" Italia mutisi ymmällään ja kömpi ylemmäs. Äkkiä hän näytti hätääntyneeltä "Japani, sinäkö –?"

"Minä tulin itse" Seborga sanoi ja silitti Italian otsalle littaantuneita hiuksia pois, tarkasteli kummastuneena paljastuvaa jälkeä, mutta jätti sanomatta siitä mitään. Italia vetäytyi hänen luotaan liikahtaen lähemmäs Japania, joka oli istahtanut hänen toiselle puolelleen.

"Minä en halua lähteä. Ette te voi häätää minua, minä olen täysivaltainen ja pystyn itse päättämään asioistani, minä en halua mennä…"

"Italia" Japani lausui rauhallisesti ottaen häntä kädestä kiinni. Italia reagoi kosketukseen ja painautui entistä lähemmäs, käänsi selkänsä veljelleen ja hautasi kasvonsa Japanin hartiaan, mikä tuli kummallekin toiselle miehelle yllätyksenä. Japani tunsi jähmettyvänsä vaistomaisesti, koska hänestä oli kamalan vaikea ottaa vastaan läheisyyttä silloin, kun läsnä oli ulkopuolisia näkemässä. Hän koetti kuitenkin painaa tunteen syrjään eikä työntänyt Italiaa pois.

"Veneziano" Seborga kosketti Italiaa hartiaan, mutta Italia ravisti hänen kätensä heti pois ja takertui Japaniin lujemmin. Seborga vetäytyi ja antoi Japanin lohduttaa ja rauhoittaa veljeään vältellen katsomasta heihin, ettei lisäisi tilanteen tukaluutta entisestään. Siihen meni kauan. Italia oli takertunut Japaniin kuin kyse olisi ollut hengen menetyksestä. Viimein Japani sai hänen jännittyneen olemuksensa pehmenemään. Hän otti Italian molemmat kädet käsiinsä saaden siten hieman enemmän tilaa, kun Italia ei voinut kiertää käsivarsiaan hänen ympärilleen.

"Särkeekö sinun päätä? Tai onko sinun huono olo?"

Italia pudisti päätään. "Väsyttää."

"Siksi sinun pitäisi mennä herra Seborgan kanssa" Japani lausui rauhallisesti ja Italian olemus jännittyi heti ja hänen otteensa tiukkeni. Japani puri hampaitaan yhteen. "Italia, sinä olet niin lähellä, että minun on vaikea..."

Italia kavahti heti kauemmas törmäten selällään Seborgaan. "Anteeksi, Japani. Anteeksi, minä –"

Japani pudisti lyhyesti päätään. "Kuuntele."

Seborgan hämmästykseksi hänen veljensä hermostunut anteeksipyytely hiljeni heti ja hän keskittyi kuuntelemaan.

"Minä pyydän ja tahdon, että sinä menet herra Seborgan mukaan ja lepäät kunnolla" Japani nosti kämmenensä ylös ja Italian vastalauseenaan päästämä inahdus hiljeni. "Kuuntele vielä: kyse on vain levosta, ei eroamisesta kokonaan ja ikiajoiksi. Minä voin tulla katsomaan sinua. Minä tulen katsomaan."

Italia kyhjötti surkeana paikallaan. Seborga uskaltautui puhumaan.

"Japani puhuu totta, Feli. En minä yritä kaapata sinua tai estää teitä näkemästä toisianne. Minua – meitä kaikkia vain huolestuttaa. Sinä Siirryt niin paljon, että se ei ole terveellistä. Siksi minä vain…"

Italia ei lähtenyt mielellään, mutta pitkien suostuttelujen jälkeen he saivat hänet menemään Seborgan mukaan. Kun hän oli kumartunut solmimaan kengännauhoja eikä nähnyt heitä, Seborga lausui äänettömästi Japanille _kiitos,_ mihin Japani vastasi nyökäten.

Hän ei ollut huomannut katsoa kelloa Seborgan ja Italian lähtiessä, mutta luultavasti siitä oli aikaa vain kymmenen minuuttia, minuutti sinne tai tänne, kun ovikello soi uudelleen. Japani luuli heidän palanneen takaisin hakemaan jonkin Italialta unohtuneen tavaran ja kiirehti avaamaan ovea.

Siksi hänen yllätyksensä oli suuri, kun oven takana olikin Saksa.

* * *

.

.

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Ainoa dialogipohjainen deittipeli tai sen tapainen, mitä olen pelannut, on Sweet Crush (eli My Candy Love eli Flirttistoori), joten en oikeastaan tiedä miten niitä pelataan, mutta tämä ajatus, että Amerikka ja Japani pelaisivat yhdessä sen tyylistä peliä (ja sellaista kilttiä versiota eikä mitään tuhmaa!) ei jättänyt minua rauhaan. Toivottavasti tämä ei ollut sysihuono yritys. Minun pitäisi oikeasti jättää peleistä kirjoittaminen kokonaan, kun en osaa pelata yhtäkään... Ai niin, kuvittelen myös että heidän pelaamassaan pelissä pelihahmot on tehty animetyyliin, mutta peli on nimien ynnä muiden osalta lokalisoitu länsimaiseksi (Ayumi onkin Amy ja niin edelleen), koska se on tekevinään pelistä helpommin lähestyttävämmän. En tiedä tehdäänkö niin oikeasti (enää tai koskaan). Jep, minun pitäisi jättää videopelit rauhaan...

Minusta tuntui pitkään, että tämä kappale on epätasainen. Toivottavasti se ei ole sitä häiritsevissä määrin.


	21. Epävarma

Ikäraja: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, romantiikka

Varoitukset: Suuri riita (en tiedä muista, mutta itse ahdistun, jos joudun näkemään sivusta totista riitelyä), väkivallan mahdollisuus

Muut hahmot/maininta: Preussi/Seborga

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Jatkuu siitä, mihin edellinen luku jäi (kannattaa ehkä vilkaista se uudelleen läpi, jos sen lukemisesta on kulunut aikaa).

Saksa on tullut yllättäen Japanin luo, eivätkä he ole puhuneet keskenään pitkään aikaan.

* * *

**Luku 19: Epävarma****  
**

* * *

Saksa ei koskaan tullut kylään ilmoittamatta. Hänestä se oli epäkohteliasta ja sitä paitsi hän oli varma, että se aiheutti vain epämukavuutta ja vaivaa sille jonka luokse saavuttiin. Italia oli tietenkin aivan toista maata ja teki yllätysvierailuja tämän tästä, koska kuka nyt ei haluaisi nähdä ja viettää aikaa ystävien ja rakkaiden kanssa? Mutta Italia olikin Italia ja Saksa oli Saksa. Siksi tämä oli niin vaikeaa. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin estääkseen voimiaan karkaamasta tai päättäväisyyttään horjumasta ja käveli eteenpäin.

Saksa ei koskaan tullut kylään ilmoittamatta etukäteen. Hän oli tehnyt poikkeuksen vain kerran, siinä pöljässä mielentilassa, jonka rakastuminen sai aikaan ja sekin oli ollut päättyä huonosti, koska Japanilla oli juuri silloin vieraita. Miksi se tuntui siltä kuin se olisi tapahtunut kauan sitten? Ei siitä ollut niin kauan, ei oikeasti. Saksa puristi käsiään lujemmin nyrkkiin, se sattui, mutta fyysinen kipu oli parempi kuin se toinen, hellittämättömämpi, mikä ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan. Hän käveli eteenpäin pidemmin, rivakammin askelin, hän ei saanut hidastaa, hänen piti tehdä tämä, koska hänellä oli liikaa töitä eikä hän hallinnut elämäänsä, Italia oli käytännössä kadonnut ja Japani… tuskin puhui hänelle.

Teknisesti ottaen hän oli ilmoittanut tulostaan tekstiviestillä Italialle, jonka tiesi olevan Japanin luona. Se, ettei Italia vastannut mitään – hänet sai niin kovin huonosti kiinni nykyään – oli asia erikseen, hän ei voinut sille mitään ja _voi helvetti,_ Japanin talo näkyi jo. Saksa juoksi, koska rehellisesti se oli ainoa mitä hän saattoi enää tehdä estääkseen itseään kääntymästä takaisin. Hän ei saanut kääntyä takaisin. Hänen piti nähdä Italia ja hänen piti puhua Japanin kanssa, selvittää asiat jotenkin.

Hän antoi itselleen kaksi hengenvetoa ennen kuin painoi ovikelloa.

Japani avasi oven nopeasti, melkein kuin olisi osannut odottaa (kenties Italia oli sittenkin saanut ja välittänyt viestin?), mutta Saksa ehti nähdä aavistuksenomaisen yllättyneisyyden katoavan saman tien hänen kasvoiltaan ja tiesi, ettei Japani ollut tiennyt. Pochi ilmestyi näkyviin, katsahti ylös, mutta menetti mielenkiintonsa heti, kun näki Saksan. Sen silmien tyhjä ilme sanoi ei-vaikuttuneena _ai, sinäkö vain?_ mitä Saksa osasi odottaa. Pahempaa oli, että Japanin silmissä oli sama ilme.

Hiljaisuus oli tukahduttava.

"Onko Italia –?"

"Valitettavasti ei. Hän lähti hetki sitten. Myöhästyitte hieman" Japani lausui viileästi.

"Ai" Saksa äännähti hiljaa.

Japani näytti siltä, että sulkisi oven hänen nenänsä edestä seuraavaksi ja Saksa oli neuvoton etäisen, torjuvan asenteen edessä, oli ollut siitä asti, kun Italia oli antanut hänelle lehden ja pyytänyt lukemaan siinä olevan artikkelin.

Saksa muisti ihmetelleensä hieman ryppyisiä sivuja, koska Italia piti tavallisesti hyvää huolta lehdistään, mutta ei ollut muuten ajatellut asiasta mitään erikoista. Italialla oli tapana luetuttaa hänelle milloin minkäkinlaisia kiinnostavina pitämiään juttuja. Hän oli vain kysynyt halusiko Italia, että hän lukisi sen nyt heti ja Italia oli nyökännyt.

Vasta myöhemmin Saksa tajusi Italian valinneen juuri tuon hetken tarkoituksella, koska silloin oli ollut rauhallista eikä hänellä ollut ollut mitään muuta ja hän oli siis saattanut syventyä lukemiseen rauhassa. Hän ei ollut aavistanut mitään. Ei, vaikka Italia oli puuhannut lähettyvillä hiljaa omiaan selvästi odottaen, että hän pääsisi jutun loppuun. Eikä silloinkaan, kun Italia istui hänen viereensä pöydän ääreen ja kääntyi niin, että oli kokonaan häneen päin.

Sitten Italia puhui ja jotain romahti.

"Syy siihen, miksi pyysin sinua lukemaan tuon jutun, on se, että... että se koskee Japania. Tämä juttu" Italia laski kätensä lehden päälle ja silitti sitä kädellään, "kertoo Japanista."

Saksa muisti miten oli tuijottanut Italiaa pitkään ja laskenut sen jälkeen katseensa alas lehteen ja tuijottanut sitä yhtä pitkään. Hän ei rehellisesti ymmärtänyt miten se, mitä hän lehdessä näki, liittyi siihen mitä Italia puhui tai hänen elämäänsä ylipäätään, eikä hän vielä silloin keittiössä kyennyt tajuamaan kaikkea. Hän oli vain nyökytellyt. Ja jatkanut päiväänsä.

Illalla vuoteessa Italia oli kääntynyt kyljelleen ja kysynyt oliko hän kunnossa. Hän oli koskettanut Saksaa, laskenut käden rintakehälle tarkoittamatta sillä mitään ylimääräistä, ilman taka-ajatuksia, mutta siitä huolimatta Saksa oli murahtanut, vetäytynyt, mutissut jotain välttävää. Oliko se ollut viimeinen kerta, kun Italia nukkui hänen vieressään kokonaisen yön? Jos sekään oli ollut kokonainen. Saksa heräili öisin siihen, että Italia lähti, mutta teeskenteli nukkuvansa. Vain kerran hän oli tarttunut Italiaa kädestä kysyen sanoitta häntä jäämään, mutta Italia oli silittänyt hänen kasvojaan, rauhoitellut häntä ja sanonut, että hänen piti mennä.

Saksa oli kuullut aseksuaalisuudesta ennenkin. Se oli yksi niistä monista uusista sanoista ja käsitteistä, joita hän oli kuullut ja joiden merkityksen hän oli oppinut alkaessaan elää yhdessä Italian kanssa. Itse asiassa se oli yksi niistä käsitteistä, joka hänen oli ollut helppo ymmärtää. Maailma oli nykyään niin täynnä seksiä ja seksuaalisuutta, että hän tunsi välillä itsekin, että halusi päästä pois sen keskeltä.

Mutta se ei ollut sama asia. Sen hän tajusi nyt. Hän tajusi monenlaisia asioita ja koki outoja hankalia tunteita. Hämmennystä, surua, huolta, syyllisyyttä. Varsinkin jälkimmäistä. Hän tajusi, että oli halunnut Japania. Hän oli odottanut Japanin olevan valmis eikä se ollut haitannut yhtään, mutta se ettei Japani halunnut lainkaan, koskaan, oli… musertavaa, jollain tapaa.

Yhtäkkiä hän ei ollut tiennyt miten puhua tai lähestyä Japania luontevasti toisin kuin Italia. Sen takia hän olisi halunnut Italian olevan täällä nyt, pehmentämässä tilannetta tai olemassa välittäjänä heidän välillään. Mutta Italia ei ollut ja muutenkin Saksan piti selvittää tämä itse, koska tässä oli kyse Japanista ja hänestä itsestä, ei Italiasta. (Vaikka hänen pitäisi saada Italia kiinni ja pysähtymään, hänen olisi pitänyt pysäyttää Italia jo silloin aiemmin, kun oli herännyt ja tarttunut häntä kädestä, koska hän tiesi kyllä, mitä Italia teki ja minne hän meni eikä kukaan voinut Siirtyä niin paljon ilman, että se alkoi vaikuttaa negatiivisesti, luoja, miksi hän ei ollut toiminut aiemmin?)

Saksa hengitti sisään ja ulos ja sanoi niin nöyrästi kuin pystyi "Japani, minä haluan puhua kanssasi. Kiltti. Voinko tulla sisälle hetkeksi? Tai jos se ei käy, juttelisitko kanssani tässä ulkona?"

Japani seisoi pitkään vaiti ja paikallaan ja tunne siitä että hän sulkisi oven minä hetkenä hyvänsä hänen nenänsä edestä ei kadonnut mihinkään, mutta lopulta hän astui syrjään ja päästi Saksan sisälle. Saksa kiitti. Japani käveli peremmälle odottamatta häntä. Pochi vilkaisi heitä kummastuneena ja melkein jäi Saksan luo, koska vieraita piti odottaa, mutta heti kun se näki Saksan löytäneen sisäkengät itse, se juoksi Japanin perään. Saksa käveli hieman epävarmasti lähimpään vierailuhuoneeseen epäillen, ettei Japani halunnut hänen tulevan sen pidemmälle, jätti kenkänsä käytävälle huoneen ulkopuolelle ja istui lattiatyynylle.

Häntä pelotti. Japani oli näyttänyt juuri siltä kuin hän näytti hieman ennen riitaa. Saksa tiesi miltä se näytti, koska niinä parina aiempana kertana, joina he olivat koettaneet puhua kaksin, tilanne oli puhjennut riidaksi aivan tyhjästä.

Japani suuttui äärimmäisen harvoin ja riiteli vielä harvemmin. Saksa muisti vain yhden kerran ja siitä oli kauan, se oli sattunut akseliaikoina, kun sota oli alkanut kallistua häviöksi, eivätkä he olleet vielä koskaan aiemmin riidelleet seurustelunsa aikana. Siksi ensimmäinen riita oli yllättänyt hänet täysin.

Se oli pahentunut hetkessä. Japanin iskut olivat tarkkoja. Ne osuivat juuri niihin kohtiin, jotka saivat Saksan kiehumaan heti ja Saksa oli huutanut vihaisena vastaan ennen kuin oli tajunnut. Se järkytti häntä itseään niin suuresti, että hän olisi lopettanut siihen paikkaan, mutta Japani jatkoi hellittämättömänä, kunnes Saksan oli ollut pakko poistua pelätessään mitä vielä tapahtuisi tai mitä hän itse tekisi jos antaisi tilanteen jatkua.

Kun hän riiteli Preussin kanssa kunnolla, he huusivat toisilleen pää punaisina ja kurkku suorina niin, että koko talo tärisi. Mutta kun huudot oli huudettu ja Preussi oli mököttänyt sen pienen ajan, mikä hänen tarvitsi mököttää, asiat olivat yleensä sillä sujut. He sopivat eikä heidän välilleen jäänyt kaunaa.

Italian ja hänen erimielisyydet ja riidat olivat kolmenlaisia. Ensimmäiset syntyivät siitä, että Saksan kärsivällisyys paloi loppuun Italian hölmöilyihin. Toiset olivat niitä kun Italia tiuskahti kunnolla jostain ennalta-arvaamattomasta, pienestä asiasta, kuten siitä, että basilika oli loppu eikä hänelle oltu kerrottu tai wc-rulla oli asetettu väärin päin. Kolmannet olivat isoimpia ja vakavampia, niitä kun he suuttuivat tosissaan toisilleen, mutta sopiminen ja hyvittely kävi lopulta nopeasti.

Riitely Japanin kanssa oli erilaista. Japani oli sitkeä riitelijä, paljon sanallisempi kuin muulloin, paljon viiltävämpi, ja seuraava riita oli jatkunut suoraan edellisestä. Saksa ei ollut tottunut siihen. Hän ei ollut saanut itseään kiinni tarpeeksi ajoissa, vaan putosi omiin ärtyneisiin tunteisiinsa, jotka olivat leimahtaneet nopeammin kuin ikinä ennen. Ja taas hän oli ollut pelottavan lähellä pistettä, jonka jälkeen tiesi käyvänsä fyysisesti käsiksi. Niin oli käynyt joskus Preussin kanssa, he olivat käyneet toisiinsa kiinni silloin, kun heillä kummallakin oli ollut äärimmäisen paha olla, mutta he olivat opetelleet pois siitä. Saksa ei halunnut koskaan palata siihen takaisin. Jos hänen pitäisi vielä kerrankaan havahtua raivon hälvettyä siihen, että hän oli lyönyt ketään rakastaan, hän kuolisi.

Siksi hän meni mieluummin pois.

Japani toi tarjottimella teetä ja laski mukit pöydälle. Niiden väliin, tarkalleen keskelle pöytää, hän laski lautasellisen pikkuleipiä. Saksa näki heti, että ne olivat Italian tekemiä ja tajusi symboliikan. Hän tajusi myös Japanin kylmyyden.

"Japani, minä en halua riidellä."

Japani otti teemukinsa ja piteli sitä molemmin käsin kehottaen hienoisella elekielen muutoksella Saksaa tekemään samoin Pochin maatessa huoneen laitamalla oven lähellä. Saksa otti teemukin ja joi.

Se alkoi hitaasti. Lauseet olivat tarkkoja kuin siveltimenvedot, ne lähestyivät sen verran kaukaa, ettei ansaa huomannut ennen kuin se oli maalattu valmiiksi, ellei tiennyt odottaa sitä. Saksa koetti pysyä rauhallisena, mutta tunsi pulssinsa kiihtyvän ja sanojensa karkaavan vaikka koetti olla hiljaa. Hän yritti analysoida, mistä oli kyse. Riita oli sanoissa, mutta niiden alla kulki jotain muuta, niin oli kaikissa riidoissa, mutta Japani oli taitava piilottamaan itsensä, hän oli tehnyt niin vuosisatoja, eikä Saksa saanut sitä kiinni. Hän menetti hallinnan, iski teemukin matalaan pöytään ja muki halkesi.

Hän nousi ylös – ja näki sen. Pienen välkähdyksen Japanin silmissä.

_Japani halusi hänen lähtevän pois._

Saksa pysähtyi, risti käsivartensa, painoi kädet kainaloihinsa. Hän seisoi paikoillaan, painoi leukansa lähemmäs rintaa ja koetti olla kuuntelematta mitä Japani sanoi. Kun Japani ponnahti jaloilleen täysin tolaltaan, Saksa laskeutui takaisin alas polvilleen ja pisti kämmenensä polviensa alle, painoi niitä lujasti lattiaa vasten ja käski itseään pysymään niin, vaikka maailmanloppu tulisi, antoi sanojen pyyhkiä ylitseen.

Japani veti henkeä, se oli ainoa tauko, ja siihen väliin Saksa iski sanansa.

"Ei onnistu. Sinä et saa ajettua minua pois."

Tilannetta varten olisi pitänyt olla ääniefekti. Särkynyt lasi. Mekaaninen koneiston kirskahdus. Taustamusiikin katkaiseva äänekäs riitasoinnun vongahdus.

Saksan sydän hakkasi lujaa, veri kohisi korvissa. Muuten oli hiljaista. Niin hiljaista, että hänen oli pakko kohottaa kasvonsa ylös.

Japani seisoi aloillaan hievahtamatta ja viha, joka vielä äsken oli säteillyt ulospäin, muuttui tuskaksi ja kääntyi sisäänpäin, Japania itseään päin.

"Japani."

_"Iie!"_

"Japani."

_"Iie!" _Japani toisti peittäen kasvonsa käsillään. Sitten hänen voimansa loppuivat.

Saksa näki miten hän putosi ja olisi halunnut mennä lähemmäs ja ottaa hänet kiinni, mutta Pochi ilmestyi äkisti heidän väliinsä ja näytti Saksalle hampaitaan. Se ei ollut koskaan ennen tehnyt niin ja Saksa pysähtyi. Japani vajosi edelleen ja jäi tatamilattialle liikahtamattomaksi mytyksi.

"Japani!"

Ei vastausta. Saksa kaivoi puhelimensa esiin valmiina soittamaan hätänumeroon, mutta hänen piti päästä lähemmäs katsomaan, antamaan ensiapua – hengittikö Japani edes? oliko hän saanut sairaskohtauksen? – mutta Pochi näytti hänelle uudelleen hampaitaan eikä Saksa arvannut mennä lähemmäs. Pörröinen koira kävi makaamaan Japanin viereen ja ryömi sen verran lähelle että töykkäsi kuonolla Japanin hiuksia ja päätä. Saksa näki Japanin liikauttavan kättään ja koskettavan koiraa, jonka olemus silisi saman tien.

"Japani, oletko tajuissasi? Kuuletko minua? Sano jotain. Pystytkö puhumaan?" Huoli ja adrenaliini kiersivät niin lujaa Saksan kehossa, että häneen sattui ruumiillisesti. Hän ei voinut pysyä paikallaan, vaan hän käveli polvillaan edemmäs. Pochi käännähti katsomaan häntä, mutta ei enää paljastanut hampaitaan ja hitaasti Saksa ryömi lähemmäs. Hän oli kohottanut kätensä koskettaakseen Japania, kääntääkseen häntä hartiasta nähdäkseen hänen kasvonsa, mutta Japanin hiljainen inahdus sai hänet pysähtymään vähän ennen.

"...älä..."

Saksa vetäytyi. Se vaati kaiken hänen tahdonvoimansa, mutta hän vetäytyi.

"Tarvitsetko sinä lääkettä? Pitääkö minun soittaa jonnekin tai jollekulle?"

"...ei..."

Saksa ei uskonut sitä. Japani näytti niin heikolta, voimattomalta, hädin tuskin elossa olevalta. Saksa olisi halunnut nähdä hänen kasvonsa, mutta ne jäivät piiloon mustien hiusten taa eikä hän voinut pyyhkiä niitä pois, koska Japani oli kieltänyt. _Ylikuormitus_, Saksan aivoissa välähti yhtäkkiä hänen keksiessään, mistä oli kyse. Japani oli altistanut itsensä liian pitkään tilanteelle joka oli sosiaalisesti, emotionaalisesti ja/tai aistillisesti hänelle liian kuormittava ja romahtanut. Heidän riitansa yksinään riitti sellaiseksi. Saksa koetti muistella mitä Japani oli kertonut siitä miten tällaisessa tilanteessa piti toimia.

_Älä koske. Anna tilaa._

"Voinko minä tehdä jotain?" Saksa kysyi laskien puhelimen kädestään viereensä (vastahakoisesti, mutta hän pian murskaisi sen huolestuneessa otteessaan, jos ei päästäisi siitä irti) saadakseen kätensä vapaiksi.

"...et."

"Kiltti. Anna minun auttaa. Saanko kantaa sinut edes olohuoneeseen sohvalle, että sinun olisi parempi olla?"

Japani käpertyi entistä pienemmäksi. "...älä."

Saksa katseli ympärilleen huoneessa, mutta siellä ei ollut juuri mitään, sisustus oli hyvin yksinkertainen ja pelkistetty. Matalan pöydän ja istumatyynyjen lisäksi oli vain suuri ruukku, josta kasvoi koristeellinen kasvi ylös seinää kulkevaa ristikkoa. Vastakkaisella seinällä oli pieni vaalea avohyllykkö, jossa oli esillä yksi tai kaksi hillittyä koriste-esinettä muodon ja tunnelman vuoksi vieressään juliste, jossa luultavasti luki mietelause tai jotain muuta rauhoittavaa japanilaisin kirjoitusmerkein kirjoitettuna*. Saksa epäili, ettei Japani halunnut laskea päätään istumatyynylle - ne kuuluivat sentään lattialle ja jonkun takapuolen alle, sen täytyi olla pelkkänä ajatuksena inhottava - joten hän ei keksinyt muuta kuin riisua oman pitkähihaisen päällimmäisen paitansa ja laski sen varovasti Japanin ylle peitoksi.

"…anteeksi..." Japani kuiskasi, ääni pelkkänä henkäyksenä, ja peitti kasvonsa kämmentensä taa.

"Älä. Ei sinun tarvitse."

"...anteeksi... minä olin tarkoituksella ilkeä... minä halusin, että sinä jätät minut... ...minä olen... pahoillani... anna... anna anteeksi..." Sanat tulivat hiljaisina, hitaina ja takkuisina. Japanin hartiat, koko ruumis, tärisivät.

Se särki Saksan sydäntä. Hän ei tiennyt, ei osannut sanoa mitään, mikä olisi oikeasti lohduttanut. Hän toivoi vain Japanin säästävän voimiaan ja koetti lausua rauhoittavasti "Minä en ole lähdössä mihinkään. Me voimme puhua myöhemmin. Minä en ole vihainen tai mitään, ei hätää."

"…anteeksi…" Japani henkäisi väsyneesti vielä kerran ennen kuin vaikeni kokonaan.

Saksa kumartui heti lähemmäs, käänsi hänet selälleen ja näki, että uupumus oli viimein vienyt kaikki hänen voimansa ja tajunnan niiden mukana. Saksa nosti Japanin ylös ja kantoi makuuhuoneeseen Pochin seuratessa kintereillä. Pitkähihainen paita putosi heidän välistään lattialle matkan varrelle. Saksa laski Japanin hetkeksi alas levittääkseen futonin paikalleen. Pochi istui Japanin vieressä sen ajan ja hyppäsi futonille heti, kun se oli valmis. Se oli sen paikka ja se katsoi Saksaa kertoen sen suurelle miehelle. Saksa laski Japanin alas, peitteli, silitti hiukset sivuun märiltä kasvoilta ja perääntyi huoneesta. Hän poimi puseron lattialta mennessään keittiöön ja viikkasi sen kävellessään tajuamatta asiaa lainkaan. Laskettuaan sen pöydälle hän otti lasin kaapista, täytti sen vedellä ja vei sen Japanin viereen lattialle pääpuolelle muovikannella suojattuna, etteivät eläimet pääsisi juomaan siitä.

Vasta sitten, kävellessään toisen kerran käytävään ja huolehdittuaan järjestelmällisesti kaikesta, mille saattoi tehdä jotain, hän antoi periksi omille tunteilleen. Nojaten seinään käsi nyrkkiin puristuneena hän liukui alas, alemmas, kunnes oli polvillaan lattialla. Painuen kumaraan hän pyysi mielessään yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen:

_Älä anna tämän olla loppu._

* * *

.

Kaksi tuntia myöhemmin Japani oli jalkeilla ja kaikki näytti olevan hyvin ja aivan tavallisesti. Se oli aavemaista – Saksa oli käynyt muutaman kerran Japanin huoneen ovella tarkistamassa, miltä hän näytti, ja rehellisesti sanottuna hän oli näyttänyt siltä, ettei nousisi koko päivänä ylös. Siksi Saksa oli melkein hypännyt ulos nahoistaan, kun Japani olikin yllättäen ollut hänen huoneensa ovella kunnioittavasti kumarassa ja kutsunut hiljaa juomaan kanssaan teetä. He menivät pienempään olohuoneeseen, siihen jossa ei ollut minkäänlaisia elektronisia laitteita, ja syvän tummanruskea, lähes musta, matala sohvapöytä oli katettu valmiiksi. Se sai Saksan ihmettelemään itsekseen miten hän ei ollut kuullut mitään ja kuinka kauan Japani oli oikein mahtanut olla valveilla.

Huoneessa oli hiljaista Japanin kaataessa teetä ja Saksa uskaltautui vilkaisemaan häntä varoen. Japani oli vaihtanut vaatteita ja siistinyt itsensä eikä hänen liikkeistään tai elekielestään voinut lukea väsymystä tai heikkoutta. Siitä huolimatta Saksa oli täysin varma, etteivät nuo tunteet olleet kadonneet mihinkään. Japani oli vain työntänyt ne hetkeksi syrjään, aivan kuin niillä ei olisi merkitystä. Silti yksi seikka paljasti jonkin olevan vinossa: Japani ei katsonut häneen päin, ei ollut katsonut vielä kertaakaan. Se teki Saksan olon epämukavaksi, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään, vaan antoi Japanin kaataa teetä hiljaisuudessa. Hän ei aistinut kylmyyttä. Ei tosin oikeaa tyyneyttäkään, mutta onneksi, onneksi ei kylmyyttä.

Japani nyökkäsi ja Saksa otti korvattoman, hienouurteisen teekupin käsiinsä. Se sai hänet ajattelemaan sitä toista, jonka oli aiemmin rikkonut. Laskiessaan kupin huuliltaan, mutta ei käsistään, hän pyysi sitä anteeksi ja lupasi ostaa uuden.

Japani pudisti päätään "Se oli vain materiaa. En tahdo korvausta, se ei ole tarpeen."

Saksa ei tiennyt mitä ajatella lauseesta, mutta se oli omiaan muuttamaan ilmapiiristä liiketapaamisen kaltaisen. Saksa tunsi olevansa puisevan jäykkä ja etäinen laskiessaan teekuppinsa pöydälle ja pyytäessään seuraavaksi anteeksi huutamistaan. Aivan kuin hän olisi ollut töissä kokouksessa eikä aidosti yrittämässä selvittää asioita ja pyytämässä anteeksi. Hän inhosi sitä. Huutaminen oli tuntunut hänestä pahalta ja hän halusi Japanin ymmärtävän sen ja vilkaisi uudelleen ylös, mutta Japani ei vieläkään katsonut häneen päin. Tuli hiljaista.

Japani laski oman teekuppinsa pöydälle.

"Italia on herra Seborgan luona. Hän ei saa Siirtyä enää. Älä anna hänen tehdä niin."

Sävy, jolla hän puhui, huolestutti Saksaa. Siinä oli jotain vääjäämätöntä.

"Japani –"

"Minä tarkoitan sitä, Saksa. Pidä hänestä huolta" Japani lausui painokkaasti.

"Japani –" Saksa koetti saada puheenvuoroa ja liikahti paikallaan.

Japani säpsähti sohvan toisessa päässä aivan kuin häneen olisi osunut sähköisku ja nousi ylös. Hänen kaikki liikkeensä olivat teräviä. Saksa katsoi häneen huolissaan. Japani selvästi ponnisteli pysyäkseen paikallaan ja pitääkseen äänensä vakaana.

"Minä olen pahoillani. Minä en – en voi päästää ketään lähelle juuri nyt. Muuten minä romahdan uudelleen. En, en voi sille mitään."

"Ymmärrän" Saksa sanoi ja nosti kätensä ylös tyynnyttävään eleeseen. Hän ei ollut tarkoittanut säikäyttää tai lisätä toisen ahdinkoa entisestään. "Anteeksi."

Japani pudisti päätään. "Ei. Minä olen –" Japani vaikeni.

Saksa nielaisi. Japani näytti olevan voimiensa rajoilla eikä hän halunnut tilanteen ajautuvan umpikujaan uudelleen. Niinpä hän kysyi kiireesti "Voinko jäädä yöksi?"

_Viimein_ Japani katsoi häneen. Saksa ei varmaan koskaan ollut nähnyt niin tummaa, läpitunkematonta katsetta. Vihollisjoukkojen oli täytynyt vajota pelkoon ja epätoivoon sen edessä ja kenties jossain toisessa tilanteessa Saksa olisi itsekin perääntynyt, mutta nyt hän ei voinut, vaan painoi vain päänsä alas. Hän ei saanut kääntyä takaisin.

"Kiltti. Ei siksi, etten uskoisi sinun pärjäävän yksin, tai että pitäisin sinua lapsena. Minä haluan vain jäädä luoksesi."

Teräs Japanin katseesta katosi ja hän käänsi itsensä sivuun pyytäen anteeksi. "Sinun huoneesi on sinun. Käytä keittiötä vapaasti" hän lausui hiljaa ja käveli pois huoneesta.

He eivät nähneet toisiaan enää sinä iltana. Vatsanpohjassaan huolen ja ahdistuksen vanuttama möykky Saksa vei heidän astiansa keittiöön, tiskasi, sammutti valot ja meni nukkumaan syömättä mitään.

* * *

.

Aamulla Saksa löysi keittiöstä valmiin aamiaisen ja Japanin ennen töihin lähtöään kirjoittaman viestin, jossa hän toivoi Saksan olevan kuin kotonaan niin kauan kuin viipyisi talossa ja pahoitteli sitä, että Saksa oli joutunut tiskaamaan illalla.

_Lounas on valmiina jääkaapissa._

Saksa riisti katseensa ylös viestistä. Mihin aikaan Japani oli oikein herännyt? Tai ehkä kysymys oli pikemminkin, oliko hän nukkunut lainkaan?

Saksa jätti aamiaisen keittiöön ja sivuoven lukitsematta ja Siirtyi omaan maahansa, jossa oli parhaillaan ilta, yö oikeastaan. Japanin työpäivät kestivät pitkään. Jos hän hakisi tietokoneensa, ottaisi kiireellisimmät ja olennaisimmat asiakirjat mukaansa ja pyytäisi myöhemmin, että muut tärkeimmät dokumentit ja ilmoitukset lähettäisiin hänelle sähköpostina, hän voisi työskennellä etänä. Hänellä ei ollut sovittuna mitään tärkeää kokousta tai muuta asiaa koko viikolla – ei, oli yksi, mutta hän voisi perua sen helposti, siitä ei tulisi mitään ongelmia, ja jos jotain muuta tulisi, hän neuvottelisi ne myöhemmäksi. Hän voisi jäädä ja silti tehdä työnsä...

"Mitä sinä rymyät täällä vielä? Minä luulin, että sinä olet nukkumassa."

Saksa kääntyi. Preussi oli hänen työhuoneensa ovella ja katsoi häntä kummissaan. _Koirat_, Saksan mielessä välähti.

"Oletko sinä täällä vai otanko minä koirat mukaani?"

"Mukaan?" Preussi toisti ymmärtämättä yhtään. "Oletko sinä menossa jonnekin? Työmatkalle? Nyt? Koirien kanssa?"

"Oletko sinä täällä?" Saksa toisti kysymyksensä.

"Ludwig, mistä on kyse? Mihin sinä olet menossa?"

Ihmisnimen kuuleminen melkein sai hänet taipumaan. Veli, pikkuveli, Länsi, Herra Sääntö, Saksa. Ne olivat nimiä, joilla Preussi puhutteli häntä paljon useammin. Ludwig hän oli vain silloin, kun Preussi oli vakavissaan, kaikkein tosissaan.

"Jokin on vaivannut sinua pidemmän aikaa. Mitä se on?"

Saksa kääntyi takaisin työpöytäänsä päin. Hänen täytyi palata. Hän ei voinut antaa periksi, ei vielä. "Minä... en voi kertoa. En vielä. Minun pitää mennä. Oletko täällä koirien kanssa? Ja kerrot, jos jotain suurta tapahtuu?"

Jos kaikki olisi ollut niin kuin tavallisesti, Preussi olisi nurissut ikään kuin se, mitä Saksa pyysi, olisi kamalan vaivalloista ja olisi koettanut onkia tietoonsa syyn Saksan lähtöön loputtomin suorin ja epäsuorin kysymyksin. Mutta kaikki ei ollut tavallisesti. Saksa ei ollut vielä koskaan aiemmin tehnyt tällaisia ohareita tai koettanut luistaa työstään. Tosin, teknisesti ottaen hän ei tehnyt niin nytkään, mutta silti, kaikki oli hyvin epätavallista ja Preussin oli myönnettävä, että hän oli huolissaan. Oli ollut jo kauan.

Niinpä hän vastasi ainoastaan "Joo. Minä olen täällä. Ilmoittele itsestäsi välillä, niin tiedän, että olet vielä olemassa."

Saksa lupasi, kiitti ja katosi nopeasti.

* * *

.

Japani tuli takaisin myöhään tuoden valmiit ruoka-annokset mukanaan. Pahoiteltuaan asiantilaa (Saksa oletti, että kellonaikaa) ja ulkoilutettuaan Pochin, he asettuivat keittiöön syömään hyvin myöhäistä illallista.

Keskustelu oli varovaista – tavanomaisia kysymyksiä päivänkulusta – ja hiljaisuutta oli paljon enemmän kuin puhetta, mutta he olivat samassa huoneessa. Kun Saksa mainitsi soittaneensa Italialle vähän ennen kuin Japani tuli, Japanin syömäpuikot pysähtyivät.

"Miten hän voi?"

"Nukkui. Seborga vastasi hänen puhelimeensa ja lupasi kertoa hänelle heti, kun hän heräisi, että –"

Japani laski syömäpuikkonsa alas niille tarkoitetulle pienelle tyynylle kulhonsa viereen. "Minä olen pahoillani."

Saksa oli ymmällään.

Japani painoi päänsä. "Minun syytäni, kokonaan… mitä jos hän ei ala voida hyvin?"

Saksa avasi suunsa osaamatta sanoa mitään. Hän näki itsesyytösten pyyhkivän Japanin yli hänen istuessaan pää kumarassa, kädet sylissään käsivarret suorina. Japani ei koskaan antanut helpolla anteeksi virheitään, erehdyksiään tai heikkouksiaan, hänen tunnollinen, korkeita odotuksia ja kovia vaatimuksia itselleen asettava luonteensa ei sallinut sitä. Saksa tunnisti piirteessä itsensä ja vaikka hän tiesi miten vaikea jonkun toisen oli vakuuttaa päinvastaista, hän yritti silti.

Japani pudisti päätään.

"…te käytte niin paljon paremmin yhteen…"

"Ei."

"…teillä on paljon vähemmän ongelmia…"

"Japani, lopeta."

"…minusta ei ole mihinkään… ilman minua…"

"Sinä et voi päättää siitä yksin. Sinä et voi päättää, mitä me tunnemme. Italia on ollut täällä yksinomaan siksi, että rakastaa sinua. _Minä_ olen täällä samasta syystä. Enkä minä lähde pois. Kaikilla on joskus vaikeaa, mutta vaikeudet voi voittaa. Yhdessä paremmin kuin yksin. Älä työnnä minua pois."

"Anteeksi…" Japani poistui pöydästä.

Saksa ei koettanut pysäyttää häntä.

* * *

.

Heidän jokainen kohtaamisensa oli yhtä varovainen ja jäykkä eikä Japanin herkkyystaso laskenut hetkeksikään; kaikki hänen olemuksessa kielsi tulemasta liian lähelle. Silti he hakeutuivat samoihin tiloihin, vaikka vain istuakseen hiljaisuudessa, koettaen löytää tien takaisin toistensa luo.

"…minulla oli ikävä sinua" Japani kuiskasi.

Sävy oli niin murheellinen, että Saksa olisi halunnut koskettaa, silittää, lohduttaa ja huomioida muuten fyysisesti, mutta hän ei voinut mennä lähelle. Hän saattoi vain toistaa Japanin sanat.

"Minullakin oli ikävä sinua."

**-...-...-...-**

**-...-...-...-**

He eivät vältelleet toisiaan. He puhuivat.

Sanat saattoivat tulla pitkien hiljaisuuksien jälkeen, lohkeilleina, kömpelöinä ja lyhyinä, mutta he puhuivat. Jokainen pahoittelu ja anteeksipyyntö, jokainen yritys ja ele, jokainen tykkäämisen ja pitämisen sana oli pieni kivi, jonka he kantoivat toistensa jalkoihin pois sydäntensä päältä.

Kunnes jäljellä oli enää yksi.

**-...-...-...-**

**-...-...-...-**

"Italia näytti minulle sen lehtijutun" Saksa sanoi.

Oli sunnuntai.

He olivat kävelyttämässä Pochia. Aurinko oli laskemassa, oranssi valo paistoi juuri siltä tasolta, että se tuntui koko ajan häikäisevän silmiä ja sai Saksan kaipaamaan aurinkolaseja, jotka oli unohtanut sisälle. Hän odotti Japanin vastausta toivoen, ettei ollut puhunut liian äkkiä tai lähestynyt aihetta liian tökerösti. Pochin pysähtyessä nuuhkimaan jotain seljapuun juurella hän oli vaan ajatellut, että oli aika, ja sanonut sen mitä oli sanonut. He eivät olleet puhuneet siitä vielä, eivät suoraan ja kunnolla.

"Tiedän" Japani sanoi hiljaa. "Hän kysyi minulta voisiko näyttää sen. Kysyi voisiko hän kertoa vai haluaisinko tehdä sen itse." Hiljaisuus. "Annoin luvan, koska olin varma, etten saisi sitä itse sanottua."

"Se ei haittaa. Tarkoitan, se mitä olet. Se ei haittaa."

Japani pysyi vaiti, mutta näytti siltä, ettei uskonut.

"Japani –"

Pochi lähti liikkeelle ja Japani käveli eteenpäin. Saksa jäi hetkeksi paikalleen ennen kuin seurasi. Aurinko jatkoi laskemistaan. Valo alkoi vaihtua hämäryyteen.

Äkkiä Saksalle tuli tunne, että jos hän räpäyttäisi silmiään tai antaisi huomionsa herpaantua hetkeksi, Japani saattaisi kadota. Etääntyvä selkä – ja sitten ei mitään. Vain illan sininen hetki. Eikä hän näkisi Japania enää koskaan.

Saksa pysähtyi. Ajatus kietoutui hänen ympärilleen niin, ettei hän kyennyt ottamaan enää askeltakaan. Voimattomana hän katseli miten Japani käveli pois.

Hän tajusi olevansa polvillaan maassa tuntiessaan koiran pienen etutassun koskettavan niistä toista. Saksa kohotti päätään odottaen näkevänsä Berlitzin, mutta mäyräkoiran sijaan hän näki Pochin. Pochi käänsi päänsä sivuun, niin että katsoi Saksaa vain sivusilmällä ennen kuin toisti eleen. Se ei ollut vielä koskaan antanut Saksalle tassua tai tullut omaehtoisesti lähelle, jos sillä vain oli vaihtoehtoja tehdä jotain muuta.

Seuraavaksi Saksan näkökenttään ilmestyi kaksi käsivartta. Japani otti Saksan oikean käden käsiensä väliin.

"Minä olen pahoillani, että laitoin sinut niin koville vain siksi, että uskoin sinun kestävän sen. Minä olen pahoillani, että olin kylmä. Minä olen pahoillani, että sain sinut niin vihaiseksi että pelkäsit satuttavasi minua. Minä olen pahoillani, etten ole parempi."

Japani painoi Saksan käden poskelleen ja jatkoi "Minä olen pahoillani, että ohitin tunteesi. Etten voinut päästää lähelle. Minä olen pahoillani, etten kertonut. Etten luultavasti koskaan voi, etten koskaan voi –"

Saksa silitti Japanin kasvoja.

"Minä jään sinun luoksesi."

Japani painautui Saksan kämmentä vasten ja sulki silmänsä.

"Minä tiedän" hän kuiskasi.

Ulkona pimeän laskeutuessa he löysivät viimein toistensa luo.

.

.

.

* * *

Alaviite:

* "_Usko pois, _Bruder_, todellisuudessa niissä lukee pelkkiä ruokottomuuksia, koska mistä me voisimme sen tietää ja se olisi ihan oikein! Mitä varten jengin pitää olla niin tyhmää ja mielikuvituksetonta, että alkaa apinoida itselleen toisten kulttuurisia juttuja vain siksi, että se näyttää esteettisesti yhtäkkiä coolilta?"_

Saksa ei jakanut tätä Preussin teoriaa, jonka tämä oli kehitellyt silloin, kun kaikki aasialainen tuli muotiin ja yhdellä jos toisella tuntui olevan tuollaisia tauluja tai tatuointeja, joissa luki tai oli lukevinaan "tyyneys" tai "onnellisuus" tai "vesi".

* * *

.

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

_Fluffyyy! Minä haluan palata takaisin fluffyyn! _ajattelin tätä ja edellistä (ja sitäkin edellistä?) lukua kirjoittaessani. Mieleni tekisi pyytää Saksalta, Italialta ja Japanilta anteeksi, kun laitan heidät niin koville. Silti mielestäni tarinan piti mennä tähän, koska heidän pitää käsitellä asiat läpi.

Tämän luvun kirjoittamiseen meni ikuisuus. Mylläsin ja kääntelin sitä ympäri niin monta kertaa, etten enää tiedä onko se kunnollinen vai ei. Pelkään, että se on pelkkää ylikirjoitettua tunnemössöä ja siksi jemmasin sitä kirjoituskansiossa toisen ikuisuuden ennen julkaisemista.


	22. Takaisin kotiin

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka (seurustelu, fluffy), perhe

Varoitukset: -

Muut hahmot/maininta: Seborga, Romano/Ranska, Englanti

* * *

**Luku 20: Takaisin kotiin**

* * *

Fleecepeitto oli hiekanvärinen, pehmeä ja pörröinen ja sitä koristi koko sen pituudelta tummemmilla ruskean sävyillä kuvat savannin eläimistä. Italia istui Seborgan olohuoneen sohvalla varpaat vieressään istuimella, polvet koukussa ja oli kääriytynyt peittoon, koska se oli mukava, ei siksi että hänen olisi ollut kylmä tai hän olisi tarvinnut sitä muuten. Hän selasi televisio-ohjelmia läpi, mutta mikään ei vaikuttanut kiinnostavalta ja hän sammutti television ikävystyneenä.

Italian ei varsinaisesti tarvinnut olla ja maata sohvalla kaiken aikaa, mutta hän väsyi nopeammin kuin aikaisemmin. Kun hän oli antanut väsymykselle ensimmäisen kerran periksi saavuttuaan Seborgan luo, hän oli nukkunut 24 tuntia yhteen putkeen. Se oli viimein saanut hänet tajuamaan, että Japani, Seborga ja Romano olivat oikeassa: hän tarvitsi lepoa. Niinpä hän oli vain nukkunut suurimman osan ajastaan, mutta aivan hiljattain hän oli jaksanut pysytellä hereillä ja se oli tylsää, varsinkin jos Seborga oli muualla ja hänen piti olla yksinään. Hän painoi päänsä hetkeksi selkänojaa vasten tympääntyneenä.

"Seborga?" hän huhuili kuuluvasti, kokeeksi. Ei vastausta. Italia huokaisi. Hän ajatteli käyvänsä keittiössä hakemassa jotain naposteltavaa, mutta ei jaksanut nousta ylös heti. Uneksiessaan mitä kaikkia herkkuja löytäisi keittiöstä, hän nukahti oikeasti ja heräsi siihen, kun Seborga ravisti häntä keveästi hartiasta.

"Veneziano, sinä sait vieraan."

"Ve?"

"Oletko hereillä? Minä jätän teidät hetkeksi kahden ja tuon kohta jotain juotavaa ja tarjottavaa, okei?"

Italia istui paremmin, hankasi silmiään ja pyyhkäisi suupieliään siltä varalta, että oli kuolannut unissaan. Seborga kulki oviaukossa jonkun ohi ja seuraavaksi tuo joku astui sisään.

"Saksa!" Italia huudahti riemuissaan kohottaen käsivartensa ylös odottavasti.

Saksa vilkaisi taakseen nähdäkseen oliko Seborga varmasti lähtenyt (ei voinut olla vilkaisematta, se oli niin vanha tapa) ennen kuin käveli lähemmäs. Jos Italian olisi pitänyt arvata, hän olisi veikannut Saksan jäävän seisomaan ja kumartuvan kömpelön hankalasti häntä kohti tervehtiäkseen. Mielessään Italia toivoi, että Saksa istahtaisi sen sijaan hänen viereensä sohvalle, koska silloin hän voisi koettaa kietoutua Saksan käsivarren ympärille ja pyrkiä kainaloon.

Mutta Saksa ei tehnyt kumpaakaan. Polvistuen sohvan eteen hän halasi Italiaa lujaa, lujempaa kuin Italia osasi odottaa, ja kuiskasi matalasti hänen korvaansa yhden ainoan sanan todella tarkoittaen sitä.

"Anteeksi."

Italialta meni hetki ennen kuin hän ymmärsi ja hänen silmänsä täyttyivät kyynelistä saman tien. Tyhmä Ludwig. Jos Saksa halusi, että hän käyttäytyisi joskus järkevämmin ja hillitymmin, hänen ei pitäisi itse aiheuttaa hänelle tällaisia suuria tunnetilan muutoksia. Italia kietoi omat kätensä Saksan selkään ja kuiskasi vastaan "Hei, pitkästä aikaa. Minun oli ikävä sinua."

"Minullakin sinua."

"Onko Japani kunnossa?"

Saksa äännähti myöntävästi "M-hm, on."

Tieto huojensi Italiaa vähän. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Japania tultuaan Seborgan luo eikä Japani ollut käynyt katsomassa häntä niin kuin oli luvannut. Italia tiesi, että se johtui siitä, että Saksa oli mennyt tapaamaan Japania melkein heti hänen oman lähtönsä jälkeen. Seborga oli kertonut sen hänelle heti ensimmäisenä (tai ehkä pitäisi sanoa toisena) päivänä, kun hän oli herännyt ja Japani ja Saksa olivat molemmat kertoneet siitä hänelle myös omin erillisin viestein, Japani pahoillaan siitä ettei voinutkaan tulla.

"Ja te saitte puhuttua ja sovittua?" Italia jatkoi, levottomana. Hän oli soittanut ja lähettänyt viestejä kummankin kanssa tai he olivat soittaneet ja laittaneet viestejä hänelle, mutta silti Italia ei tiennyt tarkemmin mitä Saksa ja Japani olivat tehneet ja puhuneet ollessaan kahden. Hän oli vain koettanut uskoa ja luottaa siihen, ettei kaikki voinut olla huonosti, jos he saattoivat olla saman katon alla ja jäädä yöksi toistensa luo. Jos he edelleen viestivät toisilleen kolmisin.

Saksan pää liikkui nyökkäävästi hänen kaulaansa vasten.

"Hyvä. Hyvä. Hyvä. Pussaa minua, jooko?" Italia pyysi.

Saksa käänsi päätään ja kosketti huulillaan Italian niskaa. Se oli mukavaa, kutitti hieman, mutta Italia halusi oikean, kunnon suudelman huulille ja nosti Saksan päätä niin että heidän kasvonsa olivat lähekkäin ja odotti Saksan tulevan lähemmäs, hän halusi Saksan haluavan, oliko se ilkeää? Italia melkein uskoi niin, melkein lakkasi toivomasta, kun Saksan huulet painuivat hänen huuliaan vasten. Italia vastasi suudelmaan.

"Kiitos" hän kuiskasi ja suuteli Saksan kasvoja lisää pienin kevein suudelmin. Sitten hän vetäytyi ja taputti sohvaa vieressään tyrkäten peittoa syrjemmälle. "Istu minun viereeni, niin Seborga voi tuoda meille jotain hyvää."

"Miten sinä voit? Jaksatko sinä tavata vieraita?" Saksa kyseli istuen Italian viereen.

"Jaksan! En minä ole kipeä. Itse asiassa minä ajattelin juuri tänään, että haluaisin mennä lenkille koirien kanssa. On niin outoa, kun ympärillä ei ole yhtään karvakasaa. Seborga, etkö sinä haluaisi hankkia lemmikkiä?" Italia käännähti veljeensä päin. Saksa kääntyi myös ja toivoi, ettei Seborga ollut ollut kuulo- tai näköetäisyydellä kovin kauan. Vaikka mikrovaltio olikin italialaisveljeksistä se rennoin ja suhtautunut aina mutkattomasti heidän seurusteluunsa, Saksasta oli silti kiusallista jos joku näki Italian ja hänet hempeilemässä.

"Jaa-a, enpä tiedä. Minä en usko, että minulla on aikaa huolehtia koirasta tai marsusta tai mistään" Seborga sanoi kantaen käsissään mehukannua ja lautasellista eri tavoin täytettyjen patongin paloja. "Siirrätkö vähän tavaroitasi?" hän sanoi Italialle, joka kahmaisi nopeasti pöydältä epämääräisen kasan lehtiä ja muita viihdykkeitä, jotka olivat päässeet hänen huomaamattaan kerääntymään ja laski ne tyhjälle paikalle vierelleen.

Saksa tuumi mielessään, että Seborga oli todennäköisesti oikeassa sanoessaan, ettei hänellä ollut aikaa lemmikin hoitamiseen. Hän vaikutti vielä Italiaakin vilkkaammalta ja oli jatkuvasti menossa milloin minnekin. Italia kuitenkin jatkoi ajatusleikkiä.

"Sinä voisit hankkia kissan!" hän huudahti Seborgan selälle Seborgan mennessä hakemaan keittiöstä juomalaseja ja serviettejä. "Sitä ei tarvitsisi ulkoiluttaa ja minä voisin tulla hoitamaan sitä, kun olet poissa!"

Seborgan nauru kuului kauempaa. "Sen minä kyllä uskon! Ja kun minä tulisin takaisin, se olisi unohtanut minut kokonaan ja kiintynyt sinuun" Seborga jatkoi tullessaan takaisin.

Italian ilme muuttui huolestuneeksi. "En minä tahallani –"

"Feli, minä vaan höpsin. Älä ota sitä todesta" Seborga keskeytti hänet istuen alas jalkarahille, joka oli samaa sarjaa sohvan kanssa. "Minulla ei ole kissaa, eikä sinun tarvitse murehtia mielikuvituseläintä. _Jos_ minulla olisi kissa, minä kutsuisin sinut vahdiksi epäröimättä ja ensimmäisenä – Romano ei siihen hommaan suostuisi mistään hinnasta."

Italia rentoutui.

"Miksi te ette hommaa kissaa yhdessä?" Seborga kysyi kallisten päätään."Etkö sinä pidä kissoista, Saksa?"

"Kyllä kissat voivat olla mukavia" Saksa sanoi ajatellen Tamaa, "mutta…"

"Gilbird" Italia lausui.

Seborga joi mikrovaltionsa sinivalkoisen lipun koristamasta lasistaan (itsemaalattuja, Saksa epäili) kurtistaen kulmiaan. "Gilbird? Ai niin. Aivan. Se voisi olla haastavaa."

Keskustelu soljui omalla painollaan eteenpäin kevyesti aiheesta toiseen ja Italia ja Seborga nauroivat tämän tästä keksimilleen hölmöille jutuille. Saksa pudisteli niille päätään, mutta ei koettanut peittää huvittunutta hymynkaretta, joka nyki hänen huuliaan. Kun Italia näki sen, hän halasi Saksan käsivartta päätä pahkaa eikä Saksa – huolimatta siitä miten hänen täytyi tuntea olonsa vähintäänkin hivenen kiusaantuneeksi – koettanut ravistaa häntä pois tai yrittänyt saada häntä käyttäytymään.

Seborga nyökkäsi sille mielessään hyväksyvästi. Hän oli tarkkaillut kaksikkoa salaa koko välipalan ajan. Italia oli selkeästi alkanut voida paremmin sinä aikana, jonka oli viettänyt hänen luonaan. Suurimmalta osin sen täytyi johtua siitä, että hän oli lakannut Siirtymästä ja sai levätä, vaikka oli heillä ollut myös hauskaa yhdessä ja Italia oli sanonut niin itsekin ääneen monta kertaa. Silti nyt, pelkästään istuessaan Saksan vieressä, Italian olemus kirkastui ja parantui silmissä. Seborga ihmetteli itsekseen eikö Romano todella pystynyt näkemään sitä, vai pelkäsikö hän vaan niin syvästi sitä mahdollista päivää, jona he eivät ehkä voisikaan olla yhdessä, että kohteli siksi Saksaa aina niin töykeästi. Vaikka niin tosin tapahtui nykyään paljon harvemmin. Romano oli pehmentynyt ajan myötä, mutta kukaan heistä ei sanonut sitä hänelle ääneen tai Romano polttaisi pian päreensä heihin niin totaalisesti, ettei puhuisi heille puoleen vuoteen.

Italia nojasi päätään Saksan olkaa vasten ja istui hiljaa omiin ajatuksiinsa uponneena, kun Saksa sanoi yllättäen "No niin. Menemmekö?"

"Me?" Italia kohotti katseensa kummastuneena ja katsahti ympärilleen kuin nähdäkseen ne muut, joihin Saksa viittasi. Hän näki ainoastaan Saksan vaaleansinisen katseen.

"Et sinä ole kipeä, Veneziano" Seborga muistutti hymyillen kerätessään heidän käyttämänsä lasit pinoksi ja sulloi käytetyt servietit päällimmäisen sisään. "Sinä voit lähteä, jos haluat."

"Ve! Haluan!" Italia pomppasi ylös sohvalta. Sitten hän kääntyi nopeasti ja syöksähti halaamaan Seborgaa. "Kiitos siitä, että sain olla täällä ja kiitos kaikesta mitä olet vuokseni tehnyt. Minä rakastan sinua. Minä voin tulla talovahdiksi, koska vain haluat! Pyydät vaan! Ja minä autan sinua aina, jos sinulla on vaikeaa."

Seborgan vastatessa Italialle jotain yhtä tunteellista Saksa viikkasi ruskeankirjavan fleecepeiton siistiksi pinoksi ja oli seuraavaksi tarttumassa lehtiin ja muihin tavaroihin, jotka Italia oli siirtänyt pöydältä sohvalle, mutta Italia keskeytti hänet tarttumalla hänen käteensä.

"Minä vien ne" hän sanoi, kasasi kaiken syliinsä ja lähti viemään niitä paikoilleen. Saksa ja Seborga jäivät olohuoneeseen kaksin.

Saksa karisti kurkkuaan. "Japani ja minä haluamme kiittää sinua myös, Seborga."

Seborga katsahti silmänräpäyksen ajan hämillään Saksan kättelyyn ojentamaa kättä ennen kuin tarttui siihen molemmin käsin ja kiskaisi Saksan (tai ehkä paremminkin itsensä, koska Saksa oli voimakkaampi ja seisoi hievahtamatta aloillaan) lähemmäs halaukseen.

"Te olette perhettä yhtä lailla, ainakin minun silmissäni, ja perheen tehtävä on tukea ja auttaa ja rakastaa silloinkin, kun on vaikeaa. Aina." Seborga sanoi ja irtosi lujasta halauksesta hitaasti. "Sitä paitsi Felillä ja minulla oli hauskaa, oikeasti. Vietimme harva se ilta pyjamabileitä: elokuvia, pizzaa, _gelatoa_. Vähän niin kuin lapsuudessa – tai niin, tiedäthän."

Saksa tajusi mitä Seborga tarkoitti. Siinä lapsuudessa, jota heillä kellään ei oikeastaan ollut ollut. Silloin kun useimmat heistä olivat oikeasti olleet lapsia, ei elokuvia oltu vielä keksittykään. Pyjamabileistä puhumattakaan. Mutta se ei tarkoittanut, etteivätkö he voineet leikkiä niin myöhemmin. Ja ottaen huomioon miten leikkimielisiä italialaisveljekset olivat, he olivat takuulla syöneet pizzaa ja tuijottaneet elokuvia niin kauan että heidän silmänsä olivat muuttuneet neliöiksi ja mahansa olivat lähellä halkeamispistettä.

"Romano soitti minulle. Sen perusteella, mitä hän sanoi, minä oletan, että kaikki on hyvin nyt. Teidän kaikkien välillä" Seborga kuulosti kysyvän ja toteavan yhtä aikaa ja Saksa suoristi selkänsä.

"Kyllä" hän vastasi lyhyesti.

"Ve, valmis" Italia ilmoitti ilmestyen heidän viereensä.

"Hyvä" Seborga vastasi yhtälailla Saksalle kuin Italiallekin. Sitten hän lisäsi äkisti "Odota vielä hetki, Feli" ja lähti hakemaan jotain. "Tässä, sinun vaatteesi" hän sanoi ojentaen Italialle rapisevapintaisen kestokassin, jonka sisällä hänen vaatteensa olivat siististi viikattuina. Italia vilkaisi itseään ilmeisesti tajuten vasta silloin, että hänellä oli lainavaatteet yllään.

"Minä palautan nämä sinulle, kun me näemme seuraavan kerran" Italia lupasi. Seborga heilautti hänelle vain kättään ilmentääkseen, ettei asialla ollut kiirettä.

Saksa asteli edeltä ulos ja autolle tietäen, etteivät hyvästit loppuisi vielä vähään aikaan; hänestä tuntui joskus, että Italia vietti vieraisilla enimmän ajan eteisessä tärkeimpien sanottavien kerääntyessä mieleen juuri lähdön hetkellä. Hän ehti hyvin soittaa ja tarkistaa muutaman asian odotellessaan.

"Anteeksi, että jouduit odottamaan" Italia sanoi pompittuaan viimein autolle. "Minä kysyin Seborgalta vielä yhtä reseptiä; me söimme yksi päivä todella hyvää jälkiruokaa, jonka hän oli tehnyt itse ja minä halusin oppia tekemään sitä myös." Turvavyö naksahti kiinni ja Italia veti henkeä aloittaakseen aivan toisesta aiheesta. Saksa käynnisti auton ja antoi hänen puhua sydämensä kyllyydestä.

Seborgan talo sijaitsi aivan mäen päällä olevan mikrovaltion laitamilla, kaukana vanhahtavasta, aikaan pysähtyneeltä näyttävästä ja miniatyyrimaisesta keskustasta, mutta silti sinivalkoisia lippuja näki liehumassa talojen kulmilla. Suuri ja koristeellinen Tervetuloa-kyltti jäi pian taakse. He olivat ajaneet liki puoli tuntia, kun Italian otsa kurtistui kummastuneena.

"Hei Saksa, mihin me olemme menossa?" hän kysyi havahduttuaan katselemaan maisemia tarkemmin ja tajuttuaan, että he olivat edelleen hänen valtiossaan. Saksa ei ollut Siirtynyt, vaan ajanut koko ajan perinteisesti ilman sitä.

"Sinun talollesi" Saksa vastasi.

"Ai. Minä luulin..."

"Kai sinä haluat vaihtaa takaisin omiin vaatteisiin ja nähdä kaiken olevan kunnossa pitkän poissaolosi jälkeen?" Saksa vilkaisi häntä, ääni ja olemus järkevinä ja asiallisina.

"Haluan kyllä, mutta... Jäätkö sinä yöksi? Vai onko sinulla huomenna töitä?"

"On töitä" Saksa huokaisi.

Italia ainoastaan nyökkäsi katse alhaalla. He eivät olleet nähneet ikuisuuksiin. Hän olisi halunnut viettää aikaa Saksan kanssa vähän pidempään.

Sitten hän tajusi, että hän _oli_ Saksan kanssa parhaillaan ja työnsi aiemman harmin mielestään. Jos hän saisi vain tämän automatkan ajan, hänen piti keskittyä hetkeen ja nauttia siitä.

"Voinko minä näyttää yhden hauskan videon, jonka löysin netistä?" Italia kysyi kaivaen puhelimensa esiin.

"Minä ajan autoa, en voi katsoa videoita nyt."

"Ei haittaa, tämän voi kuunnella. Tässä on koira ja sen omistaja ja he laulavat toisilleen laulun" Italia etsi videota suosikeistaan.

Saksa kohotti kulmiaan epäillen "Koirakin?"

"Kyllä! Se on tosin tekstitetty meitä ihmisiä varten, mutta minä voin lukea sen sinulle, se on todella hauska!"

Saksa pudisti päätään mielessään mutta antoi Italian soitattaa videon (se oli hauska, Saksan oli pakko myöntää) ja toisen ja mitä ikinä Italia keksikään. Ainoastaan pyynnön pysähtyä jäätelölle hän epäsi, mutta Italia vaikutti pääsevän sen yli nopeasti. Saksa puolittain odotti koko ajan missä vaiheessa Italia kysyisi häntä jäämään yökylään uudelleen tai muuten vaan, mutta Italia ei kysynyt.

Matka taittui nopeasti. Kun auto pysähtyi tienlaitaan Italioiden kotitalon eteen, Italia avasi vyönsä nopeasti ja tarttui jaloissaan olleen kestokassin kahvoihin. "Kiitos kyydistä, _bello_" hän sanoi ja avasi oven nousten ylös.

Ei vieläkään kysymystä. Saksa oli melko vaikuttunut. Hän avasi oman ovensa. "Odota. Minä saatan sinut sisälle."

Italian ilme näytti epävarmalta – hän ajatteli luultavasti, että eroaminen etuoven luona olisi vaikeampaa kuin tässä – mutta päätyi hymyilemään. "Hyvä on" hän myöntyi.

Saksa lukitsi auton ovet ja käveli Italian vierellä aina etuovelle asti, hyvästeli lyhyesti suudelman kera ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. Sitten hän kääntyi hiljaa takaisin. Italia ei huomannut mitään. Hän oli laskenut kassin kädestään maahan ja asetti taskustaan kaivamaansa avainta oveen. _Tarkasti nyt, muuten Italia lyö päänsä ovenkarmiin._ Saksa odotti, että Italia oli päässyt kynnyksen yli ja kaappasi hänet sitten ylös hartialleen.

"Mit-! Saksaaa! Minua pelottaa!" Italia kiljui säikähtäneenä. "Mihin sinä viet minua? Kengät! Sinulla on kengät jalassa sisällä!"

Saksa ei piitannut, vaan harppoi talon halki.

Ovi sisäpihalle oli auki, niin kuin pitikin. Saksa käveli suoraan ulos, laski Italian alas ja käänsi hänet ympäri kasvot pihalle päin. Koirat juoksivat heti heitä vastaan. Italia oli ymmällään, täysin pyörällä päästään. Sitten hän alkoi hahmottaa yksityiskohtia. Paperilyhdyt puissa, suuren valkoisen huviteltan keskellä pihaa, italiankielisten kirosanojen puuttumisen luoman hiljaisuuden, hiljaisen tunnelmamusiikin (ja jos hän olisi ehtinyt katsoa ympärilleen sisällä talossa, hän olisi nähnyt, että se oli siivottu lattiasta kattoon tehokkuudella, jollaista se ei ollut varmaan vielä koskaan kokenut).

"Saksa, mitä -?" Italia kysyi hitaasti kääntyen ympäri, mutta Saksa nyökäytti päätään, jotta hän katsoisi eteensä. Italia kääntyi ja näki Japanin astuvan teltasta puku päällä valtava kukkakimppu kädessään. Italia vingahti ja syöksyi juoksuun.

Saksa hymyili ja kääntyi mennäkseen sisälle vaihtamaan vaatteensa. Kun hän palasi takaisin suoristaen puvuntakkiaan ja oikaisten hihojaan, Italia ja Japani olivat menneet sisälle telttaan. Hän oli koettanut hidastella tarkoituksella, jotta Japanilla olisi tarpeeksi aikaa, mutta siitä huolimatta hän astui telttaan juuri kun Italia oli saanut luettua Japanin kirjoittaman kirjeen loppuun ja ripustautui hänen kaulaansa itkien liikutuksesta ja sopertaen italiaa, josta ei saanut mitään selvää.

Saksa peruutti hiljaa takaisin ulos.

Japanin ja hänen yhdessä suunnittelema yllätys näytti onnistuneen. Italian tuominen paikalle oli ollut yllättävän helppoa. Ehdottomasti vaikein vaihe oli ollut saada Romano suostumaan siihen, että he saisivat viettää illan täällä. Saksa oli sanonut Japanille, että olisi paljon helpompaa, jos he viettäisivät sen ennemmin joko hänen tai Japanin talossa, sillä he eivät varsinaisesti olleet hyvissä kirjoissa Romanon silmissä juuri nyt, mutta Japani oli pitänyt sitkeästi kiinni siitä, että he viettäisivät illan Italioiden talolla ja todennut tyynesti Saksan epäilyihin "Anna minä huolehdin herra Romanosta."

Saksa ei ollut yllättynyt vähääkään, kun Romano oli sanonut heti heidän ehdotuksensa kuultuaan jyrkästi ja lopullisesti "Ei". Tietäen, ettei mikään ollut yhtä turhaa kuin mielensä päättäneen ja itsepäisimmällä tuulellaan olevan vanhemman italialaisveljeksen kanssa kinaaminen, Saksa oli ollut valmis lähtemään siinä paikassa.

Japani oli jäänyt paikoilleen. Ja jotenkin ei:stä oli tuon iltapäivän hetken kuluessa tullut kyllä. Saksa ei ollut varma kumpi siitä oli ollut yllättyneempi: hän itse vai punaisena hehkunut Romano, joka oli koettanut peittää hämmennystään ja pehmeyttään solvauksiin ja ärinään.

"Vain tämän kerran! Ja vain koska minä tiedän, että se idiootti tulee olemaan onnensa kukkuloilla! Minun puolestani te kaksi saisitte painua hiiteen!"

"Kyllä, tietenkin. Ymmärrän" Japani oli vastannut ja kumartanut syvään kiitollisena. Romano oli käskenyt heitä painumaan hiiteen saman tien ja he olivat lähteneet.

"Sinun pitää joskus kertoa minulle miten sinä teet tuon" Saksa oli sanonut heidän kävellessään hänen autolleen.

"Mitä minä tein, Saksa?" Japani oli kysynyt vastaan äänensävyllä joka sanoi, ettei hän ymmärtänyt lainkaan mistä Saksa puhui, vaikka tosiasiassa tiesi sen täysin hyvin.

Se siinä olikin hämmästyttävintä. Japani ei ollut varsinaisesti näyttänyt tekevän mitään. Hän ei ollut haastanut Romanoa eikä inttänyt hänen kanssaan, häntä ei ollut näyttänyt edes vaivaavan se miten Romanon paha sisu kohdistui ensisijaisesti ja voimakkaimmin häneen. Saksan se oli yllättänyt. Kuka tahansa, joka oli koskaan nähnyt Saksan ja Romanon samassa tilassa minuutin ajan, tiesi, etteivät he olleet ylimmät ystävät, eivät nyt eivätkä koskaan. Se tuntui olevan jonkinlainen periaatteellinen päätös Romanolta ja Saksa oli tottunut siihen. Siksi oli ollut outoa nähdä kuinka tuo kiukku ja torjunta suuntautuikin johonkuhun toiseen. Japani oli myötäillyt, kiertänyt, odottanut ja jotenkin aivan hiljaa, hitaasti ja pehmeästi saanut Romanon puolelleen.

Lopullisesti? Tuskin. Mutta hetkellisesti kuitenkin.

Aster käveli Saksan luo häntä liehuen ja kantaen suussaan vanhasta t-paidasta itse tehtyä koiranlelua niin kuin sillä tapana oli. Saksa silitti sen päätä ennen kuin otti lelun ja heitti sen kauemmas pihalle. Kultainennoutaja katseli lelunsa lentoa ja näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut huudahtaa _En minä tuota tarkoittanut!_ Se nousi hakemaan lelun, mutta ei palannut Saksan luo, vaan meni muualle leluaan tyytyväisenä kantaen. Saksa tarkasteli pihaa nähdäkseen missä muut lemmikit olivat. Blackie läähätti puun varjossa lähellä valjaissaan murjottavaa Tamaa, Pochi oli luultavasti teltassa Japanin luona, mutta Berlitz... Saksa lähti nopeasti liikkeelle paikannettuaan koiran ja komensi jo mennessään "Berlitz, ei!" Romano ei ikinä päästäisi heitä toista kertaa kylään, jos piha olisi täynnä kuoppia hänen palatessaan. Saatuaan Berlitzin harhautettua muihin puuhiin hän meni teltalle ja astui sisään.

"Saksa tuli" Japani sanoi Italialle, joka oli varmaan vasta hetkistä aiemmin irrottautunut hänestä ja pyyhki kasvojaan.

Italia käännähti ympäri. "Minä olen ihan alipukeutunut!" hän huudahti huomattuaan Saksan vaihtaneen vaatteensa pukuun.

"Ei se haittaa" Japani vakuutti. "Onko sinun kylmä?" He olivat tuoneet sähkölämmittimen teltalle kaiken varalta. Iltaisin alkoi olla jo viileää. Italia pudisti päätään. "Hyvä" Japani totesi. "Siinä tapauksessa pyydän sinua tulemaan tänne päin. Pöytä on katettu."

Italian kävellessä Japanin perässä katsomaan ruokia, jotka Japani oli tehnyt pääasiassa yksin, Saksa poimi Italian kukkakimpun ja avasi sen kääreistä laittaakseen sen pöydällä valmiina odottavaan maljakkoon. Asettaessaan yksittäisiä kukkia paremmin Saksa hymyili itsekseen kuullessaan Italian ihmettelevän ja vaikuttuneen äänen kommentoivan ruokia.

Silti pöydän ääressä oli omituisen hiljaista ja Saksa huomasi huolestumisen hiipivän pintaan. Italia ei jutellut keveästi ja taukoamatta niin kuin tavallisesti.

Luultavasti Italia itsekin huomasi sen, sillä hän sanoi juuri silloin "Tämä on hyvää."

"Italia, mitä sinä mietit?" Japani kysyi.

Italian katse häilähti ympäriinsä ja palasi takaisin lautaseen. Hän leikkasi palan munakoisoa veitsellään. "Missä Romano on?" hän kysyi hiljaa.

Saksa ja Japani katsahtivat toisiaan.

"Seborgan luona" Saksa vastasi. "Sovimme, että hän on yötä siellä."

Italia nyökkäsi. Huomattavan pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen hän kysyi vaimeasti "Oliko hän kovin ilkeä?"

Saksa vilkaisi Japania uudelleen. Japani katseli Italiaa, pitkään.

"Ei" Japani lausui lopulta vakaasti. "Italia, sinun veljesi välittää sinusta. Se on hänen sanojensa ja tekojensa taustalla, hän haluaa vain varmistaa, ettei sinulle käy huonosti. Hän ei ollut iloinen, kun me kysyimme häntä jättämään talon meille –" Italian mieliala laski silmin nähden hänen kuultuaan nuo sanat, mutta Japani jatkoi puhettaan yhtä tyynesti ja tasaisesti "– mutta minä kerroin hänelle uudelleen ja uudelleen, että me emme aio sinulle pahaa emmekä tahallamme satuta sinua. Ei hän luultavasti vielä usko sitä kokonaan," Japani lisäsi "mutta minä aion osoittaa hänelle olevani tosissani."

Italia nyökkäsi ja painoi päänsä alemmas. Se ei ollut reaktio, jota kumpikaan heistä oli odottanut ja Japani vilkaisi nopeasti Saksaan.

Saksa selvitti kurkkuaan. "Italia, onko jokin hätänä? Etkö ole iloinen?" Hän oli lukenut muinoin lukuisia opaskirjoja liittyen treffeillä käymiseen ja seurusteluun. Hän oli tehnyt niistä _muistiinpanoja_ vihkokaupalla. Hän oli luullut aidosti, että kaikkien sääntöjen mukaan koottu romanttinen ilta olisi ollut Italialle mieleen. Se oli jotain sellaista, mitä Italia olisi järjestänyt heille, jos heidän osansa olisivat toisinpäin. Olivatko he liioitelleet? Oliko tämä mautonta, klisee? Vai oliko kyse jostain muusta?

"Minä..." Italia sanoi, muttei pystynyt jatkamaan heti. Hän painoi molemmat kätensä sydämensä päälle. "Juuri nyt... Minun sydämeni on vaan niin täynnä" hän kuiskasi.

Japani ja Saksa ymmärsivät. Saksa ojensi kätensä ja silitti Italian hartioita. Japani siirsi tuolinsa kauemmas pöydästä.

"Ehdotan, että siirrymme suoraan jälkiruokaan" hän sanoi.

Saksa ja Italia kohottivat katseensa yllättyneinä. Japanin lausahdus oli ollut harvinaisen selkeä ja varma, lähes määrätietoinen.

"Ve? Mutta tämä on hyvää, minä puhuin ihan totta!" Italia tarttui uudelleen haarukkaansa ja otti toisella kädellään kiinni lautasensa reunasta katsellen huolissaan puoliksi syötyä annostaan.

"En minä sitä epäillytkään, Italia. Enkä minä aio viedä ruokaa sinulta pois, älä sitä murehdi. Haluan vain keventää tunnelmaa. Tarkoitus on, että sinulla on hauskaa. Mitä sinä haluaisit tehdä?"

"Tanssia" Italia lausui ensimmäisenä mieleensä tulleen asian ja kääntyi katsomaan Saksaa pyytäen silmillään _Joohan, nätti kiltti, joohan?_

Saksa huokaisi. "Hyvä on, jos niin haluat."

Italia käännähti takaisin Japaniin päin selittäen nopeasti "Minä haluan tanssia sinunkin kanssasi, mutta jos minä en nappaa Saksaa ensimmäiseksi, hän livahtaa karkuun kokonaan."

Japani pudisti sille päätään hienoisesti kuin se olisi paha juttu.

"Minä en ole hyvä tanssimaan" Saksa mutisi puoliääneen puolustukseksi.

"Siksi sinun pitäisi tanssia enemmän, niin oppisit. Askeleet jäävät helposti lihasmuistiin, kun vaan harjoittelee. Oikeastaan minä en ymmärrä miksi tanssiminen olisi sinulle vaikeaa, kun sinä muistit ja osasit aina kaikki marssiaskeleet ja sotilastervehdykset ja muut" Italia demonstroi puheitaan vetämällä käden lippaan. Väärän käden, niin kuin aina. Saksa pudisti sille päätään mielessään.

"Minä käyn hakemassa Taman tänne. Minä pelkään, että sille tulee kylmä ulkona" Japani sanoi nousten ylös.

Italia pyörähti ympäri paikallaan. "Mitä? Onko Tamakin täällä?"

"On. Sinä en tainnut huomata, kun tulit" Saksa vastasi Italialle, joka oli kääntynyt heti seuraavaksi katsomaan takaisin häneen. Italia pomppasi jaloilleen.

"Odota!"

Japani pysähtyi teltan oviaukolle. Kun Italia selitti vain hakevansa jotain sisältä, Japani jatkoi matkaansa ja näprättyään aikansa tekemänsä solmun kanssa kantoi Taman sylissään pihalta puun luota huviteltalle. Tama murjotti edelleen. Tavallisesti se sai kulkea ulkona vapaana eikä pitänyt yhtään siitä, että joutui pitämään hihnaa ja valjaita, mutta Japani ei uskaltanut päästää sitä irti uudessa ympäristössä pelätessään sen eksyvän kokonaan. Pochi käveli Japanin perässä teltalle. Se oli jossain vaiheessa siirtynyt ulos pitämään Tamalle seuraa. Japanin laskettua kissan maahan se lysähti maahan hyvin teatraaliseen tapaan ja sulki silmänsä kapeiksi viiruiksi.

Italia palasi takaisin kantaen olallaan pienten mustien tassunjälkien koristamaa kangaskassia ja käsissään turkoosin väristä muovilaatikkoa. Kun hän laski laatikon maahan, he näkivät, että siinä oli kissanhiekkaa. Nurinkäännetty kangaskassi puolestaan pudotti sisältään röykkiön kissanleluja.

Saksa ja Japani tuijottivat äimistyneinä.

"Miksi sinulla oikein on nuo kaikki?" Saksa lopulta kysyi.

"Tamaa varten" Italia vastasi itsestään selvästi. "Sitä varten, jos hän tulee joskus kylään. Ja sinä tulit!" Italia ojensi kätensä kissaa kohti silittääkseen sen poskea. Tama näytti ensin vastentahtoiselta, mutta muutti kesken kaiken mielensä ja puski Italian kättä.

"Onko tämä se sama lelu, jolla sinä leikitit Pookieta?" Japani kysyi poimien tutulta näyttävän hiirilelun kengännauhan päässä.

"On~"

"Pookie?" Saksa kysyi otsa rypyssä, mutta se silisi äkisti. "Se ruskea kissa, jonka kanssa sinä leikit aina, kun karkasit harjoituksista?" Kissalla oli tapana tulla norkoilemaan harjoituskentän laidalle ja seurata Italiaa ympäriinsä. Sitten eräänä päivänä sitä ei enää näkynyt. He eivät koskaan saaneet tietää mitä sille kävi. "Sehän on todella vanha!"

"Mutta hyvässä kunnossa, eikö?" Italia käännähti katsomaan heitä silittäen edelleen Tamaa. Japani kokeili saada Taman huomion liikuttamalla hiirilelua hitaasti maata pitkin sen nenän edessä. Tama silmäsi sitä pistäen sen selvästi merkille, mutta ei kiinnostunut siitä sen enempää. Sen sijaan se nousi ja käveli hiekkalaatikolle, astui sisälle ja kävi makaamaan hiekalle.

"Tama pitää puhtaasta kissanhiekasta. Se tekee noin aina kun vaihdan hiekan kokonaan uuteen" Japani selitti huomattuaan Italian ja Saksan kummastuneet ilmeet. Italia nyökkäsi – ja loikkasi seuraavaksi Saksaan kiinni.

"Saksa! Tanssitaan! Nyt!"

"Uh, selvä, selvä. Eikö siihen tarvita musiikkia?"

Italia kuunteli hiljaisuutta. Cd, joka oli aiemmin soinut hiljaa taustalla, oli soittanut itsensä loppuun. Hän käännähti pyytääkseen Japania laittamaan sen uudelleen soimaan, mutta Japani oli jo jalkeilla ja melkein radion luona. Musiikin kuuluessa jälleen Italia kumarsi, kuten asiaan kuului, ja pyysi Saksaa tanssimaan.

Saksa ei ollut hyvä tanssimaan, mutta Italian vuoksi hän yritti parhaansa.

"Sinä olet saanut jo hyvin jujun päästä kiinni" Italia kehui heidän tanssittuaan useamman kappaleen ajan. "Nyt, pyöräytä minut!" Saksa pyöräytti ja Italia tunsi päänsä olevan huimaavan kevyt. Hän pysähtyi ja näki Japanin edessään.

"Sopiiko vaihto tähän väliin? Saanko luvan?"

"_Certamente!_" Italia ojensi kätensä Japanille ja päästi viipyillen otteensa irti Saksasta. Saksa siirtyi sivummalle kissanlelukasan viereen katselemaan. Kasa oli huvennut melkoisesti Asterin valittua siitä itselleen leluja ja kannettua ne uudeksi keoksi teltan toiseen laitaan Pochin vierelle. Tama nukkui pyöreänä mustana pallona hiekkalaatikossa tassut mahansa alle piiloon vedettyinä.

Japanin tanssi oli varovaista ja hakevaa ensimmäisen kappaleen ajan, mutta sitten hän vaihtoi käsiensä asentoa ja alkoi viemään varmana. Italia yllättyi muutoksesta, mutta luovutti paikkansa nopeasti.

"Sopiiko tämä?" Japani kysyi.

"_Si_, minä en vain tiennyt, että osaat tanssia näitä."

Japani äännähti tuumivasti. "Kun minä avasin oveni uudelleen maailmalle pitkän eristäytymisen jälkeen ja tutustuin uusiin asioihin ja kulttuureihin, salonkitanssit olivat yksi osa sitä. Olin kauhuissani, en olisi millään halunnut, mutta herra Ranska puhui minua sitkeästi ympäri. Hän sanoi, että se oli osa hyvää yleissivistystä ja välttämätön taito seuraelämässä pärjäämisessä."

"_R__anska_ opetti sinua?"

"Kutakuinkin. Herra Englannin kanssa. Hän joutui vedetyksi myös mukaan."

Italia nauroi "Olisinpa päässyt näkemään sen!"

"Parempi, kun et nähnyt" Japani vakuutti hänelle, mikä sai Italian nauramaan lisää. Saksa hymyili kuullessaan sen. Mitä pidemmälle ilta eteni, sitä enemmän Italia alkoi olla oma itsensä ja hänen kevyt puheensolinansa kulki vapaana ja huolettomana.

Niin sen piti olla. Ilman Italiaa, ilman toisiaan, he olivat hukassa. Kun he olivat yhdessä, kaikki oli tasapainossa ja heidän kolmen erilaisen sydäntensä erilaiset äänet sykkivät samaan tahtiin.

* * *

.

.

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti

Se, että Ranska olisi opettanut Japanin tanssimaan, on omaa mielikuvitustani. Mielestäni se vaan istui hyvin heidän luonteilleen ja siihen anime-jaksoon, jossa Japani koetti matkia kaikkia Ranskan eleitä avattuaan ovensa uudelleen, että annoin tarinallisen puolen voittaa. Toki, jos joku tietää asiasta enemmän ja haluaa jakaa tietonsa, niin kirjoita kommentti.


End file.
